Rejected Imprint
by Coconspirators
Summary: Edward and Bella embark on their journey to Forever and Bella realizes her want to hang on to Jacob is hurting Edward. She wises up and cuts Jacob loose.
1. Fall Out

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella POV**

"I'm in love with you, Bella," Jacob said then pulled me to him, and kissed me.

His hold on me was too tight, for me to break free, so I had to wait until it was over. Finally, he let me go, and I turned my fury loose on him. I punched him as hard as I could, and felt the bones in my hand crack. I was in severe pain.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot, take me home!" I screamed while cradling my injured hand to my chest.

"Bella, you should have known better than to punch me," he said as we walked to his car.

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up! I wouldn't be hurt if you could just accept that I love Edward and not you," I told him.

"So stubborn," he mumbled.

When we got back to Charlie's, I called Edward so he could come and get me. I knew I would have to see Carlisle. I wasn't looking forward to it either. I could just imagine what kind of teasing I was going to get from Emmett.

While I was waiting on Edward, I let Jacob have another earful after he tried to wrap his arm around my waist. I jerked away from him and glared at him.

"Don't you touch me, you overbearing, obnoxious, moronic, DOG!" I yelled.

Jacob just rolled his eyes and gave me a smug grin.

"I can't wait until Edward gets here. I hope he breaks you in half. I hate you Jacob Black!" I screamed.

I was never so glad to see Edward's car skid to a stop in all my life. He jumped out of his car, and came over to me.

"It's alright now, I'm here, love," he said softly.

"You are just overreacting, Bella. You're being ridiculous," Jacob said.

Edward whirled around to face him looking every bit the vampire that he is. He got in Jacob's face.

"You! How dare you put your hands on her, mutt! What the hell were you thinking?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

"He wasn't. He's a complete moron," I said under my breath, but I knew both of them heard me.

"You kissed me too, Bells," Jacob said grinning.

"I did not!" I screamed.

Charlie came running out of the house then, and got between Edward and Jacob.

"What's going on here, guys?" he asked.

"Bella hurt her hand when she punched me," Jacob answered.

"Punched you? Why would you do that, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I kissed her, and she slugged me," Jacob replied, before I could answer.

"I take it she wasn't happy about it, then," Charlie said.

"No, I wasn't. I'm furious and I want him gone from my sight," I said.

"Jake, I'm sure you had your reasons, but I can't agree with what you did. Bella's right, you need to go," Charlie told him.

"I'm letting you know now that if you ever again put your hands on her without an invitation, I will make you pay," Edward growled.

"Go home, Jacob. Let everything cool off for a bit. And Jake, heed Edward's words. I won't stop him if there is a next time," Charlie said.

Jacob glared at Edward while he got in his car. He pulled out of the drive way, and was gone. Charlie went back in the house. Edward put me in his car, and took me to his house.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, love. I wish I had been there to break his jaw for you," Edward said as we walked into the garage of his house.

Emmett and Rosalie were working on his jeep.

"What's up with the sourpuss face, Belly?" Emmett asked.

"Not now, Em, I've got to get Carlisle to look at her hand," Edward told him.

"Did you trip and fall down again?" Emmett asked grinning.

"No, I punched a werewolf in the face, for putting his nasty mouth and paws on me," I answered crossly.

"Damn, Jacob is an idiot with some balls even if he is a mutt," he said as I walked on in the house.

If I had my way about it, he'd be without them by now, I thought as I went in search of Carlisle.

**Edward POV**

I hated that Bella was hurt and mad, but I was damn proud of her, for standing her ground and telling the mutt where to get off. It's about time. I am sick to damn death of that mutt always sticking his stinking ass in our business where it doesn't belong.

I followed Bella in the house and up to Carlisle's office. He was there going over some case files of his patients.

**Bella POV**

I went to Carlisle's office first knowing that since he was home he would most likely be there. Edward was right behind me by the time I got to the door.

"Come in, children," he said before I could knock.

"Sorry to bother you, Carlisle, but I was wondering if you could look at my hand," I told him after entering the room.

He smiled his fatherly smile at me and waved me over to his desk.

"Of course, my dear, you know I'm always here if you need me. May I inquire as to how you've gotten injured?" he asked taking my hand in his gently.

"I got mad and punched my ex-best friend in the face," I told him.

He looked at Edward who was scowling.

"I see and what brought that on, my dear?" he asked as he examined my fingers.

"He freaking kissed her!" Edward growled.

"I see. Well, I'm not happy about you getting hurt, but I am proud of you for standing up to him," he told me.

"I wish I could have done damage to him and not me. Just wait till I become a vampire, and he pisses me off," I said in a mumble.

Carlisle and Edward both chuckled.

"It's not funny, guys. Think how either one of you would have felt, if it had been a female, who you didn't have feeling for forcing a nasty kiss on you. Blah, damn dog breath of his was nasty shit," I said as Carlisle was now wrapping my hand.

"I'm sorry, love. I know it's not funny, but hearing you being so vocal about it makes me find it humorous. It's about time he got what was coming to him," Edward said as he leaned in to kiss my head.

After my hand was wrapped, Edward and I went to his room to chill out.

A/N: Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	2. Jake is Delusional & Charlie Takes Sides

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella POV**

After spending most of the night chilling out in Edward's room, and him calming me down; we spent some time with the whole family. Of course, Jasper and Emmett had to tease me about my injury. They even started making bets on how many humans I would kill in my first year as a newborn vampire.

"Oh come on guys, ease up on her would you. She's going to be fine. The mutt just knows how to push her buttons is all," Alice said grinning.

"Don't worry my love, I will not let you kill any humans," Edward said.

"I know you won't, and anyway, I know, I'm not going to be the typical newborn. I know what I'm getting into beforehand. Plus, I have the advantage of choosing this life for myself," I told them.

"I can see that having some effect on your temperament," Alice chimed in.

After some more discussion, Edward took me home. When we got back home, I went to take a shower. I knew I probably still smelled like that dog, gross! I put on a cami and boy shorts to sleep in and went to my room to find Edward lying on my bed. My, he was gorgeous! He opened his arms to me, and I crawled in bed and lay beside him.

"Are you alright now, love?" Edward sweetly asked.

"Yes, I still can't believe he kissed me; I am so sorry that happened Edward," I said turning in his arms so I could look at him.

"I should have listened to you; you were right the whole time."

I was getting mad just thinking about it.

"I have only ever looked at him as a friend. I never gave him an indication that I wanted him to kiss me," I said.

I knew Edward believed me, but I just had to say it.

"I know baby, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. His thoughts this afternoon were, well, let's just say he was very proud of himself; he had evidently been wanting to do that for a while," Edward said with a sigh, and then chuckled.

"And what may I ask is so funny about that Mr. Cullen?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Well, he seems to be under the impression you enjoyed it, you are just acting this way because you are stubborn." Edward quietly laughed.

I huffed and rolled my eyes at that thought. I couldn't believe Jacob was so blind. It took Edward kissing me, and then humming my lullaby to get me to calm down and go to sleep, but eventually I did.

Three Days Later…

**JB POV**

I couldn't believe it's been three days, and Bella was still mad at me for kissing her. I didn't see why she couldn't see we were made for each other.

If she would just give me a chance, I could prove how good I was for her. I knew I was a better choice than that leech, whose body was cold and made of stone. How could she want that instead of flesh and blood lying next to her? Not to mention the smell.

It just hit me, the most brilliant idea I have ever had. I could talk to Charlie; he hated Edward too, as much as me, if not more. He could get her to see the light.

**Charlie POV**

I closed the door; and made my way to the couch, and sat down. It had been an exhausting day. I just wanted to kick back, relax, and watch the Mariner's game in peace, while sipping on a beer.

I was doing just that, and enjoying it, when I heard the front door open. It was Bella, but unfortunately she was not alone. That boy was with her; I could have sworn she would be over him by now. I didn't see what's so great about him. I may not agree with Jake's tactics; but he's a good boy, and would be good to Bella, if she would just give him a decent chance.

"I'm home, dad," she called from the hallway.

"I need to talk with you, Bells, alone," I replied.

I heard her huff and puff, and heard the murmur of her and his voices.

**Bella POV**

"What does he want?" I asked Edward as we stood in the entryway.

"He wants to talk to you about Jacob, and giving him a shot with you," Edward whispered back in reply.

I huffed, and rolled my eyes then leaned my head on Edward's chest. He put his arms around me, and planted a kiss in my hair.

"Will you wait for me upstairs?" I asked him low enough that my dad wouldn't hear.

"Of course, my love, I'll just take a few minutes to drive my car home, and run back," he said.

"Ok, don't be gone long. I love you," I told him.

He smiled, and leaned down to give a peck on the lips.

"You know, I can never be away from you for very long. I'll hurry back to you, my love. I love you too," he replied.

He pecked me again, and then he was gone. I went in the living room to have a talk with my father.

"What's up, dad?" I asked sitting beside him on the sofa.

He muted the TV, but never took his eyes off of it.

"Jake came to see me today. He says that you're still angry with him about the kiss," my dad explained.

"Well, of course, I'm still angry with him. Why wouldn't I be?" I shouted instantly on edge.

This was just so typical of Jacob. When he couldn't get his way about something, he went whining to my father. Grrr, I swear one of these days he's going to push too far, and that would be it.

"Bells, there is no need to hold a grudge against the kid for just kissing you. He's in love with you, and wants you to love him back. Why's that such a bad thing?" he asked.

"Why? You're asking me why, when it should be as obvious as the nose on your face, dad. First, I have a boyfriend, who I love with every fiber of my being. Second, I don't click like that with Jacob. He's always been more of a brother to me, and I just simply can't see him as anything more. Third, he kissed me, against my will, knowing I have a boyfriend. How can you defend him dad?" I shouted.

"Bells, please calm down and try to see reason. When you're a guy in love, you do crazy things without thinking. Yes, I agree he should have asked you if you wanted the kiss, but he was just trying to get your attention is all. He went about the wrong way," he said.

"Me? See reason? Dad, you did not seriously just go there. What about you seeing reason, huh? What about you taking into account that I have the freedom of choice to choose who I want to have a relationship with? What about you stop holding a grudge against Edward?" I asked jumping up, and pacing the room.

I was getting angrier by the minute. I wanted to punch something again.

"Bells, Edward hurt you, and left you in the forest alone. How can you not see I have every right as your father to hold a grudge against someone who hurts my daughter?" dad asked.

Oh that was it, the last straw. I have had it. I stopped, and whirled around to face my dad, and glared at him.

"Well, I tell you what, dad; let's talk about hurt, shall we? Let's talk about the fact that Jacob is intent on trying to get between Edward and me, and that hurts me. You hate Edward, and love Jacob. You take his side against me, and that hurts me. Jacob doesn't care how much he hurts Edward and me by doing the things that he does, when he claims to love me, and that HURTS ME!" I screamed.

Charlie just bowed his head, and looked defeated. I stomped off to my room, and slammed the door. Edward was there, and had his arms around me before the door even shut.

I burst into tears while Edward held me, and soothed me.

A/N: Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	3. Edward loosens Up&Jacob Keeps Trying

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**EPOV**

I held my angel, as she cried herself to sleep. I was heartbroken. How could Charlie not see how he was hurting his daughter? As Bella drifted off into a fitful sleep, I hummed her lullaby; I was hoping it would sooth her frayed nerves. Bella hated fighting with her father; but he just couldn't understand why she would want me, after what I had done to her. I didn't understand it either, but I would never question it; and I counted myself lucky to have such a kind and forgiving girlfriend.

I had loosened my hold on Bella, since she had been asleep for an hour and seemed fine. I didn't want her to get cold; so I scooted over a bit, and brought her quilt over her. I had no sooner put the space between us, when Bella started mumbling in her sleep.

"No, No please don't!" she said sounding distressed.

I thought she was responding to my moving over, but I was wrong.

"No, Jacob! I love Edward, please no!"

She was getting more and more upset. I decided it was time to wake her before she brought Charlie in here.

"Bella, Bella love, wake up baby!" I whispered in her ear, hoping my cool breath would aid in waking her up.

"Love, wake up everything is ok, I'm here."

She started waking up and I sighed in relief. Charlie was still sound asleep. Bella opened her beautiful chocolate eyes; they were filled with tears.

"Edward! Oh thank God it was just a dream!" she whisper cried, and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me to her as hard as she could.

"Edward, I can't stand it. I could feel him, his hands, his lips, and his hot breath!" she cried as she wiped tears away.

"Please make me forget that awful dream." She didn't need to ask me twice.

The fight with her father must have brought on her nightmare. I took her beautiful face in my hand; my other hand wrapped around her tiny waist. I wiped a stray tear away with the pad of my thumb, and brought her lips to mine. I started the kiss soft, but my girl had other ideas.

"Please Edward, I need to forget."

With that plea I pulled her to me, as roughly as I dared. She moaned into my mouth as I kissed her deeply. I started moving down her jaw. When I got to her ear, I pulled her lobe between my lips careful to keep my teeth away from her delicate skin. My hand had moved down her thigh; I moved it around to the back of her leg as I continued kissing her neck. My hand moved up her leg to her firm backside, where I kneaded the flesh gently as my lips moved back to her mouth. I could feel myself reacting. I had never allowed myself to kiss or touch her like this. I found I liked it, a lot, and I could tell Bella did too. I pulled away from her to see a bright smile.

"Wow!" she said with a big wide grin.

"Yeah, wow!" I replied.

Articulate I know, but I think I made her forget the mutt and that awful nightmare. I leaned down, and kissed her again. This kiss was much calmer and sweeter.

"Are you better now, love?" I asked in a husky voice.

Bella giggled and blushed a lovely shade of red.

"Yes, what was I complaining about again?" she asked with a giggle.

"I haven't a clue, my love," I said with a smug grin, and bent down and kissed her once again.

When I rose up, Bella tried to hold back a yawn. I couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness.

"You need to get some more rest love, we have school tomorrow," I said.

Bella nodded her head, and rolled over to go back to sleep. I held her close, and hummed her lullaby. Bella slept soundly for the rest of the night.

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe it had been so long since I talked to Bella. I hope Charlie talked to her tonight. I would love to do something with her this weekend! I bet she couldn't wait to talk to me either. With her dad on my side, that stupid leech didn't stand a chance.

Two days later...

Two days I have been waiting. I would have thought Charlie would have talked to her by now, and she would be in my arms. I was going to have to take matters into my own hands. I picked up the phone, and dialed the number for the Swan residence. After three rings, I heard the sweet voice of my woman.

"Hello," Bella said.

"Hey Bells, I haven't heard from you in a few days; you want to get together this weekend?" I asked cheerfully.

I didn't get a response, and then I heard the dial tone. Hmmm, we must have been disconnected. So I dialed again.

It rang and rang. After about the sixth ring, the phone was picked up; and I heard Charlie's voice in the distance.

"Bells, you shouldn't let the phone ring like that; I'm the Chief of Police, it could be an emergency. Hello, Chief Swan here," Charlie said in a gruff voice.

"Hey Charlie, its Jacob..."

"Listen Jacob, I wouldn't be calling here if I were you; Bella isn't too pleased with you at the moment," Charlie said cutting me off.

"Oh, really?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, really. Just leave her alone for a few days, kid. I will talk to you later," he told me, and we hung up.

I thought to myself; I would just go see her tomorrow after school. She would forgive me; she couldn't resist me if I act upset. The next day when Bella was out of school, I headed to her house.

When I got there, the leeches car wasn't there, good. I went up, and knocked on the door. I heard Bella running to the door, and she yanked it open. She looked so happy; I knew she wanted to see me. No sooner did she see it was me, her face fell. I wondered what that was about.

"Hey Bells, can I come in?" I asked.

"No, and I want you to leave!" she said.

There was no smile or warmth in her eyes. Wow, she was mad at me.

"Now, come on, honey, don't be that way," I told her.

"Don't you dare call me honey, Jacob Black!" she yelled.

"Don't tell me you are still mad about that kiss. I know you liked it. It had to have been better than kissing that monster you call a boyfriend!" I gloated, but I was starting to get angry as well.

"It wasn't even close; and don't you ever call Edward a monster again, just please leave, Jacob!" she yelled and slammed the door in my face.

I knew she didn't mean it, so I stood outside her door for an hour yelling for her to let me in.

"You didn't listen to me, did you, kid?" Charlie asked as he walked up.

"She is just being stubborn Charlie," I argued.

"I don't think so, Jake, not this time; she is really upset with you. You need to head back to your house; Edward will be arriving soon, and I don't want a fight on my hands," Charlie said dismissing me.

I hung my head, and headed back to my car. She would forgive me. I just needed to do something big.

**BPOV**

ARRRG! I couldn't believe Jacob just showed up here! Didn't my ignoring him, give him the hint? I wanted him to leave me alone. He violated my trust with that kiss, and then talking like that about Edward. I would not put up with his hatred; the Cullens did not deserve the wolf's attitude. I sighed; I would put Jacob out of my mind right now, and Edward would be here soon.

Ever since his kiss to help me get over that awful dream, Edward had dropped some of his boundaries. His hands were all over me any chance he could get. I was loving it! Just this simple act of him touching where no one else is allowed made me feel wanted.

I knew he loved me; but this let me know he wanted me, and I loved every minute of it! I knew we are not ready to make love yet, but at least he is letting go of his boundaries and touching me. Charlie walking in brought me out of my Edward induced day dream.

"I sent Jake home, Bells; he sure is persistent isn't he?" Charlie asked.

I let out an unladylike snort.

"I wouldn't call it persistence, much more like an annoyance than anything, Dad. But thank you for sending him away. I don't want him around right now," I said with a sad smile.

"No problem kiddo. He needs to learn some boundaries, and I need to be more supportive of the man you have chosen," he said as he walked to the living room, and turned on the TV.

Wow, I must have gotten to him with my little rant the other night. I hated fighting with him, but I had to let him know how I felt, and I was glad I did.

There was a light knock on the door; I rushed to answer it, and there was my Edward with a beautiful smile lighting up his face. I knew he heard the quickening of my heart when I saw him, and he winked at me. I couldn't help but giggle, and rolled my eyes.

"Come on in, oh conceited one," I said.

"What, I didn't say a word, love," he replied innocently, but I saw the smug look in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go to my room," I giggled while rolling my eyes, and tugging on his arm.

As we moved up the stairs, I heard Charlie yell.

"Keep the door open."

"Okay, dad," I said to appease him.

"I wonder what he would say, if he knew I was in your room every night with the door closed?" Edward asked with a light chuckle.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. I knew we wouldn't have to worry about that with his vampire senses; since he could tell if Charlie was about to wake up, and come check on me. He could be out of my room, before Charlie's feet hit the floor.

I grinned up at my love; and stood on my tip toes, and began to kiss him. Edward gathered me to his hard body, and deepened the kiss. His hands traveled from my waist, over my butt, down to my thighs, and lifted me up. My legs automatically went around his waist; now that I was level with him, kissing was much easier.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Any time," he replied, and attacked my lips again.

After we parted, Edward said: "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, is everything ok?" I asked concerned.

"Oh yes, love, everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know we all need to go hunting this weekend."

"Oh," I replied unable to keep the disappointment from my voice or my face.

Edward raised my chin with his finger.

"Don't look so disappointed; when I say we, I mean you too, love."

What? My face lit up in joy and surprise. I wouldn't have to be away from him for a whole weekend, and I would get to see him hunt!

"Oh no, I know that look Bella Swan! The family and I are going hunting; you, my love, are going camping a safe distance from any hunting going on, human or vampire," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, well, at least I don't have to be away from you all weekend," I said with a smile.

"Yes, that is a perk, but I wasn't about to leave you unprotected all weekend with Victoria still on the loose," he said gravely.

I shivered at the thought of the vindictive vampire after me.

"Don't worry, Bella, WE WILL find her and put an end to her," Edward said with so much passion.

"I know. I love you Edward," I whispered.

I had all the faith and confidence in the world in him and the rest of the Cullens that they would keep me safe. My head shot up as a thought hit me.

"Edward, what about Charlie? He won't let me go camping!" I said in a panicked whisper.

"Don't worry, love; Alice will take care of it," he said with a smile.

About that time, the phone rang down stairs. I grinned knowing that yes, Alice could get my father to agree to anything. Ahhh, I was looking so forward to this trip. I will get to spend time with my love and my family. I loved it!

A/N: Please leave us a review and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	4. Lil' Pettin', Bella's Hot, Stupid Mike

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Alice POV**

It had been no trouble at all, to convince Charlie to let Bella go with my family camping. He may not like Edward, but he had no problem with Carlisle, Esme, and me.

Now that camping trip dilemma was out of the way; I had to move on to more important things, like the Valentine dance at school that was coming up.

"Bella, have you thought about how you want to dress for the Valentine dance at school? It's still a month away, but with everything considered that's not much time," I asked.

"Alice, that is a whole month away; and you are asking me, Bella Swan, if I have thought about what I want to wear to it?" she replied.

Edward just smirked at her answer. I could tell he wanted to let go of a gut busting laugh, but he held it in.

"Bella, one day you are going to be a Cullen in every form of the word, you need to start thinking about things like this," I told her.

"Ughhhh! I love you, but you drive me crazy, Alice Cullen. I don't know why you even bother asking me, when you know I'll never pick anything that lives up to your standards," she said exasperated.

"There's always hope that you will change, sister," I told her.

She just shook her head, and I left her and Edward in his room. I went and sat down in front of my laptop to shop for dresses.

**Bella POV**

I really don't know why Alice even bothers to ask me about stuff like that. I think she kept hoping against hope that I would suddenly get all excited about dressing up. It's just simply the fact that I didn't have a flair for fashion like Alice did. She did say something that got me thinking though.

She said that I would be a Cullen soon in every aspect of the word. I'm going to be a vampire, and I would look like them physically. I guess that I really did need to start living up to Cullen standards. I wanted to please Edward in every way possible, so I'm going to start trying harder to show more enthusiasm about what I wore. I wanted to make Edward proud to have me on his arm. I didn't want to be just plain old, boring Bella Swan anymore. I wanted to become the awesomely beautiful Bella Cullen.

Edward and I were in his room, when we heard Alice squeal.

"I love you, Bella. I knew you would see things my way one of these days," she said.

I looked at Edward who was smiling, and just rolled my eyes and shook my head. I let out a little chuckle myself; Edward's arms wrapped around me, and pulled me to him.

"Do you realize you just made her century, love?" he asked me.

"I should really appreciate the effort she goes to for me. I should be more appreciative of all of you and the efforts you all make for me. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it until now," I told him.

He smiled, pulled me tight against him, and kissed me until I was breathless. Then, he laid me back on the bed, and rolled on top of me. He kissed down the side of my jaw, down my neck to the soft spot right under my ear. I felt his tongue sweep across it, and chills ran over me.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Yes, my lovely angel?" he replied, while letting his hands roam freely over my body, on top of my clothes.

He rolled off of me, and rolled us to our side. He hitched my leg over his hip, and ground against me. I moaned when I felt how hard he was.

"Oh God, baby, you're making me so hot," I whispered to him.

"You're so beautiful, love. You smell so good, and I want you so bad; it drives me insane, Bella," he told me.

I didn't know what had come over him; but hey, I wasn't going to complain.

"I want you too, baby. You drive me crazy with wanting you. I love how hard your body is against mine," I told him.

At the rate we were going, I was sure we were about to make love right then, but of course that was just wishful thinking on my part. After a few buttons on both of our shirts had been opened, Edward realized what we were doing; and he pulled back. I was very disappointed.

"I'm sorry, my love, but you know we just can't go that far yet. I want to; and you know I do, but we need to wait," he said.

"I know and I understand; it's just you get me so worked up, and then leave me hanging," I replied.

He kissed me tenderly then, and rested his forehead on mine.

"Very soon, love, I will make love to you," he said softly.

We got up; and went downstairs after that, so we wouldn't be further tempted to continue what we had started.

**Edward POV**

Damn, I hated pulling back from Bella just when things were getting heated, but I had to. I just couldn't go all the way yet; even though, I was feeling like I would spontaneously combust from the heat and lust I felt flowing between us. It's true; I had let down some of my boundaries, and it seemed to have had a positive effect on Bella and on our relationship.

I have always been proud of being able to call Bella mine. I thought she always looked gorgeous in whatever she wore, but I was really happy to know she had decided to be more accepting of all of our efforts to treat her like the special person that she is. She will never know how happy she had made both Alice and me. I couldn't wait to see what Alice came up with for the dance.

**Alice POV**

Bella had made me so happy; I loved my sister so much. She's going to look so beautiful for the dance. Edward wasn't going to know what hit him. If all went accordingly to my visions, Bella's going to get her wish really soon.

**Esme POV**

I was glad that we were able to arrange it so that Bella could come with us on our trip. I know it's a bit dangerous; but Alice saw everything turning out alright, and I trusted her.

I truly understood how it felt to be left behind by the one who owned your heart. I remembered all the years that I pined away in my heart for Carlisle before we were reunited.

I knew it would take awhile, before Bella and Edward would be able to withstand being apart for even the smallest amount of time. I watched Bella and Edward together, and I saw so much of Carlisle and me in them. I had glanced over at them while they watched a movie, and I was working on some new designs. It was easy to see how happy they were.

Soon the movie was over, and it was time for Edward to take Bella home.

"You got everything you need, love?" Edward asked.

"I think so, just let me check real quickly," she replied.

She went over by the door, picked up her book bag, and looked in it.

"I'm all set, babe," she said with a smile at Edward.

"Alright, well we had better go. I don't want your dad on your case for being late," he replied.

Bella came, and hugged me; and said a quiet goodnight to everyone, and then she and Edward were gone. Tomorrow was a school day, and she needed her rest.

**Mike POV**

Today was going to be the day that Bella said yes to me. I just knew it, I thought, as I made my way to school. She couldn't possibly turn me down again.

I pulled up in the school parking lot, got out, and walked over to where everyone was currently standing. The Cullens and Bella, I noticed weren't there yet; although, they usually were some of the last ones that arrived at school. I guessed they liked making a big entrance every day or something. Especially Edward Cullen, I didn't know why he had to make a big show of helping Bella in and out of his car, toting her book bag, and all the other stuff he did for her.

It made all the other girls in school think all the boys should do that stuff for them. I'm sorry but what century did we live in again? I hated him with his perfect looks and smooth moves and money that have all the females panting after him.

I spoke of the devil, and he appeared. I watched as he walked around to Bella's door, and opened it. I was about to look away when I saw a flash of creamy leg appear, then another. Then, he helped Bella stand up. Fuck me! Bella looked so hott!

She's wearing a really short mini skirt. It looked like it was made of cotton, and came only to mid-thigh. She was wearing high heels. Her shirt, when she turned around facing me, nearly put me on my knees. I had never seen her look hotter. The shirt was tight fitting and was really low cut, and a hint of cleavage was showing. Fuuuuuuuuuuck!

**Edward POV**

I was knocked for a loop, when I picked Bella up this morning for school. When she came out of the house dressed in a skirt and heels, I was instantly standing at attention. It took everything in me not to drop us both into my back seat, and take her right then.

All the way to school, I kept looking at the expanse of creamy leg showing. I was wondering if I could get away with sliding my hand under her skirt and copping a feel. The smooth skin of her cleavage that was showing under her top wasn't helping either. I was surprised I was able to not let her hear how hard I was panting. Today was going to be one hell of a day. I could already see that not only was I going to have trouble controlling my own lust, but I could just imagine what the male population of Forks High school was going to be like; Mike Newton to be specific.

When we got to school and Bella was out of the car, I was immediately assaulted with the thoughts of our peers.

_Is that Bella Swan? Is she really wearing a skirt and heels? She looks like she's decided to join the Alice and Rosalie fashion club. Damn, I'm so jealous because that should be me - _Jessica

_Damn, I just want to fuck the hell out of her. If only she wasn't with Cullen. Lucky, mother fucking bastard -_ Mike

_Bella! Oh my gosh, she looks so good. Finally, she's gained some confidence in herself. I'm so glad. I was so worried about her before. It's good to see her embracing life. She and Edward make such a great couple - _Angela

Out of all the thoughts I heard, Angela's brought a smile to my face. She was a true friend to Bella. I wanted to do something nice for her to repay her for all she had done. I thought a moment; I was going to get Alice to take her shopping with she and Bella, when they went shopping for the dance. Angela deserved to be treated like the princess she was. As a matter of fact all of my girls did. I was going to tell Alice later today to pay for everything they bought out of my personal account.

"_Awww, that's so sweet of you, thank you, Edward. It's no wonder you are my favorite brother," _Alice thought.

I nodded letting her know I had heard her. I was still hearing unfavorable thoughts coming from the peanut gallery across the lot, and it was really starting to get under my skin.

"Come, love, let's be getting inside, the bell is about to ring," I told Bella as I turned her toward the door of the school.

"Yeah, I might need the extra minute or so until I get used to walking in these shoes," she replied back.

I couldn't help but smile, but my mind was definitely in the gutter picturing Bella on the hood of my Aston Martin with her legs wrapped around me, and the heels of her shoes grazing me as I fucked her silly.

I had to shake my head clear of those thoughts. They would get me into deep trouble. Bella and I walked to our lockers; and gathered what we needed for our first couple of classes, then went to home room.

The teacher was late coming in so it gave the students time to converse amongst themselves. Bella and I were in our seats. Angela came over to talk.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward," she said with a smile.

"Hey Ang, what's up?" Bella replied.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to tell you how great you look. I love the outfit," Angela said.

"Thanks, it's different but nice. It'll take some getting used to, but I'll get there," Bella said with a smile and a blush creeping over her skin.

"She certainly will, and you're going to be seeing a whole new Bella Swan emerging with my help over the next few weeks," Alice chimed in.

"That sounds great, Bella. I wish I had sisters to help me like that," Angela said wistfully.

"No worries, Angela. I love doing make-overs; you can go with Bella and me when we go dress shopping for the dance. The three of us will make a day of it," Alice said.

"Really, you'd do that for me, Alice? Bella, you wouldn't object to me tagging along?" Angela asked.

"Of course, I will do that for you, Angela. You're a really good friend and friends help each other," Alice answered.

"Please, Ang, of course I wouldn't mind you tagging along. Besides if you're along, I will get a break from the shopping fairy. She'll have to divide her attention between the two of us," Bella answered smiling.

Alice giggled knowing Bella meant what she said in jest.

**Bella POV**

The day had started off good; and seemed to be going smooth all day long, that was until P.E. came along.

That was the one class that I didn't have with any of the Cullens. I hated it. Not only was I not very coordinated, I had to put up with Mike drooling and panting all over me; and Edward wasn't there to stop him. Grr!

"Hey Bella," Mike said taking a seat on the bleachers next to me.

Coach Clapp had gotten a phone call right as class was about to start, so everyone was just chilling out until he came back.

"Hello Mike," I said exasperated.

I had a knowing feeling this was going to be one of those million times he was going to ask me out.

"What's up?" he asked trying to be casual and make conversation.

"Nothing, Mike, I am just waiting on class to start. The sooner it starts the sooner it will be over," I said.

"Oh yeah, I guess, I can understand why you don't like it," he told me flashing me a smile.

Oh brother, would he ever just get a hint and go away?

"Yeah, I hate this class with a passion," I told him rolling my eyes.

"Well, I think I have just the thing to cheer you up, take your mind off of it, and give you something pleasant to think about," he said.

Yep, here it comes, the most dreaded question of all my days. The same question I have answered a million times with the same answer every time. Mike never seemed to get it. I was never going to go out with him.

"You uh… you know the dance… the V-Day dance is coming up next month right? Well I was just wondering if you already had a date or if maybe you and I could… you know go together?" he asked looking hopeful.

I let my face fall into my hands and stay there for a minute, and then I looked at him with my harshest glare.

"What's wrong, Bella? You look angry all of a sudden. You know we could be good together, right? I could treat you as good as Cullen does, maybe better even," he said.

He was really getting on my nerves now. He was making me want to slap him silly. I wouldn't have to hit him too hard.

"Mike, when are you going to get it? I do not want to date you. I do not want to go out with you. I am in a fully committed relationship with Edward. I love him, and I'm always going to be in love with him. Stop asking me out; you're wasting your time and my time, and you are annoying me and Edward!" I yelled, causing everyone to stop what they were doing as they looked at us.

"Attention people, attention please, Coach Clapp has had to leave for the day; and since you are in your last class of the day, this will count as an extra free period. You can dress back in, and go to the library or sign yourselves out and leave for the day," Mrs. Cope announced.

Thank God, I got up and went to the locker room and redressed; then went to my locker, got my books I would need for the night, and went to Edward's car.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	5. Victoria's Death

-1Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**BPOV**

When I got to Edward's car, I sat down on the comfortable leather seats. I cranked the car with the spare keys Edward had given me just for times like these. I turned up the heat; knowing it wouldn't be long until Edward joined me thanks to Alice. As I sat there waiting, the only thing I could think of was Mike. He made me so angry! And the longer I sat there, the angrier I became. What kind of person did he think I was that I would just dump Edward to be with him? I guess I was just fed up with all of them, Jacob then Mike. Couldn't they all just leave me alone?

I was so glad I was going camping with the family this weekend. Well I was camping, and the rest of the family would be hunting. I knew this was the perfect distraction to get my mind off of the whole mess. I thought of Edward and me alone in a tent in the woods, and sighed. I blushed at the thought of what we could get up too.

Suddenly the door opened letting in the cold air from the outside. I jumped, and squealed out in fright.

"Edward Cullen, you scared me!" I admonished weakly.

"I'm sorry, love, you were quite lost in thought. What were you thinking by the way?" he asked with a sexy smirk.

"Jasper was getting quite a range of emotions off of you; anger, contentment, then lust. I can guess where the anger was coming from. I am sorry about Newton; if you wanted, I could arrange for him to never bother you again," Edward said mischievously.

I laughed.

"As much as I know you want to sometime, please don't kill any of our classmates, baby. Besides, I took care of Newton pretty well myself," I answered proudly.

"Yes, you did, I saw it all in Newton's thoughts. I am so proud of you for standing up for yourself. I have to say though; he is quite upset you said all of that in front of the whole class. Jessica is with him right now trying to console him. Poor girl, he is ignoring every word she is saying, and is trying to figure out what he did wrong," Edward said.

He and I both rolled our eyes at that. Idiot, would he ever learn.

"So, you were feeling contentment and lust; where did those emotions come from?" Edward murmured seductively.

I blushed under his intense stare, and swallowed hard.

"Well, I was actually thinking of being all alone in the woods with you," I said as my breathing quickened, and I looked at him with hooded eyes.

"I see Miss Swan, tell me how lustful thoughts come from thinking of camping?" he whispered.

We had leaned in closer to each other during out exchange. I giggled, and gave him a quick kiss.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out Mr. Cullen," I told him.

The look of surprise on his gorgeous face was priceless.

"Oh really Miss Swan," he growled, grabbed me, and brought me in for a searing kiss.

When we finally pulled away, I looked up at him confused.

"By the way, baby, what was Jasper doing here anyway? He is supposed to be at college, so no one can see him right?"

"I am not leaving you unprotected while Victoria is still out there sweetheart. Alice called Jasper after she saw you tell off Newton, and go to the car; he was watching from the woods," Edward answered smiling.

"Oh wow! Thank you for watching out for me, baby," I gasped then gave him a teary smile.

"That is what I am here for, love. Your safety is of the utmost importance to me. I love you so much," He whispered.

"I love you too, Edward," I said reaching over to give him a hug.

"Now, let's go get ready for a camping trip!" he exclaimed and laughed.

I laughed at him as we pulled away.

I stood there in shocked awe at my camp sight. There was no other word for it other than spectacular. When I was thinking about going camping, I thought there would nothing but a flimsy tent and a sleeping bag to keep me from the elements. I forgot to take into consideration my overprotective boyfriend. I have to admit though his tendency to overprotect really paid off this time. This was perfect!

Esme, Emmett, Rose and Jasper had worked that morning while we were in school to set this up for me, and I couldn't be more grateful. I had a Coleman insulated tent, although it looked more like a white cabin than a tent. It had insulated walls and a roof with ventilation for a small stove with a white tarp over that to keep out the rain. It did have a small stove and a large cooler filled with everything imaginable to eat. There were four portable heaters, an air mattress with flannel sheets, and a beautiful quilt. To top it off was a trunk full of warm clothes appropriate for cold weather camping. I didn't know how many times Alice thought I was going to change this weekend, but that's just Alice for you.

"This is so wonderful guys!" I said, and turned to kiss Edward.

I went over, and hugged Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice.

"Thank you so much, but why such a big tent if it is just for me?" I asked.

"Well, two or more of us will be here with you at a time love, so we had to get a big tent with lots of seating so we wouldn't be crowded," Edward replied.

"Oh! Well that make sense," I said.

I would want whoever was staying behind to be here in the tent with me, and not outside in the elements. Although I didn't say that out loud because they would think I was silly, since the elements didn't bother them. I still wanted them close to me.

That night, I slept so well! I only needed three of the heaters on since the tent was insulated. The bed was pretty comfortable, but the company was the best. The whole family talked and laughed about different things until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. This was turning out to be a great camping trip!

The next morning, I woke up to find Carlisle had arrived. He had worked the late shift last night, and couldn't get here until this morning. He, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Edward were the only ones with me.

"Where are Em and Rose this morning?" I asked, after giving Carlisle a welcome hug.

"They left last night after you went to sleep. Em said it was boring now, so they are doing whatever it is they do while alone in the woods," Jasper said with a suggestive look.

"Oh. Enough said," I replied while blushing.

It was then that I noticed the wonderful smell. I looked over, and Esme was preparing my breakfast on the small stove.

"Oh Esme, thank you, but you didn't have to fix my breakfast," I told her.

"It's ok Bella, I love doing this; I can't cook for any of my other children, so please let me pamper you," she replied with a warm smile.

She was so sweet; so I kissed her cheek and said thank you as she handed me a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast. It looked delicious. As I was sitting there enjoying my meal, Edward sat beside me, and played with my hair. We were all sitting there talking, when Alice's eyes glazed over. She was getting a vision that made her and Edward both gasp at the same time.

"When?" Edward growled standing up.

"Five minutes. We better hurry!" Alice replied.

"What is it?" I asked setting my plate down, getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach causing me to no longer feel hungry.

"Victoria!" Alice and Edward said at the same time.

"We can end this if we hurry. Esme, you stay with Bella. Carlisle, you come with us. The wolves are undoubtedly there since Victoria popped out of nowhere. We will need you to help keep to peace with the mutts," Edward said quickly.

Edward gave me a quick, but searing kiss.

"I love you, and I will end this!" he said.

Before I could reply, he and the rest were gone.

"I love you too, please be careful," I yelled anyway; then, I fell on Esme crying.

"He heard you Bella, and he will come back to you. They will all come back; it is four of them against one. Em and Rose will surely join them so there will be six then," she said sounding so confident, so that I couldn't help but believe it too.

**EPOV**

As I was running off, I heard my love yell.

"I love you too, please be careful."

I would end this nonsense today! Victoria was not going to escape today; we had a mind reader and a psychic, and we WOULD catch her. I would end this threat to Bella's life. Maybe then we could have a little peace.

As we ran, Alice was on the phone with Em. He and Rose would meet us there in one minute.

"We will be there in thirty seconds. We need to keep out of sight, until she lands on our side of the bank. I have seen that if she can see us before she jumps, she will go in a completely different direction and our moment is lost," She informed us.

According to Alice's vision, we will have one minute to coordinate with Em and Rose before she arrived. There would be plenty of time for us to find our positions and wait.

We arrived at the location Alice saw in her vision. It was a deep ravine separating the treaty line. Victoria landing on our side would give us just the opportunity we needed to attack. Emmett and Rose arrived one minute later, and we took our positions. We were just out of sight, but it gave us a perfect vantage point.

"Thirty more seconds," Alice whispered excitedly.

She had seen the outcome of this fight, and it was very good. Exactly thirty seconds later, Victoria came flying over the ravine. The four wolves following her were very angry she had escaped, and they were seriously fighting the desire to keep following her across the treaty line. One, I noted was Jacob, and he was livid. He was really hoping to catch the leech, and hoping to impress Bella. I couldn't help but agree for once with his derogatory statement. Victoria was definitely a leech, and one I was going to destroy.

The second Victoria landed on the bank we surrounded her, and Emmett and Jasper took hold of her arms. The wolves were furious pacing back and forth on the other side of the ravine, hoping she would escape us. There was no way.

I walked up to Victoria; the fear was written all over her face. She knew she was dead. Carlisle, the most compassionate one of us, didn't even bat an eyelash as I prepared to rip her to pieces. She had threatened Bella, one of his beloved daughters; even he knew she must be ended.

"This isn't over! Riley will avenge me. He will kill your pet; then, my James will be avenged!" she cried as I took hold of her hair.

"Who is Riley, Victoria?" I asked in my most soothing tone.

She tried to spit in my face, but her thoughts couldn't help but go to an abandoned warehouse in Seattle. I was able to see surrounding buildings; it would be simple to find. Emmett and Jasper would gladly go take care of her pet.

"That is ok, Victoria. My Bella, my mate, is no longer in danger. I am about to rip you to shreds; and thanks to your betraying thoughts, Riley will be gone by nightfall," I said with a smirk.

Victoria started shrieking in rage, but the grating sound was soon cut off as I ripped her head from her body. As we finished dismembering Victoria, I relayed the location to the others. As we lit the fire, it was decided Jasper and Alice would go and take care of the newborn. There would be no more dangers to Bella's life. They took off immediately.

As the purple smoke started to rise, I heard a loud roar from across the ravine. It was Jacob Black, and he was furious.

"We could have had her leech!" Jacob yelled. 

_Yeah and Bella would have been all over me for being her hero. _

His thoughts were pathetic.

"Bella will never be yours, dog, she is mine," I said in a menacingly calm voice.

"She could have been mine eventually, if you had just stayed away," He growled. 

_I would have worn her down, she would have been mine. I could be so much better for her. _

He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I would be so much better for her leech. You don't deserve her," he growled out.

"You are right about one thing, mongrel, I don't deserve her. But for some reason she loves me just as much as I love her. I will never let her go. She. Is. Mine." I said.

We stood there staring at each other across the ravine. Jacob got a pained look on his face as his thoughts were murderous.

"Remember leech that once you bite her, the treaty will be broken. I will come after you, and tear you apart and gladly burn the pieces. I hope you don't succeed in changing her; I would rather see her dead than turn into a soulless monster like you!" he said between clenched teeth.

I heard a horrified little gasp behind me. Jacob's face drained of all color. I turned, and there was Esme with Bella sliding off her back.

Esme's thoughts were remorseful.

_I'm sorry, Edward, we got a call from Alice saying you had successfully destroyed Victoria, and Bella wanted to come see. Alice assured me everything would be safe if I brought her. _

Alice evidently didn't take into account the dog. I couldn't be mad at Alice; she couldn't have known this would happen, and she didn't want Bella to worry about us needlessly.

"Bella...I...I didn't mean that!" Jacob choked out.

He didn't mean for her to know he felt that way.

"Which part Jacob, the part where you want to kill the love of my life, or where you want him to kill me?" Bella growled out.

Bella was so angry; she had tears running down her face. She stood there for a moment staring at the ground getting her emotions under control. When she looked up her face was determined and set, there was no nervousness in her voice.

"You helped me through a very hard time in my life; but it is NONE of your business, or any of the wolves for that matter, whether or not I am changed. It is MY choice, and you have no say in this. Now that I know your true feelings, I can't be your friend anymore," she said, her voice calm and sure.

"Bella NO!" Jacob growled out, his face grief stricken.

"No Jacob, you want my love and my family dead; then, you would rather see me dead than happy because it would be with your supposed enemy. That is something I cannot overlook. You have crossed the last line. Leave me alone Jacob, I wish you a happy life," she said; and with those parting words Bella grabbed my hand, turned around, and started walking off.

Jacob had phased when Bella turned around, and let out a long and mournful howl. Bella didn't even flinch or offer to turn around. I knew she was quite serious then, and I couldn't be more pleased. I hated it when Bella would go off to see the dog, but he just pushed her too far this time.

As we were walking back to the campsite, I picked up her hand and kissed it.

"I am so sorry love," I said, and I meant it.

I was sorry he had put her through this heartache, and she had to hear those hateful words. The mutt was wrong; Bella could never be a soulless monster, and with her I got a little bit of my soul back each day. She was my salvation.

"Don't be baby, I'm not. That was a long time coming. He just couldn't take no for an answer, and couldn't keep his mouth shut about you," she told me with a soft smile.

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"By the way, I am so sorry for trying to sneak off and see him. Now that I think on it, I was definitely giving him the wrong impression, and that was so not fair to you. You are my best friend and soulmate, and I should have never done that to you, please forgive me," she said with a small smile, then put her hands around my neck and cried into my shoulder.

"Shh, my darling. I forgive you as long as you forgive me. He was in your life because I left. I will NEVER leave you again. I will talk to you if we have problems, please believe me and forgive me," I cooed.

We stood holding each other.

"I forgive you, and I do believe you. We are a team now; we can work through anything, as long as we work together. After awhile, I heard her stomach growl.

"Sorry, I didn't finish my breakfast, now that Victoria is gone, I am starving," she said while blushing.

I laughed, and threw her on my back.

"Come on, let's hurry back to camp. I don't think you saw your portable shower complete with hot water...did you?" I asked smiling.

I heard her gasp, and I chuckled at her obvious delight.

"No! I didn't, let's go!" she cried with a delightful giggle following behind.

As we were running back to camp, she leaned in and kissed my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you for destroying Victoria. I am safe now because of you. We can really start our lives now; we have no one to fear."

I squeezed her arm that was around my neck.

"I would do anything to keep you safe. I love you so much, Bella," I said to her.

As we arrived back at camp, she squeezed me back and said, "I love you too Edward."

While we walked hand in hand, I couldn't help the relief that washed over me. My Bella was safe!

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	6. Movie Night, Spa, & Shopping

-1Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Edward POV**

Once we were back at camp, I showed Bella her shower, and how to work it. She took a shower and freshened up, while Esme reheated her leftover breakfast.

I stayed with Bella, while she showered; only I was on the outside of the small enclosure. She had one of the portable heaters on to help keep her warm. That topped with the hot running water and the smell of her body wash and shampoo combined nearly made me lose my mind.

Damn it, it was taking every ounce of strength I had in me not go in there and ravage her gorgeous, naked body. Bella was moaning low as she washed herself. Those sounds weren't helping me to maintain my control either. I thought about what other sounds she might make if I was in there with her or if I took her back to the tent and shooed everyone else away. Fuck, I gotta quit thinking like that. I can't help it though.

Ever since I let down some of my boundaries, it had gotten harder and harder to not think about making love to Bella. It used to be her blood that called to me like a siren, now it's her body.

I finally heard the water shut off, and the rustle of cloth moving over her skin. She was drying off. Soon enough, I heard the rustle of more cloth, and knew she was getting dressed. When she finally emerged, I attacked.

I picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked her to the nearest tree and put her against it. I kissed her passionately. I was so hungry for the taste of her. I pressed my now hardened, denim covered cock against her.

"Edward! Ughhhh!" Bella moaned into my mouth.

I broke away, and placed kisses up and down the column of her throat. I sucked on the soft spot just under her ear, and then I licked it.

"Oh Edward!" she gasped as her hips bucked forward to meet mine.

"I'm sorry, for attacking you, love, but I just want and need you so badly. Being so close to you is driving me insane," I whispered.

"Don't apologize for that, baby. I want you to want me, like this," she told me.

I knew very soon; I would be making love to her, and I didn't care if it's before or after we were married, anymore. I just wanted to be with my Bella. I wanted to lay claim to her, so there would be no doubt that she belonged to me.

**Bella POV**

Ok, so just to catch up on all that has happened, in a few short months; when I think about it, it is quite overwhelming.

Edward left, which nearly killed us both. Alice and I went to save him. We came back, and I got grounded by my father. Victoria wanted to kill me because Edward had killed her mate James. She kept escaping from the Cullens and the wolves, until just a few days ago.

The wolves chased her onto Cullen land, where she met her death at the hands of the Cullens. Jacob, well he's history. I didn't care if I ever saw him again or not. I couldn't believe he said that he would rather see me dead than see me with Edward.

Thankfully, all the drama and attempts on my life were done and over with, at least for now; and I could concentrate on better things.

**Angela POV**

I was very surprised to get a phone call from Alice Cullen asking me to go on a shopping trip with her and Bella.

I mean Alice was really nice and all, and Bella is like my best friend; but I never dreamed of taking a shopping trip with Alice, for real. I thought she was just being nice the other day at school. I was looking very forward to it. Actually, Alice said that we were having a sleepover at her house. I haven't ever been to their house before, but I'm sure it's nice. I've met Mrs. Cullen once or twice, and I knew she was really nice. I was excited about the sleepover too. I was waiting on Bella to come and pick me up. Well, more like her and Edward both would be coming because they were always together. They seemed even closer since he came back from wherever he had gone. I was glad to see Bella happy again.

I was only waiting for about 10 minutes before Edward and Bella pulled up in front of my house. I grabbed my overnight bag and went out the door. When I got to the car, Edward got out and opened the door for me just like he did for Bella. It was so nice to have a guy our age who actually knew how to be a gentleman.

"Thanks, Edward," I said as I slid onto the back seat.

"You're welcome," he said, and closed the door.

Once we arrived at the Cullen's house, Edward opened the door for both Bella and me, then he grabbed my bag for me. I could get used to that treatment quickly.

"Edward, it's a shame that more guys our age aren't like you. You are such a gentleman and treat women so well," I told him.

He gave me a small smile and a nod of his head.

"I have to agree, Ang. I definitely lucked out in the boyfriend department," Bella said as she smiled, and hugged Edward.

"I didn't get merely lucky, I got an angel for a girlfriend," Edward said, and placed a kiss on Bella's temple.

Awww, it was just so cute watching them together. It made me wish for that kind of love and devotion from a guy. I kept hoping and dreaming that Ben Chaney would ask me out. He reminded me a lot of Edward.

After we got in the house, I was in awe. It was magnificent. I couldn't imagine what it must be like to live here surrounded by all the grandeur I was seeing. I was looking around the room when Alice came in.

"Hi Angela, welcome to Casa de Cullen," she said in her wind chime voice.

"Thanks, for inviting me, Alice. This is a gorgeous house," I replied.

"Come on, I'll show you to one of the guest rooms. Bella stays in Edward's room," she explained.

I was a bit shocked to know that, but I wasn't one to judge; and it was Edward and Bella's business what they did at home. I followed Bella and Alice up the stairs and up to the third floor. We went to Edward's room first. Bella put her things in his closet; then, they showed me to the room I would be using.

Edward had already put my bag on the bed for me by the time we got there. I could tell I was really going to enjoy staying at the Cullen's house this weekend.

"Okay girls, what should we do first? We can order pizza and watch movies, or we can go out for food then come back here and watch movies," Alice said.

"I'm fine with either one. What about you Bella?" I said.

"I think we should go to the grocery store and get stuff to make here," she replied.

"That sounds good too," I told them.

"Alright, grocery shopping it is. Let's go," Alice said grabbing up her purse.

We went out, hopped in Alice's car, drove down to the Thriftway, and got everything imaginable to eat. We got pizza rolls, ice cream, candy and chips. I was stunned when we got to the check-out, and the girl told us our total was almost 300 hundred dollars. Alice pulled out a black credit card, and swiped it without batting an eye.

I didn't utter a word because I didn't want to be rude or seem ungrateful. I did think to myself it must be nice to be able to spend money like that. Next, we went to Blockbuster Video. We each picked out three movies each. Again, Alice pulled out the same credit card and swiped it. The total for the movies was like 50 dollars.

After the movie store, we went back to the Cullen's. All the Cullen men were home, and they helped us bring in the groceries we had bought. Esme, as she had requested I call her, put everything up. Once that chore was done, all the men came and told their significant others goodbye for the evening. They were all going out to play pool for a while, and would be back later. All of us women would have the house to ourselves.

**Edward POV**

I was glad to have the opportunity to go out with my father and brothers tonight. Even though, I would miss Bella like crazy, I was glad she was getting this time with the women in my family and Angela. I was just glad she could have it, and enjoy it with no threat hanging over her head.

The boys' night out consisted of a quick hunting trip and then a drive into the next town where we would spend the evening playing pool. Alice had given strict instructions to not come home before 1 a.m.; I had a feeling my pixie sister had something up her sleeve.

**Alice POV**

Once all our guys were gone, Bella and Angela went into the kitchen to make some food. I told Bella to do a small buffet thing and leave it on the breakfast bar. That way it wouldn't be obvious to Angela that there were three of us who were not eating.

After the food was done, and Bella and Angela had eaten their fill; we settled in to watch movies. We laughed and talked. Angela got to know us better, and we got to know her. Edward was dead on in his assessment; Angela really was a very kind and genuine person.

Shortly after 1 a.m., the boys came home. Bella shot up, and went straight into Edward's arms.

"Miss me, love?" he asked with a chuckle as she put a strangle hold on him.

"I always miss you, baby, you know that," she replied, although it was muffled from her face being buried in his neck.

"Indeed, I do, my love; indeed, I do," he replied; then, he pulled back and gave her a chaste kiss.

"So did you ladies enjoy your evening?" Carlisle asked smiling.

"We did, darling and how was the boys' night out?" Esme answered.

"You know, how it is with me and my boys. We pretty much always have a good time, but as usual I missed my wife and daughters," he replied.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm beat and ready to go to bed," Emmett announced in his always melodramatic fashion.

The rest of us agreed, and we all adjourned to our rooms for the night. Of course, we vampires weren't tired and Bella knew we didn't sleep, but we still had appearances to keep up.

**Angela POV**

I had thoroughly enjoyed my evening with the Cullen women and Bella. Esme was the perfect host and the perfect mom. She made you feel welcome and comfortable. I couldn't help but notice how at ease Bella was here. It was like she lived here, and Esme treated her like her own daughter. I'm glad Bella had a female role model to look up to.

When the men came home, we all said goodnight to each other, and went up to bed. I was tired, and I had no trouble falling asleep in the huge, comfy bed.

The morning came quickly. Alice came in to wake me up and told me breakfast was ready downstairs and to help myself to anything I wanted.

I got up, and went down to the kitchen. Bella was the only one eating while she sat on Edward's lap, and he played with her hair.

Esme was cleaning off the counter and putting things back in the fridge. Carlisle was reading the paper. For some reason, I had gotten the impression the Cullens would be very different from other families, but they weren't.

I fixed me a plate, and sat down next to Carlisle. He smiled, and bid me good morning which I returned.

"So children, I hear you have a shopping trip planned for today," he said.

"We do; Edward, Bella, Angela, and I all have the Valentine's dance to get ready for next month," Alice said.

"Well, you girls have fun. I've got to get going. I'll see you all later. Love you, dear," he said kissing Esme on the cheek.

"Love you too, darling, and have a good day," Esme told him in reply; then, he was gone.

"Well ladies, if you two are finished eating, we need to get upstairs and get dressed. We have a lot to do today," Alice said.

I followed Bella to the sink with my plate, and left them there. We went up to Alice's room. She instructed Bella and me to get a shower and get dressed; then, we would be ready to go.

It didn't take too long, and we were all ready. We said goodbye to everyone, and we were gone.

"So where are we going first, Alice?" I asked.

"Our first stop is the spa. We're getting facials, as well as manicures and pedicures; and last, but not least, waxes," she answered.

I thought she only meant her and Bella, but I found out we included me as well. Three hours and nearly 500 dollars later we walked out of the spa. I could not get over being included in all this expensive treatment. Bella, I supposed could read me, and pulled me off to the side and explained that this is just how the Cullens were. They enjoyed giving to others. I thought it was very nice, and I was enjoying it. It was very rare that I got to do this kind of thing, and even when I did the expense was limited. The only thing I didn't enjoy was the wax job. It was kind of painful. Another thing, I couldn't wrap my mind around was why everyone disliked the Cullens so much, maybe they were just jealous.

Our next stop was the mall. We went to Victoria Secret and to some really expensive dress stores. Alice found her dress first. I was next, and Bella was last. They were all gorgeous dresses. We each bought shoes and accessories to go with them. I could really get used to this no spending limit in a hurry.

At the end of the day, we were exhausted and hungry; so we went to the food court, and ate, then we made our way home. I had so much fun.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	7. Valentine's Day Dance

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**BPOV**

Our day of shopping and pampering was fun! I had to say I didn't mind it one bit. Now that wasn't to say I wanted to do this every day, but shopping every once in awhile might be fun.

I could tell Angela didn't know what to think of Alice's spending; and being the kind hearted person she was, she didn't say anything. All of our dresses were by a designer called Jovani. I didn't know who this person was; but Alice was so excited, and besides she had excellent taste. It was a known fact that I was not a student of fashion, so who was I to argue?

The dresses we picked out were gorgeous! My dress was a deep crimson velvet, strapless gown, long and fitted with a slit up to mid thigh. It had a sweetheart neck line and was embellished with rhinestones. My shoes, I was a little hesitant about, but Alice said they were perfect for the dress and would make my legs and butt look awesome. Besides, Edward would never let me fall. They were Jimmy Choo and were so pretty. They were five inch heels, silver, leather sandals with Swarovski crystals scattered all over them. My whole outfit was so beautiful. I had no doubt that Edward was going to love it.

Alice's dress fit her personality to a tee. It was red and strapless with a sweetheart neckline and two butterflies at her left shoulder. The full skirt flared out from a black sequined strip beneath her bust. The skirt fell two inches above her knees and was covered in black butterflies. Her shoes, Jimmy Choo, were shiny silver platform, sling back sandals.

Angela's dress was a light blue embroidered lace overlay, with nude fabric underneath. It had one strap over her left shoulder and fit her like a dream. She was so tall and slender it looked like this dress was made for her. Her shoes were Jimmy Choo as well. A strappy sandal made with a gold, shimmering, glitter fabric. It was so beautiful.

On our way home, Angela was so excited about her dress.

"I love my dress and shoes Alice. I didn't mean for you...," she said excitedly, but Alice cut her off.

"Trust me, Angela, I love shopping and buying beautiful things for my friends; so please, not another word and let us do this for you," Alice said.

I noticed she said us; I knew that included me, so I reached over and squeezed Alice's hand. She had a small smile on her face and gently squeezed me back. I looked to the back seat and smiled and nodded to Angela.

She smiled back and said, "Thanks guys."

Alice suddenly giggled and said: "Okay enough of this seriousness, tell us Angela is there a lucky boy you wish would ask you to the dance?"

Angela suddenly blushed so brightly she gave even me a run for my money.

"Maybe," she whispered with a tiny shrug of her shoulders.

Alice and I squealed.

"Spill, Angela!" Alice said practically bouncing in her seat.

I got tickled at my friend and looked back to Angela and nodded encouragingly.

"Ben Cheney, but I am afraid he would never ask me out. I am a good three inches taller than he is, boys don't like that," she said and sighed with a dreamy, but sad look on her face.

"Don't say that, Ang. Ben would be so lucky to go out with you; and besides, you never know if you don't try. I think Ben is just as shy as you, and he isn't so shallow that he would care about how tall you are," I told her.

"That is easy for you two to say, Bella. You are what five foot three, and Alice you are a couple of inches shorter than Bella. Both of you have boyfriends that are well over six feet," she explained.

This wasn't said with malice or anger, she was just stating a fact; and she was sad, my poor sweet friend.

"You are wrong, Angela. I think Ben is just shy, and he is probably worried about the same thing you are," Alice replied.

Angela was about to agree with Alice when she spoke again.

"Oh no, it is not what you are thinking, Angela Weber. I think he is shy because he feels he is too short for a gorgeous tall girl."

Angela was about to argue when Alice got a mischievous grin on her face I knew all too well.

"Angela, you are going to come over to our house to get ready for the dance; and when I am done with you, Ben Cheney won't know what hit him. I guarantee he will have to ask you out!" Alice squealed.

I really loved my sweet thoughtful vampires. Angela chuckled and agreed. I really couldn't wait for this dance.

**APOV**

Angela was such a sweet girl and such a good friend for Bella. I couldn't wait to help her get ready for the dance. Ben was a good kid too. I knew they would be perfect for each other. He was just shy. I had seen that he just needed the proper motivation to ask her out, and bringing out his chivalrous side was that motivation.

I didn't want to make Angela uncomfortable; but I have seen that once she walked into that dance, alone, while looking as hot as I was going to make her, the boys would come flocking to her. It would make her uncomfortable, and Ben would come to her rescue. He would ask her to dance, and they wouldn't let go of each other for the rest of the night. I told Bella all about my vision, once we dropped Angela off at her house. She agreed with me that Angela wouldn't mind a bit of discomfort, if it meant Ben would come to her rescue. I really couldn't wait for all of this to unfold.

The next Monday at school, Bella, Edward, and I were in the lunch line getting our food when Edward and I overheard Jessica Stanley bragging about shopping in Port Angeles this weekend.

"Yeah, Mother and I went to Macy's this weekend and picked out my dress for the dance," Jessica said as we headed to the table.

She continued even though the entire table looked bored.

"My dress is beautiful. It is a blue color with one shoulder. It's short with rosettes on the bottom. Mom bought me brown gladiator booties by Nine West to go with it. It was really expensive too, all of it together cost almost three hundred dollars!" she said looking around the table expecting everyone to be impressed.

When no one commented, she huffed.

"Well, what about you, Angela? Did you and your mom go shopping?" she sneered.

She knew better than to ask Bella and me. She knew ours would be designer all the way. She thought by asking Angela where she shopped and what kind of dress and shoes she bought, it would make herself look better. In her opinion, she could afford better than Angela. Boy was she wrong! Angela's shoes alone cost several hundred dollars more than her whole outfit. Of course, Angela was too sweet to say that, but I'm not. Edward could see what I was about to do and grinned. Bella was fuming and turned toward me to say something, when she caught my eye. She could tell I was about to take care of it and turned back toward Jessica with a smile.

"Actually, Jessica, Angela went shopping with Bella and me this weekend. We bought Jovani, but I don't expect you to know who that is, considering he is not in Macy's. His boutique is right next to the boutiques for Jimmy Choo and Prada. Now, I know you know who they are. All of our shoes are Jimmy Choo, by the way. THAT, is where Angela went shopping this weekend. And considering she was with the Cullens, she shopped like one. Only the best for my friends," I told her.

Jessica's mouth dropped open in shock, and her face turned red with anger. She stood up and stomped off, much to everyone's amusement. Bella and Edward were shaking from trying to hold in their laughter, but soon failed. Angela couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh or be angry at Jessica for trying to embarrass her. She settled on laughter.

"Thank you for that, Alice. She has always thought she was better than me, but I think you finally put her in her place," Angela said giving me a hug.

I winked at her.

"My pleasure, Angela, she deserved it," I said.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe the nerve of Jessica! Angela was one of the sweetest people I knew. Alice put her in her place though; and for the rest of the week we didn't hear a peep out of her, which was fine for everyone involved.

Finally, it was Saturday, the day of the dance. I was so excited. Edward had something planned for us after the dance. Charlie thought I was spending the night with Alice so we were good, until Sunday evening. Edward wouldn't tell me where he was taking me; but knowing him, it was going to be romantic and special. I knew this would be a Valentine's Day I would never forget.

Angela and I arrived in her car at the mansion right after lunch. The dance started at seven so that gave us plenty of time to get ready...or so I thought.

"Bella Swan, you two have one minute to get in this house and up to my room, so we can start getting ready. We only have seven hours!" Alice yelled.

"I thought that would be plenty of time, Alice," I defended myself weakly.

"Where is Edward by the way?" I asked looking around the house.

He would protect me from this crazy pixie vampire.

"Sorry sweetie, I sent him and Jasper away for a few hours. You know Jasper has been away so I thought they needed some brotherly bonding time," she said winking at me.

When Angela looked away, I rolled my eyes at her; she just giggled and stuck her tongue out at me. Of course, I couldn't argue with her because everyone in town thought the older Cullen children were away at college.

"That was so nice of Jasper to fly out to be with you Valentine's weekend Alice," Angela said sweetly.

"Yes, I thought so too. I just miss him so much, and he couldn't stand to be away from me on Valentine's," Alice agreed with a pitiful pout.

I could only shake my head, as we headed up to Alice's room. If vampires could be given Oscars for acting, the Cullens would make a clean sweep in every category.

Six and a half hours later, I was exhausted. Not to say, I didn't have fun, but I was ready to get out of this chair. Alice put the finishing touches on my make-up, and we were ready; and as usual, she had done a beautiful job. My hair was piled high on top of my head with curly tendrils framing my face, and my make-up was smoky and hot!

Angela looked absolutely wonderful. Alice put her hair in an elegant French twist and had kept her make-up simple, but elegant. Angela didn't want to completely overdo it and scare Ben away. Alice assured her this would be perfect.

Alice, as always, was completely gorgeous as well. Her hair was in its signature spiky look and her make-up completely flawless.

As we made our way downstairs, I was careful not to fall in my five inch heels. I looked up, and there was Edward in his tux. He looked good enough to eat. He had on a crimson tie and vest to match my dress. His hair in its usual sexy disarray and his eyes their usual beautiful butterscotch. Now I knew what he and Jasper were doing all day. He was so hot, and he was all mine. How did I get so lucky? I felt my heart speed up; and when Edward noticed it, he smirked and winked at me.

"You look gorgeous, love, this dress looks like it was made for you," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered as he began to kiss down my neck.

"I love your hair, like this, very easy access," he chuckled at the uncontrolled tremors that ran through my body.

"Thank you, baby, you look amazing too. I love you in a tux," I was able to say, once he pulled away from my neck.

"Angela, Alice you look beautiful as well," he said when he looked up.

I beamed up at Edward. He was always such a gentleman. Angela blushed prettily at his compliment.

"Thanks, brother dear," Alice chirped.

We all headed to our respective cars. I wanted Angela to ride with us, but she insisted she take her own car. She said she didn't want to intrude on our evening. I tried to tell her she wouldn't, but she wouldn't budge. I finally said okay, and we headed to the school gym.

When we arrived and entered the gym, we were assaulted by a sea of pink, red, and white decorations. But what did I expect? This was high school and Forks; there weren't a lot of options. When people noticed we came in, they all stared. I noticed Angela was in the back of our group so I ushered her to the front. I could see Jessica turn that ugly shade of red that she did on Monday, when she saw Angela's outfit. With just one look at Alice and me, I could tell she wouldn't say a word to her. She just stomped off in a huff. I giggled, and Alice just winked at me.

Edward and Jasper asked Alice and me if we wanted to dance. When we got to the dance floor, I noticed all the guys then flocked to Angela's side.

I looked over and saw Ben Cheney with a sad look on his face. You could tell he wanted to go over there too, but was too shy. All the guys around her were making Angela uncomfortable. After a few minutes, it became obvious that Angela was trying to escape. She got a desperate look on her face; and I felt like going and rescuing her myself, but Edward tightened his grip on me.

"Hold on, love; give Ben a minute, he will go save her," he whispered in my ear.

As Edward was saying this, Ben got a very determined look on his face then got up and marched right over to her.

"Angela!" Ben said over the den of voices surrounding Angela.

"Ben!" Angela exclaimed looking so relieved.

This must have been all Ben needed because he grabbed her hand.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked.

Angela beamed with happiness and answered shyly.

"Yes, Ben, I would love too."

Ben smiled brightly and led her to the dance floor. He was almost a head shorter than Angela, but neither one of them cared; they looked so happy. I smiled and snuggled up to Edward as we slow danced.

"That couldn't have worked out any better," I said.

"I wish you could hear their thoughts, love. They are so happy and Angela is thanking you and Alice over and over in her mind. They are so good for each other," Edward said then smiled and leaned in closer to give me a passionate kiss.

Suddenly he stiffened. He got a grim look on his face.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," he said angrily.

I looked up at Edward concerned and asked, "What is it baby?"

"Wow, Bells, you look hot!" said a familiar voice.

Jacob Black. I groaned and turned around in Edward's arms to glare at Jacob. The big grin on his face faltered just a bit.

"The name is Bella, Jacob. What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I asked nearly growling as Edward sometimes does.

Jacob glared at Edward's arms still around me holding me close.

"I came to see why you haven't talked to me or returned my calls for almost two weeks. I snuck in through the back as a group of people was leaving. The teachers never saw me," he told me with a smug look on his face.

He was obviously proud he was able to get around the teachers posted at all exits. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jacob, if you honestly think I will be your friend after what you said to Edward about me, you are an even bigger idiot than I thought," I hissed at him.

Luckily, we hadn't drawn any attention; we were at the edge of the dance floor, so not too many people were around us. The ones that were, were in their own little world.

"I'm really sorry that I said that Bella. I shouldn't have said it, but I was just so angry," he really did look apologetic.

I wasn't going to fall for his puppy dog eyes anymore. Edward's arms tightened around me, and I could feel his growl vibrating against my back. Jacob was probably remembering the confrontation we had.

"Jacob, you should really go; this is a school dance, and you kind of stand out," I said looking at him.

He was dressed in faded and torn blue jeans, beat up sneakers, and a black t-shirt. How he wasn't noticed, I have no idea. The teachers were obviously not paying attention.

"Listen Bella, I just want to talk to you for a minute. Just have one dance with me, please," Jacob said as he took a step toward me with this hand held out.

Edward was not pleased with this request and was about to say something. I turned in his arms and stood on my tip toes to give him a kiss. Even with five inch heels on, he was still way taller than me.

"Let me handle this, baby," I whispered against his lips.

I could tell he was not happy about it, when he sighed and nodded his consent. I turned back around to Jacob and said: "No, Jacob, I will not dance with you. You said all you needed to say and made it very clear how you felt, back in that clearing. Now, you need to leave before the principal comes over."

"Too late," Edward whispered in my ear.

Principal Greene walked over to us with a grim look on his face.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan, is there a problem with your friend here?" he asked.

With a determined look on my face, I looked straight at Jacob and replied: "This is no friend of ours, Mr. Greene."

I then turned back to the principle and said: "We were just telling him he needs to leave since he isn't a student here and obviously is not here with anyone."

"She is right, son, you need to leave," Mr. Greene said.

"Alright, fine, I'll go; but I still want to talk to you, Bella, and I will find a way," he said before he stalked off.

I didn't like the sound of that.

"That kid has some anger issues, you be careful, Bella. Tell your father about him. You two enjoy the rest of the dance," Mr. Greene said kindly, then turned around to break up a couple that was getting a little too friendly on the dance floor.

"Are you alright, love? Do you want to leave?" Edward asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No baby, I won't let him ruin this night for us. Let's dance!" I said as I put my arms around his broad shoulders.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm and spun me around the room.

We danced all night. We danced to slow and romantic and grinded to fast and heavy songs, but Edward didn't let me go the whole night.

I looked over to Angela, and she and Ben were the same way. Right now, they were over at a table talking and laughing. Angela looked up at me and mouthed, "Thank you."

I smiled and nodded my head as Edward spun me around.

"They are so happy, love. You and Alice did a good thing," Edward said as he bent down to kiss me.

The kiss soon deepened; and when Edward raised his head, we were both breathing heavily.

"Let's get out of here, love!" Edward said in a husky voice.

All I could do was nod, as he led me out of the gym and to his car. I couldn't wait to see what he had planned for the rest of the night.

**Edward POV**

The night so far had been wonderful and magical, even with the minor interruption of Jacob Black.

All the girls looked beautiful, but Bella was way more than just merely beautiful. She was exquisite. I had such a hard time making my hands behave while we danced. I wanted to let them roam freely over her body.

When I kissed her the last time, I knew I had to get us out of there so we could be alone. I was more than ready to lay claim to what was mine. Bella would be completely mine by the time morning came.

I had it all planned out. I was taking Bella to Eden by the Sea, a bed and breakfast in Port Angeles. I had rented us the Garden room. It was located upstairs with incredible water views. It presented a large sitting area that overlooked the ocean. A private patio with water and mountain views and an additional vanity area completed this suite. The two-person soaking tub in the bathroom overlooked both the water and mountains. The bath was accented with a separate shower. The suite décor was old-world French Country in a unique garden setting. It was the perfect setting for Bella and me to fully give ourselves to each other.

Once Bella was seated in the passenger seat of my car, I got in the driver's side; and we set off to our destination.

"Where are we going, babe?" Bella asked as we passed the 'Leaving Forks' sign.

"Not telling you, love, this is a surprise. You are going to love it," I told her with a smile.

"Alright, I'll just wait and see, but please tell me I won't have to wait long to find out," she said.

"No, love, you'll see in a few minutes," I told her.

It was only about an hour and 10 minutes to get there. Of course, with the speed I drove, it wouldn't take but about 30 minutes, so waiting that long wouldn't kill her. I loved the fact that she was so open to letting me do this for her and for us.

Jasper and I had come earlier in the day so I could get us registered. We pulled up to the guest house and made our way quietly inside. The guest house had several other suites, and they were occupied by other guests. There were common areas that were shared by all the guests, and so we had to show respect for them as well.

"This place is gorgeous, Edward!" Bella whispered excitedly.

"Yes, it is quite lovely. When I saw it, I knew it was the perfect place for us to spend Valentine's Day weekend," I replied, as I scooped Bella up into my arms and carried her up to our room.

I set her down outside our door, so I could unlock it. Once I had it unlocked and opened, I picked her back up and took her inside. I set her back on her feet just inside the door so she could look around.

"I love it, babe. It's so beautiful. It reminds of some of those places described in my favorite books," she said.

I smiled knowing I had pleased her with my choices while I placed our bags in front of the closet.

"I'm glad you are pleased, love. Are you ready to get out of these tight clothes and get comfortable?" I asked.

I couldn't wait to see what was under that dress she was wearing. It had been driving me crazy all night thinking about it.

"Yes, babe, that sounds great. I'm going to need some assistance though. Do you know of a strong, but tender pair of hands that could help me?" she asked looking over her shoulder at me with a gleam in her eye.

The little vixen was teasing me; well, two could play at that game.

"I believe I do know someone who could help you with that, love. It's going to cost you though, and it's an awfully steep price. Are you sure you can pay it?" I asked with a smirk.

I knew that drove her crazy.

"Oh yes, I am very sure, Mr. Cullen," she answered in a low seductive tone.

Ohhhhh shiiiit, I was in trouble already. I was not going to last long at this rate, much less fucking win. Hell, I was barely in the game at this point. I was ready to explode.

"Well, are you going to help me, or not?" she asked as she sashayed over to me.

I watched her hips sway smoothly under that form fitting dress. She was the purest form of sin on two legs and by some miracle she was mine. Now and forever, I was a lucky bastard to be able to claim this lovely angel for my own.

Once she had reached me, she turned around putting her back to me. I pulled her to me and skimmed my nose along her neck and shoulder.

"Have I told you, Miss Swan, how exquisitely beautiful you look, tonight?" I asked her.

"Yes, you have, but I never tire of hearing it, especially from those gorgeous lips," she said.

"You know, you are driving me wild, Bella. I want you so much. I can't wait to make you mine tonight," I confessed.

"I want you, too, babe. I have from the very start. Make love to me, Edward. Claim me and make yours, tonight, right now!" she said as she slipped her arms around my neck and kissed me with everything she had.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and pulled her tight against my hard stone body and returned the kiss with just as much passion. I was hungry, and only Bella's body could satisfy me.

While we kissed, I unzipped her dress and begin pushing it down her lithe body. When I got it down past her breasts, I became aware she was not wearing a bra. I really wasn't going to last long like this. Especially not with the way Bella moaned when I palmed her breasts.

"Ohhhh Edward, yesss," she moaned.

I went down on my knees in front of her. She looked so beautiful in the soft light of our room. She was a goddess to be worshipped, and I would take every opportunity to do just that.

I pulled the dress further down and maneuvered it over her hips. I was floored to find she was not wearing panties either. It was a good thing I had not known this before now, or we would never have made it to the dance. I looked her up and down and ran my hands all over her silky skin. I placed wet kisses on her flat belly and then buried my face in the juncture of her thighs.

I kissed and inhaled deeply her female scent. The sexual beast in me roared to life even more. I had to taste her.

"I need you, Bella, go lie on the bed, love," I told her.

I needed a minute to get myself under control. I didn't want to disappoint her in any way. I got up off my knees and began slowly undressing. Bella went and lay on the bed as I had asked, but she lay so she could watch me.

I could see the sexual hunger in her eyes, and it made me want her so much more. I had been worried she would be scared or nervous, but she wasn't. She wanted me as much as I wanted her.

Once I was down to my silk boxers, I walked over to the bed and lay down beside my beautiful girlfriend. Girlfriend, that thought reminded me of one of the reasons I had brought her here this weekend. I was going to ask her to marry me before we went home. I just hoped she would say yes.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	8. E & B Lovin' & Jake Sabotages Truck

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella POV**

I was feeling so many emotions; as I lay on the bed and watched as Edward undressed. Tonight was Valentine's, and I was going to share it with the only man that I would ever love. We were going to give ourselves to each other for the first time. How lucky can one girl be, to be sharing her first time with a god of a man? He was sharing himself with me for the first time as well? A man, who could have any woman he chose, and he chose me. I was one lucky girl, no doubt about it.

Once Edward was on the bed with me, we lay quietly staring into each other's eyes for a minute. Soon enough, he reached up and stroked the back of his hand down my cheek.

"So beautiful," he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered to him.

He smiled, such a sweet smile, and his eyes were so full of love for me. I could drown in his golden irises. Slowly, we moved toward each other, until he was lying on top of me and between my spread legs.

While we kissed and explored each other's upper bodies, I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing our lower extremities as close as could be. His coldness against my warmth felt so amazing. He moved slowly until he captured my lips with his own, and we got swept away by the passion that had been building between both of us.

We kissed, until I needed to break for air; and Edward took this opportunity to begin kissing a path along my jaw to my ear. He gently enveloped the lobe in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Ummmm, Edward!" I gasped.

His kisses moved to the soft flesh under my ear and sucked on it. I could feel him marking me, but I didn't care. I would always be willing to wear his mark. He kissed down my neck and across both collarbones, then down the center of my chest. I could feel the tingle his venom was leaving behind; but again, I just don't care. It was actually turning me on more.

Once he latched onto a nipple, I sank my fingers into his silky hair and held him to me. My breaths were nothing more than shorts pants of air. Between my legs was dripping wet, and I was so ready to feel him inside me.

"Bella, my sweet, beautiful Bella, you smell and taste so good. I can hardly wait to taste your essence, love. Just the scent is making me insane," Edward whispered against my skin as he began to sink lower.

He left a wet trail of kisses down my belly as he moved toward my sex. I grew even wetter with the anticipation of feeling his tongue and mouth on me there.

"Edward, oh, Edward, yes!" I said, as he placed a kiss on my clit.

I didn't remove my hands from his hair. I held him close to me, guiding him to where I needed and wanted him to be.

**Edward POV**

Damn, if I wasn't a vampire, I'd be dead by now just from the sweet torture of being with Bella like this. I had seen in the minds of many men how much they loved being between a woman's thighs; but none of them had ever been between Bella's, nor would they ever be. I could certainly see the lure of it. She smelled and tasted like nothing I had ever had before. Her moans and mewls were driving me crazy.

I pushed her legs farther apart and used the flat of my tongue to lick her slit from bottom to top; then, I sucked her clit into my mouth. I moved my head from side to side and purred.

"Edward, oh god, baby! More!" she pleaded.

"So good, so delicious and all mine," I said more to myself than her, but she heard me.

"All yours, baby. Oh Edward, your tongue feels so good," she said.

"I want to make you come, love. I want to taste you on my tongue, I want to get drunk on your nectar, angel," I told her.

I licked her from bottom to top again, then took her clit very gently between my teeth and flicked it with my tongue. I had an idea of the reaction I would get, so I hold her hips, so she couldn't move. I didn't want to cut her with my teeth.

"Ugh! Edward, oh yeah, oh god, I'm- I'm coming, baby!" she screamed out in a whisper.

I kept up what I was doing, until she stopped trembling, and she gently pushed my head away from her.

"No more, too sensitive," she panted out.

I smiled to myself and kissed my way up her body. I needed to hold her in my arms. I moved us, so we were in the center of the bed; and I was curled around her body and was holding her to me.

"Are you alright, love? Did I do it right?" I asked needing reassurance from her.

She reached back and pulled my head to her shoulder.

"That was simply amazing, baby, and you did everything just right. I love you so much. I'm so glad you brought me here," she told me.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. You know, I'll do anything for you that you will let me do," I told her, and I meant it.

If she asked me to, I'd do my very best to rope the moon. After awhile of lying there, talking and holding each other; we started kissing again. It started out slow and easy and built up to passionate.

"I want you, Edward. I want to lick you and taste you, baby. I want to watch you fall apart, while I give you pleasure," she told me as she climbed on top of me.

I would never ask Bella to do that, but since she told me she wanted to do it; I would not deny her anything she wanted. She kissed and licked up and down my neck and sucked on my Adam's apple. It took all my strength to not grab her and hold her so tight I would have crushed her fragile bones to dust.

I knew if she could get that reaction, from just sucking on my Adam's apple; there was no telling what reaction I would have when she sucked my cock. Oh, I was so fucked; I was going to come, before she even got there. Bella seemed to know this and stopped what she was doing. She knew me so well.

"Just relax, baby, enjoy this; if you come quickly, it will be okay," she told me.

"You're an amazing woman, Bella. I love you, angel. I don't want to disappoint you," I told her.

She kissed back up to my mouth and kissed me deeply, then pulled back and framed my face with her hands and looked into my eyes.

"You, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, will never be a disappointment to me, you got that?" she asked with a bit of sass.

"Yes ma'am, Miss Swan, I got that," I answered with a chuckle.

"Good, you had better keep it fresh in your mind, every minute, of every day," she told me making her way back down my body.

I loved it, when the kitten became a tiger and she showed her feistier side. It was such a turn on.

I was as hard as I could get and standing proudly at attention, when her lips came in to contact with my cock for the first time. I closed my eyes and willed myself not to come, just from the feel of her warm breath on it. The tip was already wet with pre-cum; I hissed when she quickly ran her tongue over it and lapped it up.

"Ummmm, so damn good," she murmured as she took more of me into her mouth.

Once she had all she could fit in her mouth, she wrapped her hand around the part that wouldn't fit and began to lick and suck on me. In no time at all, she had me growling low in my chest. I could feel the bed vibrate with it. She kept a slow pace for as long as I could stand it; but then, I needed to release, and I wanted to do it inside her.

"Bella, Bella, oh, I need you, baby. I need to come, and I want to be in you so badly," I told her.

She released me from her mouth and kissed her way up to my mouth. I rolled us over so she was underneath me.

"I have never felt anything like you have made me feel tonight, love," I told her knowing I was about to cause her pain.

I was going to say more, but again it was as if she could read my mind and clamped her fingers down on my lips and shook her head.

"Don't say it, Edward. Just go slow and be as gentle as I know you can be, and it will be alright. I know it's going to hurt, some, but it will be worth it to be one with you, with the man I love," she told me.

I kissed her deeply and lined our bodies up, so I could enter her. I did everything I could think of to keep her relaxed and distracted, while I took her innocence. I must have done better than I thought; she didn't even flinch, when I pierced her womanhood.

"Open your eyes and look at me, love. I want to be connected with you in every way possible," I told her as I began to move inside her.

I had never felt anything like this in all of my life. The warmth and tightness that was surrounding me was unbelievable. I could lose myself for days inside her body and her eyes.

**Bella POV**

The feeling of having Edward inside me was so very surreal. I had to wonder if this was all some wonderful dream. If it was, I never wanted to wake up.

"Edward, oh god, baby, yes, mmm," I moaned as he pushed inside me hitting just the right spot.

"You like that, don't you, love?" he asked as he hit the same spot over and over again.

I could feel the tension building in my belly. I was just on the verge of yet another orgasm. I have had so many tonight, it wasn't funny. This one was going to be the most powerful yet.

"Harder, deeper, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh god, baby, just like that. Right there!" I told him

"Oh god, oh god, yeah, baby, oh Bella, I'm going to come so hard!" Edward told me.

I wrapped my body around him, as tight as I could and held on. We rocked and slid against each other, until we both exploded together. After a minute, we both went limp and rolled apart. We rested, then got under the covers and snuggled up together; and I was asleep in no time.

**Edward POV**

Making love with Bella had been everything I could have wanted it to be. She was perfect in every way. I hoped she was just as pleased as I was. I so hoped she would accept my proposal, and I hoped she would want to get married soon. I didn't think I could stay away from her anymore after having her like this. Now, I knew what I would be missing. Already, I was an addict.

The morning came; I held my love as she slowly awoke. She stretched and smiled up at me.

"Good morning, my love," I greeted her and then kissed the tip of her nose.

"It's a very good morning indeed, baby. Thank you for last night, baby, you made it wonderful for me," she said and placed a kiss on my chest above my heart.

"You are most welcome, angel. Any time you want to get away, say the word; and I will make it happen," I told her.

We stayed in bed for a few more minutes; then, I informed her I had another surprise for her, and that we had to get up and get ready for it.

We showered together; and, of course, I could never pass up the opportunity to play a little bit. After our shower, Bella put on a pair of white lace boy shorts and a matching strapless bra. Then, she put on the dress Alice had packed for her to wear today.

It was white with graphic paisley print across her breasts and at the hemline, which only came to her mid-thigh. It was made from a charmeuse material. It had a sweetheart neckline, belted empire waist, and flowed loose and free down her body. It was designer, of course. Her shoes were a flat, silver, metallic gladiator sandal. Bella pulled her hair all to one side and pinned it where her curls flowed over one shoulder. She was a vision of perfection. I put on a loose fitting white button up shirt, some tan colored cargo pants, and some black converse shoes.

Once we were dressed, we went down to the dining room and had breakfast with the other guests that were there. I pretended to eat anyway.

"So what are we doing, after breakfast?" Bella asked.

"Well, love, I thought we would take a stroll around the grounds and explore our beautiful surroundings," I answered placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

The other women who were sitting at the table awed and commented on how sweet I was to her. Another one said it was a shame that all young men weren't taught to behave like that these days. I would have blushed as red as Bella, if I could have. Bella smiled sweetly at me.

"They are right, honey. Every girl needs a prince charming. I'm just lucky enough that you are mine," Bella told me.

I hoped she still thought that, after I proposed to her. Soon enough, she was through with breakfast; and we excused ourselves from the company of the others and made our way outside. Once outside, we walked to an area that had a swing set up and it was surrounded by trees. It was on a bank that overlooked the water. It was a breathtaking view and a romantic place to propose.

Bella and I sat down in the swing and talked for a while. We talked about what had happened to us, in the last little while and what direction we wanted our lives to go in. She made it clear she wanted to be changed, and she wanted me to do it. It gave me the perfect opportunity to do what I needed to do.

"I'm really glad you said that, love. There's something I need and want to do, and now just seems like the perfect time. If you don't mind, just sit quietly until I'm finished; and then I'll listen to whatever you have to say, okay?" I asked looking hopeful.

She smiled sweetly and nodded her head. I slid off the swing and knelt down in front of her and took her hands in my own. I looked up in her big brown eyes and saw all the love she held for me in them. It gave me the confidence to go through with the mission I was on.

"Bella, my love, first of all I want you to know that I love you with everything I am. I want to make you some promises, and then I want to ask you a question," I told her.

**Bella POV**

I had no idea what Edward was going to say, but I had a feeling of what the question was going to be. I already knew my answer; but he had asked me to stay quiet until he finished, and so I would do that for him.

"Bella, I promise that every day of forever, I will never leave you, nor forsake you. I will spend all of my days at your side and with you; I will share with you an eternity of immeasurable love. I'm giving myself to you with a clear mind and with a strong commitment and without reservation. I ask you now, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

He pulled out a small box from his pocket and was holding it out to me. Inside was the most exquisite ring I had ever seen. It was a diamond heart with sapphires on each side then a diamond on each side of the sapphires. The band was white gold.

"It's called a Bella Sapphire and Diamond engagement ring. When I saw it, I knew it was the one for you, love, especially after they told me what the name of it was called. It also has a matching wedding band," Edward explained.

"It's beautiful, baby," I told him while tears formed in my eyes.

"So what do you say, love, will you marry me?" Edward asked still on his knees.

"Yes, of course, I will marry you, baby," I replied.

He took the ring and slid it onto my finger, then kissed my hand. He stood up and pulled me to him.

"I love you, Bella. You have made me the happiest man in the world. I can hardly wait to tell everyone we know that you have agreed to be my wife," he said and kissed me passionately.

We made our way back to our room; it was getting late, and we had to be back in Forks to get ready for another week of school. I was so happy to be going back wearing Edward's ring.

**JB POV**

I was so angry, as I walked away from Bella and the leech. I heard the principal say I had anger issues, and Bella should be careful. That was rich since she was dancing with a vampire, and there were two others dancing in the room. He told her to be careful with me!

When I got to the door, I turned around and watched Bella; she looked so hot in that red dress. I heard him ask her if she was okay or wanted to leave. She said she wouldn't let me ruin the evening and wanted to dance. I watched in disgust as she pressed her beautiful body up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around while she giggled. That should be me, it would be me! If she would only talk to me, I had to come up with a plan.

I thought, all weekend, about how to get Bella alone so she would talk to me. I finally came up with the plan to sabotage her truck. I could damage it while she was at work. It would break down on her way home, and I could just happen to be on the road and rescue her. She would be so grateful she would have to talk to me. It was a brilliant plan. If I had her alone in my car, I could talk to her and convince her to forgive me, then I could win her from the leech. She had never been able to resist my sad face. I just needed to pour it on thick. She would be putty in my hands. I would win this. I wouldn't let that leech have her.

That Monday, I waited patiently until 4:00; that way I knew she would be at Newton's, and I could safely cut her fuel lines. I knew the leeches would be able to smell me all over her truck; but by the time they knew it was me that cut her fuel lines, she and I would be friends and she wouldn't let them do anything to me. I slipped under her truck and made a tiny slit in the fuel line, just enough the engine would stop on her about half way home. As I was leaving the parking lot, Bella's friend Angela was walking out of a store, across the street. I waved at her like nothing was going on. She gave me a strange look, shrugged her shoulders, and waved back. I knew this would be a piece of cake.

I had hidden my car about a mile from Bella's house. I was going to watch until Bella got off work, then run to my car. I should be meeting her right when her car broke down. As I was waiting, my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it was Sam. I groaned and answered.

"What is it, Sam? I'm busy," I growled out.

"I don't care if you are busy. You are needed on the Rez, get home!" He commanded.

"Sam...," I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Jacob, get home now, we need to have a meeting," he said in his alpha voice.

I couldn't disobey that. Hopefully, I could get home, have the meeting, and get back before Bella broke down. I have three hours. I could do that.

**BPOV**

I got to Newton's shortly after school ended, at 3:30. Mike walked in with me; but didn't say anything, for which, I was grateful. Mike didn't talk to me much these days; not after I humiliated him in front of the entire class. I felt kind of bad about that, but not bad enough for me to apologize. That would just encourage him, and he would start talking to me again.

I put on my hideous orange vest and couldn't help but think the only person who would look good in this color would be Edward. I smiled at the thought of my fiancé. I looked down at my ring remembering my wonderful weekend. This weekend was so amazing. We made love, and he proposed to me; and words could not describe how happy I was.

To say the Cullens were happy for us was an understatement. Well, except for Rosalie, but she can just get over herself. Just because I am not choosing the path she would have chosen doesn't make me wrong. It was right for Edward and me, and she should accept that and be happy for her brother. She shouldn't begrudge him his own happiness. I sighed; she would come around one of these days.

I got to work restocking the dried food shelf. I had been working about forty-five minutes, when Mrs. Newton came up to me.

"Hi, Bella. How are you today, dear?"

Before I could answer she continued.

"Listen, I hate to ask you to do this, but I need you to run to Port Angeles and pick up a shipment for me. I would ask Mike to do it, but he is so easily distracted. I can't trust him to get back before 10:00 P.M., and I can't do it because I have a hair appointment I simply cannot cancel," she said with pleading eyes.

"Oh! Okay, Mrs. Newton, no problem," I said sweetly.

"Thank you, dear. Mike can finish this; that way you can be off and hopefully get back in a couple of hours, maybe less. Don't worry, I will pay for your gas and pay you extra since this isn't in your job description," she said in a hurry, as she ushered me out the door.

This must be a really important package, I thought to myself.

"Alright dear, off you go then and be careful driving," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Newton, goodbye," I told her as I hurried out the door to my truck. I noticed the faint smell of gas, but didn't think anything of it. I got in and cranked the car to start up the heat. I started off down the road; as I was driving, I decided I had better call Charlie and Edward to let them know what was going on. I took my phone out and noticed the battery was dead.

"Stupid battery, I just charged that thing yesterday," I muttered to myself.

I would just have to get a new one. Oh well, hopefully, I would be back before my shift ended; but if not, I could just find a pay phone in Port Angeles.

I got halfway to Port Angeles when my truck started sputtering; then, it completely died on me. Great, I thought to myself; here I was, in the middle of nowhere, and it was pouring down rain. My phone was dead, so I couldn't call anyone to come and get me. I would just have to walk in the pouring rain. Oh well, I thought, I had better get started; with my clumsiness, this trek would take me all afternoon. There went getting back before my shift ended.

Then I started grinning, I did have a phone of sorts. Alice would see me deciding to walk, and either she or Edward would come pick me up. I looked out the window, and the rain had slacked off. I guess I had better start walking. Just sitting in the truck wouldn't get me anywhere; so I got out and started walking back to Forks. Soon, I saw the familiar yellow Porsche. I grinned. Alice, she must have been out shopping, saw me, and decided to pick me up.

"Hey, Alice!" I said with a grin.

"Hey Bella, get in. I saw you walking, then stumbling down an embankment and breaking several bones and also a severe concussion. I thought I had better come pick you up before anything actually happened!" she said with a wink.

"Thanks, you're the best future seeing sister I have," I said with a cheeky smile.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I will drive you to Port Angeles to pick up that package. I can call someone on the way to tow the truck back to your house," she said.

I buckled my seat belt, and we were off.

"By the way, Bella, why do you smell like you have rolled around in gasoline?" Alice asked with a scrunched up nose.

"I don't know. When I got in my truck, I faintly smelled gas," I answered.

I thought for a second then gasped.

"You don't think I have a gas leak do you? I could have been killed!" I said and started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Bella, I didn't see anything like that happening. Of course your truck broke down before you went too far, so that was probably a good thing. Let's get Mrs. Newton's package; and we can have your truck checked out and see what is going on," she said in a soothing voice, calming me down.

After we got down the road, she got an excited look in her eyes.

"Let's talk wedding plans!" she exclaimed.

Alice always knew exactly what to say.

**Charlie POV**

I was driving around doing a patrol, when I decided to drive out toward Port Angeles. I hadn't patrolled out there in awhile. As I was coming up on the county line, I saw a familiar beat up truck on the side of the road. That was Bella's truck, and she was nowhere to be seen. As I got out of the cruiser, I noticed the smell of gasoline. I was walking around her truck when a tow truck pulled up.

"Hey there, I was told to come pick up this truck and take it to this address," the driver said handing me a piece of paper.

I took it and looked at it and saw it was my address. What was going on? Where was Bella?

"Who called this in?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just heard the name Cullen, Chief. So, do you want me to take it to that address?" he asked me.

"No, take it back to your garage. I want it checked out. I smell gas. This is my daughter's truck. I want to make sure it is safe," I said taking out my phone to call Bella.

"Will do, Chief," he said as he started hooking everything up.

I tried calling Bella's cell, but it went straight to voice mail. Where is she? I can't believe she would have her phone turned off. Why didn't she tell me her truck broke down? My mind started going into overdrive, then I started getting angry. He said Cullen called this in. What if she had run off with that no good Cullen kid?

I dialed Edward's number and tried to calm down.

"Hello," he said answering in a very calm and innocent voice.

I exploded.

"Edward Cullen, where is my daughter?" I yelled into the phone.

"Sir?" he said sounding confused.

I scoffed.

"Don't give me that! I found Bella's truck on the side of the road headed toward Port Angeles. It's broken down with the smell of gasoline all over it, and she is nowhere to be found; and she has her phone turned off! Have you two run off together or something?" I yelled into the phone.

I was getting angrier and angrier.

"What? No sir, o..," Edward started to say, but I cut him off.

"You know what, I don't care what you have to say; if you two aren't back in Forks in one hour, you are going to wish you had never been born boy!" I growled out and hung up before he could answer.

**Alice POV**

I was driving us back to Forks when I saw Charlie sick with worry and yelling at Edward over the phone.

Uh oh, he found Bella's truck, and we forgot to call him or Edward. After I calmed her down, we got started talking about wedding plans and forgot all about calling them. Now both of them will be sick with worry, we had better fix this fast! I handed Bella my phone.

"Bella, you had better call Charlie; he found your truck with no sign of you, and he is worried sick. He thinks you and Edward have run away, and he just called Edward and chewed him out. Then, you had better call Edward; or this will turn into a big mess, if we don't get this straightened out!" I said hurriedly.

Bella called Charlie first. He was about to chew her out too; until she explained what happened, and she was nowhere near Edward. He told her to call Edward and for all of us to get to Dowling's garage. When I saw what this was all about, I sped up. We needed to get there before Edward. If Bella wasn't there to keep him calm, I saw Edward doing some damage that was a little hard to overlook.

"Wait a couple of minutes before you call Edward, Bella," I said.

She looked at me waiting for an explanation.

"Someone cut your fuel line. If you aren't there to keep Edward calm, let's just say it won't be pretty."

She gasped.

"Who would do that?" she asked and looked like she was about to cry.

"Get me to Edward, please, Alice," she said, and I sped up more.

I called Edward since she wouldn't be able to without crying, and that would just set him off more. We arrived at Dowling's just as Edward pulled in.

**EPOV**

I arrived at Dowling just as Alice and Bella pulled up. Bella ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck crying.

I looked to Alice for an explanation, but she wasn't talking; and she was translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic into ancient Greek. To say I was confused would be a huge understatement. Now was one of those times I wish I could read Bella's mind. Charlie walked out; he had a worried and embarrassed look on his face.

"I owe you an apology, Edward. I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I should have given you a chance to explain yourself. I was just so worried about my daughter; especially since she was nowhere to be seen, and her cell phone was turned off," he said sincerely.

He glanced at Bella worried about why she was crying; then, figured it was because she thought we were going to get into a big fight.

"It is alright, Charlie. I understand, and I'm just glad Bella is alright. Now, why have you called us all down here, and what happened to Bella's truck?" I said as I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

He shook my hand and started to explain that her fuel line had been cut, just enough for there to be a leak. I could feel my anger building, and my body tensed up. I had to remember the trembling beauty in my arms and not lash out and throw something. It was a good thing Bella was here, to keep me calm.

"What I want to know is why someone would do this. Who would put Bella's life in danger like that? When I find out who did this, they will pay," Charlie growled out and banged his fist on the top of Bella's truck.

I turned to Alice and spoke in a voice too low and fast for the humans to hear.

"Do you see anything Alice?"

"No. Everything is black and that can mean only one thing, the dog," she replied.

I gently pulled Bella from me.

"Give me just a second, love," I whispered to her.

I walked over to her truck like I was just looking and sniffed. Sure enough, I smelt it, wet dog. It was faint and almost overpowered by the gas, but I could still smell it. I barely nodded my head to let Alice know she was correct. Now, how were we going to let Charlie know because there is no way he will believe us without proof. We can't very well say: _"Well, you see Charlie, my family and I are Vampires and Jacob is a Werewolf and because they stink to us, I smell him all over Bella's truck." _

Yeah, he would have me thrown in jail faster than I could blink. About that time Angela Weber drove up. She had come in to have a tire fixed up. She got out wondering why we were all here and came over to say "hi" to us. When we explained what had happened to Bella, she thought back to earlier this afternoon and seeing Jacob hanging around Bella's truck. She remembered thinking to herself that he found something wrong with it. Perfect!

"Hey Angela," we all said.

"Hey guys. Is everything okay, Bella? Did Jacob find something wrong with your truck?" she replied.

Charlie perked up at this.

"Jacob, what do you mean, Angela? Did you ask Jacob to look at your truck Bella?" Charlie said.

Bella shook her head no and replied: "Jacob and I aren't talking right now. He is the last person I would turn to for help, Dad."

He turned to Angela, who began explaining how she was coming out of a store across the street from Newton's and saw Jacob. She explained that it looked to be some kind of tool in his hand around Bella's truck.

When she was done, Charlie thanked her; and told her she could go on home. He then got his phone and dialed Jacob. When he answered, Charlie yelled into his phone.

"Jacob Black, get down to Dowling's garage, now. I have some questions for you, boy!"

He hung up without waiting for a response. I turned to Bella then and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Will you please let me buy you another car now; preferably something with an alarm so something like this can't happen again?" I asked her with pleading eyes.

I was so angry, but I was trying to distract myself until Black arrived. Bella was about to respond when Charlie spoke up.

"Now Edward, that's not necessary; a boyfriend shouldn't be buying a girl something so expensive," Charlie said.

He was shocked I would want to spend that kind of money on his daughter. He was still hoping this was just a high school relationship, and he was afraid I would leave again.

I decided to tell him about our engagement. I didn't know if Bella would approve of this; but I needed him to know I was serious, and I would never leave his daughter again. I looked to Alice, and she slightly nodded her head and winked. That was all I needed.

"Well, Charlie, Bella isn't just a girlfriend. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. I know you are still unsure of me, but I want you to believe me. I love Bella more than anything. I will NEVER leave her again," I told him.

I couldn't believe we were having this conversation outside a garage. Charlie looked me in the eye, while I never broke contact. He studied me for a moment; then, stuck out his hand.

"I believe you, son. I know you will take good care of her. When you get her a car, make sure it has a good alarm; one that goes off if someone looks at it funny!" he told me.

Bella looked so happy. I know she was afraid her father wouldn't approve. Then, he looked over at Bella with a smirk on his face.

"You get to tell Renee though," he said and Bella's mouth fell open in shock, but before she could respond; Black drove up.

**JB POV**

I was driving back to Forks, when I got the call from Charlie to head to Dowling's. Bella wasn't due off for another thirty minutes, surely this wasn't about the gas line yet. If he did find out, I. Was. Dead.

As I drove up, Charlie, Bella, and the leeches were standing outside next to Bella's truck. Yep, they found out already, and now it's time for damage control. I was walking up and heard Cullen growling. I ignored Cullen and went straight to Charlie and stuck out my hand.

"Hey, Charlie, how's it going?" I asked deciding to play like I didn't know what was going on.

Charlie didn't buy in to it and cut straight to it. He knocked my hand out of the way; and grabbed a hold of the front of my shirt, even though I was way taller than him.

"You had better answer me truthfully, Jacob, or you will be spending the night in jail! Did you cut the fuel line on Bella's truck?" he yelled.

I looked down in embarrassment, and that was all the answer he needed.

"You could have killed her, you idiot! What were you thinking, or were you thinking at all?" he shouted at me.

I have never seen Charlie this mad. His face was turning purple.

"She wouldn't talk to me, so I had to do something," I said pointing to Bella.

She looked mad and was about to say something, but Charlie beat her to it.

"I am beginning to see that if Bella wasn't talking to you, she must have had a pretty good reason. I have been wrong this whole time. You are not good for my daughter. If you cared about her the way you THINK you do, you wouldn't have put her life in danger the way you did. You could have killed her, Jacob! I have seen with my own eyes that Bella is with a good man. Edward would never put her in danger like this. He loves her. You need to grow up, Jacob. Stay away from my daughter and her property," he shouted.

I scowled and turned and looked at Bella. The leech was standing beside her with this arm wrapped around her with a smug expression on his face.

"Bella, do you want to press charges against Jacob?" Charlie asked.

"No," she said.

It was my turn to look smug. I knew she cared for me.

"It would kill Billy, and I couldn't do that to him. I do want you to know, Jacob, stay away from me," she said, and the smug look left my face.

She turned without giving me a second look.

"Thanks dad, I am going back to Edward's. I will see you at supper," she said as she walked off.

I turned and looked at Charlie.

"You are lucky, Jacob, that Bella has such a kind heart. Go on, get out of here, before I decide to arrest you anyway," he said and looked so disappointed in me.

The Cullens have the wool pulled over everyone's eyes. I had to find a way to get back on Charlie's good side without breaking the treaty.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/

.


	9. Jake Spies, Dad's Mad, Bella's New Car

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**JB POV**

On the way home, I thought and thought about how I was going to fix the mess I had made. The only thing I could come up with was to wait until Charlie was asleep, sneak into Bella's room, and then see if I could talk some sense into her. Nothing else had worked.

I felt bad about what had happened this afternoon because it could have had disastrous effects. No, I didn't feel bad enough to just give up on Bella. I only felt bad because I could have hurt her in a serious way, or she could have gotten hurt while trying to walk back to Forks. The main reason I felt bad was because I got caught, and now Charlie was on the leech's side. I'd find a way though to make things right and get him and Bella on my side again.

Tonight, once Charlie was asleep, I'd sneak into her room and talk to her. If I was lucky, maybe I'd catch her naked or nearly naked.

**Edward POV**

I was livid about what happened this afternoon, but I was glad that Charlie finally saw that I wasn't the bad guy he thought I was. I was glad his eyes have been opened to how manipulative Jacob could be.

To think how bad things could have wound up today made me literally ill. The minute I heard what the dog had done, flashes of ungodly images played in my mind. I saw Bella being blown to bits. I saw her getting kidnapped by some raving lunatic and being put through God only what kind of torture. I saw her falling down an embankment and being seriously hurt like in Alice's visions. I had refused to let go of her, ever since I met up with her and Alice at Dowling's. I was petrified that if I let go, even for one minute, I wouldn't get her back again.

"Are you ready to go home, love?" I asked Bella.

I knew she had promised her father she would see him for supper.

"Yes, baby, I'm ready. I still have to cook. I want to have everything ready by the time my father gets home," she replied.

"Not tonight, you don't, Bella; I saw Charlie calling for pizza before he leaves the station," Alice said.

"Oh. Okay, well one less thing to worry about then. Oh crap! I forgot about the store! Mike is going to wonder why I never came back," she exclaimed.

"Wrong again, honey. Alice already took care of that too. She called the store and told him about what happened. He called his mother on her cell phone and explained what happened. She said for you to take the rest of the night off with pay, and she would see you tomorrow afternoon," I explained.

"Guys, I'm so lucky to have all of you taking such good care of me," Bella said looking around at everyone.

"We are lucky to have you as part of our family, Bella. The happiness you have brought Edward and the rest of us; we couldn't ask for more," my mom said with a warm smile.

"Any more worries, you can think of, love?" I asked her smiling.

"No, I'm ready to get home and into a hot bath and my jammies and spend a restful night in the arms of the man I love," she answered rising on her tiptoes to kiss me.

"I will be honored to make that happen, beautiful," I told her.

Bella hugged our family goodnight, and then we left. I put Bella on my back and took off through the woods to her house. I was going to hang out in Bella's room while she had dinner with her father. After that, she was mine for the rest of the night.

**Bella POV**

I just couldn't believe Jacob had stooped so low as to sabotage my truck and risked getting me killed. I personally think that was taking the comment he had made about me being dead, instead of with Edward, a little too far. I was glad that was an aspect of this mess, which Charlie didn't know about. If only Jacob would just get a clue and let things die down.

I didn't hate Jacob, but I couldn't help hating the dumb and dangerous things he was doing and the trouble he was causing. I was glad my dad could now see for himself how Jacob was being. I was also glad he had made peace with Edward; it's long overdue.

Charlie arrived home shortly after I did. Alice's vision had been right; he had a large pizza in his hand.

"Bells, I'm home," he called out.

"In the living room, dad," I called back.

"I've got dinner, honey. I didn't figure you'd feel much like cooking, so I called us in a pizza before I left the station. Come and get it while it's hot," he said.

"Coming," I answered back and got up off the couch to go join him.

We sat down at the kitchen table and just ate right from the box. When we were finished, I put the remaining slices in a plastic bag and stored it in the fridge; I wiped off the table and washed my milk glass, then went to the living room to say good night to my dad.

"I'm going up to get a bath and get ready for bed, dad."

"Um…Bells, I know I'm not really vocal sometimes in expressing my emotions, but I just want you to know that I love you and want what's best for you. I honestly thought that Jacob was the better choice. I see now that he isn't, and I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time about Edward. He's not such a bad guy after all. I am glad you are happy," he told me.

I smiled and went to hug him.

"Thanks, I love you too, dad," I told him; then, I turned and went upstairs.

It was nice to hear my dad say those things he said. It felt really good to know he truly accepted Edward and my relationship with him now.

I made my way to my room and found Edward stretched out on my bed waiting for me. As soon as I walked in the room, he was up and walking over to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me to him and kissed me sweetly.

"Mmmm, love, I thought the time would never pass," Edward sighed.

"Sorry, baby. You know you could have stepped out for a minute," I told him.

"I know, but I couldn't stand the thought of being any farther away from you than I already was. Bella, after this afternoon, I'm not sure I'll ever let you out of my sight again. After I found out what happened, I couldn't help but think about all the things that could have taken you away from me. I couldn't and wouldn't survive losing you, love," he told me as he held me tight.

"I love you, baby, and you are never going to lose me. We are going to be together forever," I replied trying to reassure him.

We kissed for a couple of minutes; then, I got my clothes together and made my way to the bathroom. I stripped down and got in the shower. The hot water felt heavenly on my skin. I didn't realize how tense I was until then. I stood letting the hot spray just fall over me. After a few minutes, I grabbed my shampoo and washed my hair, then everything else. I ran a razor over my legs as quickly as I could and then got out of the shower.

I guess Edward had been listening for me to finish with my shower because he was waiting at the bathroom door for me.

"Bella, don't bother getting dressed, angel. I want to do something before you do that," he whispered.

I smiled, as I thought of all the things he could do to me and for me; so, of course, I did as he requested and only wrapped a towel around me and went back to my room. When I got in there, Edward had lit some candles and had the CD he made me playing at a low volume.

He was standing by the bed in some silk sleep pants and no shirt. He looked like a Greek god standing there. The candle light flickered in his golden orbs, and I swooned. Edward flashed over to me and caught me in his arms, and then he kissed me. It was a deep sensual kiss that made me tingle from head to toe.

"Come on, love, lie down and let me treat you like the queen you are in my heart," he said.

Damn, he was so perfect and he was all mine. I loved it. He instructed me to remove my towel and lie down on my bed. When I was settled on my stomach, he straddled me. I lay; waiting while he got situated, then I felt warm drops of oil hitting my skin. Oh my god, he was going to give me a massage! I had died and gone to heaven.

I sighed and moaned deeply from the feeling of Edward's cool hands and the warm oil sliding over my skin. It felt so good as he massaged and caressed my muscles. I got so relaxed; I didn't even remember falling asleep.

I woke up from a very vivid dream, only to find out it wasn't a dream after all. I had been dreaming of Edward pleasuring me with his mouth.

"Mmmm, oh Edward, baby that feels so good," I whispered.

He moaned into me and caused vibrations to go through me.

"Oh god, yes!" I gasped and planted my hand on the back of his head holding him to me.

His tongue was going a mile a minute at vampire speed and all I could do was moan and writhe. He had a hold of my hips, and I couldn't move away from him; then, he switched up and sucked hard on my clit.

"Ga.. Fu.. Ed-Edward! Oh baby, I'm coming!" I yelled in a whisper.

**Jacob POV**

I waited until around 1 A.M. before sneaking up to Bella's house, which reeked of the leech's scent. I knew Charlie would be asleep by then. Bella's window was open just a crack; I knew she left it like that for the leech.

I climbed up the tree outside her window and peered in thinking I would see her asleep, but she wasn't. I got sick at the sight of what I did see. The leech was between her legs eating her out. I wanted to die when I heard her sweet voice tell him she was coming. That meant she was enjoying what he was doing to her.

I got so mad; I could barely control myself. I wanted to jump through the window and pull him off of her and rip him to pieces. That should be me doing that to her. It should be my name she was calling out in pleasure. I watched as Bella came down from her high. The leech crawled up her body and settled between her legs. She spread them farther apart for him and sighed his name when their bodies were pressed against each other.

"Edward that felt so good, baby. I want more, though; I want to feel your long, hard, thick cock inside me," she told him.

I almost gagged from hearing it. I wondered how long they have been doing this. I am guessing since the night of the dance. I couldn't believe that the leech hadn't sensed my presence, but I guess he was too caught up in what he was doing. One thing, I did enjoy, was getting an almost unobstructed view of Bella's naked body. She was gorgeous. One day, I would win her; and I would wipe away all memories of the leech.

"I'm sorry I woke you, love, but I couldn't resist your pleas for me to pleasure you any longer. Your scent was just too strong to ignore," he told her.

"You can wake me up any time you want to and you won't hear a word of complaint from me about it, especially if it's for that," Bella replied back.

They started kissing, and then he lined himself up to her entrance and pushed inside her.

"Yessss, oh Edward, you feel so good, baby. I love having you inside me," she said.

"Being inside of you is heavenly, love, you are so hot and tight and oh so wet, and I know it's only for me," he replied.

"Yes, baby, it is only for you," she replied to him.

I couldn't stomach anymore. I was angry, and it felt like a million arrows had pierced my heart. I would put a stop to this, right now. I climbed down from the tree and made my way around the house to Charlie's window. I threw a few small pebbles at it, until he finally came to look out and saw what woke him up.

He raised the window and poked his head out. I waved my hand at him and got his attention.

"Jacob, what the hell are doing at my house this time of night? What's the meaning of waking me up? I thought I told you to stay away from here for a while. Well, you've done it now, boy. You are going to jail for trespassing on private property," he said.

Shit! Now, what was I going to do? Charlie was pissed and going to take me to jail, and that means he will call my dad. I had to think quickly; then, I thought this would be perfect. I would tell him about Edward being in Bella's room, and that is just what I did.

"Jacob, have you lost our damn mind? You stalk my daughter and sabotage her truck, you take a chance on nearly killing her, you're trespassing, and now you're trying to feed me a bunch of crap about Edward being in Bella's room?" he yelled, then disappeared from the window.

**Charlie POV**

What the hell was wrong with this kid? What was it with Bella for that matter? Had she put some sort of love spell on all the boys in Forks? First, there was that Tyler Crowley kid and then the Newton kid, then Edward and now Jacob was obsessed with her. Jesus, I never stood a chance at keeping the boys away from my precious baby girl. She made them all crazy and obsessive over her. At least, I could take comfort in the fact that she only felt that way toward Edward; I thought as I got dressed and made my way to Bella's room.

I trusted my daughter, and I knew Edward loved her; but they were teenagers still, so I had to be sure. I got to Bella's door and stood outside listening. I didn't hear anything, so I opened the door and stuck my head in; and there was Bella curled up on her side sound asleep. I was going to strangle Jacob Black. How dared he come here, after I expressly told him to stay away and accuse my daughter and her boyfriend of something like that? He's definitely going to jail.

I went back to my room and got the rest of my police gear, then went downstairs and outside. Jacob was waiting by the cruiser looking all smug and happy with himself. I was ready to kill him.

"Jacob, what the hell is wrong with you, boy? What do you mean coming here like this and telling lies on my daughter? What were you doing looking in her window anyway?" I demanded to know.

"Lying? Charlie, I saw it with my own eyes, Edward Cullen was in Bella's room just now; and they were having sex. Look, I know you both told me to stay away, but I just need to talk to her and get her to see my side of things. I needed to talk to her, while Cullen wasn't around. He's brainwashed her and now he's pulled the wool over your eyes, too," Jacob said.

"You had better quit, while you're ahead, boy. Come on, I'm taking you to the station and calling Billy. I've had enough of this foolishness. You will stay away from my house and Bella whether she's at work or school, until I say differently. Do you understand me?" I asked.

Jacob nodded, hung his head, and sighed deeply as he got in the car. I didn't think I'd ever seen a kid so sad and mopey before; well except Bella, when Edward was gone. But Jacob's still not anywhere close to being that bad. I was sure with time he would get over this infatuation with Bella. I hoped so, and I hoped no others came out of the woodwork.

I drove us down to the station, and I called Billy. He said he would have Sam bring him to get Jacob. I didn't arrest Jacob; but if he disobeyed me again, I would.

**Edward POV**

I had been tortured as long as I could, while lying next to Bella. She was naked because she had fallen asleep while I was giving her a massage after her bath, and she was dreaming. She was so beautiful and tempting, and her moans and pleas for me to pleasure her body were just more than I could take after awhile. I couldn't take anymore, so I gave in to my carnal desires for my fiancé.

I began kissing her succulent lips and mouth; and she responded, although she didn't wake up. I kissed her lips, then moved to her neck and then to her breasts where her nipples were hard and straining.

I licked them and flicked them with my tongue. She moaned out my name and begged me for more. I was very happy to give it to her. Her aroused scent was driving me mad. I needed to taste her, and so I did. I slid down and got between her legs; I spread them open, so I could get inside her glistening folds with my fingers and tongue.

I licked her from bottom to top, slowly. I wanted to enjoy the taste and pleasure I got from her body. She moaned and writhed beneath me, her hand came down and her fingers twined in my hair while she held me to her. I used my tongue and fingers to work her body into a frenzy. When she could take no more; she came hard and woke up.

I looked up, when I felt her eyes on me. I continued to lick her until she was clean of all her juices, then I crawled up her body.

We kissed, and she told me she wanted more. She wanted to have me inside her; I gladly obliged. We both moaned and sighed, when I pushed into her. Bella's warmth enveloped me, and I never wanted to leave this place. I think if it were possible, I'd never take my cock out of her sweet, tight, wet pussy.

I was thoroughly engrossed in what I was doing; and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, until I was assaulted by the loud barking of the mutt's mind from outside the window. He was sick from seeing me making love to Bella and seeing Bella enjoying it and asking for more; it was more than he could take. I heard him think he was going to wake Charlie up and tell him what was happening.

I didn't want Bella in trouble; so I whispered to her as low as I could and her still be able to hear me, about Jacob being here and what he saw.

"Bella, we have to stop," I said knowing she was going to get mad.

"Edward, have you lost your mind? What the hell do you mean? Why do we have to stop, now?" she answered back; and yep, she was mad.

"Love, Jacob was just outside, and he's going to tell your father about what he saw. We have to stop so we won't get caught. I promise I'll make it up to you," I told her.

"Fuck! Damn asshole of a mutt can't stay away and mind his own damn business; he's always got to be sniffing around in mine. Remind me again why we can't just attack him and be done with it. I'm so damn tired of this shit; I could scream," she ranted as we got out of bed and put clothes on.

I certainly didn't disagree with anything she said; it was the truth. After she was dressed, she got back in bed and pretended to be asleep. I slipped out the window and into the woods. Charlie came to her door and stood listening for a minute before opening it to find the room empty, except for Bella.

He cussed Jacob for all he was worth in his mind. Normally, I have trouble reading Charlie's thoughts except when they were exceedingly loud, like now. It would have been hilariously funny if mine and Bella's love making hadn't been interrupted. Right now, I was too mad to think about the hilarity of the fact that Jacob was about to go to jail. He had been told by Bella and Charlie to stay away, and here he was at 1 A.M. skulking outside Bella's window. I swear that dog was just asking for a fight.

**Bella POV**

Oh my god, I couldn't believe Jacob! I knew it went against the treaty for Edward and his family to attack, but I wondered if I was covered under that because I was not yet officially a Cullen. I was sick to death of this shit!

After my father and Jacob were gone, Edward came back inside. We got back in bed, but neither of us was in the mood to make love any longer. We simply kissed and whispered "I love you," and I drifted off to sleep again.

**Edward POV**

I lay there holding Bella while she slept. I was letting my mind play over what had happened the previous afternoon, and a thought hit me like a ton of bricks. Bella agreed to let me buy her a new car! She was actually going to let me do this and not fight me on it! Could a vampire faint? If we could, it's a good thing I was lying down.

Isabella Marie Swan, my fiancé, was actually agreeing to let me spend a huge amount of money on her; and on top of that, she was giving up the beast! This was a momentous occasion and a reason to celebrate; I have wanted her to get rid of that truck for the longest time.

This weekend we were going car shopping. I would be taking her to and from school and work until we got her another car, or I'd let her use my car. Tomorrow night while she was working, I will go buy her a new cell phone and put her on my plan.

About an hour and a half after leaving, Charlie made it back home. He went straight to his room and went back to bed. He was really angry at Jacob for coming over and dragging him out of bed.

Bella's alarm sounded at 6 A.M. I turned it off before it could really wake her up; I wanted to be her alarm clock this morning. I was holding her in my arms with her back pressed to my chest. I moved her hair off her neck and began kissing the column of soft, ivory flesh.

She moaned and rolled on to her back. She reached out for me, and I rolled on top of her. I loved how our bodies seemed to be made perfect to fit each other. I loved how her legs automatically parted to let me slip between them. I couldn't resist pressing my aroused cock into her soft folds.

"Mmmm, oh yeah, baby," she moaned softly.

I loved hearing the sounds she made, when I made love to her.

"Good morning, love," I said and kissed her until she was fully awake.

"Good morning, baby. You know, I could get used to this kind of alarm clock," she told me smiling.

"I'm sure I can arrange that for you," I told her.

We lay in bed and kissed for a few minutes; then, we got up. I had to run back to my house and get my car, and we needed to shower. Bella wanted me to shower with her. I agreed; then, I redressed and ran to get my car while she got dressed.

When I got back, Bella was dressed in khaki skinny jeans and a midnight blue cami and sweater combo with black Doc Martens divas. She looked hot! I was tempted to run her back up to her room and fuck her senseless. I didn't though; we had to get to school.

On the way to school, we talked about her new car. I wanted to get something I knew she'd like, but yet something safe for her. We finally decided on a Mercedes SUV. I told her we'd go this weekend and get it for her.

After school, I took her and dropped her off at work, then drove to Port Angeles to buy Bella a new cell phone. I chose to buy her a BlackBerry Bold 9650 and added her to my plan. By the time I was finished shopping for the phone, getting it activated, and getting her added to my plan, I had time to also program it and put her contacts in it for her. When her shift was over and she climbed back into the car with me, I had the phone ready to go.

"Hi baby. How was your evening?" she asked as she got in.

"Hello, love, it was fine. How was yours?" I replied and leaned over the console to kiss her.

Mike Newton was coming out and saw us. According to his thoughts, he was convinced I was just using Bella as arm candy. I got so tired of their foolish and childish notions. I took Bella home, then took my car home and ran back to her house. Charlie was home and still up; so I scaled the wall and climbed in her window and waited for her.

When she made her way up the stairs and into her room, I pounced on her and pulled her on to her bed.

"Miss me?" she asked smiling.

"Always," I replied back.

We talked for a minute, and then I gave her the phone. She was happy and didn't even complain about it. I didn't know what brought about the change in her, but I was glad for it.

"Thank you, baby! I love it. I always wanted a BlackBerry," she said.

She was already playing with the features. She suddenly leaned into me and held up her phone and said to smile. She snapped our picture and looked at it with a huge grin on her face.

"Perfect for my wallpaper."

I chuckled at her and brought her to straddle my lap. I gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

"I am so happy you love it. I love that you are accepting gifts from me now. It makes me so happy to give you things. You deserve so much, and I want to give it all to you, love," I told her.

She was looking at me with so much love in her lovely chocolate eyes.

"That, right there, is why I am accepting gifts now, without acting like a brat. I realized it makes you so happy and that you want to give me things because you love me. I realized, I was rejecting your love by rejecting your gifts. I'm sorry because that is something I never want you to think, that I am rejecting you. I love you Edward Cullen. All of you," she said as she kissed me.

When she pulled away from the kiss, she looked at me and grinned.

"Speaking of gifts you love to give me, when are we going to get my new car?" she asked.

I rolled us over and started to tickle her. I stopped, before she could get too loud and bought Charlie up here, but I still held her close. I loved it when she got feisty.

"We can go this Saturday, Oh Impatient One," I told her as I kissed her cute little nose.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you for doing this, Edward, I really am excited," she said with a yawn and a giggle.

I grinned at her.

"My pleasure, love, now go to sleep," I said and started humming her lullaby. It wasn't long before she had drifted off.

**BPOV**

The rest of the week flew by. The other students were shocked about what happened to my truck. Angela felt awful, but I assured her this was in no way her fault. She had no idea that Jacob was capable of doing that. She felt better, when she could tell I wasn't mad at her for not saying anything.

Jessica and Lauren, on the other hand, could care less that I could have been killed. We were in the only class I didn't have with Edward or Alice, when I overheard them talking.

"I don't see why that Black kid is making all this effort to see Bella," Lauren whisper yelled to Jessica.

It had somehow gotten around that Jacob was doing all these things to try to talk to me. Dowling, most likely, he was in his office when the showdown occurred at his garage. He was well-known for being one of town gossips, and we were so loud; he would have been able to hear every word.

"Yeah, I know. I have said from day one she isn't that special," Jessica said.

I rolled my eyes at Jessica still not saying anything.

"I guess her perfect, rich boyfriend is going to buy her a Ferrari or something. I still don't know why he is with her, when he could have me," Lauren sneered.

That was it! I was getting tired of these gossiping hags. If they wanted to gossip, I would give them gossip.

"Actually, Lauren, Jessica, for your information, MY perfect, rich, and gorgeous fiancé, as you put it, is going to buy me a Mercedes SUV. This weekend, as a matter of fact. And as for why we are together, we love each other; which is something, it seems, you two jealous hags couldn't understand. Edward loves me; and he will NEVER leave me, especially for one of you. So, Back Off!" I said, as I turned around and smiled; while holding up my left hand, so they could see my engagement ring.

I turned back around looking at their stunned faces with a smile. Edward would be so proud of me. Sure enough, he was waiting outside of my class when the bell rang. He gathered me up in his arms and planted a kiss on my lips and said: "You were wonderful, love, they never expected you to say anything. I am so proud of you."

Jessica and Lauren stormed past us, on their way out, with scowls on both of their faces. After that little confrontation, Lauren and Jessica stayed away from Edward and me, which was fine with us.

Bright and early Saturday morning, Carlisle, Edward, and I headed to Seattle to buy my car. We decided to take Carlisle with us so he could drive Edward's Volvo back. Edward was going to write a check for the car, so we didn't have to worry about an "adult" cosigning with him. He was pretending to be eighteen so he could buy the car on his own. Besides that, with the amount of money he would no doubt spend today, I knew we would have no problems. We had a pleasant trip up there, which didn't take long at all with Edward's crazy driving. We pulled up to the Mercedes dealership and got out of the car. A salesman spotted us right away and walked over to us.

"Good morning, folks. My name is Greg. What can I help you with this morning?" he said with a large smile.

"My name is Edward Cullen, this is my fiancé Bella, and this is my father Carlisle Cullen. We want to look at a GL550 SUV please," Edward said as he shook Greg's offered hand.

"I like a man who knows what he wants. Is this car for you?" Greg asked.

"No, this is for Bella," Edward said with a smile and winked at me.

I blushed, and Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. Edward tightened his grip on me, and I looked up to see Greg eyeing me up and down. Edward cleared his throat loudly quickly garnering Greg's attention once again.

"Let's go look at the car, shall we?" he asked tersely.

Greg flushed, at being caught staring and mumbled for us to follow him. As we made our way to the SUV's, I tuned out the conversation and looked around me. I noticed Carlisle looking around the lot, and every once in a while, a female salesperson would walk up to him. I assumed she was probably asking him if he needed assistance. I knew all too well; it was just a less obvious way of flirting. He would always politely refuse, and she would walk away dejected each time. I laughed and thought my poor, beautiful, vampire family, couldn't take them anywhere.

They had been talking for a while, when Edward suddenly turned and asked me a question.

"Well, what do you think, love?"

I looked, and we were standing in front of a beautiful Mercedes GL550 SUV. It was a beautiful shade of blue. I would come to find out later, it was called Capri Blue Metallic. I opened the door, and the new car smell was wonderful. It had a light cashmere leather interior with walnut trim; it was gorgeous.

We took it for a test drive, and I was in love. Edward was thrilled that I was so happy. We got back to the dealership and were ready to negotiate the price.

"Should we call your father in here, Edward? After all, he will have to cosign a loan with you." Greg asked.

"No need to do that, Greg. I am paying cash today," Edward replied, making Greg's eyes pop open in surprise.

He recovered himself, quickly. I knew he was shocked because Edward looked so young. Oh Greg, if you only knew, I thought with a smile.

"Well, you do understand I will have to check for funds before any transaction takes place," Greg said looking at us.

Edward smiled pleasantly, as he was used to this sort of thing.

"Of course, why don't you go ahead and do that?" he said and handed Greg his information.

I watched Greg's face as he looked up Edward's information. Again, his eyes popped out; and he suddenly got a greedy look in his eyes. Edward chuckled lowly. No doubt at what Greg was thinking. He was probably thinking he could make a hefty commission off of Edward. He probably could have too, if he hadn't been ogling his fiancé earlier; and on top of that, more than likely thinking how much money he was going to squeeze out of Edward.

Between Edward's mind reading and vampire charms, we came out of negotiations paying considerably less than what Greg was hoping for; even with the extras Edward got. In the end, he got me a heated multifunction steering wheel. I could use my steering wheel to talk on the phone. How cool was that? And we thought Emmett would love having an entertainment system in the back. As we left the lot and an extremely disappointed Greg, I leaned over and kissed Edward.

"Thank you baby," I told Edward.

"My pleasure, love," he replied as we headed off into Seattle to do more shopping.

Dad was very impressed with my car. He asked about the alarm system. Edward let him know that when the alarm was activated that you couldn't touch the car without the alarm going off, much less damage something. That was all Charlie needed to know.

The next Monday at school, as I got out of my car to many stares, I looked over to Lauren and Jessica. They had twin expressions of shock and jealously on their faces. I hated that they were so unhappy, but oh well, I couldn't help it. I walked over and took Edward's hand and walked into school with him, leaving a fuming set of hags in the parking lot.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. There are outtakes of 'Charlie & Billy Argue' and 'Car Shopping' in Rejected Imprint Outtakes. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	10. Alice Plans Party, Jacob Attacks Bella

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Alice POV**

The last few weeks of school were flying by; and finally, we were down to the last one. Everything had been pretty quiet for the most part, except for getting ready for the biggest and best graduation party this small town had ever seen.

I was Alice Cullen, and I was the best there was when it came to putting a party together. Okay, so there was that one major snag with Bella's 18th birthday; but I couldn't really help that, so there. I could still claim my title as best party planner.

I was having a blast getting everything together. We were going to have a dance floor and a DJ booth set up in the main living room. We had recently installed a heated indoor swimming pool and Jacuzzi. We had also built an adjacent cabana house with an outdoor kitchen, open fire pit, seating area, and TV. Then, there was an open area where we could set up tables and chairs. We were going to serve grilled hot dogs and hamburgers for the main course, then have chips and dip to go with it. There would also be other side dishes as well.

I had decided for entertainment purposes, there was going to be a dance contest. I had already passed out flyers at school about it last month. I had wanted to give everyone time to pick their partner and song plus time to work on their choreography. It was going to be something like that show Dancing With The Stars.

Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were going to be the judges. Rosalie and I were designing the costumes. Edward and I were going to be partners, and Emmett and Rose were going to be partners. I had an ongoing list of the participants and partners. The costumes were coming along great.

As Rosalie and I worked, we had a great laugh over the fact that Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory had tried and miserably failed to get Edward to be their partner.

_Flashback_

"_So Eddie, are you entering the dance contest with Bella?" Jessica asked one day at lunch._

"_No, he's not because I don't do the dancing thing, not that kind of dancing anyway," Bella answered for him._

_Edward leaned over as if he was nuzzling her neck and whispered in her ear._

"_One day very soon, my love, you will enjoy it, and I can't wait to see that day come."_

_Bella giggled and blushed. Lauren cleared her throat to get the attention off of Bella and on to her. She's so jealous._

"_Well, it seems then, that frees you up, to enter with another partner. How about you and I be partners?" she asked looking very eager._

_She needn't think the whole table didn't know she was suggesting they be more than just dance partners._

"_Can't do it, Lauren," Edward answered with no further explanation._

"_So, if you aren't entering the contest with Bella or Lauren, that must mean you are saving yourself for the best offer, which is me," Jessica said._

_Edward rolled his eyes and pinched his nose and had to fight laughing in her face. When he had composed himself, he answered her._

"_That would be a no, Jessica, I'm not dancing with you either. Alice and I are going to be partners."_

_Bella smiled, while Lauren and Jessica looked as if they were going to cry. Soon the lunch bell rang, and we had to go to our next class._

_Flashback Ends_

"Those two so need to get over themselves," Rosalie said.

"Who are you talking about?" Bella said walking into the room.

"Lauren and Jessica, I was just telling Rose about the day they asked Edward to be their dance partners," I explained.

Bella nodded and snickered as she sat down beside me. We talked, as Rose and I worked, then I suddenly remembered that I had not picked up a bolt of material that I needed from a specialty shop in Port Angeles.

"Bella, could you please do me a huge favor and drive up to PA and get me a bolt of fabric I ordered last week? I need it to finish my costume," I asked her.

"Sure, Alice. I need to go up there, anyway. I'm thinking of asking Angela if she wants to ride with me. She told me she couldn't wait to ride in my new car," she answered.

"I must commend you, Bella, you have been so much better about gifts lately. It's such a nice change," I told her.

She smiled and nodded, as Edward came in the room.

"Greetings, ladies. Where are you going, love?" he asked when he saw her car keys in her hand.

"I'm going to go to PA for Alice, and I was going to go by and pick up Angela. She has been wanting to ride in my new car. I thought this would be the perfect time for it," she answered.

"Ah, I see. In that case, be safe and I'll be here waiting when you get back, love," Edward said and kissed her, and then she left dialing Angela's number as she walked away.

**BPOV**

Angela and I had a nice trip to Port Angeles. When she got in my car, she exclaimed that she loved it. She oohed and awed over the leather interior. She got tickled, when I explained that we got the color blue because it is Edward's favorite color on me. We talked about her and Ben. She was so happy and I couldn't be more pleased for my friend. We got to PA and picked up the fabric and headed back to Forks. On the way home, we discussed the party; she was excited, but she and Ben opted to stay out of the dance competition.

When we arrived back in Forks, I realized it was later than I thought. I forgot that I could drive faster than fifty now. I said good-bye to Angela and headed back to Edward. We had only been separated for a few hours, but I needed to get back to him. I ached when we were apart. I turned off onto the long drive way anxious to see my love, when I had to slam on my brakes. I couldn't believe my eyes; Jacob Black was standing in front of my car!

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I yelled at him as I got out of my car.

"Nice car. Secondhand not good enough for you anymore, now that you are engaged to a rich leech?" he asked with a sneer, as he walked up to me.

He was standing about two feet from me now. He was being hateful, and I was getting uncomfortable being this close to him.

"Don't act all hurt, Jacob Black, it is your fault I don't drive that truck anymore. After YOU cut the fuel line, Charlie didn't want me to drive it anymore. Edward has wanted to buy me a new car for quite some time now, so I let him," I said, while trying to back away from him.

He suddenly grabbed me and held me against his too hot body.

"I did it because I love you," he growled out.

The heat from his skin was uncomfortable, and I didn't like it. I started struggling.

"Don't fight me, Bella. I want to talk to you," he said.

His arms tightened around my body, and his hands started to rub up and down my back.

"If you would just listen to me, you would see I am better than him. He doesn't deserve you. I won't give up; I won't let him win!" he told me.

I could feel something hard against my stomach, and I went into full panic mode. I was struggling against him, as hard as I could. I saw his face coming toward me, and I screamed as loud as I could. I knew Edward would hear and come for me. Suddenly, Jacob was ripped from me; and I looked up to see my Edward. He was furious; he had never looked more like a vampire than he did now. His eyes were coal black, and he had a feral look on his face.

**EPOV**

It had been a few hours, and I was starting to get anxious for Bella to return. I heard her car pull onto our driveway; I smiled, happy that I would see my love in a few minutes. My smile disappeared, as I heard the thoughts of Jacob Black. My Bella had to slam on her brakes, and I heard her jump out of the car and start yelling at Jacob. He was angry that I had bought her a new vehicle. I was not about to let her be alone with that immature dog, so I headed out the door. My family wondering what was going on.

I headed down the drive, when my mind was bombarded with images of me making love to my Bella. The dog had spied on us more than I realized the other night. He had a perfect image of Bella naked and the look on her face as she came. The worst part was when he started imagining himself in my place. He had a very vivid imagination, if I could get sick this would be the time. The dog would pay for this. I would beat that image out of his pathetic brain. As they came into sight, Bella let out a scream. He was going to kiss her. I ran up and jerked Jacob away from her before he had a chance to realize what was going on.

"You will never touch her again, Black!" I roared.

I pounced on him and heard the satisfying crunch of his femur in both legs as I landed on him.

"Those disgusting images in your head will be the closest you ever get to MY Bella. She is mine, dog and I am hers; you will never separate us. We love each other. How many times does Bella have to tell you that?" I said and landed a punch on his jaw and heard his jaw shatter.

By this time, he was in so much pain he couldn't phase even if he wanted to. Jacob was writhing in pain on the ground, when I heard Bella crying. I turned around to find her sitting on the ground, with her arms wrapped around her legs, crying. I rushed over to her and gathered her in my arms. I then noticed that her shirt had been ripped; I took off my shirt and put it around her to give her some modesty. I gathered her up again and rocked her.

"Shhh, love, everything is okay. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I told her quietly.

She looked up at me, with tears streaming down her lovely face. I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb. She gave me a trembling smile.

"Y-y-you didn't s-s-scare me b-b-baby. I-I-I am so glad you got here, when you did. I was so scared of h-h-h-him," she said and laid her face in the crook of my neck and started crying again.

"Shhh, baby, he isn't going to bother you again. I will make sure of that," I declared.

I dialed Carlisle's number and told him what happened. Then, I called Sam and told him to come and clean up his trash. I wanted to take Bella home, so she could lay down; but she wanted to be here when they came and got Jacob. She said that she had something to tell Sam. She wouldn't tell me what, but she had a determined look on her face. So there was no telling what she needed.

Sam and Carlisle arrived at the same time. Carlisle came over to examine Bella; and thank God, she was fine, just shook up. Sam apologized for Jacob's behavior.

"I am sorry this happened. I hope this doesn't harm the treaty. Jacob has technically broken it," Sam spoke gravely.

Of course, this is what he was worried about, the treaty, not that Jacob attacked Bella.

Carlisle spoke up.

"No, Sam; the treaty is fine. But if Jacob does something like this again, I cannot promise he will come out alive," he said as we watched him whimpering on the forest floor.

I was about to confirm what Carlisle said, when Bella spoke up.

"I have something to say to you, Sam. I am tired of this. I want you to make Jacob stay away from me. I know you can, so do it. He didn't hurt me this time, but I don't want to risk a next time," she said, as Sam nodded his head in agreement.

"And another thing, I AM going to be changed after school ends, and we get married. I don't want this to affect the treaty. It is my decision. I want to do this, peacefully. It will be done; it will just be nice to not have to worry about war," she continued and looked at Sam with pleading eyes.

The same eyes, I have never been able to say no to. It seems like Sam wasn't immune to them either.

"Are you sure you want this Bella?" Sam asked.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jacob roared through his pain.

"Shut-up, Jacob!" All four of us shouted at the same time.

If this wasn't so serious, I would have found that funny.

"Yes, Sam, I am sure. Edward is my everything. Please, let us do this without breaking the treaty," Bella pleaded.

"Fine, but you all will be held responsible for her; and if she messes up and kills someone, it will be on you all," he said looking at all of us.

With that, he turned and picked up a sobbing Jacob.

"Jacob Black, you will stay away from Bella Swan," he said in the timbre of the Alpha.

Jacob hung his head in defeat, as Sam took off towards La Push.

**Jacob POV**

I was in severe pain, and I was humiliated. I had just lost everything that meant anything to me. To make matters worse, I had lost it to a bloodsucking leech; and now, I was ordered by the Alpha of the pack to stay away from Bella. If that wasn't torture enough, the leech now had Sam's permission to take Bella's life and make her into a bloodsucking leech just like him.

Well, I may have lost the battle, but I had not lost the war. The leeches needn't think I was giving up this easy. I would be back.

**Esme POV**

I couldn't imagine what on earth had happened, when Edward bolted out the door without a word to any of us. I had heard the scream come from the end of our drive just as Alice gasped Bella's name. All I could think was _"please, dear God, don't let anything happen to my newest child."_ I love all my children equally, but Bella was really extra special to me. She had given me my oldest child back again.

I was mad as the devil, when they all got back to the house and had explained what had happened. I just wanted to take a good, sturdy strap to that boy. I couldn't believe he dared to mess with any of my children!

**Edward POV**

After I got Bella back to the house and settled in my room, Carlisle gave her a light sedative to make her rest better. Once she was asleep, I went downstairs and caught the end of Carlisle's explanation of what had happened.

If I hadn't still been so mad, I would have laughed at the thoughts of Esme. She was worse than a female lion or tiger defending her cubs, if somebody dared to mess with her children. Yes, we were all grown. But to her, we were her cubs; and she would protect us at all costs. You did not want to cross her, when it came to family, especially Bella.

Now, I had to call Charlie and let him know what had happened. That was a chore I really didn't want, but knew it had to be done. To say he was not going to be happy was an understatement. He was going to blow his top for sure.

**Charlie POV**

"HE WHAT!" I yelled into the phone.

"You heard me right, Charlie. Jacob attacked Bella, when she was on her way back from an errand this afternoon," Edward said.

"I'll kill that little piece of shit!" I screamed.

"I already hurt him pretty bad, Charlie. I broke both of his legs and his jaw. Bella wasn't hurt, but just more shook up than anything. I was glad I was just leaving the house myself and saw it happening, when I did," he told me.

I was too. To think that I had misjudged this kid so badly and defended Jacob, made me as mad at myself as I was at Jacob. How could I have thought Jacob was the better choice for Bella? I was blinded by an old friendship and a hope that Billy and I would one day have a grandbaby to share. Well, I guess it was going to be Carlisle, now. I was okay with that though. He was a nice man and had a nice family. Forks was lucky to have him as a resident.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	11. Graduation

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Alice POV**

Finally! Graduation day was here and another four years was over and almost done. Tonight was going to be the best night of the kids that attended FHS life. I could hardly wait; even Bella was excited. I was still getting over her change of heart and attitude. That was a shock for even me.

You want to know what else was really shocking. It was Bella herself, who suggested we go shopping for new outfits to wear and new swim suits to wear for the party. It was a good thing I was a vampire, or I might have had a heart attack when I heard those words from her mouth.

I wasted no time at all getting all of us girls together for a shopping trip. Esme went with us, and we took Angela again. This time it was Esme's treat for all of us.

"Esme, you really don't have to do this, for me, if you don't want to," Angela said as she got in Bella's new car.

We were taking it because it would fit all of us girls comfortably.

"Oh, you sweet girl, you, please don't fret; I love doing this for my girls. You are a friend to my girls, and you are included in that," Esme said with a big smile.

Angela got teary-eyed, but none fell. She was truly touched by Esme's words. Esme always had that affect on people. She was just a natural born nurturing person, and it thrilled her to no end to make others feel loved.

We headed to Seattle yesterday morning and spent the day shopping and getting beautified. Rosalie was really nice to Bella and Angela, which was a shocker too. Maybe there was hope for her yet. Basically we did a repeat of the shopping day for the dance. It was fun having Esme and Rosalie along this time.

As we were all getting dressed the next day, I couldn't help but admire our purchases from yesterday. The dresses we picked out were gorgeous! Esme bought a beautiful dress by Jovani. It was navy blue silk overlaid with a chiffon material of the same color. The bodice was a faux wrap design and had a deep v in the back with the chiffon layered ruching and gathered at the waist with a rhinestone pin. The sleeves were elbow length and flirty layers of chiffon. The skirt was knee length with flirty crisscross layers down the length of the skirt. She completed the outfit, with a pair of low heeled, silver, open toe shoes with a rhinestone accent. She had simple diamond earrings as an accessory, and she looked every bit the proud mother of high school graduates.

Rosalie got a deep purple ruched mini dress by Janique. It had capped sleeves with rhinestone accents. The dress hugged every one of her sexy curves like it was made just for her. Her shoes were gold four inch platform sandals. The strap buckled around her ankle and had a loosely braided pattern down the top of her foot accented with rhinestones. Emmett was going to flip!

Bella's dress, I was actually quite proud of. She picked it out herself and it was perfect for her. It was a simple design, but very elegant and beautiful. Just like her. It was a dark navy blue mini dress by Decode 18. The dress had an empire waist and flowed down to about mid-thigh. It was sleeveless with a scoop neck. What made it stand out was that it was heavily embellished with dark rhinestones around the neckline. Her shoes were a strappy, silver pair of flat sandals. I was so proud of her for picking out a perfect outfit! I told her I didn't recommend any jewelry because the dress was already embellished enough. The real reason was that Edward was going to give her a bracelet with a diamond heart charm on it.

The charm belonged to his mother, an anniversary gift from his father. That heart meant so much to Edward. He looked forward to giving it to her, especially now that she had become so accepting of gifts from him. I didn't know if she would ever realize how much that meant to him.

I absolutely loved my dress. It was a strapless black and white mini dress by Lara. It had an empire waist and flowed down to about two inches above my knees, with a scalloped edging around the hem. The skirt of the dress was white with black geometric design and flowers embellished with sequins. The bust was solid black with a flower attached in the middle. Very Alice, if I did say so myself! My shoes were black satin four inch platform sandals. The design formed a loop along the top of the foot, with rhinestone accents and buckles at the ankle.

Angela, I think was still in awe of how we shopped. After her initial show of discomfort and Esme putting her nerves at ease, she really enjoyed herself. She even helped Esme pick the dress out. It was a white, knee length mini dress by Mignon. It was A-line and ruched from the bust to the hem line. The top of the dress was transparent chiffon with small sleeves that have rhinestone embellishments. Her shoes were a gold two inch heeled sandal. The top of the shoe had rhinestone embellished chain connecting the strap around the ankle, to the strap at the toes. The dress was so sweet and absolutely befitting, for Angela.

We were finally ready and started down the stairs to see our guys. They had gone shopping themselves, and Angela had helped talk Ben into going with them. Poor guy was extremely self conscious about going with the boys. Angela said it would make her so happy for him to become friends with her friends, so he relented. From what I could tell, he had a good time with the boys once he finally got over his nervousness. Ben was self conscious, at first, about letting Carlisle buy him a suit. With his vampire charms and fatherly ways, Carlisle finally talked him into it.

When we got down the stairs, I was faced with five incredibly handsome and well-dressed men. Bella ran over to Edward immediately.

"You look so handsome, babe. I love this suit," she said sweetly, as she gave him a kiss.

He had on a silver grey, Armani, single breasted, two button suit. It was paired with a solid black shirt with no tie. I have to agree with Bella, that suit was perfect for him. He smirked at me, and I just winked at my favorite brother.

"You look breathtaking, love, but it looks like something is missing," he said putting his fingers to his chin.

Bella had an odd look on her face and looked down at herself, like she was looking to see if she had forgotten something. When she looked back up, Edward was holding a delicate platinum charm bracelet in the palm of his hand and on the bracelet was a single diamond, cut in the shape of a heart.

Bella gasped.

"Oh, Edward! This is gorgeous! I love it," she exclaimed.

She reached out and ran her fingers along the platinum links, until she reached the diamond.

"That crystal is so beautiful, I love that it is in the shape of a heart," she said.

I giggled.

"Oh, Bella, my dear sweet sister that is no crystal," I told her.

She just looked at me, then back to Edward, with a stunned look on her face.

"Seriously! That has to be at least four carats!" she said in an awed voice.

"Well, it is five carats to be exact, and it belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her on their fifteenth wedding anniversary. It was one of her most prized possessions. I know for a fact that my mother would have adored you, Bella, and she would have wanted you to have it," Edward told her.

Bella looked up at Edward with tears in her eyes. It was a good thing I had applied waterproof mascara!

"I love it, Edward, thank you so much!" she said as she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

.

The moment was so sweet, we all looked away to give them a moment of privacy.

I couldn't help but notice everyone's suits. My man looked so good in a black, Armani, single breasted, two button suit. A black shirt coupled with a silver tie with a black design. He looked so good I could eat him up. He looked at me and smirked. I knew he could feel the lust rolling off of me. I just shrugged at him; I couldn't help myself.

Carlisle and Esme were standing off to the side watching Bella and Edward. They were both so happy for their first son. Carlisle looked dashing in a navy blue, Armani, single breasted, two button suit. He had on a white dress shirt and a navy blue tie. It looked so good with Esme's dress.

Rose and Emmett were over by the sofa looking like they were ready to strip each other naked and get it on right in front of us. I knew Em would love that dress. Emmett had chosen a black, Armani, single breasted, one button suit. He paired it with a white dress shirt and skinny black tie.

I looked over at Angela and Ben. Ben was looking at Angela with an awed expression.

"Wow Ang, you looked great!" he whispered.

Angela blushed and whispered thank you to him.

"You look really nice yourself," she said. Ben smiled shyly at Angela; their relationship was still so new, but you could tell they really loved each other. Ben had on a yellow rice, mono chest, three button, Armani suit. It was paired with a white dress shirt and navy tie with a silver flower design on it. He looked so good standing next to Angela. I was glad Carlisle was able to persuade him to get the suit.

We picked up our hideous yellow grad caps and gowns and all piled into our respective cars, my Porsche, Edward's Aston Martin, Rose's M3, and Carlisle's Mercedes. Angela and Ben rode with Carlisle and Esme, since there was no room for them in Edward's car. They would be riding back home with their parents to celebrate before coming back to our house for the party.

The gym was all decked out for graduation. People were milling about taking pictures and just reminiscing about good times. I noticed most of the kids hadn't put on their gowns yet, not that I blamed them. That yellow was seriously gross!

I looked over and noticed Mike and Jessica. They were whispering and smiling at each other. Maybe, they finally took the hint and would leave Bella and Edward alone and just enjoy the party.

Mike had on a light blue dress shirt with a white, navy blue, light blue, and dark blue stripes and a pair of nice black dress pants. Jessica had on a navy blue dress with cascading ruffles down the side. The top of the dress was sleeveless with bead embellished straps and a strip down the center of the bust. She had on silver, sparkly high heeled, strappy sandals. They looked very nice together. I didn't see either of them trying to hit on Edward or Bella, hopefully it would stay that way.

We made our way into the gym, and Lauren and Tyler stood talking to Eric Yorkie. Lauren had on a hot pink colored dress. It had thin spaghetti straps and was gathered at the side in a knot. It came to about mid thigh. She had on a pair of silver, strappy, high heeled, platform sandals. They had candy in the platform and heel part. They fit the dress perfectly. I wouldn't be caught, well I couldn't say dead, so let me just say, I wouldn't be caught wearing those shoes. However, they fit Lauren's personality perfectly. Tyler had on a dark grey, single breasted, two button suit. He had paired it with a bright purple dress shirt. It was similar to the color of Lauren's dress.

I'll admit it was stylish and a little edgy. Tyler had some style. Eric had on a silver, shiny suit that was single breasted with two buttons. He was wearing a bright turquoise dress shirt with a black tie with light and dark grey shapes on it. Soon, we were lined up and the ceremony was under way.

**Bella POV**

The ceremony was now half way over, thank goodness. I was ready to get out of this awful cap and gown, and I was ready to be rejoined with Edward. Could you believe that I, Bella Swan, was actually looking forward to the party later on tonight? Don't dare tell Alice I said that. I would never hear the end of it.

I heard my name finally being called and walked up on stage to get my diploma. I looked out in the crowd and saw the Cullens and my dad all watching me. I smiled and waved at them shyly, then made my way back to my seat. When everyone had received their diplomas, we threw our caps in the air and then made our way out of the gym.

"Bells, I am so proud of you, sweetheart," my father told me as he gave me a hug.

"Thanks, dad," I said.

"Charlie, are you sure you won't join us for dinner at our house?" Esme asked.

"I appreciate the offer, Esme, but I have to go into work, the graveyard shift tonight. It's graduation night; and I know most of the kids are going to be at your place, but still you can never be too careful," he told her.

"Don't worry, Charlie, we have everything under control. I understand where you are coming from though," Carlisle said.

We parted ways and went back to the Cullen house to get the food ready for the party. Everything else was already done.

It was almost 8:30 P.M. when people started showing up for the party. I got stuck answering the door for a while. After that, I went to find Edward. He and Alice were going over their dance routine once more.

God, I will be so glad when I become a vampire and could be that graceful and look that good. I would not want to be in any of the judges' shoes tonight.

I was anxious to see which vamp couple was going to win the dance contest. It was going to be tough to decide. I loved the prizes Alice had come up with. First place prize was a fully loaded, top of the line, laptop computer. Second place prize was an IPAD 2. Third place prize was a Kindle Electronic reader with a 50 dollar prepaid gift card in which to purchase books for it. Since the dances were going to be in couples, all the prizes would come in two's.

Soon the party was in full swing, and it seemed everyone was having a good time.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	12. Dance Contest and Pool Party

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Jasper POV**

The party was in full swing now, and the atmosphere was light which was very good for me. I hoped it stayed that way. I didn't even have to struggle really hard tonight, even with all the humans around. I wish it could be like this all the time.

I was loving being the DJ and watching some of these people as they made fools out of themselves on the dance floor; it was hilarious. I couldn't wait to see some of them in the dance competition.

"Jazz, honey, it's time to announce the dance contest. Here's the list of all the participants," Alice said walking up to me.

She looked so hot in her little dance costume. I was really glad she was going to be dancing with Edward. I knew, with him, I wouldn't have to worry about hands of another male going where they shouldn't. I just didn't trust the hormonally driven scabs of FHS with my girl.

"Attention! Could I have your attention, please? I have been informed the dance competition is about to get under way; so if you are a participant, you need to go get dressed and get in line according to your number," I announced.

Couples began making their way down the hall to the rooms Alice had set up as dressing rooms. In the living room, we had seats against one wall for the couples to sit while they waited for their numbers to be called. They would also be able to see what kind of competition they were up against. Just to make it look better, the Cullen couples were going last. All the seats were soon filled, and it was time to get started. Since I was a judge, Erik was going to work the booth and announce the couples.

"Ok, people, here we go, for the first couple we have Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley. Their dance is the Jive and their song is Reet Petite by Jackie Wilson. Let's see what you've got, guys," Eric announced.

Lauren and Tyler danced, and it was pretty good considering they had only been dancing for about six weeks.

"Let's go to our judges and see what they have to say. Dr. Cullen, let's start with you first," Eric said.

"Well, the Jive is a very crisp dance; and I don't think you did all that bad considering you haven't had much practice, but your flicks and kicks should have been a bit sharper," Carlisle said.

"Mrs. Cullen, what is your opinion on this couple's performance?" Eric asked.

"Well, I appreciate that you gave a crowd pleasing piece. That was really fun to watch," Esme explained.

"Jasper, what do you have to say?" Eric asked me.

"Tyler you're a cool guy and it shows, but I agree with Carlisle; your kicks and flicks needed to be a lot sharper and quicker for this dance," I told them.

"Alright guys, you have the judges' comments, now let's see how they reflect on your score," Eric said as Lauren and Tyler stood to the side.

"Mrs. Cullen?" Eric asked

"I give them a five," she answered.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"I give them a four," Carlisle replied.

"Last, but not least, Jasper?" Eric asked.

"I give them a four, also," I replied.

"Okay, so we have a total of 13 for Lauren and Tyler. Thanks guys. Next up we have Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. Their dance is the Cha-cha and their song is Hot Stuff by Donna Summer," Eric announced.

Jessica and Mike got on the floor and danced. It was okay, but not too impressive. When they were finished we gave them a score of 13. It went like this for the rest of the couples, but they were better than what we had seen so far. You could tell they had really put in a lot of practice time. They got higher scores. Finally, it was time for Emmett and Rosalie to dance.

"Couple number nine is Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Their dance is the Lambada and their song is Ain't It Funny by Jennifer Lopez," Eric announced.

Emmett and Rosalie took the floor, and every single eye in the room was on them from start to finish. I could feel the lust rolling off everyone in waves. I could only imagine what kind of thoughts Edward was hearing. It was probably a really good thing Emmett didn't have mine or Edward's talents. It could be disastrous. They did a good job, and it was a hot dance.

**Edward POV**

I had watched everyone dance and had seen the responses they got from the crowd and our judges. The response for Em and Rose was nearly deafening mentally and physically. I saw images of my sister in the minds of these adolescents that I never wanted to see in anyone's mind ever. I was really glad Bella opted out of the contest. I was not sure I could have controlled myself, if I had seen and heard the same thoughts about her.

"Alright, let's see what Emmett and Rosalie got in scores," Eric said.

"I give them a 10," Esme said.

"I give them an eight," Carlisle said.

"I give them a 10," Jasper said.

"There you have it, people, Rosalie and Emmett get a total of 28. They are on top of the leaderboard. Next we have Edward and Alice Cullen. Their dance is the Jitterbug and their song is Don't Be Cruel by Elvis Presley," Eric announced.

Alice and I took the floor. We danced to the best of our ability. I believed we did well, but I wasn't sure if we surpassed Em and Rose. Of course it didn't really matter to me, anyway. I just danced because Alice asked me to. With her being my favorite sister, I couldn't say no.

"There you have it; our last couple has completed their dance. We will now find out from the judges what their score is," Eric said.

We got a 29; we were a point ahead of Rose and Em, which really surprised me.

"All the scores have been given; and although no couple got a perfect score of 30, Alice and Edward Cullen take first place. Emmett and Rosalie take second place, and Lee and Samantha take third place," Eric announced.

The prizes were given out, and then we all went to get changed into our bathing suits. The pool party was next.

**BPOV**

We headed upstairs to change into our bathing suits. I couldn't help but think back on Edward and his dancing. He was so good, and I couldn't wait until I was as graceful as he was. Although I didn't think I could ever look as good as him. I knew he and Alice would win the competition. Even with Rosalie being as hot as she was doing the Lambada, there was no comparison to Alice and Edward's grace and agility on the dance floor.

After we had all changed into our bathing suits, we headed out back to the pool area. I loved my bathing suit; it was by True Religion. It was denim and looked like a bikini from the back, but in front it was a one piece. I figured Edward wouldn't have a complete heart attack, if at least my front half was covered. It had dark denim on the side and a panel of lighter colored denim in the middle. The two colors were separated by metallic rivets down the length of the suit. I paired it with a blue multi-hued sarong; it was dark blue up top and lightened into a light blue on bottom. It looked so good, and I even picked it out myself. Alice was very proud of me.

Edward had changed into his navy blue swim trunks by Prada. They were simple in design, but on him they were anything but simple. They showed off his perfect physique, and I wasn't sure I wanted him to go out there in front of all those girls.

"Edward, baby, you look way too much like a Calvin Kline commercial. I'm not so sure I want you to go out there in front of all those girls," I said as I ran my hand down his chest.

I told him this, and he just winked at me. I raised an eyebrow at him while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Relax, my love; for you, my dear, have nothing to worry about. Those girls can look and drool all they want to. My eyes will be seeing only you, honey," he assured me.

I just about melted right there. He chuckled at my reaction and steered me in the direction of the pool. When we reached the pool, I noticed everyone else had changed and were starting to gather around the pool.

Alice had chosen a bikini by Ondademar Swimwear. It had a bandeau top with three layers of ruffles and the bottoms matched. It had an unusual pattern on it, in colors of purple, mint and olive green, and cream. She paired it with a cream colored sarong with fringe on the hem and totally rocked it in true Alice fashion. Jasper was standing close to her in a pair of olive colored swim trunks by Air Rescue. He had a possessive arm around her shoulder, no doubt in response to some of the lustful feelings that filled up the room.

Esme and Carlisle walked out. I had never seen them in this state of undress. To look at them you would never guess they were a mother and father. They looked like old Hollywood stars, who were still in their prime. Esme had on a solid black one piece by Ibiza. It had a bandeau top with a snake print hardware at the bust with a cutout underneath that and a low cutout back. She paired it with a solid black cover up with a halter top which she has just removed. Carlisle had on a pair of black, purple, brown and blue board shorts by Original Penguin. I have to admit my father-in-law looked pretty good. Though, he was nothing compared to my Edward.

I looked over at Tyler and Lauren, and they seemed to be getting pretty close to one another. I believed they really had gotten close over the weeks that they had been practicing their dance together. I couldn't believe what they had on; they were so perfect for each other. Lauren was dressed in a red and white polka-dot bikini. She had no cover up, so I was assuming that she had no intentions of covering up and showing any modesty tonight. Tyler was dressed in a Speedo, a bright blue Speedo at that.

Jessica and Mike came out about this time; I was just getting over the shock of seeing more of Tyler than I ever wanted to. I can only think that Jessica and Mike were trying, but failing, to make a grand entrance. Jessica actually had on a modest bikini; it was white and pink striped with a halter top. The bottom was skirted with a ruffle. But Mike, poor Mike had on a pair of brief style, dark gray Speedos. What Tyler and Mike were thinking when they purchased those, I have no clue. It's not as if they had that much to show off, and it honestly didn't look good.

Angela and Ben were standing by the bar area, talking to Eric. Angela had on a Tankini by Maaji Swimwear. The top was a halter style, in dark blue-gray with stripes of blue and purple going through it. The bottom was a floral design of the same colors. It fit her perfectly. Ben was wearing a maroon pair of swim trunks by Calvin Klein. They somewhat blended with Angela's suit. Eric had on a pair of blue and black swim trunks. He obviously didn't go shopping with Mike and Tyler. I was silently thankful for that.

Soon it was Emmett and Rose who came through the door. Now those two knew how to make an entrance! Rose looked amazing in a red suede bikini by Despi. The top was halter style tied at the back and around the neck with flower cutout details. She had on a matching red sarong with fringe around the hem. Emmett had on a pair of red Air Rescue Swim trunks. He looked around at all of us.

"Let's get this pool party started!" he yelled, as he ran and jumped cannon ball style into the pool.

Some joined him and some others got in the hot tub first. The music was blasting, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. I was glad the drama seemed to be put aside for now, and I hoped it would stay that way. Never hold your breath, though; when the Cullens are around, expect the unexpected.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. There is an outtake of the Pool Party in Rejected Imprint Outtakes. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	13. Wedding Preparations & The Vision

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**APOV**

After graduation, Bella and I started planning the wedding. She was excited about this, and I was glad. She decided on the color scheme navy blue, royal blue, and silver. She asked Rose and me to be Matrons of Honor. Rose had warmed up to Bella a little, but I think she was hoping this would soften her up even more. Nothing worked more on Rose than appealing to her vanity. Being up there in front of everyone would definitely do that. Angela was going to be her bridesmaid.

Edward had asked Carlisle to be his best man, and Jasper and Emmett were to be his groomsmen. Ben had agreed to be an usher; and after a quick call to her mother, Phil had agreed to be an usher as well.

The wedding planning was going very well. Bella was not a Bridezilla at all; in fact, she was very easy to please, as long as I didn't try to pick out anything too fancy and frilly. Bella liked to keep things simple and elegant. But with my physic abilities, I knew exactly what we were looking for.

Bella and I were the only ones to know what her dress looked like. The fewer people to know, the less likely it would be for Edward to accidentally see it. I had sketched it out for her, and she loved it. It was going to be a Grecian design. It was white with a lace overlay of cream and silver. It had thin lacy straps and an intricate design of flowers and beading under the bust where it formed an inverted V. The skirt was floor length with a small train. Her shoes were a simple, kitten heeled, satin sandal. We wouldn't want the bride tripping down the stairs on her big day. We were having the dress created, by an up and coming designer in Seattle. Bella was very patient with all of her fittings.

The bridesmaids' dresses I saw were absolutely exquisite! They were a dark royal blue; the bodice was fitted and ruched. The skirt flowed out slightly at the hips and was ankle length. The top of the dress was embellished with beads and rhinestones, and the straps were encrusted with beads as well. In the middle of the bodice was a diamond shaped area with the same embellishment of beads and rhinestones. Our shoes were silver with four inch heels and an elaborate rhinestone broach near the open toe.

We were having the same designer sew our dresses and the guys' tuxes as well. We made that man very happy when we came in with our sketches and credit card. He said he was going to have to hire extra people to get this done on time.

Edward was going to be in a navy blue, two button, notch tuxedo with a satin lapel and a silver vest with five buttons, a satin lapel, and a silver bow-tie. The best man and groomsmen and Ben were going to be in a silver, two button, notch tux, with plain lapels, a four button vest, and a tie with silver and royal blue stripes that matched our dresses. Since Charlie would most likely not rent a tux on his own, Bella got him to get a tux with the rest of the guys. His tux was black, three button notch, with satin lapels. The vest was high with six buttons and silver with a tie to match. All the guys were wearing black patent leather shoes from Johnston and Murphy.

Since Renee and Phil lived in Florida, they were going to get their clothes down there. I sent Phil a picture of what his tux should look like, and he assured me he would take care of it. I was a little nervous because I saw Renee straying from what I told them. Then, the vision would change, and things would be okay. If I didn't know any better, I would say Renee was disrupting my visions on purpose. Again. I had no idea what type of dress Renee was going to pick out; she would flit from one decision to the next. I was getting frustrated.

"Get used to it sweetie!" Bella said as she laughed at me.

"This is typical Renee. She is very flighty and never can make up her mind. I would not be surprised if she showed up in a swan dress like that Icelandic singer Bjork at the 2001 Oscars," she said.

I gave a delicate shudder at that thought and stuck my tongue out at my soon to be sister. She better not show up at this wedding wearing a swan! Knowing her, she would think it would be a show of mourning to her daughter getting married so young.

With Esme, I had nothing to worry about when it came to her dress. It was a simple, but beautiful design by Tadashi. It had a ruched bodice that formed an inverted V at the hip. It had a deep V neckline with jeweled accents running down the middle to the top of the V at the waist. The gown was floor length and was tropical bluish green in color. Her shoes were white, peep toe, platform heels. They had rhinestones encrusted on the heel and platform. She looked beautiful as always.

It was a typical rainy day in Forks, and I had just gotten back from mailing the invitations. We were winding down on having everything ordered for the wedding. Bella was relaxing on the couch with Edward watching a movie with the rest of the family, when I walked in. I walked over to Jasper sitting in one of the fluffy white chairs and plopped down on his lap. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey handsome!" I said in greeting.

"Hello darlin'. What have you been up to?" he asked while smirking at me.

"Oh not much, I just mailed off the wedding invites, and…," I said, when I was suddenly cut off by a vision.

"Oh no! This cannot be happening!" I screeched.

I saw our cousin Tanya from Denali coming down early "for a visit."

Tanya wanted to check out the little human, who had managed to snag Edward. She was very put out because she has tried for decades to get Edward. He had become something of a challenge for her. This was just going to cause her to ramp up her efforts. I looked over to Edward, and he was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

When everyone heard my exclamation and saw Edward's frustration, they all got concerned.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked when he began feeling the frustration rolling off of me.

"What have you seen?" Rose wondered.

"Is it the Volturi?" Esme asked in a panicked tone.

They were all talking at once.

"Everyone please calm down!" I said loudly, so I could be heard over the den of their voices.

"Well, what is it Alice?" Carlisle asked once everyone calmed down.

"Tanya," Edward muttered so low only the vampires could hear.

"He he, you are in trouble now little brother," Emmett chortled with glee with an evil glint in his eye.

He was enjoying this information a little too much. He always enjoyed the torture Tanya put Edward through during one of her visits. Suddenly, Bella spoke up.

"What is going on, guys? Why do you look so worried?" she asked.

No one spoke up. She stood up and put one of her hands on her hip and cocked it to the side.

"Alright guys, no secrets. You had better tell me what is going on, right now!" she demanded pointing her finger at all of us.

Poor thing, she did deserve to know. I was about to explain when Rose spoke up.

"Tanya, one of our cousins, from the Denali coven is coming early," Rose said in a calm even voice.

Bella wasn't going to be fooled though.

"Okay, then what is all the fuss about? I thought the Denali coven is vegetarian just like you. What are you not telling me?" Bella asked.

Edward just laid his head in his hands and groaned; now Bella looked really worried, and Emmett had a gleeful look on his face. He was obviously remembering some of Tanya's more forceful persuasion techniques.

"Bella, no matter what happens, remember that you are the one Edward loves. You are the one he is going to marry," Rosalie said.

We all stared in shock at Rosalie; she really was warming up to Bella.

"What? I can be sensitive when the need arises!" she said sounding slightly offended, while rolling her eyes, while she continued on.

"Tanya is a vegetarian. That isn't what has Edward stressed. She has a thing for Edward and has been after him for the past 50 years. She has tried everything in the book to get him. She has been quite aggressive at times. So we are all worried as to why she is coming here early, without the rest of the family," she finished explaining.

Bella looked very upset, and Rose looked remorseful for telling her so much.

"So you're telling me that not only do I have most of the female population in Forks panting after my fiancé; but now, I have a gorgeous vampire that wants him too!" She ranted.

She turned and glared at Edward.

"When were you planning on telling me this, Edward? You knew she was coming to the wedding. Were you going to wait until she got here and did something to upset not only us, but the whole household?" she asked nearly screeching.

**RPOV**

At that, Bella ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut to their room. We could hear her as she fell on the bed and started crying. I couldn't seem to help myself in feeling bad for Bella. I could see how much she loved Edward and how unsure of herself she was. It was then I realized how much of myself I saw in Bella. Maybe, that was why I had acted the way I did, when Edward first brought her around. Poor Edward looked crushed; he turned to Jasper.

"Bella is feeling very angry and embarrassed. I feel fright in there, too, as well as longing. I think she wants you with her Edward. She needs reassurance from you. Just explain things to her, and make sure she knows that she has nothing to be scared about," he explained.

**APOV**

Edward nodded and rushed up the stairs. I caught a quick glimpse of how this turned out. With that, I urged my family to go hunt. I knew Edward and Bella needed a private moment without the rest of us hearing them.

**EPOV**

When I got upstairs to mine and Bella's room, I saw how she had flung herself across the bed and was sobbing so hard her whole body was moving. I felt so bad for her; I didn't know what to do. I couldn't read her mind, so I didn't know whether to just talk to her or reach out and try to hold her. Seeing her cry like this made my chest ache, and so I quickly decided to try to hold her and hoped she didn't reject me.

"Bella, my love, I'm sorry that you are so upset and hurt. You surely know that I wasn't keeping this from you intentionally," I started as I lay down and stretched out beside her.

She didn't move away nor did she look at me either. God, why must everything happen to us? Why was it that Tanya just could not let go and realize that I had no desire for her? Sometimes, I felt like her vanity was a thousand times worse than Rosalie's ever could be. Even Rose knew, when she was defeated and to give up. Not Tanya, though, no, she had to keep chasing me. So far, I had been polite in rejecting her advances. I was trying to be a gentleman and be her friend, while letting her know that a friend was all she would ever be to me.

Bella was, is, and always would be the only one who would ever have my heart. She had me, all of me, my heart, mind, body, and yes my soul, if I still had one, all wrapped up in a nice little package. She had me in the palm of her hand. Bella and Bella alone had the power to make or break me. I had to stop and think back for a moment. I searched my memory to see if I had thoroughly explained that to my beloved. Yes, many times, I had told her all of that and more. I'm guessing though that when I left her and said the awful things to her, it didn't matter anymore.

Well, I would take this moment and every moment in the future I was presented with, to not only tell her, but show my precious angel how much I loved her and how much she meant to me. I was going to start right now.

"Honey, please turn over and look at me. I love you so very much, and you have no idea how much it hurts me to see you crying and upset," I pleaded.

After a few seconds, she lifted her head and turned her body to face me. Her eyes were flooded with still many unshed tears. Her cheeks were pink and flushed from all the crying she had already done. I couldn't bear for there to be any space between us, so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me about Tanya and how she has pursued you? Did something, even some minute thing happen, between the two of you to make her think that she has a claim on you?" she asked with those big, pleading doe eyes.

I could deny this woman nothing, when she looked at me like that. So I explained every single solitary time that Tanya and I had been in each other's company, right down to the finest detail. When I was finished, I stayed quiet and looked at my beautiful fiancé and waited for her to say something.

"I understand, Edward; I don't like it one bit, but I do understand it. You really are simply irresistible; you just don't see yourself clearly, as you tell me," she said with a hint of a smile on her lips.

She was teasing me, so I knew the worst of it was over for now. I wanted nothing more at this moment than to take her in my arms and show her just how much I loved and needed her.

"Thank you, love, for understanding that the reason I never told you about Tanya was simply because I felt that she was not even significant enough for me to talk about, to you or anyone else for that matter," I told her, then rolled us so I was on top of her.

"You're welcome, baby. But please from now on, even if you don't find it significant; no matter what it is, you will tell me," she said.

"I solemnly swear, Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen, that I will from this day forward tell you even the smallest detail of anything in my past, present, or future," I said to her and meant every word of it.

"I love you, Edward, and I couldn't stand to lose you again. I'm not going to stand by and watch as some vamp slut tries to take what's mine. I will fight if I have to human or not, I don't care. You are mine, and it's going to stay that way," she declared.

Damn, I just got a hard on. My mind ceased to think about anything else, except being with my mate and making love to her all night long.

I was already on top of her; and when she felt me get hard, she smirked and raised her eyebrow at me.

"You see what you do to me, Miss Swan, soon to be Cullen?" I asked smirking back.

"I can't see because you're all covered up, but I can most definitely feel something long, hard, and thick pressing into me," she quipped.

"Ah, Bella, my love, I do love when your feisty side comes out to play," I said, then immediately took possession of her lips with my own.

We kissed, until she had to break for air, then I began moving down her neck. I kissed, licked and sucked every inch of bare skin I could reach. By the time we were both shirtless, our breathing was nothing but short hard pants of air moving between our teeth.

"Edward! I need you, baby. I need you in me right now!" she said while moving her hands quickly to the front of my jeans.

She had them open and pushed down to my knees in no time and was pushing them the rest of the way down with her feet. I took the lead and got us both naked, as quickly as possible; and then I plunged deeply inside her warm body.

"Ugghhh!" we both cried out.

Without pausing, I plunged over and over into my love's body with all that I had to give her. She took it and gave back to me in the same way. Our bodies entwined and coiled around the other one, never being able to get enough of the other one.

I couldn't begin to describe what being with Bella felt like. My mind ceased to function when we were intimate like this.

"Ohhh god, Bella, baby, ummm! I'm gonna come, love, I'm gonna come so hard inside of you!" I grunted.

"Edward! Yes, baby! Oh! Ah! Ugh! Fill me up!" she screamed as her walls clenched around my length.

I gave her all I had, until I was empty; then I stayed buried inside her, until we both came down from our high. When we were both calmed and sated, well at least for now; we lay in bed and cuddled. We talked more about the Tanya situation; and Bella felt much more calm and confident about it, now that we had talked it all out.

I realized what I would need to do to take care of the problem; and I was ready to step up and do it. It may take me not being so much of a gentleman, but that was okay too. All I cared about was making my Bella happy and keeping her that way.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	14. Bella is Furious, Tanya Arrives

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't adequately describe all the emotions that went through me, when I heard about this cousin named Tanya. I knew the Cullens had mentioned the Denali coven and thinking of them as cousins to me. No one had bothered to mention that Tanya had her sights set on my Edward.

Yes, my first reaction was to feel betrayed that they had kept this from me, most especially Edward. I should have heard this from him, when he knew for sure they were all coming to the wedding. I still would have been upset, but not as much as I was now. My insecurities allowed my mind to run off on a wild tangent that I had no control over.

I pictured all sorts of things that had happened in the past before I came along that could have led this woman to believe that Edward cared for her. I remembered him telling me that was where he had gone for those few days, when I first came to Forks. Once upon a time, I couldn't imagine that Edward would lie to me about anything; but, of course, he did when he left me.

I knew, now, he lied to me. Believing it was for my own good, but still my own insecurities haunted me and convinced me that if he lied once for my own good; he could very well do it again. I couldn't stand it; so I ran up to our room and cried, which is where he found me minutes later. I could hear the fear and hurt in his voice, as he had begun to explain things to me. I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart, when I turned over to look at him. The devastating pain in his eyes was enough to kill me, right then. I knew every word of what he was saying was the truth. He loved me and only me; and he didn't care one bit about Tanya, as anything other than in a family way.

I was then angry, at myself, for doubting his love for me. He was always showing me and telling me in numerous ways; and I should have shown him how much I loved him, by not acting like a child and throwing a fit. Well there would be no more of that. I was a grown woman, who was about to be married to the most wonderful being on earth. I loved him, and I knew he loved me; and as long as we are together we could overcome any problem, even a vamp slut who wanted what was mine.

Now, I was over being mad at Edward and myself, but I've only begun to be mad at this floozy who thought she was going to come in here and break my love and me apart. That would be a very big HELL TO THE NO! I would fight with everything in me and show her who she was messing with. I didn't care if she was a vampire and that I was still human. So, vamp slut, bring it on, sister, I was ready for you.

**TPOV**

I couldn't believe it, when Carlisle called Eleazar a few days ago. He told us Edward was going to be married and to a human no less! I guessed he was more attached to that human he was running away from last year than he let on. This had to be some kind of a mistake! How could he want her, when he could have me? I knew he wanted me, but he was just intimidated by me because of my experience.

Edward Cullen was too gorgeous to be insecure, besides I had been able to sneak little glances at his perfect body; and trust me, he has no reason to be insecure. Edward was the most gorgeous vampire I had ever seen in my one thousand years, other than myself, of course. There was no way that little girl could satisfy him the way I could.

Carlisle said they were mailing out the invitations, soon, so that meant the wedding was soon. I needed to get down to Forks and see what all the fuss was about. Once I had assessed the situation, then I could set about my plan to break up the happy couple.

I packed a suitcase and ran out to the family room. My family was out hunting, so I didn't have to explain myself, but I did leave a note so they wouldn't worry. I ran out to one of our cars and headed to Forks. I would be able to make the trip in a few hours. I couldn't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he saw me again.

**APOV**

Bella and I were busy doing last minute wedding things when a vision hit me.

"Oh no, she is NOT! Who does that hussy think she is?" I muttered to myself, but loud enough for the others to hear me, when I came out of my vision.

Bella and I were in the dining room and suddenly, we were surrounded by our family.

"What are you talking about, Alice? What did you see happening?" Bella asked me.

"That vamp floozy thinks she is going to come here and break Edward and Bella up. She is still living in the delusional world that Edward wants her," I answered.

"Well, you know what, Ali, let the vamp slut come, I will show her exactly who Edward wants and I can assure her it's not her!" Bella said almost in a growl.

"Shit, bro that was scary. I've never seen Bella like that before. What did you do while you two were upstairs? Did you inject her with some kind of vamp bravado potion or something?" Emmett asked.

"Nope, that, my brother, was all Bella getting ready to fight for what's hers," Jasper answered with a proud grin.

"Bella, I admire you for having the backbone, but you do realize you're still human, and she's a 1000 year old vampire, right?" Rosalie said.

"Yes, I am well-aware of that, Rosalie; and I just plain don't care. I've had enough of everything in the book trying to take Edward and me away from each other. I am not going to stand by and watch that vamp hoochie mama come in here and try to take what's mine," Bella answered, with flames blazing in her eyes.

She was serious, and she was not scared at all. Tanya was in for a very rude awakening. I had seen when both Edward and Bella had decided to stand up as team and fight together, and they were a dangerous force to be reckoned with.

"You go sister! Bella, I think, you are going to make one hell of a vampire," Rosalie said with an evil smirk.

Rosalie may not be Bella's biggest fan, but she was always ready to bring the bitch down a notch or two for sticking her nose in somewhere it didn't belong. She was beginning to see Bella in a whole different light, and I was glad.

**EPOV**

I was not looking forward to this at all. Bella was mad as hell already, and that got me pissed off because this should be one of the most pleasant times in Bella's life. I was not going to let Tanya ruin this for us. So the Victorian in me was going to have to step aside for a spell. If Tanya wanted a war, she would get one.

**RPOV**

I was hesitant to admit it, but I was damn proud of my soon to be sister. She was willing to step up and fight a vampire, even though she was still human. I was realizing more and more every day how much she really did love my brother. Edward, well as far as he was concerned, I could see how much he had always loved Bella and loved her more now than then. He was putting aside his precious Victorian gentlemanly ways and going to tell Tanya once and for all he's had enough of her shit. I was proud of him, too. Tanya was the type who would push, until someone pushes back hard enough that she realized she was not getting anywhere. Edward had always been so polite throughout the years and was afraid of hurting her feelings that his words had never fazed Tanya in the slightest bit. I had a feeling that this time she would get the message.

**EmPOV**

Shit fire and save the matches! Little sister was on the war path; and I pitied the fool, who was willing to mess with her whether she was vampire or not. I wouldn't admit this to anyone, but she scared the living shit out of me in the dining room earlier. I was not so sure about taking her on after she was changed anymore. I mean she really was going to be different. A newborn vampire was basically like taking on hell's wrath and on top of that, she was a woman. If I could still get goose bumps, I would have them now. I was going to have to remember not to make her mad at me in the future especially after she became like us.

**BPOV**

We were all sitting in the family room watching a movie, when all the vampires in the room looked toward the door.

"Well, looks like the vamp hoochie mama has arrived," Rosalie said smirking in my direction.

They obviously heard her car turn on the driveway. Suddenly, I heard a car door slam. Just as quickly, the front door swung open and an absolutely gorgeous strawberry blond vampire strolled in the house, like she owned the place.

"Hello Tanya, please come right in and make yourself at home," Emmett said in an overly cheerful and sarcastic tone.

Tanya obviously missing his sarcasm just giggled and replied.

"Why thank you, Emmett, it is always so good to come and see my family."

By this time, she had spied me. Her lovely golden eyes narrowed, as she took in the fact that I was sitting in Edward's lap with his arms wrapped protectively around me.

"Hello Edward. How are you, darling? I've missed you; you haven't been to visit me in so long," she said with a pout trying to sound pitiful.

"I can easily explain that, Tanya; as you can see, I've been extremely busy taking care of my fiancé and getting ready to get married," Edward replied looking smug.

Then she turned her attention to me, while brushing off Edward's comment.

"Well, well, this must be the little human who has snagged our Edward. I'm Tanya," she said staring me straight in the eyes.

She was trying to intimidate me. It might have worked, if I hadn't been sitting in Edward's lap and wrapped up in his arms. I just stared right back at her; I wasn't going to let her win anything, even a staring contest. Edward was mine, and I wasn't going to let her think she could walk all over me.

Before Edward had a chance to say a word, I spoke up.

"Actually Tina, the name is Bella, not little human; and before you get any ideas, Edward is mine. There is no ours where you are concerned. He has known you have wanted him for 50 years, and if he hasn't taken you up on any of your offers by now, he certainly isn't going to in the future."

By this time, I was standing up and Tanya looked absolutely speechless. I didn't think anyone had ever stood up to her like this, especially, when she wanted something. I could tell she wanted Edward. So, I turned around and held out my hand to Edward, and he took it.

"It was very interesting meeting you, but I am tired and want to go lie down. Edward, will you come with me? You know I sleep so much better when I lie in your arms and you hum to me," I said smiling up at him sweetly.

"Of course love, you know that is one of my favorite things to do at night," Edward said and leaned down and kissed me.

Determined to show Tanya I meant business. I put my hands in Edward hair and deepened the kiss. His arms tightened around me. I jumped in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist, and he caught me like I knew he would. He was holding me up by my butt. I heard the cat calls of my soon to be siblings and one extremely frustrated scream and a gust of wind.

I pulled away from the kiss and looked around. Tanya was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, no! Did I run her off?" I asked with fake concern.

"Baby, you are completely devious, and you can use me any time you are trying to prove any point you want," Edward said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"That was awesome, baby sister! You will definitely be a force to be reckoned with, when you become one of us," Emmett said proudly, actually he bellowed it.

I could only giggle, as Edward whisked me upstairs. Once we were in our room, Edward put me down; and I went about my nightly routine. I went to the bathroom to shower and dress for bed. I liked to be freshly showered every night before I crawled into bed beside my love. Alice must have foreseen this happening because there was a new pajama set lying on the counter with a note.

_Bella, wear this, you will love the outcome. Love, Ali._

I smiled, loving how my sister took nearly as good of care of me as Edward did. After my shower, I dried off and put on the clothes, if you could call them that. Basically all there was to it was scraps of material, a blue see through baby doll. It was made of tulle with a silk design of lines and loops over the bust and hips with the same silk fabric creating the halter neck line. The silk loops covering just enough to tease. I might as well have been naked.

**TPOV**

That little human did not realize who she was messing with. Edward was mine. I was here long before she came along, and I would be here long after she was gone. She would be gone; and soon, I would make sure of it. I was curious to know what Edward saw in her. I decided to do some detective work. I climbed a tree outside Edward's window and watched.

**EPOV**

While Bella was in our bathroom having her human moments, I turned down the bed and got it ready for her. I turned on the electric blanket I had gotten for her. She had worn me down and finally convinced me to sleep with nothing between us. I had to admit; I did like it a lot being able to feel the silkiness of her skin against mine. I just didn't want her to be cold, so that was why we had the blanket. It lay under the bottom sheet warming both the bed and our bodies.

After I had the bed turned down, I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed. I picked up a new medical journal I had bought and began to read. Shortly, I heard the shower cut off and the rustling of material. I knew Bella would be joining me soon, and it made me smile.

"Edwarrrrrrd," I heard my love say, or maybe I should say purr.

I looked up; and there she was standing in the bathroom doorway, looking like sex on legs. I swallowed hard and sent the last bit of fluid in my body south of my waist band. I was standing at complete attention. I got tunnel vision, and all I could see was Bella. Her hair was hanging in loose shining curls down her back and over her shoulders. The outfit she had on was exquisite as it framed the parts of her body that thrilled me the most. It covered my favorite parts enough to tease me and yet let me see enough to want more. I dropped the book on the floor and went over to her. I dropped to my knees at her feet ready to worship the goddess that she was.

"I take it, you like what you see," she said in a low seductive tone.

"A goddess that is nothing short of perfection and deserving of worship, please let me do that, love. Let me spend the night worshipping you," I whispered then pressed my face into her stomach.

"Yes, my love, take me to bed and love me," she replied.

I had her on the bed and underneath me before she could blink. I hungrily devoured her lips and neck. I licked her bottom lip asking to be let in. When she opened her mouth, I plunged my tongue into her sweet depths and tasted her as if I was a starving man who had been without food for days.

I kissed her, until I knew she needed air; and then I moved to taste her luscious skin. The moans and sounds that came from her body were driving me insane.

"Bella, my sweet, precious angel, you are so beautifully exquisite, words can't sufficiently describe you," I told her as I sucked gently on the soft spot under her ear.

"Oh Edward! Ummmm, there are no words to let you know, what you do to me," she replied as she tangled her fingers in my hair.

I kissed, licked and sucked my way down to her perfect round breasts. Her nipples were dusty pink and hard, just waiting on my mouth to claim them. I wasted no time in taking one, then the other in my mouth. I lathed them with my tongue.

"Edward! Oh god, don't stop doing that," she cried and pressed my face against her harder.

I groaned and ground my hard length into her. I wanted her to know how she affected me.

"You feel that, Bella? You and only you make me hard like that. No other female has ever or will ever be for me what you are. Only you will ever be able to sate my hunger and thirst like this," I told her.

Yes, I knew Tanya was outside. I knew she was watching and listening, and I couldn't care less. I wanted her to know that I wanted no one, but Bella. I didn't care if I offended her or hurt her feelings any longer. She would not take no for an answer when I tried to be polite, so maybe seeing and hearing Bella and I like this would convince her that I did not want her.

**TPOV**

Oh my god, I couldn't stand to watch this and hear those damning words come from Edward's mouth. I wanted to throw up when I saw him move down her body and bury his face in her core. She placed her hands on the back of his head pushing him into her and cried out his name. That should be me he was doing that to. It should be me getting that pleasure from him, not that pathetic excuse for skin and bones.

I heard a low growl come from Edward. The human moaned; I wasn't sure, but I would almost bet he growled at my thoughts. It angered me that she received pleasure because of it. I couldn't watch this anymore. I ran deep into the forest to plot and plan.

A/N: We have posted a couple of outtakes; you can find them under our profile. Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	15. Tanya Spies&Family Meeting

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**EPOV**

As I lay in bed holding my angel while she slept, I couldn't help but worry about Tanya. I didn't like the direction her thoughts were going last night. For some reason, she thought that she could still win me over. Even after she heard my declarations to Bella and saw my face buried between her thighs. She still ran off with thoughts of how to win me and get rid of Bella.

That was what had me worried. I didn't think Tanya would actually kill Bella, but I was not going to take any chances. I was seriously worried about Tanya's mental health. She honestly thought that I would be with her after she tried to break Bella and me up. There was not a snowball's chance in hell of that happening. She wouldn't listen to me though; she thought I was just being a gentleman. She couldn't wrap her brain around the thought that maybe I didn't want her.

Bella and I had talked last night, after we were both completely sated. I was afraid that she would be upset that Tanya had seen us making love, but my Bella always surprises me.

Flashback

_"Oh, Edwaaard!" Bella screamed out, as her orgasm rocked through her body._

_"Wow, baby! You are always so amazing," I said as I kissed her nose. _

_Bella suddenly giggled. _

_"Did Tanya enjoy the show?" she asked as I stared down at her in surprise. _

_I was afraid she would be upset to know Tanya had witnessed something so private. _

_"How did..? I'm sorry love, you aren't upset are you?" I asked. _

_I really didn't want her to be upset. I just thought if Tanya heard and saw how much we loved each other she would back off._

_"No, babe, I am not upset with you. She needed to witness how much we mean to each other; maybe she will get the message now. Besides, a good dose of reality is always a good thing. It keeps things real," Bella said hoping for the same thing I was._

_"No such luck, though. She ran off after a few minutes of watching us and declared to herself she would get me and get rid of you at the same time. I won't let her hurt you," I said with a growl as I held her tight._

_"Shhh, I know you won't, baby," she said running her fingers through my hair and kissing me on the lips._

_"We need to talk to the family. She isn't going to listen to you; so maybe if the family tells her to back off, she will listen," Bella said wisely as she tried to stifle a yawn._

_I chuckled at her. _

_"Go to sleep, love, we can talk to the family in the morning."_

End Flashback

**TPOV**

I couldn't believe what I heard and witnessed last night. If Edward would just give me a chance, I could make him feel good. That weak human could never satisfy him like I could. Never has a man, human or vampire, that has set eyes on me, ever said no to me. I would have Edward Cullen. I know just what to do!

**APOV**

We had left the house last night, after Edward had carried a giggling Bella upstairs. I swear those two were worse than Em and Rose. We were going to have to build them their own place, after her changing; or we won't be able to live with them. Hmmm, I needed to talk to Esme about that little cottage in the woods away from the main house. It would be perfect for them, and Bella would love it.

I had just taken down an elk and was going to go find Esme, when a vision hit.

"Oh no! Tanya, would you just stop this foolishness!" I screamed out in frustration.

Suddenly my family was beside me, concern was written on all their faces.

"What is she going to do now, Alice?" Carlisle asked in a weary voice.

Tanya may be a very good friend; and yes, we considered her family, but her antics were getting old. We were going to have to put a stop to this.

"Let's get back to the house first. Edward and Bella need to hear this too. Besides, I see that they want to talk to us, as well," I said as we all started running back to the house.

**RPOV**

What was Tanya going to do now? I wondered as we entered our home. Bella and Edward were sitting on the sofa waiting for us. Edward had a worried look on his face, and Bella just looked determined. I had to say, I admired and respected the way she was handling this whole Tanya fiasco. If it was my Emmett that Tanya was after, I would have already cold cocked that bitch. I did realize though that Bella was still human, so that wouldn't be very feasible for her.

We all took seats around the family room. Carlisle spoke up first.

"Well, Edward, Alice said you needed to speak to us about Tanya. I should let you know, Alice had another of vision of Tanya. She is up to something else," he said.

Edward growled low at the mental pictures that he was reading from Alice's head, no doubt.

"Well, don't keep the rest of us in suspense! We aren't all mind readers, you know!" Bella practically screamed in frustration.

I chuckled to myself; Yeah, I was beginning to really like my new little sister. I saw, now, why Emmett loved to be around her so much. She was not scared and was going to fight for what was hers.

Alice let out a heavy sigh, before she spoke.

"It looks like Tanya is planning on stealing your nightie from last night. She is going to try and seduce Edward, and then have you catch them in a compromising position. She is hoping to run you off and have Edward see what he is missing," she said.

The last part, she said with a wince. It was caused by the look of pure fury on Bella's face.

"I don't think so! I want some sense talked into that crazy woman. First, she spies on us while we made love, now this! If she can't stop this nonsense and respect mine and Edward's relationship, then she can leave," Bella yelled.

Bella face was purple; she was so angry. I think we were afraid she was going to pass out. All of us were shocked by her outburst. Bella was usually so calm. She suddenly looked defeated. That was weird, I thought to myself. What brought that on? I knew how Edward felt, now. I wondered what was going on in that head of hers.

"I'm sorry, guys. I know she is your family, and I'm just..," she was saying, before Carlisle cut her off.

He had that look on his face of a loving, but stern father. You know the one that said his child was being ridiculous, and a stop was going to be put to it.

"Bella, stop right there, you are our family. Really even more than Tanya is because we think of you as our daughter and sister. We love you and will never let anyone disrespect you, like she is doing now. You are right; she can either stop, or she can leave. In fact, it is still a few weeks until the wedding; she can go back home and come down for the wedding with the rest of her family, when the time comes," Carlisle said with such conviction; that if I was able to cry, I would.

Bella did cry, as she ran over to Carlisle and gave him a hug, surprising him.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I love all of you too," she said.

He hugged her back, and Edward came over and grabbed his hand and gave him the standard one-armed man hug. Edward then let us know that they were going to go and let us talk to Tanya alone.

"As Bella has pointed out to me, Tanya isn't going to listen to me; and I think it would just be better if we were nowhere around for you to have this talk," he said.

"Well, I suggest you two go ahead and leave now. Tanya will be here in about 10 minutes, and I see that it will go better, if you aren't here, Edward. She will try to make a scene, if you are anywhere near," Alice said.

"How about, we head to our meadow, love?" Edward whispered to Bella.

She blushed and muttered a sweet okay. He lifted her in his arms and was out the door. We all took our seats and waited for the vamp hoochie mama to arrive.

**TPOV**

I arrived at the house, and all was quiet. Good, I could sneak into Edward's room, steal the nightie, and put my plan into action. I walked into the house and was surprised to see everyone, minus Edward and the human, sitting in the family room. They were all eyeing me. I knew Alice had seen my intentions. I knew how much they all loved me; so I decided, I would play it off as just a passing thought, and they would believe me.

"It isn't going to happen, Tanya," Alice said as she smirked at me.

Stupid all-seeing vampire, if I could rip that smirk off her face, I would.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I asked her sweetly, feigning innocence.

"Stop trying to act innocent, Tanya. I know what you are truly feeling. I know how you really feel for Edward. You don't love him; you just don't like being told no. Leave him and Bella alone," Jasper said.

"Jasper and Alice are right, Tanya. Your plans are not going to work. You will only end up alienating yourself, if you keep this up. I think it would be good for you to return to Denali and come back with the rest of your family, for the wedding," Carlisle told me.

"Also, when you come back, you had best be on your best behavior. I don't want any trouble from you. Bella is our daughter, and I suggest you back off. Let me inform you of something, Tanya. Bella is human and can't physically fight against you and live, much less win; but don't think for one second, I wouldn't hesitate to take you down a notch or two," Esme said with a growl in her tone and her eyes black with fury.

This surprised me. Esme was usually so docile and peaceable. She was claiming Bella as her daughter and was taking up for her. Bella was ruining everything and turning my family against me.

"Fine, I will go home; and I won't make trouble at the wedding, but someday soon you will all realize I am better for him than the human," I told them.

I left it at that; and I ran upstairs, packed my bags, got in my car, and drove away. I would behave myself at the wedding, but I didn't promise anything after that. I grinned wickedly, as I sped down the deserted highway.

As I was driving, I vowed to myself that I would have him. After I had gotten what I wanted from him, then I would throw him back to her. He would realize then, how much better I was and leave her. He would be begging me to take him back, and I would for a short time. I would take him back just long enough to watch them all suffer, and then I'd leave him. Was I an evil bitch? Yes, I was, but that was what you got when you denied me something I wanted.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	16. The Wedding

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**APOV**

Finally, every last detail was done, and everything about this wedding was perfect. My brother and Bella's wedding day was going to be talked about for many years to come, in this town. I owed myself a pat on the back, but don't tell Bella I said that.

She was a bit miffed at me right now. I kept her and Edward apart last night. She didn't sleep so well, and so she was a tad bit on the ill side this morning.

**BPOV**

I had to keep reminding myself, why I loved my soon to be pixie sister so much. I was having a hard time deciding whether or not I should strike a match to her for keeping me from Edward last night. Not only that, but she had gotten me up at the crack of dawn this morning to start getting dressed.

I gave her the stink eye every time she was in view.

"Bella, sweetie, didn't Renee ever tell you, if you keep making faces like that one day it was going to get stuck that way?" she asked giggling.

"Ha, ha, very funny, pixie girl," I retorted.

"It's your wedding day, and there is a lot to do. Everything else is fairytale perfect, and now we have to get you fairytale perfect, too," she said in defense of herself.

"I know, I know, Ali. I'm just tired and grumpy. I'll try to be good during this fairytale transformation," I told her.

I knew she had only the best of intentions. I wanted to look good as I stood next to Edward today; so I guessed, I needed to cut her a break.

I was still tired from all our activities from yesterday. We got up and went to the spa for the day, which was a pre-wedding gift from Esme. All of us girls had our nails done and our toes. I had a Brazilian wax done. Damn, those things hurt, but the results and Edward's reaction was well worth it. I had my hair trimmed up, as well. Now, here I was sitting in Alice's beauty chair getting my hair done.

She had styled it in a simple, but very elegant up do. It was all pulled back from my face. She had fastened it at the crown of my head and let it flow down the back of my head in long, loose ringlet curls. She placed a tiara on my head and my veil would hook on to it. I looked and felt like a princess.

I had a chance to sit back and relax for a minute. Esme brought me a breakfast tray. While Rose and Alice got their hair and makeup done, I ate breakfast. I thought about what was happening today, and I was happy. Today, I was marrying the love of my life. In just a very short time, I would be changed; and we would spend eternity together. I couldn't help, but giggle.

"What's so funny, dear?" Esme asked as she came into the room to get my breakfast tray.

"Oh, I was just thinking about today and marrying Edward and how in a just a short time I will be like the rest of you," I answered.

"You are truly a treasure to us all, sweetheart. I don't know how much more I could have stood of seeing my son, be so lost and alone," she said with a smile that warmed my heart.

Esme didn't realize it, but she was the true treasure. Everyone should have a mother like her to love them and care for them. She left the room again, and I was left with my thoughts once more. I was standing at the window looking out on the backyard and saw Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle coming back from their hunting trip. I was about to knock on the window to get Edward's attention, but he looked up and saw me.

**EPOV**

I was very happy today; because in a few short hours, I would be married to the love of my existence. My brothers, Carlisle and I were coming out of the woods after an all-night hunting trip, when I felt eyes on me. My mind was open and so were my senses, the feeling was coming from above me. I looked up and saw a vision more beautiful than I could find words to describe. It was Bella looking down at me and smiling.

"Good morning, baby, I love you," I heard her say.

I smiled wide and blew her a kiss. How tempting it was to march right upstairs and give her a proper kiss, but I knew my pixie sized sister would have my head, if I did that.

"You do it and I'll have more than one head, brother dear. Let's put it this way, if you come up those stairs and even think about coming near Bella, she will be able to use your dick for a dildo on your honeymoon. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Edward?" Alice asked from somewhere in the house.

"Point made, dear sister," I told her.

Bella had heard Alice too, I suppose, because she was pouting when I looked back at her. Bella, my lovely angel, you were not helping my case, any, I thought. Her lips were already delectable, but when she pouted like that it just drove me insane with want and desire. I was not going to make it until we were alone to ravage my love's body. I was taking her straight upstairs right after the preacher announced us husband and wife and have my way with her, then I would consider coming back downstairs to our reception.

"Edward, brother, uh can you tone down the lust? It's getting to be a little much," Jasper said.

"Sorry, Jazz, I can't help it," I replied grinning.

"I am so glad Esme and Alice have built you and Bella that cottage out back. You two are going to be worse than Rose and Emmett ever were," he said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Can I help it that I have such a buff bod that my wife can't control herself?" Emmett retorted.

"Oh good lord, Emmett. Did you not ever learn it's rude and ill-mannered to boast?" Carlisle admonished him, but with a smile on his face.

"Awe, come on, dad, you know you are just as proud as I am that you can rock your woman's world and that it drives her crazy for you," he replied.

Dad just laughed and shook his head. He neither denied nor did he admit it aloud, but his thoughts said plenty.

"Dad, I love you and mom, but please don't show me that again. It just isn't something you want to picture your parents doing," I told him with a smirk on my face.

"You just wait, son, you will be three hundred some odd years old one day, and I have no doubt you and Bella will still be going strong," he replied.

We all laughed and made our way into the house. I went to my room since I couldn't go near Bella. I lay down on our bed and turned on some music to listen to for a while.

**EsPOV**

I was beyond thrilled that today had finally arrived. My son would marry his one and only love, and they will spend forever together. I loved to hear the sounds of love and laughter ringing throughout the house as everyone got ready for the big event this afternoon.

Bella had no idea what she really meant to this family and how much we loved her. She had done such wonders for all of us. I couldn't love her more than if she were a daughter that I gave birth to.

Later in the day….

**EPOV**

"You ready to do this thing, bro?" Emmett asked as we finished getting dressed.

"I am more than ready to have Bella as my wife, Em. I have wanted this, for a very long time," I answered with a smile.

I felt like the luckiest man on the planet today. In just a couple of hours, Isabella Marie Swan would be my wife. Then, after we return from our honeymoon, I would turn her; and she would be mine forever.

"I know, I am not one to get sentimental, but I am really happy for you, Edward. Bella has been great for you and this family. Thank you for giving us a new little sister," he said.

I was about to reply to Emmett's uncharacteristic comments, when I heard a car turn on to our drive.

_"Ok, Edward, I have given you a few weeks to reconsider. Won't you stop this nonsense and runaway with me? Surely you can see how much better I am," _Tanya thought to me, as she and her family drove up to the house.

"Tanya is here, and it doesn't look like she has come to her senses yet," I said loud enough for my family to hear.

"Don't worry, bro, Jasper and I will keep an eye on her," Emmett spoke up.

"Yeah don't worry, Edward, we won't let her upset Bella. Besides, if she does anything to ruin this day, Alice will rip her to shreds and burn the pieces before any of us have time to think," Jasper said.

"You got that right!" I heard Alice say from her and Jasper's room. That was the room all the girls were in, getting dressed.

"What is it, Alice? What is going on?" I heard my angel ask.

That was weird. Bella shouldn't have been able to hear that. Alice must have been right at her ear.

_"Whoa Edward! I don't know how Bella heard that. I wasn't near her when I said that. Must have been a fluke," _Alice thought.

That was weird, but I didn't have time to worry about that now. Now, we had to tell Bella Tanya was here.

"Tanya and the rest of her family are here, Bella; but don't worry, Jasper and Emmett are going to watch her," Alice told her.

"She better not try anything today, or the first thing I am going to do when I wake up is track her down and rip her to shreds!" Bella grumbled

Thank God Carlisle was still talking to Tanya and the others outside. I was afraid with the way Tanya was acting she would take that as a challenge.

"I can't wait until she is changed, little brother; she is going to be so much fun!" Emmett chuckled.

"She's going to be a handful, that's for sure," I replied.

"Yeah, that we already see; and you would know that better than the rest of us, wouldn't you, little brother?" Emmett asked while wagging his eyebrows.

"Emmett, cut it out with the sexual innuendos. You know Edward hates that. Cut him a break today, he's got enough pressure on him as it is," Jasper said.

"Awe, you guys are no fun sometimes. I'm dressed, so I'm going to see who I can harass," he said and left the room.

**BPOV**

The hour was finally here. My cue was being played and it was time for me to walk down the aisle and join my true love in marriage for all eternity.

"Ready, baby girl?" Charlie asked me as we joined arms.

"More than ready, dad. Edward is waiting for me, let's get going," I replied.

I focused my attention on Edward and made my way to him. He was smiling my favorite crooked grin. It warmed me from head to toe. I still couldn't believe what a lucky girl I was to be marrying a man like Edward.

I seemed to take forever to get down the aisle to him, but I made it. Now, here I stood next to him, looking up at him and marveling at his beauty. I was wishing we were already married and on our way to our honeymoon. When he looked at me, his gold eyes reflected the love and happiness he was feeling; and I knew we had done this the right way.

"We are gathered here in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is an honorable estate. It is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but discreetly and soberly. Into this relationship these two persons come now to be joined. I ask you both that if you know any reason why you should not be joined in marriage, you make it known at this time," Pastor Weber said.

I knew Bella and I both had no reasons not to be married. We are each other's life and strength. I wasn't too sure no one else would speak up though. I could feel myself tense up at the thoughts I heard coming from certain guests.

"_I could and should speak up and tell everyone in this room why Edward can't get married. It's obvious the little human can't make him completely happy. He's only marrying her just to say he's married and not the odd man out anymore," _thought Tanya.

"_Why did I bother coming to this dumb wedding in the first place? It should be me standing up there beside Edward. I am much better suited for someone of his caliber than Bella is. She's such a plain Jane,"_ thought Lauren.

"_I always thought it would be me who married Edward Cullen. I fell in love with him the first time I laid eyes on him. The feelings I felt just intensified when I saw how he treated Bella. It's not fair, it should be me up there right now,"_ thought Jessica.

"_Damn you Edward Cullen for stealing my girl away from me. I should be in your shoes right now. I should be the one marrying Bella, and I should be the one who will be fucking her tonight," _thought Mike.

After a short pause and no one spoke up thankfully, he again addressed us.

"The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy, for the help and comfort given one another during prosperity and adversity; and when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons. In its right relation, it's the uniting of two souls already attuned to each other. When such a true bond already exists between man and woman, it is fitting that an outer acknowledgment be made. This acknowledgment is the prime object of this gathering and this ceremony. You are now taking into your care and keeping the happiness of the one person in the entire world whom you love best. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust as well. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities, and to share love. At the end of this ceremony, legally you will be husband and wife; but you still must decide each and every day that stretches before you that you want to be married. Make such a decision and keep on making it, for the most important thing in life is to love and be loved," he explained.

I didn't need him to tell me all that because I already knew it, but it was just part of his job to remind us of why we were here. The whole time Pastor Weber was speaking, I was staring into Bella's eyes and was seeing all the love and emotion she felt for me in them.

"Edward, will you take Isabella to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, stay faithful only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" he asked me.

"I will," I answered with a smile.

"Isabella, will you take Edward to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, stay faithful only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" he asked Bella.

"I will," she replied back.

I could see she was struggling not to cry. I understood perfectly how she was feeling.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Pastor Weber asked.

"Her mother and I do," Charlie answered.

He kissed Bella on the cheek and then took his seat. It was now Bella's and my turn to speak to each other. I took her hand in mine and began to speak.

"I, Edward, take you, Bella, to be my wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live," I vowed.

**BPOV**

I hung on every word that Edward spoke to me. He spoke so eloquently and his voice was so velvety smooth and soothing that it put the same usual spell over me as it always did. He completely dazzled me. I was so lost in his eyes and words and my own feelings that I didn't even realize it was my turn to speak. Alice had to lightly tap me to bring me back from la la land.

I blushed furiously when I heard some snickers come from the audience. I could just hear my female competition thinking how it should be them in my place. I begged to differ, but even so, I was sure if they felt what I was feeling they wouldn't have done much better. I took Edward's hand in mine and spoke from my heart the words we had chosen.

"I, Bella, take you, Edward, to be my wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live," I vowed to him.

My voice had become shaky at the end as my eyes filled with unshed tears. I couldn't help it though. I was just so full of love for Edward and everything he meant to me.

"Edward, take Isabella's ring and put it on her finger and repeat after me. I give this ring in token and in pledge of my constant faith and abiding love with all that I am, and all that I will become," the pastor directed.

Edward did what Pastor Weber asked, then he did the same thing again to me; and I followed his direction. I could hardly wait for the next words to come out of his mouth, the ones that would announce us as husband and wife.

"This ring by its shape is a symbol of the undying love that exists between you. The substance of which it is composed is a symbol of purity, which shall ever characterize your mind and hearts in all your relationships together. Amen," pastor Weber said.

The words Edward and I were waiting on were next, and I was more than ready to hear them. I knew Edward was even more excited than me since he had been so alone for nearly a century.

"Inasmuch as Edward and Isabella have consented in holy wedlock and have witness the same before God, according to the powers vested in me by this state and being an ordained minister of the Gospel, I pronounce that you are husband and wife. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Edward, you may kiss the bride," he said.

Edward wasted no time in wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him and kissing me like it was going to be our last. It turned me on, and I knew Edward knew it too. I could feel the vibration of a low growl rumbling in his chest.

The kiss lasted for at least a full minute, and then we finally parted. Pastor Weber had us turn and face our guests, and then he spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," he announced.

Edward and I beamed at each other, and then he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"We did it, love. We are finally husband and wife, and I want you to know how much I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he said

"Oh Edward, you're going to make me cry. I love you too, now let's run up to our room and lock the door and don't let anybody in until it's time for us to leave," I whispered back.

I loved the smirky grin that came across his face; and I knew he was either considering it, or he was thinking along the same line.

"Don't you even dare, Bella Cullen," I heard Alice say from behind me.

I giggled as Edward and I began our walk back up the aisle together. Unfortunately, we didn't have time to make a break for it; pictures had to be made, and we had to be present for them. The sexing would have to wait.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	17. Wedding Reception & Tanya's Delusional

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**BPOV**

Our wedding was so beautiful. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. I married the love of my life, and I couldn't be happier!

Alice had put a stop to us going upstairs, so we made our way out to the huge marquee that was set up for the reception. Everything was gorgeous, decorated in the same blues and silver throughout our wedding. We stood at the entrance of the tent to form the receiving line. Edward and I were first, then Charlie and mom and Phil, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett, and then Angela and Ben.

To say I was shocked when I saw my mom before the ceremony would be an understatement. She told Alice she would take care of her and Phil's clothes and not to worry. I should have known to worry. It's not like it was an ugly dress or anything. It just looked like she was going to the prom, instead of her daughter's wedding. It was a dark espresso color and iridescent. It had a straight neck with wide pleated shoulder straps. The bodice was form-fitting and the skirt was ruffled down to the knees. Her shoes were four and one half inch strappy sandals with rhinestones. It really was a pretty outfit, and I think Renee was wearing it so no one would think she looked old enough to be the mother of the bride. She wasn't happy with me getting married, and this was her little form of protest since she would never try and ruin my wedding.

Again with Phil's tux, I think she was trying to show everyone how young they were. It was a single breasted, two button notch tux. It was black with a burgundy sheen to it, with a matching burgundy tie. It complemented her dress very well.

The crowd started to enter the tent. First up was Eric Yorkie, but he didn't come with a guest; I noted how nice he looked in his suit. It was a light weight tan suit, and he paired it with a blue satin striped shirt.

"Congratulations Edward, you got a great girl," Eric said as he shook Edward's hand.

His voice sounded kind of wistful when he said that, and I couldn't help but remember when he asked me to the dance back in 11th grade.

He then turned to me and drew me into a hug and said, "You look beautiful Bella, congratulations."

He finished talking, but didn't let me go. I glanced at Edward and mouthed for him to help me. Edward put his hands around my waist and pulled me from Eric's enthusiastic embrace.

"Yes, thank you Eric. We are glad you came, enjoy the reception," Edward said as he glared at him.

Eric had the good grace to blush and look sheepish as he made his way down the line. I was beet red; and as I chanced a glance at my brothers, they were trying their best not to laugh. They saw me looking and tried to straighten up as I glared at them.

Next were Eleazar and Carmen; they were absolutely beautiful. Eleazar had on an elegant formal suit. It was black, single breasted notch lapel with two buttons, paired with a white shirt and silver tie. Carmen's dress was beautiful; it had a black, ruched, v-neck top with a matching short jacket. The skirt was straight with a black lacy pattern over a beige base. Her shoes were black sequined peep toe heel with a satin bow on top. Their beautiful golden eyes were so warm as they greeted Edward.

"Congratulations Edward, I don't think we have ever seen you so happy," Eleazar said as he shook his hand, and Carmen gave him a hug.

"Thank you Eleazar, I haven't in fact ever been this happy," He said as he gazed lovingly down to me and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

He then turned back to our guest and said proudly, "Carmen, Eleazar, I would like you to meet my wife, Bella Cullen."

I reached out to shake their hands, but Carmen pulled me into a hug.

"Welcome to the family Bella, I am so glad Edward has found his mate," She said warmly.

Eleazar was eyeing me speculatively.

He shook my hand and said in a low voice that only I and the vampires in the room could hear, "She is very interesting Edward. I cannot get a clear read on her because she is blocking me. But she has a very powerful latent ability. I would love to talk to you both more, but this is neither the time nor place. Perhaps after your honeymoon and she has had time to ...adjust, we can talk."

Edward looked intrigued, and Carlisle was listening in as well. I could tell my father-in-law wanted in on this conversation. They all looked extremely surprised when I spoke up then.

"Of course Eleazar, we would love to talk with you. I am very interested in what you think of my ability."

I didn't know why they looked so surprised; he was talking to both of us, wasn't he?

"Yes, we would love too," Edward said with a smile.

Eleazar and Carmen walked on down the line. I looked up to greet our next guest, and there stood Tanya with an equally beautiful platinum blond. This must be Kate, I thought. Irina, the other sister didn't come. We were told she was still sore about the wolves killing Laurent. She was upset that he was going to kill me, but she still held a grudge against the wolves and didn't want to be near them unless she could kill them. Carlisle wasn't going to allow that no matter how mad Jacob Black made us.

Tanya was wearing a strapless red dress with a sweetheart neckline with sequins and beads in the center. The dress was gathered at the side of the waist with more sequins and beads and hit about mid thigh. It was elegant and slutty at the same time. It was perfect for Tanya. She walked up to Edward like she was going to hug him. I don't think so, I thought. I kept a tight hold on his arm and just glared at her. He evidently didn't want the hug either because he just put his arm around me and squeezed gently and told Tanya.

"Thank you for coming to our wedding Tanya. Please enjoy the reception."

It obviously wasn't what she wanted to hear because she just stormed off without going down the rest of the line.

As I watched Tanya disappear, I heard musical laughter. I turned around to Kate as she hugged Edward and then reached for me. She had on a beautiful strapless champagne colored dress, with floral embellishments on the neckline that made a trail down to where it covered the hemline. She whispered in my ear as she gave me a hug.

"I like you Bella, you aren't afraid to stand up for what is yours."

I decided I liked Kate much better than her sister. We greeted and received congratulations from some of Dad's work buddies, Mr. and Mrs. Newton, then Mr. and Mrs. Stanley. Next were Mike and Jessica.

Jessica had on a cornflower blue dress. It has a ruched sweetheart neckline and gathered at the waist with a huge bow. Her shoes were silver patent leather slingbacks with rhinestones at the toe. Mike had on a Postman blue suit paired with a dark charcoal grey shirt and no tie. Mike totally ignored Edward and came towards me like he was going to gather me into a huge hug. This time it was Edward's turn to act jealous. He had his arm around my waist and stuck his free hand out to prevent Mike from touching me.

"Mike, Jessica. Thank you for coming to our wedding. I hope you enjoy the reception," Edward said dismissively.

Mike had an embarrassed look on his face, but headed on down the line.

Suddenly Jessica wailed out, "Oh Edward!"

I turned around, and Jessica was on her knees at Edward's feet tugging on his trousers and crying.

"Edward please, it's not too late. You can still get this annulled and run away with me. Please Edward, I love you!" she was screaming now. Poor Edward stood there trying to get Jessica to shut up. Mike had turned around, and his face was so red; it rivaled some of my best blushes, and he disappeared into the crowd. Mr. and Mrs. Stanley ran up and grabbed their daughter off of the grass.

"Jessica! What has gotten into you! Edward, Bella, we apologize; I hope you understand if we leave early. Again, congratulations," they said quickly as they walked away, red faced dragging a sobbing Jessica behind them.

I was shocked that she would pull something like that at the wedding reception. I knew she had a thing for Edward; but I was hoping after she and Mike hooked up, she would be over that. I felt so awful for her parents; they looked so embarrassed. It took a few minutes for things to calm down. Em and Jazz were laughing so hard; if they could cry, they would be. But eventually everything returned to normal, and the receiving line resumed.

Lauren and Tyler were at the end of the line. She had on a pleated dress in an orchid color. The top of the dress was a deep plunging halter neckline down to her waist. Tyler had on a black suit with a lighter colored stripe in it. He paired it with an eggplant colored shirt with a similar stripe and no tie.

Neither one of them attempted to touch us after what happened with Jessica. I was so glad, and I was also glad to be finished with the receiving line. Next we had to cut the cakes.

My cake was four layers of square cake. It was traditionally decorated with white icing, but it was also covered in white and blue silk roses. Edward's cake was my favorite though; it was a grand piano with an open lid and sheet music spread across the top.

Edward dutifully ate his bites of cake I offered him. I felt bad for him and offered to smear it on his face so he wouldn't have to eat it. He kissed me and said no; that this was a tradition, and he didn't want to miss any of it. That man loved me so much and would do anything for me.

We sat at the head of our table as Carlisle and Alice gave their speeches. Carlisle was up first. He was so happy for Edward, and it showed in this speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I could stand before you and regale you with stories of an Edward of years ago and the mischief he has gotten into with his brothers. Or I could tell you stories of how I have patched up Bella's many scrapes and bruises over the past couple of years," he looked at us with a twinkle in his eye, and the crowd chuckled. "But I won't. What I will tell you is I have seen the love of Edward and Bella grow. I have seen you go through happy times and some pretty low ones. But through it all, your love has persevered. Your love is strong and pure and may it withstand the test of time. I am so happy that you two have found your happiness in each other. To the Bride and Groom!"

With that he took a small sip of the liquid in his glass and the crowd clapped and repeated "To the Bride and Groom."

I was crying by the end of his speech; it was so beautiful and heartfelt. I reached over and gave Edward a kiss.

"I love you so much," I said as cameras flashed all around us.

Next up was Alice.

"Wow Dad, I don't know if I can compete with that," she said with a tremor in her voice and wiped under her eyes.

If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn she was crying. Then, she turned to us and smiled.

"I am so happy for my brother and new sister. I will keep this short because I don't know if Bella can handle another heartfelt speech right now," she winked at me and the whole room chuckled as I blushed. "Bella, Edward may your life be filled with love, laughter, and happiness. And when life brings you hardships, may you lean on each other for strength and help each other through it. For you can get through anything with each other. I love you guys!"

She then blew us a kiss. It was such a beautiful speech; I cried again. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was usually not this weepy.

Then we got up to dance. Edward and I danced our first dance to "Have I Told You Lately." I cried all the way through it. I was also smiling because his beautiful voice touched me so deeply. Next I danced with my dad to Bob Carlisle's "Butterfly Kisses," and again I cried.

"It's hard to believe my little girl is all grown up and married," Charlie said to me with unshed tears in his eyes.

"It would have been hard to imagine I would be here two years ago too, but here I am. I'm happy dad; happier than I have ever been, and it's because of Edward," I replied.

When I finished that dance, it was time for Edward and Esme to dance. They chose "Unforgettable" by Nat King Cole. I was in awe of them. They were so beautiful and graceful. After that dance, I danced with Carlisle while my mom danced with Edward. We danced to "What A Wonderful World."

"I must say Edward you are a very talented dancer. Bella really lucked out. You have such grace. Have you taken dance lesson at some point in your life?" my mom asked him.

"Yes, Esme made all of us take lessons when we were younger; she said it would come in handy someday, and I guess she was right," he replied with a smile.

Then it was time to dance with our other guests. I found it kind of funny every time Tanya went near Edward, Rose, Alice, or Esme would run up and grab Edward; and each time Mike came near me, Em, Jazz, and Carlisle would step in. Those two never got a chance with us.

I was dancing with Emmett and I looked over to Edward who was dancing with Lauren. He had an uncomfortable expression on his face when all off a sudden Edward jumped back just has Lauren tried to jump in Edward's arms.

Lauren landed flat on her butt and Edward had a furious expression on his face. Mr. and Mrs. Mallory ran over.

"Lauren! Are you okay? What in the world were you trying to do?"

Lauren had tears in her eyes and was beet red. She wouldn't look at anyone as her father helped her up from the floor. Everyone looked to Edward then, since it looked like we would get no explanation from Lauren.

"Well, we were dancing and out of nowhere she said, 'I am so much better than her Edward, I am going to rock your world.' I started to step back right as she was going to jump me. Thank God," he said as I walked over to him and put my arm around him.

"I am so sorry Edward, Bella. I don't know what has gotten into these girls this evening, but we are going to have a long talk with them," Mrs. Mallory said.

"Come on Lauren we are going by the Stanley's, and we are getting to the bottom of this," Mr. Mallory barked at Lauren.

Emmett came over to Edward and me and stood between us with his arms around each of us.

"Well, guys I can honestly say this is the most exciting wedding reception I have ever been to," he boomed and then proceeded to laugh his head off as he dragged Rose back to the dance floor.

**EPOV**

Good god what had gotten into these people today? I couldn't fathom what might come next. It made me want to grab Bella and make our escape. Although I couldn't help but wonder what Lauren and Jessica were going through right now. I didn't feel the least bit sorry for them; they brought it on themselves. I knew their parents were completely mortified.

Mrs. Mallory and Mrs. Stanley both were wondering if they could ever show their faces again. They thought themselves to be in the upper class of citizens, and now they thought they would be frowned upon. I knew in a small town like this; it wouldn't be forgotten any time soon.

After the dances, cakes, pictures and stuff were done, Alice came and got Bella so she could throw the bouquet. So all the single ladies lined up, and she tossed it. Angela was the one who caught it. It was now my turn to toss the garter.

A chair was put in the middle of the floor, and Bella sat down while I took off the garter. Emmett thought it would be just totally hilarious to play some ridiculous song while I was doing it. Wouldn't you know he would choose "Hungry Eyes" from the movie "Dirty Dancing." I got it off and shot in right in the face of Mike Newton. I couldn't help but smirk when he glared at me.

After that was done, Alice set Bella and me free. We could now go up and change into our traveling clothes. I had decided to take Bella somewhere tropical and exotic. Kamalame Cay, Bahamas was the place I had decided on. It was beautiful and romantic; I thought she would love it.

I was just about to go up when I got stopped by some of our friends. I called Bella over and introduced her.

"Honey, I'm going to go on up and change since it will take me longer," she said.

"Alright, love, I'll be up in a few minutes," I replied and kissed her sweetly on the lips then returned to my conversation.

**TPOV**

I couldn't believe Edward practically ignored me all afternoon. He didn't even seek me out for a dance. What the hell was wrong with him? What did that little weak human have that I didn't? I wondered. Well little missy, let's see what you thought about this.

I went up to Edward's room and got undressed, then lay down on his bed. My mind wandered and conjured up images of what it would be like to fuck him. I had begun touching myself while picturing things I wanted to do to him and things I wanted him to do to me. I got really into it too. I was so deep in my thoughts and self pleasure; I didn't even hear the door open.

**BPOV**

I was so anxious to get upstairs and change, so Edward and I could be on our way to our honeymoon. Today had been so perfect with the exception of a few mishaps, of course, but overall it had been wonderful. I knew that the night would be even better once Edward and I were alone. God, I could hardly wait to tear his clothes off and fuck him senseless.

I made it to our room door and heard moaning coming from the other side of it. I could tell it was a woman, and she was moaning Edward's name. I knew he was still outside; I knew there was no way he would cheat on me ever, much less only hours after we were married. Something was up, and I was about to find out what it was. I opened the door to our room and screamed bloody murder.

**EPOV**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" a scream came from inside the house.

I knew that scream, and it belonged to Bella. I couldn't imagine what had happened. I moved as quickly as possible through the throng of guests who were still milling about and went inside, then flew at vamp speed up the stairs.

"Bella, love, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I called up to her.

I got no answer, so I followed her scent to our room; and there she stood frozen like a statue staring at Tanya's naked body in our bed.

"What the fuck are you doing, Tanya?" I growled.

"Oh Eddie, I'm glad you finally decided to join me. You can leave now little human, I'll take over from here now that Edward has come to his senses," she said.

My mother was there before anything else could be said. Her eyes went instantly black; she was quickly joined by my sisters.

"You stupid, no good, low down, back stabbing slut! Get your skanky, slut ass out of my brother's bed and room!" Rosalie screamed.

By this time, the rest of our vampire clan had arrived.

"Tanya Denali what in the hell are you doing naked in my son and daughter's room?" Esme asked.

"I was waiting on Eddie to come and join me for a little fun," she answered with a smile.

"Oh I'm about to show you what fun is bitch!" Bella said and was about to attack.

"Oh no, sweetie, both of your big sisters are all over this," Alice said pulling Bella back.

Alice and Rose went and grabbed Tanya by the arms and drug her out into the hallway.

"Tanya, why would you do this? You have completely embarrassed our family. I cannot believe you. Have you no shame at all anymore?" Kate asked her sister.

"It's not my fault, it's hers!" she screamed pointing at Bella.

"Edward, Bella, why don't you two go down to our room and get changed. I'll put your luggage by the front door for you. You can go say your goodbyes to your family and friends then you can get going. We will take care of this," dad said.

I nodded silently, and then gathered up Bella; and we went to mom and dad's room. Bella was as silent as a tomb the whole time. I could tell by her demeanor that she was fighting hard to keep her temper under control. I was right there with her.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. There is an outtake of the Wedding Reception in Rejected Imprint Outtakes. Also, check out our blog to see pictures and hear wedding music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	18. Family Discussion, Honeymoon Sexin'

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**BPOV**

Edward and I had said all our goodbyes to friends and family, and now we were about to get in the limo he had rented for us and head to the airport. He wouldn't tell me exactly where we were going, but he did say it was warm; and we would have plenty of privacy. I could hardly wait.

Once we were in the limo, Edward turned and pulled me into his lap. We started kissing; at first it was just sweet little pecks on the lips, then it built quickly into a full-blown inferno. We had been apart last night and hadn't really been together since night before last, if you catch my drift; and our bodies were feeling the distance.

"You know love, there is a reason I got us a limo to take us to the airport," he said while kissing down my neck.

"Ummm hmmm and what reason would that be, babe?" I asked playing along.

"Well, I was thinking it takes about four hours to get to Seattle, if you're not a vampire; and I was thinking that is a lot of time we could use to make up for being apart last night. What do you say?" he questioned.

I turned so I was straddling him, then leaned in and nipped at his neck and ear lobe.

"I think you are right, and it would be a shame to waste anymore time talking about it when we could be doing it," I whispered and again bit down on his earlobe.

He growled low, and it was so damn sexy. I became instantly wet for him. He smelled it and growled again and attacked me.

**CPOV**

We watched the kids as they rode off in the limo. I was so happy for Edward; he was finally getting what he wanted. I was glad he quit being so difficult about Bella being turned. This was the only way for them both to be truly happy.

Now, we must move on to more unpleasant matters. Their wedding was beautiful, but the reception left a lot to be desired. I didn't know what had gotten into all the women tonight, but I was more disappointed in Tanya than anybody else. She knew what it meant for a vampire to be mated. The love you feel for your mate was unparalleled by anything on earth. She had witnessed this many times over the centuries. She knew Edward was not capable of cheating on Bella, yet she pushed.

She had never had anyone tell her no before; and that was what was eating at her, driving her to act this way. Well, she just pushed too far with these last couple of stunts. I was not going to have her coming here and disrupting my family. However, I didn't want to lose our connection with Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, and even Irina.

I was in hopes that Irina would come and talk to us, and we could repair this rift that Laurent caused between us. But I didn't want Tanya's actions to cause more damage.

We left Carmen, Eleazar, and Kate upstairs to watch over Tanya while we sent Bella and Edward off. I chuckled lightly at Bella's tenacity. She really was a kitten-tiger when she was angry. Esme looked at me strangely

"I was just thinking of Bella when she found Tanya," I explained.

"Yeah, if I hadn't stepped in, she would have tried to attack her. Edward would have stopped her, but it still would not have ended well. Tanya would not have taken that lightly," Alice laughed humorlessly.

"She does have a temper, especially where Edward is concerned. She isn't afraid to fight for what is hers," Rose said with admiration clear in her voice.

I was so happy to see Rose finally warming up to Bella. This Tanya situation seemed to have brought them closer together.

Emmett chuckled and said: "Yeah, but my favorite part was Bella demanding that the mattress and sheets be burned. Not just given away, but burned! She is going to be a handful when she is turned. I hope Eddie knows what he is getting into."

Leave it to Emmett to bring levity to any situation; I thought, as we came to the door of the room Tanya was being kept in.

"Come on; let's go take care of this," Esme said with a sigh.

I could tell she didn't want to damage our relationship with the others either. We walked into the room, and you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, thank you for staying up here with Tanya and allowing us an opportunity to talk with her," I said to them.

Tanya was just standing at the window sulking as she stared outside.

"You are welcome, Carlisle; we just hope that Tanya's actions haven't hurt our relationship with your family," Eleazar said, his voice full of hope.

"Of course not, we were worried about the same thing," Esme said, relief was clear in her voice.

"Well, if you all are done talking about me like I'm not even here, can we get this over with? So we can go back home," Tanya spat impatiently.

"Are you not sorry for what you did Tanya? You tried to break a vampire from his mate! Do you not care what that would have done to Edward, if you had succeeded in running Bella off. It would have killed him; and he, in turn, would have probably killed you!" Rose screamed at her.

"No probably about it Tanya, Edward would have ripped your head off so he could have had you watch while he burned your body. I have never felt him so angry as when he found you naked in his and Bella's bed. Besides, you don't love him. I just feel lust and frustration when you are near him," Jasper told her.

"I don't believe you! Why would he want her, when he could have me?"

She sounded like a petulant child now. And that was what was the matter, it bothered her that he didn't want her. He wanted "this human" as she referred to Bella.

"Tanya! Stop this right now!" Kate finally spoke up.

She looked at her sister with sadness in her eyes.

"This obsession of yours has to stop. Edward doesn't love you. He has never been anything, but upfront with his feelings. He tried to be a gentleman about it, but you are too stubborn to listen. Please listen to reason and apologize for all of this and maybe you can salvage this," Kate pleaded with her.

"No! I have done nothing to apologize for! She is nothing but a worthless human that has distracted Edward for a short time. Besides she will be too old for him in a few years. I can wait," Tanya stubbornly said.

"No Tanya, when Bella and Edward get back from their honeymoon, he will change her. They are mates; they aren't going to be apart," I told her.

I found Tanya very sad and pitiful. She didn't love Edward; she just wanted him because he said no.

"But what about the treaty with the wolf pack? I thought that prevented you from changing anybody. So he can't change her!" Tanya screamed out.

"That has all been taken care of. We can change Bella, and that is what is going to happen. I see that you are not sorry for what you have done. I want you to leave Tanya. You are no longer welcome in our home. If you ever see the error of your ways, we might be able to repair some of our friendships; but as for now, leave and don't come back." I told her with great sadness in my heart.

"I can't believe you!" she screamed. "Come on Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, we aren't welcome here anymore. Let's go home," she told them as she turned for the door.

"I am sorry Tanya, we agree with Carlisle. What you did to Edward and Bella was awful. We are going to stay here for a few days. You go home; you need time to cool off by yourself," Eleazar told her.

Tanya screamed and ran out the door. I really hoped she didn't try anything stupid now.

"Give her a few years, and she will get over this. I just hope Bella and Edward can find it in their hearts to forgive her," Kate said.

"If there is one thing about our Bella, it is that she is forgiving, up to a point. I think in about 20 or 30 years she will be ready to talk to Tanya, and maybe they can work something out," Esme said with such fondness.

She loved our new daughter so much.

"She is very interesting," Eleazar commented. "She is a shield of some sort, but it is more powerful than anything I have ever encountered in a human. I cannot imagine what she will be like once she is turned. I think Aro would be very interested in her, if he were to meet her."

"Oh, they have met, remember, Edward's little trip to Italy. Aro touched her. He got nothing and neither did Jane, and he was very interested," Alice told him.

Eleazar seemed shocked that neither Aro nor Jane could get through to her.

"She is going to be powerful Carlisle, I would keep a watch on Aro; he will want to add her to his collection, along with other members of your talented family," he told me.

"I know Eleazar. We will keep an eye on things. We just want to live in peace. I hope Aro respects that," I said.

But I did worry in the back of my mind. Aro loved to collect gifts and we have some very talented vampires in our family.

"Well, now is not the time to worry about Aro; we have a celebration going on in the backyard and guests to attend too. Shall we rejoin them?" Esme asked.

So we all went downstairs and rejoined the party.

**EPOV**

"Oh Edward, this place is gorgeous!" Bella exclaimed as we walked into our private bungalow.

"It is very nice, I have to agree love," I replied.

I brought our luggage into our bedroom while Bella walked around and checked everything out. She found a pamphlet on what all we could do while we were here and showed it to me.

"Look babe, we can get a couples massage while we are here," she said.

I grinned widely at her and pulled her into my arms. I held her tight and ground my hardened cock against her.

"I know something that needs a good massage right now, but the only one who can do that is my wife. Would you be so kind Mrs. Cullen to help your husband out with that?" I asked lowering my tone to be husky and seductive.

"Umm, how fast can you get us both to the bedroom and naked?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

I swept her into my arms at vampire speed. In less than five seconds, I had us in the bedroom and naked. I could tell she was already wet and wanting so I spread her legs and slipped inside her warm core.

"Ohhhhh Edwarrrrd," she moaned.

I kissed her neck and shoulders and down to her breasts. She gasped loudly when I sucked on her nipples. It spooked me, and I looked up at her face to see if I had hurt her. All I saw was pure ecstasy written on it.

"You, my love, have the most incredible body. I will never get tired of making love to you. I swear to you, Bella. Once you are changed, I'm going to spend a week between your legs pleasuring you with my mouth and cock. Would you like that?" I said.

"Yes! Ohhhh yesss, Edward. I would love it."

**BPOV**

Pure ecstasy was all I was feeling right now. I loved the cool hardness of Edward's body pressing me into the mattress as we made love. I loved the feeling of his cold hard cock in my pussy. He had better believe I was holding him to that week long sex fest after I was changed too.

"Ugh, Oh yes, harder!" I screamed.

I loved the look that was on Edward's face as he moved in and out of me. There was raw passion boiling in his black-as-night orbs. I couldn't resist the urge to rise up, and I took his bottom lip between my own and sucked lightly on it. This action earned me a deep resonating purr that I felt throughout my whole body. As I pulled away, I gently took it between my teeth and bit down. A hard loud moan came from Edward.

"Fuck, Bella, you're making me crazy," he said.

"You have made me that way since the moment I saw you. Tell me what else you want to do to me once I become immortal. It makes me so hot to hear your fantasies," I told him.

"Bella! Agh! Baby, fuck, be careful when you talk like that; it makes me want to show you," he replied.

I loved him so much. He was always worried about hurting me with his strength.

"Tell me, darling, I want to hear them. I want to know every single naughty and kinky thing your vampire mind can think up," I said nipping the side of his neck.

He growled loudly then; and suddenly, I found myself pinned to the bed. Edward's pelvis was pressing against my clit and it was causing delicious friction with his every stroke.

"Fuck me baby! Yes! Oh god, I'm going to cum!" I yelled as I tilted my hips up to meet his thrusts.

It felt so good. I felt like I could cum so hard I would pass out from it.

"Edward! Ugh! Oh! Right there baby ughhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Oh fuck angel you feel so fucking good, cumming all over my cock. I love how tight you are. I could stay like this forever buried inside of you," he told me as he increased his speed and depth.

"Oh yeah! Edward oh god I'm cumming again, baby," I told him as my walls spasmed around his length.

"So hot, so wet, so damn tight, oh Bella, I'm gonna fill your pussy up with my cum, baby," he told me; then no sooner than he said it, I felt it.

I felt each spurt of his seed hitting my walls. He did come hard; and he came a lot, and I loved it. When he was finished, he let his body rest on top of me, but yet he wasn't crushing me either. He had not ever really done this before. I liked it. We lay there kissing and enjoying our high.

**EPOV**

Damn Bella pulled one out of the blue tonight. She was more incredible than ever before. She drove me crazy when she was talking about wanting to hear all about my wild and kinky fantasies. It was all I could do to hold back and not go completely go vamp on her. I knew I couldn't though, not yet. Soon, I kept telling myself. Once she was turned, I could be as wild as I wanted to be because she would be able to handle it.

Right now, I was just content to lay here with her and hold her while she slept. She was the most beautiful thing in my whole world, and I counted myself very fortunate to be able to call her mine.

Those thoughts got me thinking and wondering what had happened back home after Bella and I had gone. I didn't think I could ever forgive Tanya. She had pushed for years, but this time she pushed too far. If she couldn't respect the boundaries of the friendship we had, then we simply couldn't be friends anymore.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. There is an outtake of the Limo Lovin' in Rejected Imprint. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	19. Enjoying the Honeymoon

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**TPOV**

Grrrrr! I hated that little human bitch! If it was a war you wanted little girl that was what you were going to get. I would get rid of you one way or the other, and I would get Edward too. You and your whole family would pay and pay dearly. Just you wait. All those thoughts went through my mind as I ran through the forest back to Denali. Edward, you would wish you had not turned me down, and your little human would wish she had not messed with me and turned everyone against me.

**EPOV**

After a couple rounds of hardcore lovemaking, Bella drifted into a deep peaceful sleep. She didn't even sleep talk like she normally did. I missed it, but I also enjoyed getting to just lay beside her as I held her while listening to the beat of her heart and the sound of her breathing. It was comforting and I reveled in the fact that this angel was mine and we would never have to be apart again.

I lay holding her until she began to stir into the late morning. The sun beamed in the windows and kissed her bare shoulders. I would never get over how incredibly beautiful she looked. I watched as her eyelids fluttered and then opened. Her face broke into a wide grin when our eyes met. She stretched lazily like a cat on a warm windowsill and moaned. Those sounds went straight to my groin, and he too woke up and stretched.

"Morning babe," she murmured sleepily.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well love?" I asked her.

"Very well and it was all due to my handsome husband," she replied.

"Oh, you don't say. What could I have possibly done to make you sleep so well my love?" I replied back.

"You loved me so perfectly and so completely that I had no choice, but to sleep soundly," she told me.

"Now that you have been thoroughly loved and have slept so well, what would you like to do today, my lovely angel?" I asked.

"You mean besides keeping my gorgeous husband naked and distracted from any thoughts of getting out this bed?" she answered grinning.

"Well I could see that happening with little to no trouble, but I was thinking maybe you might want to see more than just this room since we came all this way. Come on, let me show you only a little of what life is going to be like for us," I told her.

"Ohhh all right, if we absolutely must," she replied grinning.

I was captivated by the twinkle of her eyes and the glow that was emanating from her skin. She had never looked more beautiful.

After breakfast, we showered and dressed for the day. I put on a pair of board shorts with three wide horizontal stripes in black, green, and white, with a black design in the background, paired with a sleeveless green t-shirt and black Nike slip-on sandals.

I almost scrapped our plans for the whole day when Bella stepped out in a sinfully sexy royal blue bikini. The little tease knew what that color on her did to me and in a barely there bikini, at that. It had a triangle top that tied in the back and around the neck. The bottoms were low rise and barely covered her gorgeous backside. I was both relieved and hated that she slipped on a matching blue cover-up hiding her beautiful body from me. It had a halter top and a plunging neckline all the way down to her waist and a pair of white flip-flops with a floral design on top.

"Bella, my love, are trying to kill me for real? You know what seeing you in that color does to me," I said looking her up and down.

"You are a vampire, baby, you can't die. Yes, I'm well-aware of the fact that this color on me affects you greatly, that's why I wore it," she replied saucily.

The only word that came to mind as I stood looking at her was minx. Her pose was so sexy, and she looked so confident with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips.

"Are we ready to start our day now, lover?" she asked coming over to me and stroking the underside of my chin with her nails.

Ohhhh god, I was so not going to make it through this day without attacking her. My cock already felt like a titanium steel rod in my shorts, and all she had done was get dressed in a sexy outfit and then teased me with her words and a soft touch. Shit! I was ready to blow already.

Ok, Emmett and Rosalie going at it in the garage; Carlisle and Esme going at it in his office; Jessica coming on to me and Lauren asking to join us. Whew, that did it. I was normal again. I never knew some of those images I had seen go through their heads was going to come in useful one day.

**BPOV**

I knew it was probably a little mean of me to tease Edward the way I had done, but I just couldn't help myself. I was feeling frisky and needed him to know it. I was looking forward to spending the day exploring, but I would have also been completely content to stay and make love to him as many times as I could before I became exhausted.

Speaking of that, I had been feeling more tired the last couple of weeks. My body was feeling strange and I couldn't figure out why. It seemed my senses were getting more acute. I could hear better, and I felt more aggressive and possessive as of late.

I had not told Edward of this, as of yet; I didn't want him to worry about me. He did enough of that as it was. I knew if it kept up; I would have to tell him though. I would just like to understand what was causing these odd things to occur within me.

Oh well, I was not going to dwell on it, for now I was going to enjoy the day exploring this exotic paradise with my husband. The first thing we did was go to the main dining room of the resort. Edward ordered us a picnic lunch to take with us. Next we went and rented a boat. He took us out to a cove with a private beach.

"Oh Edward, this is gorgeous. How did you know about this place?" I gushed as I took in my surroundings.

The little cove was surrounded by rocks and trees. It was completely private. We wouldn't have to worry about people seeing my sparkling husband. We had to be very careful this morning, but Edward talked to Alice; and she assured us everything would be okay.

"The concierge told me about it. Now why don't you go swimming, love, and I will set up our picnic and be with you in a moment," Edward said sweetly.

I wasn't about to argue with him; he would have things set up faster than I could. This water looked so cool and inviting; I couldn't wait to dive in. I was floating lazily along on my back enjoying the cool water, when Edward surfaced right beside me. I looked over at our little beach, and there was our picnic set up to perfection for whenever I was ready to eat.

"You look so beautiful floating out here on the water, like a water nymph," Edward said as he gathered me in his arms.

Our kiss started out slow, but soon gathered in intensity and passion. We were really getting into the kiss when my stomach suddenly growled, loudly. I blushed, and Edward chuckled.

"Come on, love, let's go get you something to eat," Edward said as he pulled me out of the water.

I pouted; I wanted to stay in the water and finish what we started.

Edward laughed and said: "Love, we will be out here all day, don't worry."

"Okay," I agreed.

I was pretty hungry.

"I don't know what has gotten into me lately, but my appetite has increased. Must be all the extra exercise you are giving me Mr. Cullen," I said and giggled and squeezed his hand.

Edward had a smug look on his face and said, "Undoubtedly." He winked at me and started fixing my plate.

I lay back on the blanket.

"Oh, I am so full, but that was all so good," I said, as I looked up to the sky.

"Baby, you have to pace yourself. We are not leaving today; you have time to sample all of the food they provide," Edward teased me good naturally as he lay his hand on my bare stomach, and started rubbing gently.

The feel of his hands on my skin and the way he was looking at me with so much love in his eyes, brought out a new hunger in me. I felt myself get wet, and Edward's eyes grew black.

"Bella," he said in a husky voice.

I didn't know what came over me. I attacked him. I rose up, and he allowed me to push him on his back. I then straddled him and attacked his mouth.

"I want you now!" I growled against his mouth.

Then quicker than I thought possible, I stood up and had my bottoms off and Edward's board shorts removed. I straddled his lap again and sank down on his hard length.

"Oh, Bella!" Edward growled out.

The sound of his growl aroused me more, if that was possible; and I started moving on top of him. I set a quick pace, but my vampire husband was right there with me. Soon we were both screaming out our release.

"Wow! Love, what was that? Not that I am complaining. You can do that to me any time," he said, smiling as he rubbed my thighs.

"I don't know; I just looked up at you, and I had to have you," I said looking down on him.

"Come on," I said as I got off him, "let's go explore some."

We redressed and explored for a couple of hours, and then we swam and played in the water. Soon it was time to head back to our bungalow and dress for the evening.

We had reservations at a really nice restaurant; so, I dressed carefully for the evening. I put on a beautiful maxi dress in blue and white. The sweetheart neckline was a dark blue and royal blue, at the bodice the blue started streaking off into lines of blue almost like lines of paint. It was paired with denim espadrille wedge heals. I also wore a pearl and diamond teardrop necklace set in platinum with matching earrings.

Edward looked hot as always in a pair of black slim fitting dress pants with a dark grey button up shirt, no tie and black square toed slip-on dress shoes. He left a couple of the buttons open on his shirt, and I could see the sparse amount of hair on his chest; it was very sexy.

Once we were dressed, we left. We got in the little beach cart and drove up to the restaurant. It was so beautiful, like everything else I had encountered on this island. The restaurant was open air and looked out over the ocean.

We walked up to the hostess, a pretty native girl with flawless dark skin. She smiled at us warmly and asked if we had reservations.

"Yes, under Cullen," Edward told her.

She got a glimmer in her eyes when he said the name. That was weird; I wondered what that was about.

She smiled at us both and said, "Right this way please."

I decided I liked her; she didn't ignore me and ogle my husband. I noticed an engagement ring, and I really hoped she has an Edward of her own. I sighed happily as I scooted into our booth.

"Is anything on your mind, love?" Edward asked as the hostess left us to look at our menus.

"I am just happy, and everything here is so beautiful. And you, you make me so happy; I love you baby," I told him honestly.

"I love you too, Bella," Edward said and leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

Our waiter came and took our order. A few minutes later, he returned and set a covered plate in front of me. Wow that was fast, I thought. I lifted the cover off, and on the plate was a square black box.

I looked at Edward stunned.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

This man was so full of surprises.

Edward chuckled.

"Open it and see!" he said excitedly.

I opened the box and there was a beautiful necklace and matching earrings. The necklace was a platinum link chain with a heart-shaped sapphire pendant dangling from it. The earrings were heart shaped sapphires dangling from platinum studs.

I squealed; yes, I actually squealed and threw myself at him for a hug.

"Oh Edward, they are beautiful. Put them on me please," I said as I turned around and handed him the box.

I felt his cool fingers unclasp the necklace I was wearing and fastened my new necklace on. He then handed me the earrings for me to put them in. I handed him my other earrings, and he put them along with my other necklace in the box.

"How does it look?" I asked.

"Beautiful," he murmured and leaned in for a kiss.

"Thank you so much baby. But, may I ask what it is for?"

"Do I need a reason to lavish my beautiful wife with gifts?" he chuckled as I shook my head no.

"They are a wedding present, thank you for making me the luckiest man in the world," he whispered to me.

I didn't get him anything, I felt horrible. I started to cry. Edward immediately knew what was wrong.

"Bella baby, don't worry, I got you that necklace because I love you. You are the best wedding present I could ask for. I buy you things because I love you remember that. Not so I can get something back," he said sweetly.

"Thank you Edward; I love you!" I said sincerely.

"As I love you," he replied.

He pulled me into a passionate kiss; I was so glad we had such a private booth.

The waiter brought our food. I ate from both plates, so it looked like we both enjoyed the delicious food. I was so stuffed that I had to decline dessert. Edward thanked the staff for their help with his surprise and in true Edward fashion left a huge tip. We then headed back to our bungalow where I immediately collapsed into bed.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	20. Still Honeymoonin', She's Havin' My Baby

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**EPOV**

Bella and I had a wonderful day as we explored our exotic paradise. I would never forget how glorious she looked as she floated in the water while we swam in the cove. She looked like an angel in her dress she had worn to dinner. The low light shining down on her bare shoulders made her skin glow; she looked ethereal. I loved how she had her long silky locks pulled back into a loose ponytail, and her curls were flowing down her back. I was happy that she liked the gift I had given her, and it looked good on her too.

Every day of the last two weeks had been as wonderful and fun filled as the first day we were here. We had filled our days going on lots of adventures; it had been an absolute pleasure to witness Bella swimming with dolphins and snorkeling. We had spent our evenings in the most romantic of settings. Bella never once complained about the amount of money I spent taking her to nice restaurants. We went dancing one evening after dinner and had a great time. I was able to teach her how to Samba, and she loved it. She told me that after she was turned she wanted to take lessons so she could become as good as the rest of the family. It thrilled me to no end to see her enjoying herself.

I hated to see it end to be honest, but I knew we had to go back sometime. We had a lot to do to get ready to make our move from Forks. It was not long off; I would be somewhat glad to get away from Forks. I hoped we moved somewhere far enough away, where there would be no Jacob and other annoying personalities around. Oh well, I was not going to worry about that right now; I was going to concentrate on enjoying our last few days we had left here.

Morning came, and my lovely angel woke up and moaned softly; she had a beautiful smile plastered on her face. I guessed it could have something to do with the fact that I hadn't been able to resist taking advantage of the position she had been in. Bella had developed a pension for sleeping in the nude, which was perfectly fine with me anyway; this morning she had been on her back, but had one leg thrown over mine. Now I asked you, what man who had as beautiful of a wife as my Bella could resist such an invitation as that. I would have been a fool to let the opportunity go by without taking advantage of it.

I smiled as she had thrown her leg over mine and opened herself up to me. I knew she must have been dreaming because she was already wet when my fingers reached her center.

"Mmmmm Edward," she moaned in a whisper as my fingers glided over her clit and plunged into her depths.

I slid two fingers inside her and used my thumb to rub her clit. Bella moaned and writhed in my arms. Her back arched, and I couldn't resist taking the perfect round globe that was her breast in my mouth. I laved the nipple with my tongue, then closed my mouth over it and sucked.

"Ugh!" Bella gasped, and her eyes opened as the lazy smile that she wore on her face grew bigger.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said as I sank my finger deeper inside her core.

"Oh god Edward that feels so good. Yessss, baby, ohhhh yes," I loved hearing her pleasure.

"Bella, my love, you are so beautiful. I love you, sweet girl," I told her, after she came down from her high.

I removed my fingers from her body and licked them clean, and then I rolled over so I was between her legs. I kissed her stomach from her belly button all the way to her sex. I placed a kiss directly on her clit, making her jump and squeal. I couldn't help but smile. She was sensitive, having just had an orgasm.

"Want more, love? Can you handle it?" I said and blew on her.

Instead of answering me verbally, I watched as her eyes turned black with sexual hunger, and then she pushed my face into her pussy. I smiled against her and took that action as a yes; then, I proceeded to bring her pleasure with my tongue.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," was all I heard as I flicked her clit with the tip of my tongue at vampire speed.

"Oh god Bella your taste is divine," I whispered before diving back in to gather more of her honey on my tongue.

I honestly could drink her essence for days and never be sated.

"Edward, oh yeah, unh, I-I'm coming baby!" she screamed as her fingers dug into my hair.

If I were still human, I was sure I would have been in pain from her grip and her nails digging into my skin; but as it was, it felt incredible. I couldn't help the purr that rolled up out of my chest.

"Edwarrrrrd," Bella screamed again as her walls clamped down on my tongue.

Bella was left panting and her body shaking as her orgasm washed over her. I stayed still, but I drank every drop of juice she gave me. She finally released me, and I kissed up her body and trailed kisses all along her shoulders and then up her neck. I found the soft sensitive spot under her ear and gently sucked until I had left my mark on her.

"Are you marking me, Mr. Cullen?" she asked, once she finally could speak.

"What of it, if I am, Mrs. Cullen?" I replied back with a smirk.

"Nothing, my love, just curious, you know I have no objections to it at all," she said smiling.

We lay and talked for a while before we got up to start our day. While Bella showered, I went to the little kitchenette and made her breakfast. I made her a breakfast pizza and hash browns. The pizza crust was actually a pancake. I scrambled an egg and fried some bacon. I added cheese to the egg and crumbled the bacon on top of the egg and put it all on the pancake, and then I drizzled thick golden syrup on it. With the hash browns, I grated a potato and put it on the griddle; and then I chopped up a piece of ham into small bits. I chopped up green peppers and onions and added all of it to the potato. When it was cooked crisp on both sides I sprinkled some grated cheese on it. I set it on the table and poured a glass of orange juice to finish it off. Bella joined me a moment later.

"Oh god Edward that smells so good," Bella said as I pulled out her chair.

"I hope you will find it nourishing as well as good to eat, my love," I told her.

I sat down across from her, and we talked as she ate. I noticed she ate voraciously; it was as if she had not had food for days. I had been noticing several oddities about her behavior lately, but didn't think much about them. They weren't anything major; and she seemed fine otherwise, so I let it go. No use looking for trouble when everything seemed fine. With me being me though, I did keep it all in the back of my mind and made a mental note to keep track of it just in case it kept up.

After Bella finished eating, we got dressed for the day. We watched the weather while Bella had been eating; and it was supposed to be cloudy for the day, so we decided to go shopping. We walked around the town and bought little trinkets for our family. Bella had loved looking at all the different booths, vendors had set up. She bought a few little items we could set up in our new home to remind us of this magical time.

"I'm having such a good time; this is my kind of shopping, slow paced and easy-going," she said with a giggle.

"I'm happy you're having fun, love. It gives me great pleasure to see it," I replied.

"I have bought something for everyone in our family. I was thinking though, I'd like to buy something small for Angela and Ben. Is that alright with you?" she asked looking up at me.

Her deep brown eyes were so mesmerizing, and I got so lost in their depths that I could barely think about the question she had asked. She reached up and snapped her fingers to regain my attention.

"Edward are you alright, honey? You looked like you left me for a minute. Are you sensing something is wrong?" she asked in a whispered tone.

"I'm sorry love; I just got so lost in your beautiful eyes. I did zone out for a minute. To answer your question, the answer is yes; it will be perfectly fine to get Angela and Ben something. They are basically part of our family anyway," I told her.

We got back to our bungalow a little after noon, so Bella decided to eat some lunch. She looked in the refrigerator and got out all the makings for a sandwich. I watched her as she created one that any NFL linebacker would be proud of. She picked it up and started digging in. About half way through her sandwich she glanced up at me and realized that I was watching her.

"What?" she asked before taking another bite.

I must have had a shocked expression on my face because that is what I was feeling. My petite, 110lb wife was devouring this huge sandwich like it was nothing.

"Oh nothing, love," I tried to act nonchalant; she wasn't buying it.

"I can't help it; I am starving. I don't know what has gotten into me since we have been here. But I am starving and so tired when it is time to go to bed. I don't know if it is all the extra activities we are doing here or what," she said.

She looked at me. All I could do was smirk.

"Get your mind out of the gutter you perv!" she said as she laughed and threw her napkin at me.

"I mean all the swimming and hiking we have been doing. I know we are having more sex, but I am not used to all the other activities we are doing," she said with a big grin.

"I have noticed a few things as well love, but I didn't want to say anything. Not only has your appetite increased, but your hearing is better and your eyesight as well. I noticed at the wedding you were hearing and seeing things you should not have noticed. I think we need to mention these things to Carlisle when we get back," I told her.

She got a look of worry on her face.

"You don't think there is anything to worry about, do you?" she asked. I could hear the anxiety in her voice.

"No, I don't think it is anything to worry about; it is just some of your senses improving. I just wonder if my venom from our love making is affecting you. I don't know if Carlisle will even know since our relationship and marriage is unprecedented," I told her with a smile.

"Well, we will talk to him when we get home. It really doesn't even matter since I will be changed soon anyway. But I imagine Carlisle will find this fascinating," she giggled.

"Yes that is mostly why I want to talk to him. He will find this fascinating. Come on, let's go change into our suits and go swimming," I said tugging on her hand.

We swam and played in the water for the rest of the day. That night we went out to eat, which had become our custom. I think Bella wanted to eat each local dish at least one time. By the time we got home, she was dead on her feet again. I helped her remove her clothes, and she slid between the cool sheets and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She had slept peacefully that night; she was quiet except for a few incoherent mumblings. Around five in the morning though, Bella woke up and bolted out of bed with her hand over her mouth. She made it to the bathroom just in time. I followed her in there as she retched, and I held her hair. My poor love, I felt of her forehead, but she didn't have a fever.

"Ugh! Your hand feels so good on my face babe," she mumbled before she began emptying her stomach again.

When she finished she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She was slightly pale though.

"How do you feel, love?" I asked her as I helped her back to bed.

"I just want to sleep a while longer. I am so sorry you had to see that," she said slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. I just want you to feel better," I told her.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she mumbled sweetly, and then she was out like a light.

I watched her as she slept; and I think I fell even more in love with her than before, just because of how angelic she looked in slumber. The next time Bella woke up it was one in the afternoon. She woke up in a happy mood and declared she was starving.

"I don't think you should eat anything huge Bella. Just eat some crackers and drink some Sprite, see if you can keep that down; and if so, then I will fix you something more substantial," I told her.

She ate her crackers and Sprite with minimal fuss. I knew she was starving; I could hear her stomach rumbling. When she had kept that down for a half hour or so, I fixed her a bowl of chicken noodle soup. I told her we were staying in for the rest of the day; we could watch movies and just relax. We had been going constantly for a few days; this just may have been her body's way of saying it needed some down time. She only agreed after I told her we could be naked all day.

She ate another light meal at supper and went to bed and was out like a light, despite the fact we did nothing but relax all day. I told myself it was probably nothing; but if she got sick again, I would take her to the doctor. She slept peacefully again until about five o'clock when she got up and ran for the bathroom. That was it; she was going to the doctor.

"What is wrong with me?" she exclaimed after she brushed her teeth and crawled back into bed.

"I don't know, love. But I want to take you to the doctor when they open. Your symptoms are strange, and I want to know if you have caught some exotic bug," I told her kissing her temple.

"Alright," she mumbled and was right back to sleep.

I knew right there that something was wrong; she didn't even argue. Bella hated going to the doctor; she must feel really bad, if she wasn't going to argue with me. I got up and got ready; we were going to head to the resort's doctor when they opened at 8:00 A.M.

**BPOV**

Edward had let me get a couple more hours of sleep, and then he woke me up so I could shower and get ready to go see the doctor. I was actually feeling better just like yesterday morning, but he still wanted me to go.

"I feel fine, baby. I am just really hungry now," I told him hoping he would change his mind about going.

"Bella, love, please just go for my peace of mind. You have been having these strange symptoms, and it will just make me feel better," he told me with a worried look on his gorgeous face.

"Alright," I sighed. "I will do it for you, but only because I love you so much," I said with a wink, and we headed out the door.

We got to the doctor's office and were given dozens of forms to fill out. It was more paperwork than usual since we were on vacation from out of the country. Edward being the sweet man he was offered to fill them out for me. He knew most of the information, but had to ask a couple of questions about family history.

As he was filling out information, he got a confused look on his face and then looked at me in wonder. Before I had a chance to ask what was going on, he got his expression under control and started to look serious.

"Bella, when was the first date of your last period?" he asked me, but he couldn't keep the look of wonder out of his eyes.

"Well let me think. But you should remember that date better than me," I told him.

But as I thought about it, I couldn't remember having a period before the wedding. The last period I remember having, had been in June. But I was never late.

I now understood his expression from before.

"Edward! You don't think?" I said and stopped; I couldn't even say it.

Carlisle always said it was impossible. Well, he didn't have a lot of experience since our relationship was the first he had ever heard of like this. So he obviously could be mistaken.

"I don't know, love; but if you are, then I don't think it is a good idea to have a human doctor look at you. Come on, we need to go talk to Carlisle," he said pulling me out of my seat and toward the door.

"Wait babe!" I said.

I pulled back, and he let me bring us to a stop.

"What is it, love? Do you feel sick again?" He asked me looking around for a restroom.

"No, sweetie, I am fine. But I think before we call Carlisle, we need to be a little more certain. I think we should stop by a pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test," I told him calmly.

Poor man was freaking out a little bit; not that I blame him. This wasn't something he ever thought he would ever go through.

I reached up and held his face between my hands, so I could look him in the eyes.

"Now, I know you are freaking out. To be honest I am too. None of us ever dreamed this was something that we would have to worry about since our relationship is unprecedented. But everything will be okay, I know it will," I told him and kissed him and rested my forehead on his.

He let out a sigh, and his sweet breath fanned over my face.

"But how do you know it will be alright? I am so scared Bella; I can't let anything happen to you," he whispered holding me tight in his arms.

"I am going to have the best medical care possible, baby. Between you and Carlisle there are countless medical degrees. Not to mention you can keep an eye on mine and the baby's vitals just by being in the same house."

That was the first time I had mentioned a baby out loud. That same look of wonder shown in Edward's eyes again, before he quickly masked it. I could tell he was excited, but was scared to show it. I wanted him to know that it was okay to be excited. I looked deep into his eyes again.

"We are going to have a baby. Can you believe it? You are going to be a daddy! This is a miracle; I don't know how it happened, but it did. This is a blessing Edward, and one that I intend to cherish. It is half you and half me, not a half vampire half human hybrid. But half us, me and you, we created this special little one with our love. This. Is. A Good. Thing."

By now, I had tears streaming down my face.

**EPOV**

What an absolutely wonderful woman I had married. She was right; I was beginning to freak out. But she brought me back down to earth with her calm demeanor and her heartfelt words. I looked into her tearful eyes and saw happiness and love beaming out. I took her gorgeous face between my hands and kissed her.

"You are right, love. Thank you for bringing me back to reality. This is a good thing," I said as I wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

I was thankful that the waiting area was still empty. We would have put on quite a show, if there had been anyone else here.

"But, before we do any celebrating, let's go get that pregnancy test; and then we will call Carlisle," I said while picking up her paper work I had filled out.

I took her hand and we left the doctor's office and headed to the nearest pharmacy. When we arrived back at the bungalow, Bella was ready to take the test. She had drunk a bottle of water on the way home and was bouncing up and down. I didn't know if it was nerves about the test or if she really had to pee. Probably a little of both, that bottle of water was huge.

"Okay, love, you go to the bathroom and take the test, then we will set the timer and wait together," I said.

I really wanted to go with her, but she informed me that was not happening. On the way home she read the directions so we wouldn't have to wait any longer than necessary. The test would take three minutes. That was going to be the longest three minutes of my life.

"Okay," she whispered and headed into the bathroom.

After a couple of minutes, Bella reappeared and nodded her head. I set the time; and she crawled into my lap, and we waited in silence. The only sounds in the room were the timer ticking off and Bella's heartbeat. After what seemed like forever, the timer finally sounded; and we both jumped because we were both so nervous. When we got up, Bella stopped me before we went into the bathroom.

"Whatever the results Edward, I love you. If this turns out to be negative, then it will be okay. I love you, and that is all that matters."

She then kissed me on the lips and led me into the bathroom. We walked over to the little stick with an unspoken agreement between us to look at it together. We looked at each other, smiled, and then turned to the test; and there it was as plain as day, Pregnant.

I was going to be a daddy. Without even thinking, I picked Bella up and gave out a big whoop and spun her around in circles; I was so excited. This woman was always giving me things I always wanted, but never thought I could have. Bella started laughing.

"Babe, I am so happy you are excited now; but if you don't stop, I am going to puke," she said through her giggles.

I looked up and she was turning green. I immediately stopped and put her down.

"I am so sorry, love. But you are right, I am so happy. I love you so much. Thank you!" I said and kissed her passionately.

We were about to really celebrate when my phone rang. Of course, Alice would have seen this.

"Hello," I answered unable to keep the excitement from my voice.

"Edward! Is everything all right?" Carlisle asked anxiously.

"Alice is running around yelling 'I can't believe it' and 'this could only happen to Bella.' We can't get anything out of her. Is Bella hurt?" he practically yelled.

"No, Carlisle everything is perfect. Bella is perfect, except for in the morning. But that will only last a few more weeks, if everything progresses normally that is," I replied being purposefully vague.

"Edward, what are you talking about? You are making it sound like Bella is pregnant!"

I didn't say anything, hoping he would realize it on his own; and he didn't disappoint.

"Edward, are you seriously saying that Bella is pregnant with your baby?" he asked, a bit of excitement to his voice.

I suddenly heard the background roar with excitement.

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"We will have a baby in the house?"

"Way to go baby brother, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Edward! You and Bella need to get home. We need to examine her and run some tests and see how far along she is. I can't believe this. I am so happy for you, son!" he exclaimed.

I hung up the phone, and looked over at Bella. She had a huge smile on her face. I knew she had heard every bit of that. I guessed we now knew why her hearing and eyesight had improved.

"I guess that means we are headed home, huh?" she giggled.

"Yes! Let's go home and see if we can see our baby!" I said.

I was so happy. We got up from the bed and started packing and calling the front desk and the airlines preparing to leave a couple of days early.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. There are two outtakes, 'Massage' and 'Trip to the Doctor,' in Rejected Imprint Outtakes. Also, check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	21. It's a Girl, Gossip, Charlie Reacts

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**EPOV**

By the time we got to the airport, arrangements had already been made for us to take a private plane straight back to Seattle, courtesy of my all-seeing sister. As annoying as she could be at times, I loved her dearly and never more than times like this.

She knew I wanted to get back home as soon as possible. Bella surprisingly never questioned the private plane we boarded quickly; we were soon on our way home. My parents had delivered my car to the airport so it would be waiting when Bella and I arrived. Once our luggage was packed in the trunk, I got in the driver's side; and we were headed back to Forks.

**APOV**

"Everybody needs to go to the dining room for a family meeting. Edward and Bella will be here in two minutes," I announced.

By the time Edward and Bella had gotten in the house, the rest of the family had gathered at the dining room table. They joined us; and after hugs were shared, we began discussing what needed to be done.

"First of all, let me say I hope you both enjoyed your trip; and second, I want to tell you how much we missed both of you," Carlisle said.

"We missed our family, but we did have a wonderful time on our trip," Edward replied.

Bella blushed scarlet, and we all knew why. It was very obvious she had thoroughly enjoyed having Edward all to herself for nearly three weeks.

"I take it that this news, while not expected, is good news to both of you?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it's wonderful news to both of us, Carlisle; we are ecstatic because we thought it couldn't happen to us," Bella said beaming.

Edward smiled too. He was excited about the prospect of giving Bella the one immaterial thing he had wanted to give her the most. I had already seen that everything was going to be fine for the baby and for Bella. I had not shared any of the specifics though. I left that up to Edward and Bella.

**CPOV**

I was very happy to see my son and new daughter arrive home and be glowing with happiness. It was long overdue for them. I was a bit concerned, but I had faith everything would turn out okay. After the family meeting was over, Bella agreed to let me run some minor tests on her to make sure everything was going the way it should. To everyone's surprise, everything was normal and moving along smoothly.

"Well, Bella everything looks great. It looks like your due date is February 14th, so you are 12 weeks along now. Now do you have any questions for me?" I asked her with a smile. I still couldn't believe Bella was pregnant. I was still shocked. I always knew Bella was a blessing to this family.

"My appetite has increased, and that is normal I know. But I feel like I am missing something. I eat and I am full, but there is this feeling of needing something else. There is something I am not getting from my food. Is that normal? I haven't started taking vitamins yet. Do you think that is it?" She asked worriedly.

"Well, why don't you and Edward run into town after you have had your lunch and pick up some prenatal vitamins. We will see if that does the trick. This is nothing to worry about. This pregnancy is sharpening your senses. That is why you feel like something is missing. It obviously is, and you're more sensitive now so you can pick that up. I wouldn't be surprised if we see other more drastic changes. You are carrying a baby that is going to be stronger than the average human baby. I believe your body is going to change to accommodate this baby," I said as both Edward and Bella looked at me in shock.

Edward spoke up then and said: "Do you really think so Carlisle? I have to admit I was worried how her human body was going to withstand this pregnancy. But that does make sense. In a normal pregnancy the body changes to accommodate the human baby. Why wouldn't it do the same for our baby?"

Edward beamed down at Bella and said: "This is wonderful, love. I can't tell you how worried I was about that."

Bella chuckled and looked relieved herself.

"Since Carlisle mentioned food and I can now smell Esme beginning to cook, I am starving," she said, as she tried to sit up.

"Oh wait, you two," I said as Edward started to help her up.

"I imagine you two would like to see your baby, wouldn't you?" I grinned at them as their faces lit up at the prospect of seeing the baby.

I had ordered a bunch of equipment and had it sent by overnight delivery after I found out about Bella's pregnancy. So I had an ultrasound machine and any other piece of equipment that I might need to keep Bella and the baby's health monitored. I was taking no chances with this. This was a one-time chance for them, and I wouldn't risk it for anything.

As I got the ultrasound machine warmed up, Edward helped Bella back into position and raised her shirt up. I could hear the family downstairs; they were all anxious and wanted to know that everything was okay.

I was about to put the transducer to her belly when Bell said, "Wait."

We looked at her curiously, but all she said was: "Alright guys, I know it is killing you, come on up. I want you all to share this too."

Suddenly, the room was full with the entire family; every one of them grinning from ear to ear.

"You are absolutely amazing darling. I do believe you have made everyone's year," Edward said as he bent down and kissed her.

"Alright, alright, enough with the smoochie face, I want to see my niece or nephew!" Emmett boomed. Everyone laughed, but Rose; she just smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch, Rosie! Don't tell me you aren't anxious to see?" Emmett asked as she rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, I am, but this is very sweet of Bella to let us share in this. Let them have a moment," she said as she smiled down at Bella and winked at her.

"Okay Carlisle, now you may begin," Bella said and smiled at me. I put the transducer to her belly, and the room was suddenly filled with the whooshing sound of the baby's heart; the image of the tiny bean in Bella's tummy came on screen.

**EPOV**

The image of my baby on the screen was a beautiful sight, and to share this with my family was amazing. I couldn't begin to tell Bella what it meant to them that she called them up here to share this. I looked down at my beautiful wife, and she had tears streaming down her face. If I could cry, I would be as well. To hear our baby's perfect heartbeat was a wonder. I couldn't hear it right now because the baby was so small, and Bella's heartbeat drowned it out. But in a few weeks, I would be able to hear it just as well as Bella's; and I couldn't wait. I looked around to my family, and they all had looks of excitement on their faces.

Carlisle took measurements and looked at all the organs that had formed already. With our superior eyesight, he could see the tiniest details and declared everything perfect.

**BPOV**

I loved seeing our baby on that monitor; it made everything so real. Carlisle said everything was perfect and then printed us off some pictures. Edward wiped the goop off of my stomach and helped me sit up.

"Bella thank you so much for sharing this moment with us," Esme said, her voice full of emotion as she drew me into a hug.

I pulled away from her and said: "I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Rosalie was next. She pulled me into a hug; Rose and I were on friendlier terms now, but the hug still shocked me.

"Bella, this pregnancy is an absolute blessing; and I am so thankful that you are allowing me to be a part of your pregnancy. I am so sorry for the way I treated you in the past. I see now how happy you make my brother. You are going to be the most pampered pregnant woman in all of Washington," she said. She was so apologetic and seemed so excited to pamper me; I didn't have the heart to complain.

Besides it seemed like it would make her happy and being pampered wasn't a bad thing; I had come to discover. Alice was just excited about all the extra shopping she was going to get to do.

"I have seen what the sex of the baby is. Do you guys want to know or do you want to wait until the ultrasound?" Alice asked, and I was thankful that she did.

Alice winked at me.

"I am not going to tell details unless you ask. If I see anything majorly important, I will tell you," she said seriously.

"Oh that reminds me! Earlier when you were telling Carlisle about the missing element in your diet, that conversation triggered a vision."

As she said this, she looked Edward in the eyes. He got a shocked expression on his face as he read the vision. What in the world could it be to cause such a reaction in Edward?

"Are you serious Alice? What was her reaction?" He asked quickly.

"I don't know. The vision cut off there, but quick decide to give it to her," she said.

He obviously did because Alice started jumping up and down clapping.

"Okay, you two," Carlisle chimed in and said before I could say anything. "Please inform the rest of us. This is obviously important."

"Come with me Carlisle. I want to try something and I need your help," Edward said and with that Edward and Carlisle were out the door.

"Would you please tell me what is going on?" I practically screamed.

I was getting so frustrated.

"Calm down Bella! Just trust Edward. Trust me. This is the best possible way," she said vaguely.

Well now I was scared to death. What in the world could I possibly be craving? I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me. I sent a grateful smile over to Jasper.

"Thank you Jasper," I said

"Any time, baby sister, we have to keep you and that baby calm," he said and winked at me.

Edward and Carlisle suddenly appeared in the room and Edward was holding a white Styrofoam cup full of the most delicious smelling drink. My mouth immediately began to water.

"What is that baby? It smells wonderful," I cried out as I ran over to him holding out my hand for the cup.

"It is something that I want you to try. Now don't be upset. You have smelt it; and it smells good, so it is obviously something the baby wants," he said still not handing the wonderful drink over to me.

I was about to get mad, and he could tell.

"Love, this is deer blood," he said quickly.

Shock is the only thing I could feel. Jasper sent a new wave of calm toward me, and I came to my senses.

"Blood? Are you serious?" I said, and now I understood Edward's reaction.

"Yes," Alice said.

"I see you drinking it throughout your pregnancy. Think about it Bella, the baby is half vampire. She needs this," Alice said.

I don't know if Alice meant to reveal the gender of our baby at that moment, but knowing Alice she did because that was all she had to say.

"It's a girl?" I choked out.

"We are having a girl, and she needs me to drink blood for her to grow healthy and strong?" I said, and Alice and Edward both nodded.

I gave Edward a huge hug.

"We are having a girl," I said and started to cry.

"I will do everything in my power for this baby to make sure she is healthy," I exclaimed through my tears.

I held out my hand for the cup, and he handed it to me. I took a small sip. Wow, that was good.

"This is really good," I said sheepishly.

I took a second longer pull and that empty feeling disappeared.

"This is it! I don't feel like I am missing anything anymore. Well, except being hungry for human food," I said and laughed.

Edward picked me up and spun me around, before setting me back down.

"I am so proud of you, love. You are going to be a wonderful mother!" he said and then bent down and kissed me. He rose up and licked his lips.

"Mmmm deer," he said and bent down for another taste. I giggled and lightly hit his arm and drank the rest of my blood.

After I ate, I told Edward I wanted to stop in and see Charlie and tell him the news. Alice informed us that Charlie had left a couple of days prior to New York for some type of police convention. He wouldn't be expecting us back for a couple of days, so that gave me a little bit of time to come up with a plan to let him know I was pregnant.

I wasn't going to tell Renee just yet because knowing her she would blow a gasket; then, she would call Charlie to rant to him, and I couldn't let her be the one to tell him. I was thrilled about this, and I wouldn't let her negativity influence his reaction.

Emmett suddenly perked up.

"Bella drinking that deer blood has made me thirsty! Let's go hunting!" he said in a booming voice.

Everyone agreed except for Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. Edward and Carlisle fed really quickly when they went out to get my blood, and Esme said she was fine. So they all headed out, after deciding to go up into Canada; they would be gone for a couple of days.

Edward and I headed into town to purchase my vitamins. Just because we figured out the baby needed blood, didn't mean that extra vitamins to stay healthy myself weren't necessary.

"Edward, babe, do you think it might be a better idea if we went to Port Angeles?" I asked.

"You're right love, Forks is so small that it will be all over town in an hour that you are pregnant; and unless you want Charlie to find out like that, then we had better go to PA," Edward said, agreeing with me. So, we headed off to Port Angeles.

**JSPOV**

After that embarrassing scene I made at Edward and Bella's wedding, I hadn't been out much and neither had Lauren. She and her parents came over to my house after Lauren's scene; and both sets of parents chewed us out, and then grounded us for two weeks. I wish I knew why I did that; I just had this sudden urge to declare my love to Edward. Lauren said she felt the same thing. Today was the first day we dared to go out, and then we decided to go to Port Angeles. We thought maybe we wouldn't run into anybody up there that had heard about the wedding.

We were just leaving the beauty salon; where, of course, the beauticians were discussing the two losers at the fancy wedding in Forks a few weeks back. I was just glad they didn't know they were talking about us. Lauren and I just sat there and laughed with them. There was no way we were telling them we were there, then they would start demanding details; of which, we couldn't give for fear of giving ourselves away. We quickly paid when they finished and got out of there.

When we left the salon, I noticed Bella and Edward entering the pharmacy across the street. I poked Lauren in the side, but she had already noticed them too.

"Come on, let's go see if we can sneak around and see what they are doing," I said.

"Okay, maybe Bella caught some terrible disease on their honeymoon, and they are getting medicine for it. If we can catch them, then that bit of gossip will take the focus off of us," Lauren said.

"You are brilliant. Let's go!"

So we took off across the street. When we entered the store, we heard a group of girls giggling about the hottie they just followed in. We followed their group and found Edward and Bella looking at vitamins. Lauren and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Vitamins, that was nothing exciting.

Then, she picked one of the bottles up. It was prenatal vitamins; now that was gossip worthy. Then, I noticed that Edward had his arms around Bella and was rubbing her slightly protruding belly. Yep, Bella was pregnant and very pregnant to be exact. Lauren and I turned around before we could get caught. We left the store and drove as fast as we could back to Forks. This was hot news!

**BPOV**

On the way home, Edward told me that the harpy twins saw us purchasing the vitamins. They were so excited hoping this would take some of the focus off of them. Oh well, me being pregnant wasn't nearly as exciting as them throwing themselves at Edward and declaring their love. They had made such a scene at our wedding. I later found out that Jasper was helping their feelings along a little bit. I should have known something was up the way he and Emmett were laughing. They deserved it though. Jasper said they were feeling extreme anger and jealousy all throughout the wedding. I was just hoping that I would be able to tell Charlie about the baby before the whole town of Forks found out, but that is out of the question now.

When we got back to Forks, I wanted to stop by the Thriftway. I didn't care if half the town came up to me and asked if I were pregnant; I wanted a frozen pizza. I didn't want a fresh delivery pizza; I wanted frozen. Edward looked at me like I was crazy. I leaned over and kissed him and just shrugged.

"Blame your daughter. The craving just hit me, and I really need one!" I said, my mouth practically drooling at the thought.

"Well, what my wife and daughter want is what they will get," he said with a laugh and got out of the car and came around and helped me out.

We entered the store, and I felt Edward stiffen. I looked up and there stood Jessica with a gleeful look on her face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Miss Goody Two Shoes," she said.

"Guess where I was at today Bella?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

Edward then spoke up.

"Hmm, let me see. By that evil look in your eyes, I would say you were in PA; and you saw Bella and I purchase prenatal vitamins. Was that it Jessica? Were you hoping to ambush us? Well, let me save you the trouble. Yes, we are pregnant. Yes, we are happy. No, that isn't the reason we got married because we just found out on our honeymoon. Now, if that answers everyone's questions, Bella wants pizza," he said calmly, then took us to the frozen section while everyone stood speechless.

When we got there, we busted out laughing.

"Did you see the look on Jessica's face when you admitted we were pregnant? She was so disappointed, then angry, then shocked. I don't think this will have the effect she was hoping for!" I said once I got my giggles under control.

"I was not about to let that vengeful harpy use our baby to make it seem like something shameful. I think I handled her pretty well though; her thoughts were speechless too," he declared.

I was so proud of him. I picked out my pizza, and we went to check out. Everything was back to normal by the time we got back up there. Jessica had left in tears, Edward whispered in my ear. I couldn't feel sorry for her though, she wouldn't bring this embarrassment on herself if she would just mind her own business.

A couple of weeks later, I got a call from Charlie letting us know he was stuck in New York for a few more days due to stormy weather. They predicted that the weather was going to stick around for at least two days. I looked to Alice, and she confirmed. I decided I would go to his house the next day after he got back since Alice said he would be getting in late and tell him about the baby.

The evening Charlie was supposed to be getting back; the whole family was watching a movie. I was enjoying my cup of blood and snuggling up to Edward. I was nearly 14 weeks now and I already had a little baby bump. Carlisle assured me it was because of my small size, smaller women sometimes showed early. Then, we all heard a car pull onto our drive way. It was insane how much my hearing had improved.

"Charlie, what is he doing here?" Edward asked as he looked to Alice.

She had a look of frustration on her face.

"I don't know; he isn't making any definite decisions."

**Ch POV**

I arrived back in Forks around 7:30 P.M.; I was dead on my feet. I was never so glad to see my little Welcome to Forks sign. I decided on the way to my house to drop in at the station to check in on things since I was gone a lot longer than expected.

"Well evening Chief! I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow," Mark, one of my deputies, said as I walked in.

"Yeah, I decided on the way home to stop in and see how everything is running," I told him.

"Everything has been quiet, except for a few traffic violations. Ya know the usual," he said. I grunted my response. Then, I noticed he got a twinkle in his eyes.

"So, how are you, Grandpa? What did you think of the news when Bella told you?" he said. What! Grandpa! What is he talking about?

"What do you mean Grandpa?" I asked in shock.

"Bella is pregnant Chief, and pretty far along from what I hear. Which is a shock since you couldn't tell at the wedding. I haven't seen her personally since then though, but I figured you already knew since she was so far along," he said, obviously getting a bit uncomfortable at the thought of spilling the beans.

I cleared my throat not acknowledging whether I already knew or not. I left the station on auto-pilot. I didn't know whether to believe town gossip or not. I decided to go home and call Bella, but obviously my body had other ideas because next thing I knew I was driving up the Cullen's driveway. I didn't even remember driving out this way; my thoughts were so preoccupied.

I went up to the front door and knocked; I was still undecided on what I was going to say. The front door opened, and Carlisle just stood there; he was looking cool as a cucumber, like nothing was wrong.

"Welcome back Charlie. Did you have a good trip?" He asked while extending his hand.

I shook it.

"It wasn't bad, but I am glad to be home," I replied.

He moved aside to allow me to come in; and there stood my daughter, next to her husband. My eyes automatically went to her stomach; and there it was very noticeable in a tight tank top, her little bump. My eyes widened; I couldn't speak. I was shocked! How far along was she? I didn't think Renee showed that much until she was six months along. But that was 19 years ago, so my memory was a little fuzzy.

I looked at my daughter; she was looking at me very concerned. She looked like she was about to speak, but I held up my hand for her to give me a few more minutes to process this. My mind was going a mile a minute. I was going to be a Grandpa. Was Edward here six months ago? I couldn't think clearly. Was the baby Jacob's? Was that why they were keeping it from me? Suddenly, the room was filled with the most terrifying roar and snarling that I had ever heard. I looked up and Jasper and Emmett were forcing Edward back.

"What do you mean, is the baby Jacob Black's?" Edward roared at me.

That was the only way to describe it. Hey! I didn't say that out loud. Did I?

"What kind of woman do you think your daughter is? Of course, the baby is mine. She is almost four months along," he was only yelling now, calming down a bit.

"Dad! I can't believe you said that out loud!"

I looked at my daughter. Then, I really knew I didn't say all that out loud. My daughter was the worst actress ever.

"Alright now, I know I didn't say any of that out loud just now. You had better tell me what is going on right now. How did my son-in-law know exactly what I was thinking, and why was he snarling and growling like a rabid wolf?" I asked and Edward snorted and chuckled darkly when I said this.

I didn't find any of the remotely funny.

"I want the truth too before I take my daughter and leave" I said getting angry.

They were all looking at each other like they were having a conversation, even Bella. I watched them closely, and I could barely see their lips moving. What was going on? They had better give me some answers.

"Alright Charlie, we will give you answers; but you had better sit down," Edward said.

"You know what; I think I'll stay standing. Now start talking; and if I don't like what I hear, Bella and I are leaving," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't know if you are going to like what you hear Dad; but just so you know, I am not going anywhere. I love you, but Edward is my husband and the father of my baby. I stay here and just hope you will want to remain in our lives," Bella said.

I looked her in the eyes; she was telling the truth. In truth, I knew I would never be able to make her leave Edward. I had tried that in the past and almost paid dearly for it. No more of that thinking; I told myself.

"Wise choice, sir," Edward said still with a growl to his tone.

Man, did he have a temper; and yet, when he spoke to Bella or looked at her, he was as gentle as could be. I still wondered if my daughter had some kind of power she put over the male population in Forks to make them act the way they did.

"Alright," I said, sighed, and sat down. "Just tell me what it is. I want you in my life Bella, it can't be that bad." I laughed, trying to lighten the situation.

"This is very dangerous to tell you Charlie. Are you sure you want to know?" Carlisle said.

"Yes, I want to know," I said starting to get worried.

All of the Cullens just smiled at me sadly and started in on their stories. Over the next two hours, they explained what they were and how they came into being. They all told their stories and about the different abilities they had, and I listened patiently. They told of how they came to Forks; and how when Bella came, she knew something was different about them. Edward had love and pride in his eyes when Bella told how she figured things out. I noticed his eyes tighten when Jacob was mentioned. There was something more to that, and I was going to find out later. Edward told how he had saved her from the van, some men in PA that I had no idea about, and the truth about her accident in Phoenix, that was very scary.

Then, they told about Edward leaving. I had a feeling they were glossing over parts, and I didn't think I wanted to know the whole story. They explained about the Volturi and what they wanted to happen to Bella. They demanded that she became a vampire. But if I had to guess about it, I imagined Bella wanted to be one before then. She loved Edward completely and would want to be with him forever. She got that from the Swans. We loved once, and it was totally and completely. Maybe that was why I hadn't ever let go of the love I had for Renee. The entire time, Bella watched me nervously. I somehow knew they were telling the truth. There had always been something off about them; I just didn't know what. Well, now I knew. When they were finished speaking, I sat there thinking for a minute thinking things through.

"Okay, let me get this straight," I finally spoke. "You are a bunch of vampires that only drink animal blood?"

They nodded their head.

"You figured this out within weeks of arriving in Forks; yet, you wanted to be with them anyway?" I asked Bella.

She nodded yes.

"This is extremely dangerous, that I know. And I could have a bunch of power hungry vampires after me if they find out I know?" I said and again they nodded their heads.

"And you are carrying a half human half vampire baby; and as soon as it is born, I imagine you are going to become one of them as well?"

Bella gasped; shocked that I guessed that, but nodded her head yes. I stood up and walked around for a second, then turned back to them.

"I see," I replied, and then everything turned black.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	22. Charlie Stands by Bella

-1Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**ChPOV**

I woke up surrounded by a family of vampires and my daughter. All of their faces showed concern. It greatly unnerved me that all this time Bella had known their secret and had not told me. But once I thought about it, I realized a couple of things. One being that the Cullens were still a good family, despite the fact that they were no longer human. The second thing was that they loved, cared, and provided for my daughter in ways I hadn't had a clue about. They had welcomed her into their family and had protected her from things I had no clue existed until now. Third, I realized even if she had told me, I would not have believed her. It was of no consequence now; she was married and happy and pregnant with my grandchild. Who cared if said grandchild was not completely human, not me.

"Charlie, are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?" Carlisle asked me.

"No, I'm alright; it's just that all this came as quite a shock to me is all. I'm over it though; and hot damn, I'm gonna be a grampa!" I said sitting up.

Everyone got a chuckle out of that. Bella came over and hugged me, and she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Thanks dad for understanding and accepting everything," she said.

I hugged her back as tight as I could, letting her know I would always love her.

"You're welcome, Bells. I wouldn't want to do anything to miss out on spoiling my grandbaby," I told her.

I stayed awhile longer and visited, and then I realized how late it was and how tired I was. I started to get up and go home, but Esme and Bella insisted I stayed and slept in the guest room. They didn't want me to risk falling asleep at the wheel on the way home.

Alice got me some pajamas; and wouldn't you know, the little sprite had gotten just the right size. At least now I knew how she knew so much all the time. She showed me to the guest room, and I got changed. I crawled into the huge comfortable bed and laid there and thought to myself. I didn't care that the Cullens were vampires; they were very nice people to be around. I was happy to know Bella and my grandchild would never lack for anything they needed or wanted. I fell asleep quickly and awoke early the next morning.

I showered and dressed in a suit of clean clothes. Someone had gotten my suitcase out of the cruiser for me and brought it up, after I had gone to sleep. Once I was dressed, I went downstairs and was hit by the delicious smell of bacon, sausage, pancakes, and hash browns cooking. I followed the smell to the kitchen and found Esme at the stove. Carlisle sat at the small kitchen table reading the morning paper.

"Good morning, Charlie. Did you sleep well?" Esme asked me with a warm smile.

Carlisle sure was a lucky man, I thought. It was too bad they didn't eat like humans did. I could get used to this really quick.

"I guess you could always find you a vampire wife, Charlie," Edward said as he and Bella entered the kitchen and sat down.

I kept forgetting he could read my thoughts. Now that I knew this, I knew he had heard every bad thought I had ever had about him. He had heard every awful name I had called him in my head. He knew the hateful feelings I had when he would come to the house to see Bella. I felt even worse because even though he knew, he never let on; and he never disrespected me no matter how badly I treated him. I felt about as tall as a grasshopper right about now.

"No worries Charlie, all of that is water under the bridge. When my daughter is born, I will be just as bad if not worse; so, I hold no grudges against you," Edward said.

I smiled and watched in awe as he fixed Bella a plate and waited on her hand and foot, then sat beside her and rubbed her back as she ate. I couldn't help but wonder if all vampires were this loving toward their significant other. If so, I might not mind having a vampire wife; I didn't think I wanted to become one though.

Edward just smiled as he read my thoughts, but he kept quiet about it; and I was thankful. I fully enjoyed breakfast and the opportunity to further get to know the Cullen family as a whole. After breakfast, I got ready to leave and said goodbye to everyone. I thanked them for their hospitality and for taking care of Bella and loving her the way they did and for telling me their secret and trusting me with it.

"Well Bells, I'm off now. I'm going to go home and unpack, then I'm gonna head down to the rez. I haven't seen Billy in awhile. You take care of yourself and my grandbaby, and I'll see you later," I told her, then hugged her tight.

"I will dad, and don't be a stranger around here. You're welcome any time," she told me hugging me back and smiling.

We let go, and I left. I needed to go see Billy. I had not seen him since our argument over how Jacob had treated Bella. I had felt really bad about getting into an argument with him, but I wasn't going to stand by and let Bella be blamed for everything either.

When I got to Billy's, Jake answered the door. Billy came out of the kitchen into the small living room.

"Hey old man, long time no see," he said with a smile.

"Hey Billy, yeah I've been pretty busy lately. I just got back from a police convention in New York. We had to learn some new physical training techniques, and they brought us up-to-date with some information about how to spot and rescue missing kids. It was pretty interesting, but I'm glad to be home though," I told him.

"Well we're always glad to see you. Want a beer? They're nice and cold," he offered.

"No thanks, I'm okay for now. I just had a good hardy breakfast over at the Cullens'," I replied.

"I see. Bella made it back from her honeymoon in one piece, then I take it," he said with a stiff look on his face.

What was up with this thing between the Cullens and Quileutes? Surely those old legends I've always heard about weren't true, I thought to myself.

"Yeah, she made it back and is doing great. She's glowing like the North Star, and she brought me back an extra special present," I said.

"Oh yeah, well let's see it," he said.

"Well, I can't show it to you yet in person, but I can show you a picture of it for now. Bella gave it to me this morning," I said as I pulled the snapshot of her sonogram out of my wallet.

I handed it to him to look at. He took it and then glared at it and then at me. Jake, who had been listening to us, while watching TV, rose up to take a look as well.

"Bella's pregnant! No, she can't have that monster's spawn growing inside her!" Jake screamed.

He shot up off the sofa and ran out the front door. I sat there looking at Billy; and he looked at me for a moment, and then bowed his head.

"What is wrong here? You know something I don't? Something that I need to know, so spill it. What is your people's problem with the Cullens?" I said.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I can't tell you. It's a tribal secret, and telling you would have serious consequences," he told me.

"The legends are true, aren't they? They aren't just made up stories?" I asked.

Billy kept his eyes on the floor. He neither confirmed nor denied it. I let out a breath of air, then got up and made my way to the door. For some reason I knew this was probably the last time I would see my old friend. It made me sad, but I had a daughter and an unborn grandchild to think about. I knew the Cullens were different from what the legends talked about. I knew they'd never hurt Bella or anyone else. I was only sorry that a silly prejudice was coming between me and someone who I had loved like a brother ever since childhood. I was saddened; but I would never again hurt Bella by taking sides against her and her new family, my family now as well.

I left Billy's house and drove back to the Cullen's place. I needed to tell them what happened. When I got there, I got one hell of a shock.

**EPOV**

Bella was so happy when Charlie left; I could tell a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. We had talked a lot last night. Charlie apologized for the Jacob thought. I really shouldn't have flown off the handle like that, but just the thought of my angel carrying the dog's puppies made me feel violent. He also felt really bad about all the thoughts he has had over the past couple of years. I really hoped he understood that the air was completely cleared now.

Last night, after Charlie and Bella went to bed, we all talked. Not only Charlie knowing about us was dangerous, but my daughter would be in danger was well. The Volturi would certainly be interested in a hybrid baby. We decided we were just going to have to fly under the Volturi's radar. We just now have to figure out how to let them know once Bella has been changed without them finding out about the baby or Charlie. We decided to discuss this once Bella was awake. I had promised never to make another important decision like this again without her, and this was definitely important.

"Wow! I can't believe the last 24 hours we have had!" Bella exclaimed.

"But, how in the world are we going to keep this from the Volturi?" she asked like this was normal everyday conversation. Bella amazed me about 90% of the time.

"_This is the perfect opportunity Edward. Let's go ahead and discuss it,"_ Carlisle thought to me.

"You're right, Carlisle. Bella, we were actually discussing this last night, but decided to postpone the conversation until you could be a part of it because not only do we have to worry about Charlie, we have to worry about our daughter; Aro will be very interested in her," I said and instantly a fire was lit in Bella's eyes. Mama bear was coming out.

"Oh, I don't think so! No power hungry, creepy skinned, Italian vampire is going to come after our daughter. We have to come up with a plan now!" Bella was livid. She was actually scaring me.

"Bella sweetheart, you need to calm down; stress isn't good for the baby," Carlisle said, and Bella sat beside me still huffing with her anger. I started rubbing her back, and I could hear here pulse calming down.

"Good, now, as of right now we have nothing to worry about; I don't think. Alice has been watching and looking to see what Aro's next move is. The Romanians have decided to stir up some trouble. Alice has seen this taking up many months of The Volturi's time," Carlisle said.

"_Well, crap! I was hoping to get a chance to have a fight soon!" _Emmett was pouting in this mind. I just rolled my eyes at him. He saw me and shrugged; I just chuckled at him.

"Well, we all know that I am the only one that can keep these secrets from him," Bella said. Well, I didn't like the direction this was going.

"Bella I don't think...," I started to say, but Bella cut me off.

"Hear me out Edward," Bella said, placing a calming hand on my arm.

"I am the only one he can't read. What if I went over there by myself after I am changed," she said.

"Bella, Aro isn't going to fall for that, he knows you and Edward are attached at the hip," Emmett said. _Well maybe not the hip, more like.._

"Emmett!" I growled out, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Trust me, love, you don't want to know," I said and smiled at her

"Okay, you are probably right," she said shaking her head.

"Anyway, I will just tell Aro that I had made Edward stay home because I had something to prove. I can take care of myself, and I am not a weak human that needs protection anymore. That won't be a total lie, so I can totally pull it off," Bella said with confidence.

"Well, I am not crazy about this plan, but at the moment it is the only one we have. Unless we can come up with something better, we will have to go with this" I sighed in defeat. "If this didn't involve YOU going into Volterra alone, I would think it was brilliant," I told her.

Bella leaned over and kissed me.

"Thank you for the confidence baby. I understand why you don't like it. We will try to figure something else out. But if not, and I have to do this; know that I will come home to you. Never doubt that," she told me and kissed me again.

Suddenly, we heard something large running toward the house. Then, we smelt it. Wolf, Jacob Black to be exact.

His thoughts were completely murderous and all directed toward me.

"I am going to kill you bloodsucker. I can't believe you got Bella pregnant with your vile spawn," he was screaming at me.

Bella saw all of us stiffen. She got wary then and started looking around.

"What is it guys?" she whispered.

Then, she got this awful look on her face and covered her mouth and nose with her hands.

"Oh my! What is that smell?" she screeched. I guess her smelling was improving now too.

"That is the worst thing I have ever smelt. It is like wet dog and old nasty gym socks!" she cried out, she eyes filling with tears because of the stench.

Jacob Black then burst through the door.

**BPOV**

That stench was coming from Jacob! What in the world was he doing here?

"Jacob you DO stink!" I couldn't believe that was the first thing that came out of my mouth. This pregnancy was already messing with my brain to mouth filter.

"I mean, what are you doing here? How are you here? Sam ordered you to stay away," I said standing up. Edward moved to where he was standing partially in front of me.

"Charlie told Billy about the baby. Jacob overheard, and it looks like Jacob has left his pack; he doesn't have to follow orders anymore," Edward bit out. We couldn't be mad at Charlie; we didn't tell him not to tell Billy, and how did Jacob leave his pack?

Jacob still hadn't said anything; he looked me over and his eyes rested on my baby bump. My hands automatically went to cover it up.

"I came to see it if it was true," he said.

Then, he looked up at me. I didn't think I liked that look in his eyes. He wasn't angry anymore; it was almost possessive. Edward didn't like it either because he let out a low warning growl and stood in front of me more. He then looked at Edward with complete rage.

"That should be my baby she is carrying, not your monster spawn!" he yelled at Edward.

He then turned to me and said: "Please come with me Bella; we will get rid of that monster, and we can be happy." What was it with people and telling us to leave each other and be with them?

Edward then lunged at Jacob, and they both went crashing through the door, out to the front lawn.

**ChPov**

When I pulled up to the Cullen's house, I didn't expect to see Edward and Jacob crash through the door. Edward then picked Jacob up by the throat and threw him high into the air. As Jacob was about to land, he suddenly exploded into a huge wolf. The legends were true. I might have fainted again, if I hadn't already learned about vampires last night. Since I did know, I was able to shake it off pretty easily. I had to break this up before someone got killed.

Then, Bella came running out the door with more grace than I have ever seen from her.

"Jacob Black, you better not ever call my baby a monster spawn again! I will never be with you! Just stay away from us!" she yelled.

She was picking up rocks and throwing then at Jacob. It didn't even faze Jacob; it could have been bubbles she was hitting him with.

Then, the other Cullens come running outside. Rose, Esme, and Alice gently grabbed Bella and took her back inside while she was still screaming.

"Alright, finally a fight!" Emmett yells and jumps into the mix. Carlisle and Jasper were both yelling for them to stop and calm down. I was now tired of this, so I took out my gun and raised it into the air and fired off three shots. They all stopped and stared at me. I looked Jacob straight in the eyes, and he let out a huge sigh and then took off running. Edward was about to run off after him, and I yelled for him to stop. He gave me the respect of stopping and listening to me.

"I know you want to go after him, but I can't stand by and let you kill him. I am a police officer, but I am Bella's father first. Please don't put me in a position where I have to go against my integrity. For some reason there is all this animosity between you and them, and I want to know why," I practically begged.

"None of us wants to put you in that position Charlie; we will protect our family though. But we will do our best to do it without killing Jacob. While you are police chief that is," Edward said.

"We had better go in and check on Bella, she was getting pretty worked up out here," Carlisle said.

"I have never seen her so graceful. This doesn't have anything to do with her pregnancy, does it? A few months ago, she would have tripped five times running out that door," I asked with a grin.

"Yes, Bella's body is changing slowly due to the vampire half of the pregnancy. She hears better, sees better, and is getting more coordinated," Carlisle told me.

"Don't forget her sense of smell!" Emmett added with a gleeful chuckle. He must have noticed the confused look on my face because he added, "It has to do with the animosity between us and the Quileutes. Don't worry, we will explain."

When we got inside, Bella was lying on the sofa crying. Edward went over to calm her down. After a few minutes, she was calmed down and Carlisle checked her out and said everything was fine. This was weird since he used no medical equipment. This was something I was going to have to get used to.

Carlisle then began telling the story of when they first came to this region. How they met the wolves and formed a treaty declaring they wouldn't feed off humans or bite another human. They have never broken this treaty, but the Quileutes still regarded them as the enemy. And evidently Jacob was the worst one because he thinks he loves Bella, and he wants her all for his own.

"I was getting some pretty possessive vibes from him. He regards her and the baby as his," Jasper said.

"His thoughts were the same, and he thinks I have stolen her. If it wasn't for me; he would be in my place, and Bella would be carrying his baby," Edward said. His hands were balled up in fists, and his knuckles were white. I could tell he was trying really hard to control his temper.

"Oh never mind what Bella wants!" Bella scoffed and threw her hands in the air.

"Never mind that I never saw him as anything other than a friend," she said. I heard her mumbling under her breath something about stupid, arrogant, entitled, teenage wolf.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. Edward laughed at my thoughts.

"It is funny; I have always called Bella my little kitten-tiger when she is angry," he said as he affectionately rubbed Bella cheek with his fingers.

She tried to glare at him, but failed miserably as she blushed and grinned.

"I'm sorry. I can't help but get so angry at him. It would save him a lot of heart ache if he would just listen," she said.

"He is never going to listen, love. And it isn't that he loves you so much. He just hates that he "lost" you to me," Edward said, explaining it to her.

I stayed, and we talked a little while longer. They explained some more about the treaty. They said that Bella took care of making sure her change wouldn't break the treaty. I was so proud of my daughter. I hadn't been much of a dad to her over the last 18 years, but I was determined to change that. I caught Edward's eye over Bella's head, and he smiled in approval at my thoughts.

Esme fixed Bella and I a fine supper, and we ate happily and talked of happier things. During supper I noticed Bella sipping on a white Styrofoam cup full of something. I told her that must be the best drink ever by the way she was guzzling it down. I asked what it was and if she wanted to share. She just laughed at me and said I was better off not knowing, and held her cup to her chest like it was precious.

I left with two days worth of leftovers. I got home and was finally able to think about and grieve over the loss of my 30 year friendship with Billy Black. There was no way to repair this. They hated the Cullens too much and with no cause from what I could tell. The Cullens were good people. If the Quileutes were too blinded by pride and prejudices to see this, then so be it! I would stand by my daughter.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. This will be the end of daily updates because we are at the end of our pre-written chapters. The chapters will now be posted as they are written. Thank you in advance for being patient with us. Please check out our outtakes for this story, if you haven't already. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	23. Surprise Element

-1Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**EPOV**

After Charlie left, I decided that my wife needed a little pampering after the trying day she has had. I knew her body was gradually becoming more durable; but she still didn't need the stress, and I would use any excuse to pamper her.

_"That is a great idea Edward, Bella really needs to relax," _Alice thought; I could see my plan for her to relax would work perfectly.

I picked Bella up bridal style and began to carry her upstairs.

"Edward!" she giggled out. "What are you doing? I can walk you know," she tried to scold.

She was grinning though, so I knew she was enjoying it.

"You, my love, have had a stressful day. Let me help you relax," I cooed to her as we walked into our room.

I couldn't wait for our cottage to be finished and to be able to have some real privacy, but our little surprise bundle of joy made Esme think she had to redesign the whole project.

"Okay," she whispered sweetly and blushed.

"You stay here for a bit," I said as I laid her on the bed and quickly went to the bathroom.

I began filling up our huge tub with water and put in relaxing bubble bath. Then, I lit candles all around the room and turned down the lights to create a relaxing atmosphere. By the time I was finished with that, the bath tub was filled. I turned off the water and put on some relaxing classical music.

I went back out to Bella and she was still lying on the bed; when she heard the door open, she looked up to me with a breathtaking smile. I smiled back and walked over to her and helped her rise up. I removed all her clothes and then mine.

"Come on, love; I made you a bubble bath," I said to her as I led her into the bathroom. She gasped at all I did.

"Thank you, sweetheart. This is all so wonderful," she said.

I helped her into the bath, and I scooted in behind her. She lay back against me and sighed with contentment. I let her relax in the warm water for a bit, and then I started washing her. She moaned in pleasure, as I washed every inch of her beautiful body. When the water started cooling down, I got us out and dried us off.

We then went to the bedroom, and I had her lay down on her back and started rubbing her legs and feet. I noticed that her skin was slightly firmer. Not to where she would notice; but with my sensitive touch, I could tell. Our baby was slowly changing her, and I couldn't be more thrilled.

As I massaged her thighs, Bella let out the most delicious moans. I didn't mean for this to turn sexual, but her reaction went straight to my cock. Not to mention that she was laid out naked before me. Her stomach slightly rounded with our child; she was so beautiful.

In my staring, I didn't realize I had stopped my massage until Bella rose up on her elbows with a smug grin on her face. I noticed that she wasn't looking at my eyes. I followed her gaze; she was staring at my fully erect cock.

"I'm sorry, love. I really didn't mean for this to turn sexual, but you being naked and pregnant with my baby and those delicious sounds you have been making. I can't help myself," she rose up quickly and put a hand on my lips to shush me.

"I love that you feel that way. Don't ever be sorry that you react that way to me," she whispered.

"I just wanted to help you relax..," I began, but she cut me off.

She turned me around and sat me on the bed and straddled me.

"But, what if I told you that making love to you does help me relax?" she asked in a seductive whisper.

"What if I told you that I love having your huge cock fill me up? I love the way you feel moving in and out of me. The sounds of your moans and you crying out my name in pleasure, puts me in a state of pure bliss. What if I told you those things Mr. Cullen?" she asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

I picked her up by the hips and slid her down on my hard cock. We both moaned our pleasure, once she was fully seated on me.

"Well, then far be it from me to keep you from being fully relaxed and in a state of pure bliss, Mrs. Cullen," I told her then started helping her move on my length.

She felt so good; her body was made for mine.

"You are so beautiful. I love you so much Bella. You are perfect. Aahhh!" I groaned out. "So perfect...so tight!" I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Aaahhh Edward!" Bella screamed out as she clamped down on me, her release triggering my own. As we lay there, both of us sated for the moment; she grinned a lazy grin.

"See a state of pure bliss," she said, and then drifted off into a deep sleep. While she slept, I occupied myself with our precious treasure growing inside my wife's body.

I slid down and laid my head next to Bella's slightly rounded stomach; I laid my hand on the bump where it was most rounded and began talking to our little one.

"Hello there sweet girl; this is your daddy. I just want to tell you precious, how much you are loved by your mommy and me. You have a whole family waiting to meet you. They already adore you and are waiting to spoil you rotten. All I can say is they'll have to get in line because your mommy and me are gonna be the very first ones to do that," I said and stroked her tummy lightly, so I wouldn't disturb Bella's rest.

"You're probably gonna be the most spoiled baby in the world. Your grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme will no doubt give you whatever your heart desires. Your aunts, Alice and Rosalie, will buy you all kinds of clothes and shoes; they'll dress you up like the princess you are and without a doubt be the best dressed baby anywhere," I told our baby.

I lay and talked the whole time Bella slept and thoroughly enjoyed the time, while being excited to get to know her more as our baby girl grew. I could hardly wait for her to be born so I could hold and cuddle her in my arms.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes after a wonderful night's sleep and an amazing evening with my husband, to the sweetest sight imaginable. Edward was down at my tummy talking to our daughter. When he heard my heart rate quicken, he raised his head up and grinned at me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said

"Good morning," I said and smiled at him.

"That is a wonderful way to wake up, to see you talking to our daughter. I love you two so much. Thank you for this. I never knew I wanted a baby; but I can't imagine having a baby with anyone, but you," I said through my tears.

Stupid hormones, I thought as I tried to wipe away the embarrassing tears that wouldn't stop.

"Oh my, love! I should be thanking you! You have given me everything I have ever wanted and so much more," he said, taking my face in his hands and wiping my tears.

"You poor sweet girl, don't be embarrassed by your tears. Like you said this is a blessing, hormones and all," he said with a chuckle.

I tried to glare at him, but it didn't work; especially when he started tickling me. I screamed. Was he crazy tickling a pregnant woman; especially, first thing in the morning?

"You had better stop before I pee all over you!" I said between giggles, and he immediately stopped.

"Sorry about that, love," he grinned at me.

I got up and took care of my morning routine. When I entered the bedroom again, Edward was fully dressed and had even picked me out some comfortable clothes to wear. I would probably be needing some maternity clothes soon. The moment I thought it; I heard the pixie scream downstairs.

"You are going to be the best dressed pregnant woman in Washington, Bella Cullen," she said.

Edward and I just chuckled.

"What would you like for breakfast, love?" Edward asked.

"I think I would like some eggs, toast, bacon and fresh fruit. But first, I want to call Renee. I am 14 weeks now, and I want her to hear it from me and not accidentally from Charlie. That would hurt her feelings," I explained.

I sat on the bed and dialed the familiar number. Edward lay beside me and played with my hair. I wasn't looking forward to this. She had taken the news of the wedding better that I expected because she knew once I made up my mind about something, there was no changing it! But this, I could see her throwing a fit over. She answered after the fourth ring.

"Hello, Bella? How are you baby girl?" she asked; she sounded in a good mood this morning. That was good.

"I'm great Mom, how are you and Phil?"

I noticed she didn't ask about Edward. Hmm, maybe she was more upset about the wedding than I thought. Edward evidently noticed too because he was smirking.

"We are great baby. How is Edward?"

Well good, she did ask; I thought.

"He is great, Mom. Hey listen, we have some wonderful news to tell you!" I said enthusiastically as I could. I was hoping to trick her into thinking this was great news because it was; it just wouldn't be to her.

"Oh! You guys are moving to Florida to be next to me!" she squealed.

"Umm no, Mom, Edward and I are pregnant! We found out on our honeymoon, isn't it wonderful?" I asked quickly.

"What! Oh Bella! What about college and traveling? Oh baby, you are going to be just like me! You are not going to get to do any of the things you wanted to do! Didn't you use protection?" She wailed.

"I'm sorry mother, if I was such a burden to you!" I said as I started to cry.

"But I am nothing like you! We want this baby. I am happy, and Edward is happy. And I am sorry if it doesn't fit into your plans, or if you think you are too young to be a grandmother," I was sobbing at this point.

Edward started to take the phone away from me; but I shook my head no, so he left it.

"Oh baby! No! You were never a burden. I just didn't expect to have a baby so young. I love you and would never give you up for anything. If that were true, I would have left you with Charlie and went on my merry way. But I couldn't do that, you were my baby girl. Oh sweetie, I was just surprised. I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry," she said. Now mom was crying, and we were both a big mess. Edward just put his arms around me and held me.

"I do want this baby, Mom. Edward and I are so happy; and I want you to be happy for us, and to be a part of the baby's life," I told her.

"Oh sweetie, I want that to. I am so sorry. You and Edward are nothing like Charlie and me. I shouldn't have said that. Will you forgive me?" she said sincerely.

"Yes, mom, I love you," I said

"I love you too, Bella" she said.

That was my mom. She always spoke before thinking; and then once she realized what she said, she was extremely apologetic for it.

We talked for a while longer about different things. I told her about the honeymoon. Well, the mom safe parts anyway, and she told me about some of her new hobbies. Knitting was one; and I was promised a pair of baby booties, once we found out the sex of the baby. I wanted to tell her now, but there was no way to explain to her how we knew this at 14 weeks.

After awhile my stomach started grumbling, and I told her I needed to go eat. We said our goodbyes and promised to talk next week. Once I was off the phone with my mom, Edward offered to go down and fix my breakfast; but Esme had already beaten him to it.

"Come on love, let's go get you and our little one fed; then, I think Esme has plans for us today," Edward said as he lifted me up in his arms.

"I'm going to get spoiled if you keep going like this, you know," I told him smiling and nuzzling his neck.

"Feel free to get as spoiled as much as you want because I will gladly spend eternity catering to yours and our little girl's every whim," he answered back with a chuckle.

His topaz eyes were shining with happiness and delight. I could always find myself getting lost in those eyes. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him, so I did; and by the time we made it to the kitchen, I was wrapped around him like a boa constrictor. He went to put me in a chair, and I clung tighter; he broke away from our kiss and chuckled.

"Um sweetheart, it might be a bit of a challenge for you to eat breakfast like this," he said.

"Oh um, yeah, I guess it would," I told him.

I had been so caught up in our kiss that I hadn't realized we had made it to the kitchen. When I looked up, our whole family was there with smirky grins on their faces. I blushed scarlet and looked down at my feet; and then I got irritated and snapped when I still felt eyes on me.

"What? So I got caught up in loving my mate, it's not like none of you has ever done that. Plus I'm pregnant," I told them with a glare.

"And that's my cue to run for the hills; I'd come to, if I were you Edward," Emmett said about to leave the room.

"You're not going anywhere mister; there's work to be done," Esme said.

"Why should I run for the hills? I didn't piss off my wife," Edward said.

"Bella dear, why don't you and I go up to Carlisle's office and browse the internet for materials to redo yours and Edward's room while Emmett helps Edward and Jasper get the room cleaned out?" Esme asked me.

"What, why should we hav…?" Emmett started and Esme cut him off with a look that only a mother could give.

"Yes ma'am," Emmett said defeated.

"I don't know what else you thought you were going to be doing anyway," Rosalie said with a wicked grin.

Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward were all fighting back gut busting laughs until Carlisle and Jasper got an eyebrow raise out of their wives. Jasper immediately excused himself to go get started on obtaining boxes. Carlisle cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well on that note, I think I best be getting to work. Bella, you have a good day sweetheart. Esme I'll see you tonight my love," he said and pecked her on the lips. "Children I wish you all a good day, and I'll see you tonight; love you all," he said and with that, he was gone.

It was quite funny to see these very small framed, petite women get their much larger husbands under control with only a look, one that instilled fear in them. I then thought how interesting it was that I was slowly changing into one of those women myself.

"Honey you've had me running scared since the moment I laid eyes on you and believe me your power grows every day angel," Edward said in answer to my thoughts.

Suddenly everyone was in the kitchen again, and we were frozen in our tracks. Oh my god, Edward heard me; I mean he heard my thoughts!

"In the words of Joey on Blossom, whoa," Emmett said imitating the actor only it sounded weird because Emmett's voice was so much deeper.

"How did that happen?" I asked looking at Edward.

"Uh well, I'm not exactly sure, my love; but I am guessing that some of your power is coming through just like the other vampire traits have," he answered.

"I'm sure Carlisle can shed some light on it when he gets home tonight," Esme offered.

I was anxious for tonight to get here. I was excited, but I was a bit nervous as well. I had always valued the fact that I was able to keep things to myself, but in a way I wanted Edward to hear them at the same time. Maybe this was part of my power; and if it was, maybe I could learn to control it that would be pretty cool. I suddenly grew curious though. I wondered; if Edward could now hear my thoughts, could he hear our baby's thoughts as well? I got really excited at the prospect of that. It would be so amazing if Edward could communicate with our baby.

So for the rest of the day we patiently waited until Carlisle got home, then we hit him with the news. At first, he was skeptical; but then he thought about it, and he agreed with us that it was most likely part of my power coming through.

"I would like to test that theory out to see if we are going in the right direction. Also, I would like it if you would let Eleazar come down and evaluate you as well. He has a much better grasp on this type of thing than I do," he told me hesitantly.

"As long as it's him and he doesn't bring that vamp skank ho with him," I said.

"No, of course not dear; I feel we have all had enough of her presence to do us all a lifetime, actually more than one lifetime," he said.

"Thank you, you can contact him whenever you think best; I am anxious to know about this and how everything is going to play out," Edward said while holding me to him.

Alice had a grin about a mile wide; but as promised, unless we asked; she didn't say anything.

**EPOV**

We have had a really busy day today. Emmett, Jasper, and I had gotten everything out of my room. We had gotten the walls ready to repaint. Bella and mom had picked out the new decorations and furniture and had gotten them ordered. I loved seeing Bella so excited about doing this. I knew mom loved getting to spend that quality time with her newest daughter as well.

I was on pins and needles all day long until dad got home, and we could share the news with him about our discovery this morning. I had loved being able to hear my wife's thoughts, and I was anxious for bedtime to come so I could see her dreams. It completely thrilled me. Due to our room being redecorated, we were going to sleep in the guest room until it was finished since the cottage was not yet finished.

**EsPOV**

Today had been long, but wonderful. Edward was thrilled that he could at long last hear Bella's thoughts. I was just thrilled in general over everything. I adored having Bella as one of my own, and I could hardly wait to meet my granddaughter.

I loved the time that I had gotten to spend with her today as well, and we got a lot of work done on our project. Edward had told Bella she could do whatever she wanted to the room; as long she was happy, he didn't care. So we picked out a beautiful pale blue paint for the walls. The carpet was going to be changed to a light sandy beige color; it would look like sand almost. She wanted a bed like the one they had when they went on their honeymoon, so we looked until we found one and ordered it. The frame would be pewter in color and have white filmy sheer curtains around it.

The bedding we picked out was a dark blue. It matched the color of the water of a cove Edward and Bella had found while on their honeymoon. Bella blushed a bright crimson when she told me this; I didn't think I want to know why. I heard Edward chuckle downstairs; Bella blushed even darker when she realized Edward knew what was going on. Okay, I definitely didn't want to know why. We also found the perfect accent pillows, one was a coral color and the other was a light colored background with a piece of coral reef embroidered on it. I have to say my new daughter had very good decorating tastes. By the time we were done, most of day had passed by; and then Carlisle arrived home.

A/N: Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	24. Watching Bella Dream, Shield Control

-1**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**BPOV**

It had been a long day, and I was now tired and ready to go to bed. Edward and I had to use the guest room until our room was redone. While we were gone the mattress and sheets of our bed had been replaced, but I wanted the whole room redone. Just that vamp hoochie mama's presence in that room had ruined it for me, and I was not spending one more night in it until all traces of her were gone.

I had a good day with Esme picking out everything new for our room, and I could hardly wait to see it all completed. Today had been full of surprises; and when Carlisle got home, it had been decided to call Eleazar down to come assess my power. In the morning, we were getting another ultrasound done; I was excited about that too.

Right now it was bedtime for me and the little one; we've had a busy day, and we needed to rest. Edward had been busy for the last hour while he waited on me hand and foot. He had drawn me a bath and laid out my night clothes, so all I had to do was dress myself and crawl in bed where he was waiting for me.

I finished my nightly routine and joined him. I loved walking into a room and finding him there with his beautiful crooked smile on his face. He looked so sweet and innocent sometimes and yet so deliciously wicked at the same time. It made me want to jump him, but instead we just cuddled for now.

"So my love, did you have a good day today?" he asked while opening his arms to me.

"Yes, I've had a wonderful day. It's been long, but productive and full of surprises too. Wouldn't you say?" I asked grinning up at him.

"I would most certainly agree with you there, Mrs. Cullen," he replied while leaning down to nuzzle my neck.

"You have no idea what a thrill it was for me to discover I could hear your thoughts. I've been, pardon the expression, dying to do that since I first saw you," he said.

"I'll be honest and say I have always been sort of glad you couldn't hear them, but now I'm really glad you can," I replied.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then we leaned in for a kiss. After the kiss, I snuggled up as close to Edward as possible and laid my head on his chest. He placed one arm around me; and with his free hand, he stroked my hair. The last thing I remembered hearing was my lullaby being hummed; after that, I was on my way to dreamland.

**EPOV**

I had looked forward to this all day long, to hold Bella in my arms and literally watch her dream. I was thrilled I would get to see what she saw when she talked in her sleep.

It didn't take long before she was sleeping, and I watched as a dream began to come to life. The first thing I saw was a backyard; it was big, and the grass was lush and green. The day was sunny and warm. Bella and a little bronze haired girl were dancing around in circles and laughing. They looked so beautiful and happy. The sun was at Bella's back; and a light breeze was blowing, making both of their dresses flap around their legs. I fell in love with my wife all over again, as I saw myself sitting off to the side watching the two of them laugh and play together. I had a huge smile on my face, as I lay back in the grass and continued to watch them. When I stopped paying attention in the dream, I was tackled by both my wife and the little girl. They laughed and giggled, as they pounced on me. We rolled around in the grass for a while, and then we settled down on a blanket.

The dream changed several times throughout the night, but that was the most vivid one she had. I felt like I had been given the sun as a gift; I couldn't resist planting a kiss in Bella's silky locks. When her dreams started being just random pictures, I paid less attention; but still, my mind never strayed completely away from them. I focused more on the rounded bump that was my daughter. I took the opportunity to talk to her again, as I kept my hand in steady motion rubbing over her.

"_What's that nice sound? I like it,"_a quiet voice in my head whispered.

Was that... could it have been... no way I was hearing her; it was only wishful thinking on my part, I thought to myself and shook my head. I waited a little bit to see if I heard anything else. I stayed perfectly still and even stopped breathing.

"_Where did that sound go? It stopped. I want to hear it again," the voice again whispered._

I looked up at Bella; she was sound asleep. I put my head next to her stomach and listened for a minute, and then I spoke.

"Hello angel baby, this is your daddy, can you hear me sweet girl?" I asked softly so I wouldn't disturb Bella.

"_There it is again. Daddy? I can hear you daddy, can you hear me too?" the sweet tiny voice said._

"I can hear you precious. Listen angel girl, me and mommy love you so much; and we can't wait to meet you. You are so beautiful baby girl, and you are a tremendous gift to your mommy and me," I told her, then placed a kiss on Bella's stomach.

I was on top of the world the rest of the night; quickly and quietly as I could, I jumped out of bed and went downstairs to share the news with the rest of the family that I could hear my daughter's thoughts.

While I was downstairs, Bella woke up calling for me; I ran back up to her. I hadn't meant for her to wake and find me gone.

"Edward, where were you, baby?" she asked, her tone still groggy with sleep.

"I'm sorry, my love. I just got so excited that I didn't stop to think you might wake up if I wasn't in bed with you," I said.

"Excited about what? What has happened? We're not in danger are we?" she asked becoming instantly alert.

Her arms went to her belly, and her eyes began darting around the room quickly trying to detect any opposing force. Momma was about to go on the defense. I gathered her in my arms and soothed her.

"No love, there's nothing wrong; in fact everything is great," I assured her with a smile on my face.

"Well then, what is it?" she asked me while smiling too.

"I heard our little girl's thoughts, and I was able to watch you dream. Bella it was amazing; and you, my love, are the most beautiful and wonderful women to walk the earth because if not for you, I wouldn't have all that I do right now," I told her and then planted a huge kiss on her lips.

I held Bella close, as tears formed in her eyes; and she cried. She was smiling all the while, so I knew they were happy tears. We settled back down in bed, and soon Bella drifted off to sleep after telling me how much she loved me and our little girl. She told me she was extremely happy about all that had happened in the last few days and how she couldn't wait to meet our baby girl.

The next morning Bella woke up bright and early anxious to have the ultrasound performed.

"But, Carlisle, why do I have to wait?" Bella whined.

"Bella," Carlisle chuckled.

"You have to eat, and then you need to drink a lot of water before the ultrasound. You need to have a full bladder," he explained.

"Alright, I'm sorry to be so whiney; I just can't wait to see her again, especially since Edward can hear her now," she said.

"I can't wait either, love. But Carlisle is right; you need to eat and drink," I said setting a plate of food in front of her.

I sat beside her, and she gobbled her food down quickly.

"Slow down, love. We have all day. Carlisle is off today, besides we have to wait a while after you drink your water," I told her.

"I know; I am just so anxious," she laughed.

After that she slowed down and enjoyed her meal. Then, she drank a huge glass of water. Poor thing was going to be miserable in a few minutes. Our daughter had started kicking Bella in the bladder at the most inopportune times.

Twenty minutes later, Carlisle was calling us up to the library, which he had turned into the exam room, to begin the ultrasound. As he was preparing, I helped Bella onto the table and fixed her blouse and pants to expose her rounded Bella. Once again the family was gathered in the room with us. They were almost as excited as we were to see the baby again.

"_I can't wait to see my granddaughter again!" _Esme thought

"_I can't wait for the baby to get here! I will babysit any time you want me to Edward," _Rose thought, and I just winked at her.

"_Haha! Just think of all the pranks she can help me pull. No one will get mad at her because she will be the baby!" _Emmett thought, and I just shook my head at him.

"Don't forget Emmett that would leave you to take the full brunt of everyone's wrath," I told him smirking.

"_Oh, I didn't think of that!"_ he thought, and his face actually fell. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do I even want to know?" Bella asked.

"No, love, trust me; you don't," I told her and kissed her head.

"_Oh Edward, I saw sneak peeks of Sandbox couture and their spring collection is to die for!" _Alice began going through the entire line, so I tuned her out since Carlisle was ready to begin.

"Alright Bella, are you sure you are ready?" Carlisle asked with a smirk on his face.

Bella tried to glare at him, but she couldn't help but smile and laugh at him.

"Oh hush it, and get started already," she giggled.

He laughed and put the transducer to her belly. The whooshing of the baby's heart filled the room, and everyone smiled. The baby's image appeared on screen. She was much bigger than when we saw her a couple weeks ago. She looked like a baby now, instead of a blob.

Carlisle moved the transducer across her belly and had to mash down to get a clear picture.

"_What is that pushing in on me? I don't like it!" _I heard the baby's tiny voice. I looked on the screen and it looked like she was trying to push back. I decided to try to talk to her and see if she could understand what was going on.

"Baby girl, it's alright sweetheart. That is just your Grandpa Carlisle trying to take a look at you," I said.

"_I don't like it daddy, does he have to do it?" _she asked.

"What is it Edward, is this hurting her?" Bella asked, getting a panicked look in her eyes.

"She is alright baby, she just doesn't like Carlisle pushing in on her," I explained.

"She is in no pain, Bella. In fact, she is completely content and totally happy; unless Carlisle is pushing on her," Jasper said.

Bella relaxed then; she was so protective of our baby already. I couldn't wait to see how she was with her once she's been born.

I turned back to Bella's tummy.

"Yes baby girl, he needs to push on you for just a little bit longer. Don't worry, it won't take long," I told her.

She sighed.

"_Alright daddy, I want to hear mommy talk some more," _she told me.

"Bella, your daughter wants you to talk to her," I said with a smile.

Bella's face lit up. I knew she would love that.

"Hello little one, how are you doing in there?" Bella cooed to our daughter through her tears.

"I love you so much, I can't wait to meet you," she said.

"_I love you too mommy," _our daughter replied. She was getting quiet, and her mind was settling down. I think she was going to sleep. I told Bella what she thought, and that she was now going to sleep.

"Well, I am done; and everything is perfect still. That was an amazing exam. I always wondered what the baby thought of the exams; now I know," he beamed.

I helped Bella get cleaned up and helped fix her clothes. She had to make a mad dash to the powder room; thanks to the enormous amount of water she had drunk before the exam.

"I was thinking of calling Eleazar this morning and going ahead and asking him to come down," Carlisle told me.

"That is a good idea," I told him.

"Don't tell him what is going on over the phone. Wait until they get here to tell them what is going on. If Tanya finds out about the pregnancy, they won't be able to stop her from coming," I said grimly

"That is the last thing I want," Bella said as she returned from the powder room.

"I would love to see Carmen and Kate. But under no circumstances do I want T-skank around our baby," she said.

"Don't worry sweetie; I don't think Eleazar will tell Tanya about the trip. But just in case, Carlisle will warn him; won't you?" Esme asked while putting a comforting arm around Bella.

"I will make sure he knows not to let Tanya know they are coming here," Carlisle promised.

"We are in luck, I see Tanya going out to try to find some male companionship on her own in a couple of hours. If you call then, Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate will be able to get away without Tanya," Alice said.

Three hours later, a very curious Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate were heading down. They assured us that Tanya would have no idea they were coming to Forks. I was anxious to see Eleazar and see what his thoughts were on my wife's already powerful gift.

**EleazarPov**

Carmen, Kate, and I drove into the Forks city limits six hours after I talked to Carlisle. He said it was urgent that we get there as soon as possible, but didn't want to give any details over the phone. He was also very adamant that Tanya not know where we were going. I assured him that wouldn't be a problem. We had no intentions of having Tanya with us, after the stunts she pulled at the wedding. We pulled up to the Cullen house and got out. Carlisle came out and greeted us.

"Thank you for coming so quickly and at such short notice," he said as he shook my hand and gave the women a hug.

"Of course, Carlisle, you would do the same for us," I told him.

"Now that we are here, what is all the urgency about?" I asked him as the four of us walked inside.

The minute we walked through the door; I felt an amazing power. There were no other vampires in the room, so I couldn't figure out where the source of the power was.

"What is this, Carlisle?" I asked.

He looked at me and grinned.

"What are you picking up old friend?" he asked in return.

"I feel this amazing power, but I can't figure out where it is coming from. There aren't any other vampires in the room. I know this is what you called me down here for, so what is it?" I asked; I was beginning to get impatient. I wanted to know where this was coming from.

Just then Edward and his mate Bella walked into the room. I knew immediately that she was the source of the power. I then looked closer. I gasped, and heard two more amazed gasps behind me. Bella was pregnant!

"How is this possible?" I breathed out.

In all of my years, I had never heard of this happening; and it was obvious she was changing as well. I could see subtle differences in her already. Her muscles appeared to be toning up a bit; and as I watched her walk, she was definitely more graceful.

"We don't know. But this is the most amazing surprise I have ever received," Edward said with a smile.

"I could tell at the wedding that you were a shield of some sort. Has anything significant happened since you have become pregnant?" I asked Bella.

"Well, my hearing and eyesight are more enhanced; I have better balance, and the biggest thing is that Edward can hear me and the baby," she said.

"You can hear her, Edward? You must be enjoying that, no?" I said and laughed.

"More than you can imagine, although I probably won't enjoy it so much when she is angry with me," he laughingly said, and Bella tried to glare at him.

"I assure you, you won't husband of mine," she replied.

"You said at the wedding that you could tell I was a shield. Do you sense anything different now?" she asked, turning back to me.

"Why don't we go sit in the family room? We may be able to stand for days without tiring, but Bella can't," Carlisle asked with a smile.

As we were walking to the family room, Kate spoke up.

"Congratulations, you two! Now, I understand why it was so important that Tanya not show up. She isn't going to be happy when she finds out about this," she said.

"Thank you for being so understanding though. I know she is your sister, and I hate the thought of causing bad feelings between you," Bella said sounding sad.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. She caused all the hard feelings on her own. She is too stubborn for her own good," Carmen said with a sweet smile.

"Now, do you care if I sit beside you and Edward? I have never been around a pregnant woman before," Carmen asked Bella.

Bella just blushed and nodded. We made it to the family room and all sat down. Rose and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Esme had joined us as well. I knew they were just as curious about Bella's gift.

"Well, Eleazar, tell us what are you picking up," Carlisle said.

"Like I said when I first entered the house, this is very powerful and she hasn't even been changed yet. Her powers have just started manifesting themselves just recently, correct?" I said.

"That is right. Yesterday, I heard Bella's thoughts just out of the blue," Edward told me.

"Well, I believe, and I am not 100% certain of this since it has never been seen before. But I believe your power will continue to grow as your body changes more into a vampire. Of course it won't fully manifest until you are a full vampire. But with as much power as I am feeling from you now, I believe you should be able to learn, with some practice, how to put your shield back up around your mind," I told Bella.

"I could do that?" Bella asked.

"With my power, I throw the electric shock out to whomever I want to attack. Maybe, you could imagine throwing up your shield," Kate suggested.

I watched Bella; she had a look of fierce concentration on her face. I heard Emmett snicker, and then Rose slapped him upside the head. Bella then looked at Edward.

"Sorry love, I still hear every thought," he said.

Bella's face fell in disappointment.

"Don't give up Bella; this is your first time trying," Jasper said.

"Try relaxing your mind, imagine a steel curtain. Something easily lowered or raised, but powerful, nothing can penetrate it. Now imagine yourself raising this curtain. Just gently push up and raise it," Jasper encouraged her.

Bella had her eyes closed, but you could tell she was concentrating on what she was doing. I looked over at Alice; she was excited, and Edward had a proud look on his face.

Bella opened her eyes and looked at Edward again.

"Not a sound, love," he said, beaming proudly at this wife.

"Yay!" Bella practically squealed and launched herself at Edward and hugged him.

"Thank you Jasper. You made that so easy. You would make an excellent teacher," Bella said sincerely.

"Now try to lower it again. Imagine the same process; just push the steel curtain down, and let Edward in your mind again," Jasper told her.

She closed her eyes again; only this time, it didn't take as long. Before she even opened her eyes, Edward had her pulled into a fierce hug.

"I am so proud of you, sweetheart. You are simply amazing; I can hear you again," he told her.

They practiced for a couple more hours. Bella was eventually able to raise and lower her shield without concentrating on it. Bella was going to be incredibly powerful. And I knew Aro was going to be interested in their baby as well. Aro loved his unique and powerful collection.

"I would be careful to keep Bella's gift and the baby away from Aro, my friends," I told them.

Carlisle knew all too well about Aro.

"We know. Bella came up with a plan; once she is changed, she will go before the Volturi alone. She is the only one that can keep our secrets from him. She will show him she is changed; and once he sees we kept our promise, maybe he will leave us alone," Carlisle said.

"Do you think that is wise sending her in alone?" Carmen asked; I could tell she was growing extremely fond of Bella.

"As of right now, it is the only plan we have. I will just have to convince him that I wanted to come alone, so I could prove a point. He knows how protective Edward is of me. I am hoping he will believe I want to prove myself capable of taking care of myself since I am a vampire," Bella said with a shrug.

"It is a good plan, and it is quite possible he will believe you. He relies solely on his gift to read people. He isn't good at it without the knowledge of their thoughts; so he should believe you, especially since he knows how protective Edward is of you," I said.

Bella was extremely intelligent. She would be a force to be reckoned with when she was fully changed. Bella was a joy to be around and the perfect mate for Edward. We stayed a couple more days, and then we headed back to our home. We knew Tanya would want to know where we had been. We left a note, but she always wanted specifics. When we arrived home she was sitting in the family room watching TV.

"Where have you guys been?" she asked haughtily.

"Oh wait! Don't tell me. I smell that disgusting human all over you. You went down to Forks. I still can't believe Edward is with her. She is pitiful, and he will tire of her soon; and when he does, I will be there," she stated like it was soon to happen.

"Oh Tanya, would you get over yourself!" Kate screamed at her.

"Bella is a sweet girl. I don't know what has happened to you over the past few months, but you need to stop it! And just so you know, Edward isn't going to get rid of Bella. She is pregnant with his child!" Kate screamed.

The second she said it, she slapped her hand over her mouth. I knew she didn't mean to blurt it out like that.

"You are lying!" Tanya growled out and lunged for her sister.

Without thinking, Kate shocked Tanya to protect herself. Tanya fell to the floor.

"Oh Tanya! Are you okay? I didn't mean to shock you!" Kate exclaimed as she tried to help Tanya up.

Tanya slapped her hand away and screamed, "Don't touch me!"

"I have to get out of here," she said mostly to herself.

"I wouldn't go anywhere near Forks, if I were you Tanya. Edward is even more protective of Bella now that she is carrying his child. I have no doubt he would rip you to shreds and scatter the pieces across five states," I told her.

She looked me in the eye, and she knew I was telling the truth. Instead of acceptance though, her eyes hardened; and she spat on the ground at our feet and ran out the door.

**TPOV**

That good for nothing human was now pregnant. Edward would never get rid of her now. Deep down I knew he loved her, and I shouldn't be doing this. But no one turned down Tanya Denali. They were going to have to pay for embarrassing me like that. I thought it was about time for me to find and reconcile with my sister, Irina. I chuckled darkly as I headed off to her last known location.

Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	25. Gone Fishin' and Meeting Cora

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**ChPOV**

Today was a long day for me. It was Saturday, which was usually the day I got up early and got my fishing gear and spent the day at one of my favorite fishing spots with Billy.

It had been a few days since we had our last argument; and I missed my friend, but my daughter and her happiness were the most important things to me. It was not like I couldn't find another fishing partner. I mean, yeah, I might not be the most social person on the planet, but I did have other friends besides just Billy.

I wondered what Carlisle and his boys thought of fishing. Have they ever been? I mean since they became like they are now? It still felt a bit strange to me to think of them as being inhuman because I had never really seen them act any other way since I had known them. Well except those couple of times where Edward was mad, but that was understandable.

I really didn't want to go fishing all by myself; I thought to myself. So I decided to go and call them up and ask them; it couldn't hurt anything. I went to the phone and dialed the number; Esme picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Cullen residence," she answered politely.

Carlisle was a lucky man; I thought to myself again. I realized how wishful it made me want to have female companionship in my life again. I wondered how Bella would feel about that.

"Esme, good morning; this is Charlie," I replied.

"Oh Charlie, how nice to hear from you; and are you well this morning?" she asked.

"I am, thank you; and I hope you are the same," I told her.

"Thank you, I am fine. Are you looking for Bella?" she asked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Carlisle. Is he around?" I asked.

"Oh yes, just a moment," she replied.

I heard her as she called him to the phone.

"Good morning, Charlie; what can I do for you this morning?" he asked as pleasantly as his wife.

"Well, you may laugh at me, but I was wondering if you and your boys would be interested in going fishing with me today," I answered.

"That sounds delightful, I'd love to go whether the boys go or not; thank you for asking," he said.

I heard him ask his boys if they wanted to go, and they all replied that they would in fact like that.

"Since we have a bigger vehicle that will go off road, would you like us to come and get you? We can then go from there," he asked.

"That will be fine, Carlisle; I'll be looking for you," I told him.

"Alright, we'll be there in about ten to twenty minutes; does that sound okay with you?" he asked me.

"Sounds fine, I'll be ready," I replied back.

We hung up, and I got everything I would need packed up and ready. I was really looking forward to this trip. True to his word, Carlisle and his boys pulled up in front of my house ten minutes later in Emmett's huge Jeep. I went out and met them. Jasper had gotten out, helping me load my gear; we put it in the back with theirs. Let me tell you that they had some more nice fishing gear. It looked new and expensive; it must be nice to be so wealthy. Was I jealous? Not at all, I was relieved. I knew my daughter and grandbaby would always have everything they would ever need and possibly want until the end of time.

After Jasper and I had my gear loaded up, I climbed up in the jeep; and we were off. Emmett was driving; I gave him directions to the best of all the fishing spots that I had ever fished. I found out that having an off road vehicle was much better than making that trek on two feet. The spot we went to was one that you had to hike to get to otherwise. That was why I rarely got to go to it because Billy's wheelchair would not allow him to go there.

"This is a beautiful spot, Charlie," Jasper told me.

"I'm surprised we haven't ever come across it before," Emmett commented.

I explained why I didn't come here often. Carlisle smiled a sad smile, and I could read compassion in his eyes. Jasper laid his hand on my shoulder, and I felt lighter. Man that would take some getting used to, but I was grateful.

We all got set up with our gear and began fishing. All day long we enjoyed each other's company. We laughed and joked about different things. I learned more about each one of them and where they had come from. It must have been something to have seen what they have through the years. I knew I didn't want to be a vampire, but I found myself to be a bit envious of them too in that respect.

When late afternoon came, we had all caught several fish a piece; and we decided to call it a day. I was hungry and needed food. With Bella not at home to cook anymore, I had started eating at the diner again. I hadn't had to worry about it for the last few days though because Esme and Bella had kept me up. I had to give Esme credit because for a vampire who didn't eat human food anymore, she could certainly cook it; and it was delicious.

I didn't want to admit it, but I also had another purpose for going to the diner. I was hoping Cora was working tonight. I was tired of being alone all the time. Renee had moved on and seemed happy; Bella was married now, and I didn't really think she would mind me having someone to keep me company and to share my life with.

I knew Edward could hear my thoughts; I glanced up at him, and he was smiling and nodding his head in approval at them.

"You're right, Charlie; Bella loves you and would definitely want you to be happy. It would be one less worry off her mind to know you would be taken care of during the times when we are away from you," he quietly reassured me.

I smiled and looked down at my feet. My mind was made up; I was going to try to date the woman who had always been my favorite waitress. Once I was back at home, I got a shower and cleaned up; I dressed in jeans and one of my flannel shirts and went to the diner. Luck was with me tonight because Cora was working.

I walked in; and she smiled when she saw me, then came over and led me to my regular table.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise to see you here tonight Chief. I figured you'd be over at the Cullen's," she said with a smile.

"No not tonight, I haven't been by in a few days so I thought I'd come and see if my favorite waitress would feed me tonight," I replied back.

I blushed at how lame I sounded trying to flirt with her. I hadn't done this in years. I wondered if the rules of flirting has changed any in the last twenty or so years.

"Awe, you sweet man you know just what to say to get me wrapped around your finger," she said smiling back at me and blushing herself.

Man, she was beautiful with her dark shoulder length hair and her grayish blue eyes. The rest of her looked just as good, and she had a really good heart as well. I had observed over the years how she treated the people she waited on. She cared about others. When those hikers went missing, she never failed to ask about what I had found. I didn't know then what I know now, but that was something I wouldn't share with anyone.

I felt my face get hot at her comment, but it made me feel good that it seemed she was flirting back. After the dinner crowd had come in, she wasn't as free to talk; I just sat quietly for a bit. It was odd for me not to be in front of the TV watching a game or something, but I didn't really want to go home. As I sat there thinking over the last few years, I realized why it was that Renee wasn't happy here. There really wasn't anything to do when the streets rolled up at around eight o'clock. I got to thinking; I was really surprised there wasn't more teenage mischief that went on than what there was.

Speaking of teenagers, I looked up and saw a group of kids Bella had gone to school with. There was that Newton kid and that Crowley kid and the two girls who caused a scene at the wedding. They didn't see me sitting over in the corner at first, and then the Newton Kid noticed me and came over to me.

"Hey Chief Swan, how's it hangin'?" he asked with a grin.

"Hey kid," I replied.

I didn't have a clue as to what he meant by how's it hangin', so I left it alone.

"So have you talked to Bella lately? Is she doing alright and all? I heard Cullen knocked her up; bet that didn't sit too well with you huh?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I looked up at him like he had rocks for brains.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yeah I talked to Bella earlier today; and she's just fine. She's extremely happy. As for her being pregnant goes, I'm as happy as I can be; and I am damn proud to have Edward Cullen for my son-in-law. I think you need to go on and worry about your own girl; maybe if you worried more about your own business, then she wouldn't be wanting to mess in somebody else's business like my daughter and her husband's," I told him.

"Yeah, well, tell Bella I said hello; and maybe I'll see her around, later Chief Swan," he took his leave, seemingly unfazed by what I had said.

Stupid kids, wouldn't they have learned by now to butt out of Edward and Bella's life. For God sakes, they were married and had a baby on the way. I would have thought that knowing someone was married would be enough of a hint; if not, being pregnant would be. Bella being pregnant should have been a big flashing neon sign to all these chuckleheads that she was definitely off the market. I guessed for some people though, even a load of bricks was not enough to knock some sense into them.

I sat there staring out the window some more as the minutes ticked off the clock. The dinner rush had now gone, and Cora was once again able to come over and talk.

"Hey what's with the frown chief? Did your dinner not sit well with you? If it wasn't good, we'll make it right for no charge," she said.

"No Cora, my dinner was fine thanks; I was just sitting here thinking about some stuff. That Newton kid is still trying to sniff after Bella. He came over trying to get information out of me about her. If I didn't know better, I'd swear she put some sort of love spell on might near every boy in the Olympic Peninsula when she came to live with me," I told her.

She giggled at that and hearing her laughter made me smile.

"Well, we both know how gorgeous she is, and she is as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside; and the male population are just naturally attracted to her quiet beauty and intrigued by her natural charm," she replied.

I smiled at how she had described Bella, and it had been right on the money too. I guess it couldn't be helped since she had been working here even before Renee left me and had taken Bella with her.

"That girl of mine is something else; that's for sure. Thank God she made things easy on me and was only crazy for one boy," I said.

I had been to hell and back because of Edward Cullen; but since I now knew everything, I understood his motivation. It may have been a little boneheaded on his part to do it the way he did; but in the end, he really was trying to look out for Bella's interest.

"Well, how could she not turn out like she did? When she's had you for her dad all her life," she asked and put her hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her and gave her a big grin. I was flattered beyond belief and embarrassed at the same time. I put my hand over hers and held it for a minute, and then I got up and thanked her for the food, the service, and the companionship. I put some money down on the table for a tip and went to pay for my dinner; when she gave me back my change, I gave her one last smile. I gently squeezed her hand, and then I left.

**CoraPOV**

The diner wasn't busy when I saw Charlie Swan come in. I went over and led him to a table that I knew was his favorite. He didn't know it, but I have had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. It got even bigger over the years that he would frequent the diner while he lived in bachelorhood. Charlie was a quiet man who kept pretty much to himself. He was a good man; he cared about the people of this town, and he took his job seriously. When Bella came back to live with him, he took his job as a father even more seriously. I knew he was thrilled to have her back with him. He had told everybody and anybody who would listen that she was coming to live with him again. That made the tender spot in my heart for him that much bigger.

He had not deserved the treatment he had gotten from his ex-wife. She hurt Charlie so deeply by leaving and then made it twice as bad when she took Bella, his pride and joy with her. I had never liked the woman; she was too flighty and self centered, if you asked me. She wasn't deserving of a man like Charlie Swan. Well, now it had been made clear that things were different; I was going to do everything in my power to get his attention and keep it.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/ Also we ask that you go to our profile and vote on our poll.


	26. Shopping

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**BPOV**

I was so thrilled that Charlie wanted to go fishing with the guys. It made me sad to think that Billy was letting his prejudices ruin a 30 year friendship. But if this helped Charlie get closer to Edward and the rest of the guys, I was glad it happened.

The guys came in right when I was about to sit down to supper; I was starving. We girls had been down at the cottage most of the day. Not that they let me do a lot of work; but I did a little, so I did work up an appetite. Esme set my plate of delicious looking food and my glass of blood in front of me, and I began to dig in.

"Hey baby! How was fishing?" I asked him.

Well, that was something I never thought I would ask my vampire husband.

"It was fun, love. I never imagined myself out fishing with your dad; but we all had fun, and do I have some news to tell you," he said as he came around the table to give me a kiss.

The second I smelt him though, I had to clamp my hand over my nose and mouth; and I held my other hand out, so he wouldn't come any closer. The fish smell was so strong that it was completely covering up his natural delicious scent.

"Oh, love, I'm so sorry," he apologized; although, it didn't sound too sincere since he and everyone else in the room was chuckling at me.

"Yeah, well, you get no kiss from me until you shower and please burn those clothes; I don't want that smell anywhere in our room. Got it mister?" I said with my hand still clamped firmly over my nose.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"She told you Eddie!" Emmett laughed.

"The same goes for you too, Emmett Cullen," Rose said as she strolled into the room.

Alice and Esme nodded their head in agreement.

"In fact, why don't you all just make a pile of your clothes outside and burn them together away from the house. I don't want those stinky clothes in my house any longer than they need to be," Esme said.

All the guys hung their head and mumbled, "Yes, dear," and headed to their respective rooms to get cleaned up.

Once they all got upstairs, we all collapsed into our chair in a fit of giggles.

Later, all the guys came back downstairs freshly showered with clean clothes and not a trace of the fish smell on then.

Edward walked cautiously up to me. He stopped about a foot from me and held his arms out.

"Well, do I pass inspection?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Come here you," I said with a laugh and pulled him into a kiss.

"Now, you said earlier that you had some news?" I asked as I pulled him over to the couch.

He sat down, and I sat in his lap waiting for him to tell me.

"Seems like Charlie wants to get back into the dating scene," he told me.

"Really? Who is it?" I asked excitedly.

I was so happy at the thought of Charlie finding someone after all these years. I wanted my dad to be happy and not be lonely when we had to move away, and besides a daughter and not even a best friend could take the place of good woman by your side.

"You are so wonderful, love. You are right; nothing compares to a good woman by your side," he said as he rubbed my back.

I just blushed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"It seems that Cora, a waitress down at the diner, has caught his eye," he told me.

"Oh, she is nice. She has been there for years and has known my Dad since before Mom left. I like her; I think she will be good for him," I said.

"Well, he was having some pretty strong emotions when he thought about her. He likes her a lot, and it could easily turn into love if given the chance," Jasper said as he and Alice came into the living room and sat on the love seat.

"Let's not interfere though; I know my dad, and he will want to handle this his way," I said giving a pointed look to my pixie sister-in-law who was bouncing excitedly in her seat.

"What?" she asked trying to act innocent, but I could read her like a book and knew she was already making plans.

I just sat there staring at her with my eyebrow raised.

"Alright! Fine, I won't say a word," she promised pouting a little bit.

"Thank you Alice! And for being such a good sport about it, why don't we go shopping tomorrow for maternity clothes?" I said to her.

"Oh Bella you are the best!" she squealed and gave me a big hug.

I hugged her back. Rose came in then; and between the three of us, we decided to leave early in the morning to go to Seattle. I looked over to Edward, and he and Jasper and Emmett were just watching us smiling indulgently and shaking their heads. I suddenly didn't want to go without him.

"Hey, why don't you three come with us? We could make a day of it. You don't have to stay with us the whole time. You could go do your own thing, but I think it would be fun," I said.

I blushed a little bit at how desperate I sounded.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella; we go and do stuff like this together quite often. We've never done anything like this since you joined the family though; I think it would be fun. What about you two?" Jasper said.

"Sure, I'm in! As long as we make a stop at La Perla, and Rose models for me!" Emmett said waggling his eyebrows up and down.

Rose just blew him a kiss and winked at him.

"Anything for you, love," Edward said sweetly.

"Alright, it is settled! Tomorrow, we go shopping!" Alice declared.

I woke up bright and early the next morning. Edward said he would go get my breakfast ready while I got ready because Alice wanted to leave as soon as I finished eating. I went through my morning routine and got dressed and made it downstairs right as Edward was plating my food.

"Wow sweetie, this looks delicious," I said and began eating.

My wonderful husband had fixed me pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream, bacon, eggs, and, of course, a fresh cup of blood. As I was eating, Alice came in and sat in front of me and impatiently began tapping her foot and watched me eat.

"Alice you can stare and tap that little foot all you want, but I am not going to inhale my food just so you can go shop faster," I told her without looking up from my food.

Jasper suddenly appeared in the room and took one look at me, and then he put his arm around Alice's shoulder.

"Alice, darlin', I suggest you come with me. Let the pregnant woman enjoy her breakfast. I felt her irritation all the way upstairs. Remember, she is also slowly changing so she is easily angered; I think it would be prudent to leave her in peace. The shops in Seattle will still be there, even if we get there 45 minutes later than you planned," he said as he led her out of the room.

Edward walked over to me and started rubbing my shoulders.

"Don't be too irritated with Alice, love. You know she just gets excited. She has never shopped for maternity clothes before, and you know she means well," he said as he kissed my cheek.

I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to snap at you," I said knowing she would hear me whereever she was in the house.

"I'm sorry too, Bella. I shouldn't have tried to rush you. You enjoy your breakfast, and then we can be on our way when you are done," she told me.

Edward gave my shoulders one last gentle squeeze and walked over to clean up the dished he had messed up making my breakfast. We discussed more about Charlie wanting to date while I ate, and he cleaned.

Soon, we were both finished; and we all piled in my car. Emmett was excited because he was going to get to watch movies all the way to Seattle.

"This is so cool, Bella!" Emmett said while once again playing with the volume controls on his seat.

We were halfway to Seattle, and Emmett had been playing with the DVD player the whole time. He knew he was irritating the whole car. I suddenly remembered you could control the DVD player from the steering wheel; you could also cut off the backseat controls from up front as well.

I looked over and smirked at Edward. He grinned back at me and pushed a couple of buttons.

"Hey! What happened? The movie stopped, and I can't turn it back on," Emmett boomed from the very back seat.

We all just laughed at him.

"Child safety controls, Em. You gotta love 'em!" Edward smirked, as we all continued to chuckle.

Emmett pouted for a little while, but was back to his normal jovial self before we made into the Seattle city limits.

Once we made it to the mall we decided to split up for a bit. The guys wanted to go to the Arcade, and we went in search of maternity wear.

We entered the first department store we saw; and as luck would have it, they had high end maternity wear Alice deemed fit for a Cullen.

Rose and Alice began to look through the racks of clothes and were gushing over what they found.

"Oh, Bella! Look at these clothes; these are so adorable!" Alice squealed out.

I tried on all the clothes and loved them; they were so comfortable. My favorite was a blue bandeau top; it could be worn several different ways, and it was beyond sexy. I was about to change back into my clothes, when a gold dress was thrown over the dressing room door.

"Here try this last one on Bella," Rose said through the door.

I slipped the dress on over my head and zipped up the zipper. It felt wonderful on. It was made from a shimmering gold material with a ribbon tied just under the bust the skirt flowed away from the hips and reached down to my knees. It was beautiful, but I couldn't imagine where I would wear it six months pregnant.

"Step out here and let us see, Bella!" Alice squealed.

I knew she already saw me by how enthusiastic she sounded. I stepped out of the room; and Alice was jumping up and down clapping, and Rose was grinning. I guessed they like it.

As I was turning so they could see me at all angles, I saw Edward and the guys come around the corner. Emmett and Jazz let out loud wolf whistles, and Edward was grinning from ear to ear. He came up to me and grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"You look beautiful! Please tell me you are getting this dress," Edward said as he kissed me.

"I don't know; let me think about it. Okay? I mean where would I wear this?" I said.

"You can wear it to the Christmas party at the hospital, of course. It is a really fancy affair; this would be perfect," Alice chirped.

"Well, I am hungry; and I can't concentrate on an empty stomach," I said.

"Okay, love. Let's go pay for these clothes, and you can think on it while you eat; then, if you decide you want it, we will come back and buy it," Edward offered.

"Thank you, baby," I said sweetly and gave him a peck on the lips.

The guys gathered up the clothes we had picked out. I didn't realize I had gotten so many. I had six pairs of maternity pants, six or seven tops, three dresses, some lingerie, and a pajama set. I was set!

**APOV**

We had found Bella some beautiful clothes. They were fashionable, yet comfortable; and she could grow in them. We were walking through the store when I saw Mrs. Mallory and Mrs. Stanley over in the dresses. They spotted us, and I saw they were going to try to hide. They were still embarrassed about the scene their daughters caused at the wedding. Rose noticed too, and I saw she had no intention of letting them escape.

"Oh, Mrs. Mallory, Mrs. Stanley!" Rose yelled across the store.

"Oh hello, there," they both said with fake smiles plastered on their faces.

We all walked over to them and acted like this was the biggest treat of our day.

"It is so good to get to see you ladies. How have you been?" I asked like it was the most important thing to me.

Mrs. Mallory was about to make a comment when Jessica and Lauren walked up. When they saw us, they both froze.

I felt bad for Mrs. Mallory and Mrs. Stanley. They looked so uncomfortable.

"Bella!" Mrs. Stanley practically screamed out and made Bella jump.

"How are you doing dear?" She asked her.

"Oh, I am fine. As you can see, I am growing out of my regular clothes so we had to buy me some maternity clothes," Bella said as she rubbed her slightly protruding belly.

Both Lauren and Jessica scoffed at that. Their poor mothers, clearly embarrassed again by their daughters, turned beet red.

"Well, it was good to see you all again, but we really must be going," Mrs. Stanley said as she grabbed Jessica's arm.

"Oh, we were headed to a check out as well. We can go find one together," Rose said excitedly. She obviously had no intentions of letting them get away.

I looked behind me, and Jazz and Emmett were trying not to burst out laughing at the looks on Jessica's and Lauren's faces.

When we reached a register with an attendant, Mrs. Mallory graciously allowed us to go first, to make up for their daughters rude behavior.

There was one other person in front of us, so we stood there patiently waiting. Lauren and Jessica began whispering to each other, not aware of the fact we could hear every word from their spiteful, jealous mouths.

"Would you look at Bella? She is huge now; she is so gross," Lauren said and giggled.

"I know right! I bet those clothes look awful on her," Jessica agreed.

"I don't know how Edward stands to look at her, much less touch her," Lauren said.

I looked at Bella; I couldn't decide if she looked mad or heartbroken. I wish she would ignore those hags. I suddenly had a vision. My brother was brilliant! I grinned at him and winked.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's tiny frame and rested his hands on her belly.

"You looked so hot in that gold dress Bella; I wish you would reconsider and buy it!" he said as he kissed the side of her neck.

"I don't know Edward. I will be too big for that by Christmas time," Bella whined.

We really needed to get some food in her.

"You are so beautiful, you will not be too big," Edward said, looking her straight in the eyes.

Her breathing hitched; he was breaking her down.

"But I am afraid I will look like a giant gold Christmas ball, just ready to hang on the tree," she said.

She still had a little fight in her. It was time he brought out the big guns.

"No no, love, you are always utterly exquisite to me, now more than ever. Do you want to know why?" he asked and held her face between his hands now and was looking her right in the eyes.

His voice pure velvet, it was the voice of seduction. He was dazzling her, and it was obviously working pretty well. Bella's eyes were glazed over as well as every woman around us, besides Rose and me. Em and Jazz were once again trying not to laugh. If they were human, they would be crying. Bella nodded her head yes because she couldn't speak at the moment.

"This," he said rubbing her belly. "You are carrying my child. You are so beautiful like this. I love for people to see you round with my child. I love you and everything about you. Now, I think that dress looks amazing on you, and I would love to see you wear it to the Christmas party. Will you please reconsider?" he asked.

I have to admit. My brother was good.

Bella could only whisper, "Okay, baby."

"Yay!" Rose said and ran off to find the dress.

I looked over to Lauren and Jessica, and they were scowling.

"You know, if you keep looking like that, your faces will eventually freeze that way," I said sweetly to them.

They just huffed and turned away like they were ignoring us. The other women in the area were shaking their heads, like they were trying to clear them.

I had another devious idea and shot Rose a quick text. Edward caught my eye over the top of Bella's head and winked at me.

Rose returned a couple of minutes later; she not only had the gold dress, but another arm load of clothes.

Bella snapped out of her daze and exclaimed, "Rose, what is all that?"

"Just a few other cute things I saw and knew you just had to have," she said sweetly.

Rose looked so hopeful that Bella had no choice but to accept. When Bella looked away, Rose winked at me.

Finally, it was our turn to check out. The clerk rang everything up; and with the new pile of clothes, Bella's total came out to around twenty thousand dollars. Before Bella could make a sound, Edward gave the clerk his credit card and signed the slip.

We all turned to Lauren and Jessica and smiled sweetly and waved with a quick, "See ya!"

We left those two speechless and gawking. As we left for the food court, Bella laughed and hugged Rose and me.

"You two are the best sisters I could have asked for!" she said.

"Hey, what about us?" Emmett asked pointing to himself and Jazz.

"I love you guys too," she smiled at them. They grinned back.

She went back to Edward and put her arm around his waist.

"And you, you are the sweetest, most wonderful husband in the world. Thank you for what you said back there," she said with tears in her voice.

"I spoke nothing but the truth, love," he said as the kissed the top of her head.

With that, Jazz and I decided to head off in our own direction. Em and Rose were going to take the bags to the car, then head off and do their own thing; and Edward was going to take Bella to eat.

I sighed happily; all in all, this was a great shopping day!

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/ Also please go to our profile and vote on our poll.


	27. Tanya Schemes for Revenge

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**CPOV**

The kids had been shopping all day, leaving Esme and me to have some much needed alone time. I loved my huge family, but sometimes it was nice being just the two of us. We had a nice relaxing day and were being lazy on the couch when the phone rang. At the same time, we heard the kids pull into the drive way.

"Well, I guess there goes our quiet time," I told Esme with a grin as I got up to answer the phone. She just chuckled and went into the kitchen to start Bella some supper.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen speaking," I said into the receiver.

"Oh Carlisle, thank God we got a hold of you," Eleazar said.

"Is everything all right my friend? You sound distressed," I asked. He really did, I thought; although, it wasn't hard to tell with him. He was so easy-going most of the time.

"When we arrived home, Tanya was waiting on us. She guessed we had been to see you and started making derogatory comments about Bella," he told me.

"Oh dear," I said. This wasn't going to be good, I thought.

"Yes, well, it gets worse; I am afraid. Kate had become very fond of Bella, and she exploded on Tanya telling her she had no chance because Bella was pregnant. Tanya didn't take the news well, as you can imagine. She tried to attack Kate; and in the process, Kate shocked Tanya. The last we saw of Tanya, she was running off into the woods. That was two hours ago," he told me in almost one breath.

I could tell he felt horrible about this, and Kate would feel guilty as well.

"This is not your fault, old friend," I told him.

"And tell Kate as well. I am touched she would feel so protective for our newest family member, especially against her own sister," I told him. I hoped he could hear the truth in my words. He was not responsible for Tanya's actions or decisions. We talked a moment more, and then we ended the call.

The kid's entered the room family room then. They could sense the tension and were instantly on guard. Edward gently pulled Bella behind him.

"What is it Carlisle?" Edward asked for everyone. They were all on high alert. Their eyes were darting everywhere and searching for hidden dangers.

"Calm down everyone. There is no danger, yet," I said.

"Yet? What do you mean Carlisle?" Emmett asked. By this time, Esme walked in the family room.

"Tanya!" Edward spat as he read my mind.

Everyone then looked at me with curiosity in their eyes. I told them what Eleazar told me.

"You're right, Carlisle. Kate and Eleazar shouldn't feel bad. And that was really sweet of Kate to take up for me like that. What do you think she is doing now?" Bella asked.

We all looked to Alice.

"All I see is that she wants to find Irina, but I can't tell where she is currently. She is thinking about all these places she could possibly be, but isn't making any definite plans," Alice explained, clearly frustrated.

"You don't think she will come after Bella, do you?" Rose asked, concern was written all over her face.

"No," Jasper spoke up. "She may be crazy, but she isn't stupid. She knows if she comes here looking to hurt Bella that it would be a death sentence."

"Do you think she will go to the Volturi?" Bella asked cradling her small belly.

"I don't think she is that crazy. That would bring them down on us and Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate. Aro wouldn't be happy we were trying to keep this from him and wouldn't hesitate to make examples of us. I don't think she wants all of us, including her family destroyed," I said, praying I was right.

**APOV**

Over the next couple of days, I tried to see what Tanya was up to. All I knew for sure was that she was with Irina now, but I didn't know where. I was completely frustrated.

**TPOV**

It didn't take me too long to track down my sister. She had wondered far from the last place I had known for sure that she was. Although it was some little nothing town in the middle of nowhere, I knew she had come here to be alone and lick her wounds, so to speak. We Denali women did not get over things easily or quickly.

I tracked her down and found her; the place she was staying in was a motel. It was cheap; but nice, I guess you could say. I found her room and knocked on the door. I waited a minute, and then she opened the door. Surprise at seeing me registered on her face.

"I see you are surprised to see me, sister," I told her as she stepped back to let me in.

"You could say that," she said as I stepped into the room.

"Why are you here? What do you want Tanya?" she asked, and I could tell she was getting angry.

"Why the hostility, Irina? Can't I just want to see my sister?" I asked her with wide-eyed innocence.

"No, Tanya. I know you, and I know something has happened. Now tell me why you are here," she said, not buying my innocent act.

"Alright, I can tell you're still in a mood, so I'll come straight out and tell you. I am so pissed off that it's not even funny; and it's at our family, as well as the Cullens," I told her.

"Okay, I will bite! What have they done that is SO bad to you that would cause you to come seek me out?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Edward has turned me down and on top of it married that damn pathetic excuse of skin and bones. That little bone bag has completely turned my life into a living hell. Not only does she have all of the Cullen's, including Rosalie, wrapped around her finger, she's got Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate singing her praises too," I said and was so mad that I was nearly screaming.

"Tanya," she said my name with a sigh.

"Edward has told you countless times he wasn't interested in you like that. Why are you so upset now?" she asked me looking concerned.

"Well, how upset would you be? Knowing that they created a child," I asked her.

"What do you mean, created a child?" she asked and looked confused. Then, the look turned to terror.

"You can't mean an immortal child? No, Tanya! They all know better. Why would they do that? They know the consequences!" she exclaimed and was getting hysterical now.

I had to hold back a smile. I had done what I had set out to do; so for now, I just had to finish it.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/. Some chapters may not have any new pictures to accompany it. Please go to our profile and vote on our poll.


	28. Tanya's Deceit, Charlie & Cora

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**IPOV**

"You can't mean an immortal child? No, Tanya! They all know better. Why would they do that? They know the consequences!" I screamed. I started pacing around the room.

I couldn't believe what Tanya was telling me. She must be wrong, but she wouldn't lie to me; she was my sister. All the Cullens knew the rules. Why would they create an immortal child? They knew what happened to our mother; it must be that human.

"We can't let that happen, Tanya!" I told her as I grabbed her arms.

"It is too late sister, and Edward and the whole family are already so protective of his new wife and child. We wouldn't be able to get to them ourselves," she said looking sad.

"We only have one choice, don't we?" I asked her. If I could get sick, this would be the time. We had to turn the Cullens in. But maybe if we explained to Aro that it was Edward's newborn wife; they wouldn't destroy the whole family. Aro always had a soft spot for Carlisle, I had been told; and he showed mercy on my sisters and me those hundreds of years ago.

"We need to be careful about this though, sister," Tanya said.

"We can't just make a decision to go; you know Alice will see, and then someone will come and stop us. We can't let that happen. We have to tell Aro what Bella did," she declared. She was being so forceful about this; I was almost suspicious. I watched her for a few minutes; there was nothing deceitful in her eyes, just hurt and anger. I shouldn't be suspicious of my sister. She was just as hurt as I was that the Cullens would allow this.

"I say we split up; wander around for a few weeks. Don't make decisions; just do things and survive on instinct only. That should throw Alice off," I told her.

"That would be perfect, sister; we can meet up in a few weeks. Remember, don't dwell on anything; just roam aimlessly," Tanya reminded me. This was going to be dangerous, but I think we could pull it off. I hated to have to do it because I thought of the Cullens as family. But they broke one of our most sacred laws; they must be turned in. I started running with a heavy heart.

**APOV**

I was in mine and Jazz's room rearranging our closet and getting ready for the new fall collections when I saw Tanya and Irina. They were going to the Volturi. Tanya had lied to Irina and led her to believe we had created an immortal child.

"That lying, hateful, no good..," I was ranting to myself. I knew everyone in the house heard me, and Edward had seen my vision. I was met with six pairs of curious eyes and one pair of enraged ones.

"Tanya, again," I said exasperated.

"What is she doing now? We should have destroyed her when we had the chance," Rose ranted. She was not going to be happy when she found out what was going on.

"Tanya found Irina and lied to her. She led her to believe we created an immortal child," I told them.

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

I told them the rest of the vision. Emmett immediately wanted to go find them. I then explained that they were wandering aimlessly around. That part of their plan worked; I had no idea where they were.

"They didn't plan on me seeing their conversation and finding out they are going to the Volturi. This gives us time to plan," I said, beaming.

"Why does she keep on doing this?" Bella cried out. She buried her face in Edward's neck. Poor thing, her hormones were all over the place. You never knew if she is going to laugh, cry, or get angry.

"Calm down, Bella. They aren't going to get to Volterra for a few weeks. Then, the Volturi are so involved with this battle with the Romanians that unless they start hearing of mass killings by a demon child they aren't going to come right away. In fact, I have seen they don't come until after the baby is born," I told her, trying to ease her fears.

"Well, that is good then. But what do we do in the meantime?" she asked wiping her tears away.

"We have done nothing wrong. But we still need to be wary of Aro. He will be very interested in you. He already wants Edward and me; but with you and the baby, he is going to be relentless in his pursuit," I said grimly.

"He is not going to rip apart my family. We are finally whole and happy. He can't have any of you!" Esme said fiercely.

"I agree," Carlisle said.

"We need to come up with a plan," he said.

"We do, but we all need to get to work. Charlie is expecting us down at the station," Edward chimed in.

Esme, along with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had started an architectural design and construction business. They were mainly doing it to help Charlie, but I saw it turning into a fun project until we had to leave the area.

"I am due at the hospital, as well," Carlisle said.

Everyone went their own separate ways, which only left Bella, Rose, and me to do our own strategizing.

**Cora POV**

It had been a couple of days since Charlie had come in and ate dinner. I could hardly wait to see him again. Maybe if I was lucky he would ask me out on a date the next time we saw each other. I had run into Bella and her husband the next night after seeing Charlie at the diner. That girl got herself a fine looking man. I could tell by the way he looked at her and treated her that he loved her to pieces and was absolutely thrilled about being a daddy. They both looked great and so happy.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the produce aisle of the Thriftway when I saw them. I couldn't resist going over and saying "hello" to them. Bella smiled brightly at me, and then reached out to hug me._

"_Cora, it's so good to see you. How are you?" she asked._

"_Oh Bella, you are even more gorgeous than ever. I am fine, sweetheart. Congratulations on your marriage and pregnancy. You are going to make a wonderful mommy," I told her._

"_Thank you; let me introduce you to my husband. This is Edward," she said._

"_It is so nice to meet you, Edward. I'm so happy for you both," I said to him._

_He smiled brightly and his gold eyes shone with friendliness and sincerity as he replied back with a quiet thank you._

"_Your dad came in and ate last night at the diner, and it was so good to see him," I told her wanting to see what reaction she would give._

"_Yes, he told me; and I'm so glad you were there. You'll probably be seeing him a lot since I am married now. He knows he's welcome at our house any time, but he doesn't like to intrude on us; so, it's really good that he will have you to take care of him," she said._

_From her words and the way she smiled, I got the distinct impression she was saying she knew of my crush on her dad and that she approved. I could only hope that was the case. If it was, maybe that meant Charlie had told her about more than just him eating at the diner. Maybe, and I could only hope that he told her he had a crush on me too._

_End Flashback_

It was nearly time for my shift to end when I looked up, and Charlie was walking through the door. I went over and greeted him; I could get so lost in those deep brown eyes of his.

**Ch POV**

Today had been a busy day at the station. The office was a mess because we had to do some remodeling due to rain damage. Everything was moved around and out of order. It had been crazy trying to do paperwork and reports. I was trying to get through, but I wasn't getting anywhere; and my stomach was gnawing its way through to my spine. I looked up at the clock and no wonder I was so hungry; it was almost two in the afternoon.

I stopped working and let Mark know I was going to lunch. I arrived at the diner, and Cora came to greet me. I smiled at her and followed as she led me to my table.

"You are late mister," she scolded playfully.

"I know it's been a crazy day at the station. The whole place is turned upside down because of the remodeling job," I said.

"Oh, I didn't know about that. What happened to cause that?" she asked.

"The roof already had needed some work. We just hadn't got around to it; and now it has leaked and caused damage to the back of my office. I was over at the Cullens, and Esme mentioned that she and the boys were starting a business doing that kind of work. They asked me if I'd consider letting them do it, and I said why not," I explained.

"Those are good folks. Speaking of Bella, I saw her and her husband the other night at the Thriftway. We talked for a few minutes; she was thanking me for taking care of you. She's a good girl," she told me.

"Yeah, they are good people; I'm proud to say I'm kin to them, and those boys are doing a fine job from what I can see so far," I replied.

I ordered, and she left to take it to the cook and brought me back my glass of iced tea.

"Well, my shift is over; so, I guess I'll be seeing you later," she said it like she didn't want to leave.

I wasn't ready to see her go either. I knew Bella didn't mind me seeing somebody; and I knew she liked Cora, so I took the initiative and invited her to sit down with me. I was thrilled when she accepted. We sat and talked while I ate after my order arrived. I thoroughly enjoyed myself. When I was finished, I went to pay my bill; then, I escorted her to her car.

"Cora, I um, you know, we well, I was kind of wondering if you might want to go out sometime? You know, like me and you on a date," I asked her, stumbling over the words.

I was so nervous. I had not been on a date since I had dated Bella's mother. Did I even remember how to date a woman anymore? I thought, as I waited anxiously for her answer.

"Charlie, I would be honored to go out with you any time; thank you for asking," she said giving me a shy smile.

"Really, well, is um, this Friday night okay with you?" I asked her, smiling back.

"That will be more than fine. Do you have a plan for what we will be doing? So I'll know what to wear," she asked.

"Does a simple dinner and a movie in Port Angeles sound good?" I asked her.

"Sounds great, what time should I expect you?" she asked.

We set a time, and then I helped her into her car. We exchanged phone numbers and parted ways. I went back to work a very happy man.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/. Please go to our profile page to participate in our poll about authors responding to reviews.


	29. Cora Picnics with Charlie, Bella Bath

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

beta'd by melanieintn

**CoraPov**

The next day was my day off. I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing Charlie for a whole day, so I decided to make him lunch and surprise him at his office. I went by the Thriftway and picked out two of their best looking steaks and two large baking potatoes. I knew I had all the ingredients at home to make a fruit cobbler. I thought; if I made him his favorite meal, it would show him how much he meant to me.

When the morning of my day off came, I got up and put the steaks in my special marinade; and I fixed a small salad. I knew he didn't usually eat them, but maybe he would for me; it wouldn't hurt the man to eat a little healthier. After I had that all prepared, I decided to go pick out my clothes. I picked out some of my nicer ones because I wanted to look nice; and Charlie usually only saw me in my diner uniform. I laid out a nice comfortable pair of blue jeans, which made my butt look good. I might be pushing 40, but I could still fill out a pair of jeans quite nicely; next, I put out a nice shirt. I would get ready just before I left. I didn't want to smell like the diner when I went to surprise him.

By the time I was finished, it was time to start cooking. I put the potatoes in the oven and went to warm up my grill. I got out my picnic basket and fixed it up with the plates, silverware, and glasses that we would need. Then, I fixed thermos of tea.

I then put on the steaks and cooked them just the way I knew Charlie liked them. I got everything packed up so it would stay hot and went to get ready.

I pulled into the police station 15 minutes before Charlie usually came into the diner; I didn't want to risk missing him. I walked into the station, and it wasn't as bad as Charlie said it was yesterday. It looked like those Cullen boys knew what they were doing. I was busy looking around and didn't see Charlie walk in.

"Cora! What are you doing here?" he asked with a big grin on his face. I couldn't help my answering grin. It seemed he was as happy to see me as I was him.

"I thought I would surprise you with lunch," I said and smiled at him.

"I couldn't wait until our date to see you again," I said and blushed because I wanted there to be no misunderstandings on my feelings for him.

Then, I added uncertainly, "Is that okay?"

"You bet it's okay," he answered and blushed a little in return.

We stood there for a minute just smiling at each other. Then, I remembered why I came.

"Oh! Here is our lunch; I hope it's okay that I brought lunch for both of us," I said.

"Oh yeah, that's great. I would have hated to eat by myself. Esme goes to the hospital to see Carlisle, and the boys go home to see the girls; and Mark is off today, so I would have had to eat by myself no matter where I went," he said.

We went to the small break area to set the food up. I started setting out plates and put our steak and potatoes on it. I then took out the salads and two kinds of dressing. Then, I took out the warm cobbler and set it to the side. I got out our glasses and filled them with cold tea. When I had finished, I looked up at Charlie wide-eyed. He then got a big smile on his face.

"Cora this looks wonderful! You are going to spoil me with this one meal," he said and laughed.

"Thanks Charlie," I said and smiled and blushed. What was it with me lately and blushing around him? I thought.

We had a wonderful meal and even better conversation; we got along great. This was the first time Charlie and I had really had any one-on-one time alone. He was smart and funny, and he had a dry sense of humor. There were a couple of times I had to look him in the eyes to see if he was joking or not. There would always be this mischievous little twinkle in his eyes that would let me know he was playing. I couldn't lie to myself; even after this hour lunch, I saw myself falling hard for Charlie Swan.

We were so caught up in ourselves that we didn't hear the Cullens return. Until someone, I could only assume was Emmett, stuck his head in the door.

"Hey Charlie, we jus...Oh! Hey, sorry, I didn't realize you had company," Emmett said. I thought I saw out of the corner of my eye, Charlie rolling his eyes.

"Uh-huh, right. Emmett, this is Cora," he said, introducing us. Emmett stuck out his hand; he already had on his work gloves. Boys! Thank goodness; they weren't dirty.

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett," I said.

"You too, ma'am," he replied.

"We are going to get started out here again Charlie. It was nice to meet you Cora," he said, and I could have sworn he winked at Charlie as he turned and walked back up front.

I turned to Charlie, and he was grinning and shaking his head.

"Come on, we had better get you out of here before they start to work," he said, guiding me out of the room with his hand on the small of my back.

As we entered the room, a young man entered the station. He had a smug look on his face. The Cullens had frozen in what they were doing; they all had looks of anger on their faces. When the young man looked up, he froze as well. He then looked at Charlie; and his face went from shock, to hurt, and then finally to anger as well.

"What are they doing here, Charlie? I can't believe what a traitor you are! Do you know how heartbroken Dad is? Now, you have them doing things for you that I and the boys would have done!" he yelled.

I changed my mind. This was no young man; this was an immature teenager throwing a temper tantrum. About what, I didn't know.

"Now listen to me, Jacob Black. You do not come into my station and insult my family. You need to get over this or stay away. Now, you obviously had a reason for coming down. What is it?" Charlie demanded. Is it wrong of me that I thought this side of Charlie was hot?

"I came to see if we could talk, but I can see it is too late. First Bella betrays us, now you. You will eventually see what kind of _people_ they are. You and Bella will be begging for us to help you and take you back. You'll see," he said; and with that, he turned on his heel and left.

Charlie blew air out of his mouth.

"Sorry about that, guys. That kid has really lost it," Charlie told the Cullens.

"Jacob is ...sore that Bella married Edward and is having a baby with him. He got it in his head that he is in love with her, and he won't let it go," Charlie said; Ah, that was what was wrong. It was jealousy pure and simple.

"Well, it looks to me Bella picked the better, more mature man," I said winking at Edward.

"Don't let him get to you; I have only seen you and Bella together a couple of times, but I can tell you two love each other beyond words," I told him, meaning every word.

"Thank you, Cora; I really appreciate that," Edward said.

I grabbed Charlie's hand and squeezed it.

"I had a great time," I told him softly, so none of the others could hear.

"Me too. I'll call you tonight. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Of course, I look forward to it," I smiled and winked at him. I then left the station; as the front door was closing, I thought I heard a chorus of "Oooooh, go Charlie" coming from inside. I shook my head. Boys!

**JPov**

I couldn't believe what I walked in on. I smelt them when I first got out of my car. I was hoping maybe Charlie had finally arrested them. Of course, a jail cell couldn't hold them, but they would have to come for appearance sake. The last thing I thought I would see would be the three male bloodsuckers working on Charlie's station.

I was so angry; I couldn't see or think straight. Charlie really had abandoned us. After all these years of friendship, he just threw it away. Dad had been there for him through everything. When Renee left him and then when the leech left Bella, we were there. When were they going to realize that we were better? They were all brainwashed. I have got to talk to Bella again. She wouldn't look at me now that she was pregnant. If she would just leave him, I would take care of both of them. They would both be mine. I needed to write her a letter. Maybe if I took the time to write it, she would read it.

I got home and began to write.

_My Bella_

_I am still in shock that you have chosen a bloodsucking leech over me. I know I could give you so much more than him. You wouldn't have to change for me. You wouldn't have to become a bloodthirsty monster._

_I don't care though; Bella, you and I are meant to be together. I know it, and someday soon you will know it too. In the meantime, I'm going to be watching and waiting. When you come to your senses, I'll be there; and I'll make you mine. You'll forget all about that leech and realize we were always meant to be._

_Jacob_

There perfect, she couldn't resist that! I got up and addressed an envelope and took it to the mailbox.

**EPOV**

It had been a really long day. I wasn't tired, of course, but more anxious than anything to see my beautiful pregnant wife. I knew I had just seen her a few hours ago, but even a minute seemed like an eternity to be away from her; plus, she had teased me unmercifully when I was home at lunch.

_Flashback_

_I had entered the house and found my mom and sisters downstairs, but no Bella. Alice was grinning and pointed toward the ceiling letting me know where I would find my wife._

_I walked into our newly redecorated room; and might I say, it was a beautiful job that Bella and my mother had done on it. She wasn't there; but I heard soft sighs coming from the bathroom, so I went in and found Bella soaking in our huge deep bathtub._

"_Hello there, beautiful," I said, greeting her verbally and then bent down and got a taste of her rose petal soft lips._

"_Mmmmmmm, have I told you lately what a good kisser you are Mr. Cullen and how much you turn me on by just standing there?" she asked, looking up at me with a seductive grin and eyes that were full of lust and mischief._

"_No love, I don't believe you have told me lately; and I really think I need to hear it," I told her, my voice low and husky._

"_I'm so hot and horny for you right now, Edward; your kisses turn my insides into molten lava, and my body is aching for your touch. Won't you join me in here? I do so need you," she asked me._

_I was instantly hard and ready for her, but I knew if we got started that we'd never quit. I had to go back to work in an hour. If I showed up late, what was I going to say to Charlie when he questioned me? _

"_Sorry for being late sir, but I had to satisfy your daughter's lust," I would say and that would be a no; and I didn't think my father-in-law would appreciate that, not even it was for his daughter's benefit._

"_I would love to, my angel; but you know that if we started, we'd never quit. You know we can't ever just get a quickie; it always turns into more because we are both insatiable," I told her._

"_Yes, you are right about that darling, but it doesn't make me want you any less; but I guess we will just have to make up for lost time tonight, won't we?" she asked as she ran her hand over my hard length and gave it a slight squeeze._

"_You are truly an unscrupulous temptress, angel; that was so not right, and I can assure you, my love, I will get my revenge tonight. Rest up and be ready to be completely and fully at my mercy when I get home, love," I told her, and then kissed her hard and passionately._

_End Flashback_

We were both horny as hell by the time I went back to work. Jasper had to keep reminding me all afternoon to keep the lust toned down. I had tried, but I wasn't very successful with it.

I was more than ready to get home; and when the time came for us to leave, I drove like a maniac. Not that it did any good; when I got home, I knew most of our evening would be spent making plans to defend ourselves against the Volturi instead of making love with my wife. Alice did not yet see them coming; so there was no definite time, but we wanted to be ready when the time came.

Tanya, because of her damn pride was a little hurt, couldn't mind her own damn business and let us live in peace. Fuck! Could we not ever catch a break? I was so tired of her shit and the damn Volturi as well. This would end and very soon. Tanya and Aro both had better watch out; Edward Cullen was fucking furious!

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/. Please go to our profile page to participate in our poll about authors responding to reviews.


	30. Irina Visits Aro, Volturi Defeated

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Aro POV**

I was very surprised when Gianna came and told me that I had visitors from the states. I couldn't believe it would be any of the Cullen coven. I knew after the last time any of them were here that I wouldn't see them until I chose to go to them or sent someone to check up on them, so I was curious as to whom it was.

"Send them in, dear," I told her.

With a nod, she turned and opened the door to the throne room and in walked a beautiful blond vampire. She had gold-colored eyes, so I knew she followed the alternate lifestyle that some of our kind followed. I knew she looked familiar; it had been ages since I had seen her. I searched my memory, and it hit me then who this woman was.

"Irina Denali, how lovely it is to see you my dear. Tell me, dear one, what brings you all the way to Volterra? There's no trouble; I hope," I asked of her.

I was anxious to touch her, but I waited to see if she would offer her hand first. I could tell she was a bit uncomfortable, but I suppose that would be natural since the last we saw each other was when my brothers and I had to punish her mother for breaking one of our laws.

"Aro thank you for seeing me. I'll be honest and say I do not relish being here, but I feel it is very necessary. As for hoping there is no trouble, I'm afraid that is not the case. It has been brought to my attention that another immortal child has been created; and unfortunately, it is the Cullens who are responsible for it," she explained.

No! This could not be true! Carlisle Cullen would not do this! As much as I loathed his meal choices and his love for humans, I still considered him a very old and cherished friend. He knew the consequences of this and what the price was for it.

"Are you certain, dear one, that you have your information correct?" I asked. "You will forgive me for having doubts about this and asking for your hand, so I may see for myself; won't you?"

She hesitantly stuck out her hand for me to hold. When she did, I saw all that had gone on and was stunned. I knew then a trip to see my old friend was definitely in order.

I dismissed her, but told her to remain in the castle. I then called my brothers and told them of this grave misfortune.

"You cannot allow your affection for Carlisle to get in the way of what must be done, brother," Caius told me. As always, Marcus just looked impassive.

"I know this Caius. We must keep the law, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little mercy on his more talented family members. Alice for instance, it would be a shame to destroy her if she were completely innocent," I said, smiling wryly at Caius.

"True, very true," he replied knowingly.

We then began making plans to arrive in America; I called in the guard. This would take some planning; I was not about to leave the wives in Volterra, not with the Romanians after us. We decided we could leave by the end of next week. Alice would see us coming, and they would have time to prepare; not that they could fight against my precious Jane and Alec. It was a shame I would lose Edward and Isabella, but they did break the law. But Alice Cullen would be mine.

**APOV**

We were all sitting around the dining room table having a family meeting. Bella received a lovely letter today from her admirer. That earned me a scowl from Edward; he was not happy. Two days ago the mutt showed up at the police station; and now, he was sending creepy love letters to Bella. We did not need this right now. We had enough to worry about with the Volturi, without him showing up and adding to the stress.

"When is he going to get is through his thick skull? I don't want to have anything to do with him," Bella asked as she laid her head on the table.

"I don't know, baby, but he is getting tiresome," Edward replied as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

I had been about to comment when I was hit with a vision:

_Irina stood before Aro in Volterra. She told him about the immortal child she had been led to believe we had created. He wanted to validate her story by touching her hand. That was all he needed; the Volturi were coming sooner than I had first seen. He and the brothers were making plans to arrive Tuesday of next week; that meant we had a week. Even after all of our thinking and strategic planning, we had already been doing; we had not yet come up with anything that guaranteed us a victory._

_I was watching Bella; she had gotten quiet when she heard what Irina had done. She was in deep thought when she got a sudden fierce, determined look on her face. Edward looked worried by her thoughts and was about to say something when I was hit with a powerful vision._

_We were on the field where we play baseball; we were on one side, and the entire Volturi were on the other. Carlisle and Aro were talking._

"_My friend, this is most distressing," Aro said in mock concern._

"_What are you talking about Aro? As you can see, we have not created an immortal child. We have done nothing wrong," Carlisle said to him._

"_I am afraid we do not know what kind of threat this child will pose to us, Carlisle. For the safety of our secret, I fear we must bring young Bella back to Volterra with us; and of course Edward is welcome, I know he wouldn't want to be separated from her," Aro replied; everyone one of us was glaring at him._

"_Dear friends, I can see this displeases you, but this is the only solution I see to resolve this problem. Of course, it will only be temporary until we see that this child will not be a danger to anyone," he said. _

"_Ahhhhrhg! You are not going to take me away from my family!" Bella screamed, and she raised her hands in the air._

I gasped and started clapping my hands. Edward came and knelt down in front of me.

"Alice, are you sure?" Edward asked in amazement.

"Edward, you saw the vision just like I did. What do you think?" I asked as I rolled my eyes at him.

"It just seems impossible, I have never seen anything like this," he said with amazement still in his voice.

"Well, there has never been anyone like Isabella Cullen either," I said with a wink. I was considerably more light-hearted now that I saw that vision.

"What did you see Alice? And how does it involve me?" Bella asked, sounding frustrated.

"First of all, what were you thinking about just before I had the vision? You had such a determined look on your face," I said to her.

"I was thinking I didn't want him to break up my family, and I was going to do everything in my limited power to make sure that didn't happen," she said passionately.

"Well, that fierce determination triggered my vision," I told her.

"Don't keep us in suspense, little sis obviously did something. What was it?" Emmett asked nearly as frustrated as Bella.

So I launched into the vision. Bella sat beside Edward with her jaw hanging open. Everyone else looked shocked, but proud.

"I did that? Are you sure?" Bella asked, just like Edward.

"Oh, yes, Bella. I am positive. Just ask Edward; he saw it too," I told her smugly.

Bella turned to Edward; He smiled brightly at her and nodded his head.

"I don't know whether to be scared half to death or proud, love," he said kissing her hand.

"But it was completely amazing, I assure you!" he said.

We sat there continuing to talk about what I saw. I didn't know what was happening, but Aro wouldn't be expecting this.

**BPOV**

I was shocked, but thrilled, when Alice explained her vision. I was shocked about my part in it and thrilled that we now had a plan in place, and it was a damn good one too.

Now, we just had to get everything set up and ready for the upcoming battle. We still had a few days; it was now Saturday, and I was anxious to hear from my dad to see how his date with Cora had gone.

Edward and I finally had gotten a chance to talk, and he told me about Cora coming to the station with a picnic lunch for her and my dad. I really liked Cora; she was good for my dad. Speaking of Edward, he also paid me back for teasing him the other day when he was home.

_Flashback_

_He and the guys had just gotten home from work; and he was getting ready to take a shower, when he called me into the bathroom. I went in to see what he wanted; and in seconds, I was naked._

"_You know, love, you may have forgotten, but I haven't that I owe you some back for teasing me yesterday at lunch; I think now is the time," he said as he held me under the spray of water._

"_What are you going to do to me?" I asked, hoping he was going to make it delicious._

"_Oh, I know you don't think me so foolish that I would tell you now; do you, my love? After all, what would be the fun in that?" he replied, "Besides, I think it would be more interesting if I just showed you."_

_He ran his fingers through my hair and gently pushed my head back to elongate my neck, giving him free access to it. He kissed and licked, even playfully nipped, at my skin, which made tingles run over my body. My core was burning with desire to feel all of him inside me._

"_I assure you, my love; when I am through, you will only be able to think one thing, and that is my name," he told me._

_His velvety voice sent chills all over me; and I couldn't help but moan loudly, as he pushed me against the shower wall._

"_I'm going to give you your instructions. You can moan and squirm, scream , do anything you want to do, but you will not come until I give you my permission; is that clear, darling?" he asked, then took one of my breasts into his mouth and sucked hard._

_Oh shit! How was I going to survive this without coming, when I was already so close? This man was going to make me lose my mind; and before it was all over, the only thing I could think, do, or say was his name._

_End Flashback_

**EPOV**

Tuesday was here, and we were in the clearing getting ready to fight for our family and our freedom. The Denali clan had already arrived, or should I say the part that had not betrayed us were here. It wasn't long until the other part showed up along with the Volturi.

Aro looked smug; I could hear his thoughts thinking how this was going to be an easy win for them. Caius couldn't wait to see us brought down to size. Marcus just wanted to get the whole ordeal over with. Tanya and Irina were standing to the side; Tanya looked at me and smirked.

"_Don't you wish now that you hadn't rejected me Edward? Look where it's gotten you and your precious little bride. You could have prevented all this by just giving me what I wanted. You could have had your little pet on the side; it wouldn't have bothered me at all," _she thought.

I looked at her and growled. She was the one who would wish she had left things alone when I was done with her, I thought.

"_That girl must be Bella, the human that Tanya told me about. Only she didn't look completely human, and she looked pregnant! Oh shit, what in hell had I gotten myself into by listening to my spoiled, selfish vindictive sister? I saw now; she was jealous and wanted revenge for being rejected. I had to be stupid and listened to her lies; and now, we were all going to pay. There was no immortal child," _Irina thought.

It was a little late for remorse now, I thought to myself as I watched Aro and Carlisle meet in the middle of the field. Carlisle kept his hands clasped behind his back making sure Aro didn't touch him. We didn't want to reveal what our plan was too soon, a plan that was already in progress.

"Carlisle, dear friend, what on earth would cause you to do this?" he asked.

"I have done nothing wrong, Aro; you have been severely misled by a third party, who I must say didn't realize she was misleading you. She was lied to as well, by someone she trusted," Carlisle explained.

"Well then, who is the guilty party that has caused this conflict? They must be punished," he said keeping up the facade.

"It was Tanya Denali who deceived her sister, Irina, into believing we had allowed the creation of an immortal child. As you can see, we have done no such thing. You have come for nothing," Carlisle told him.

"I'd rather you allow me to decide for myself if I have come for nothing," he replied.

"As you wish, Aro," Carlisle told him.

"I'm aware of the bond between Edward and Bella. Marcus informed me when they were in Volterra how strong it was. I have never known of a child being created between a human and a vampire. I can plainly see Bella is with child. How do you explain this occurrence? How do we know this child will not be a threat once it is in the world," Aro asked.

"This is a child created from the love of Edward and Bella. How is any miracle ever truly explained Aro? We can be assured this child will not be a threat because he or she will be raised in our family and will be taught our lifestyle and to keep the secret," Carlisle told him.

It was during this exchange that Bella was rendering the guard incapable of doing anything, but no one knew this but our family. Alice saw that Bella would be capable of entering someone's mind, human or vampire, and paralyzing them; and if it was a vampire that had a special ability, she could cut it off.

"Aro, we have heard enough of this rubbish. We came here to end them; let's do it and be done with it," Caius spoke up.

"Patience, dear brother, we don't need to act in haste; so much of that has gone on already, and look at what it has caused," Aro replied.

He was such a hypocrite as he stood there spouting that garbage when he knew he was guilty of killing his own sister Didyme, Marcus' mate, out of fear and spite; he made me sick to my stomach.

When Bella had finished rendering each guard member useless, she let me know in her thoughts it was time for the next step in our plan. All we had to do was wait for Aro to make his move.

"We have been friends for many years Carlisle; and I have never known you to deceive me, but I believe it would be in everyone's best interest if I took Bella back to Volterra with me until we know for sure that the child will not bring destruction down on our kind," Aro said.

I saw nothing but red then, and it took all my restraint not to attack him and rip him to shreds. He had revealed his hand, and now it was time for us to reveal ours.

"I don't think so, Aro; this is my family, and I won't stand by and watch it be torn apart. I won't lose my son, my new daughter, my grandchild, or any other members of my family," Carlisle told him.

"So you would defy me then and would choose to lose your family to death instead," Aro asked.

"That is where you are sorely mistaken old friend; I will not lose this fight nor any of my family this day, Aro," Carlisle said.

"We shall see who is left standing when it is over!" Caius shouted.

"Yes, we will!" I shouted, and instantly each member of our family had a guard member and was ripping them to pieces before the three brothers knew what was happening.

Aro tried to move and found himself immobile, Caius the same.

"What is this? I can't move; I-I'm paralyzed! How are you doing this?" Aro asked stunned, and Caius was furious.

"Well Aro, it seems that the pregnancy is slowly changing Bella; she is more powerful than the last time you saw her. Her power has manifested itself already; brought on, I might add, by her anger toward you. You shouldn't have tried to separate our family," I told him smugly.

"I trusted you and valued your friendship all these years; and this is how you repay me?" Aro shouted as he watched his precious collection of talents being ripped apart and burned.

Carmen had started a fire and was throwing the parts of the guard in it. We saved all of their heads for last, so they could witness their own destruction. The sky was full of purple smoke, and all that remained now was the three Volturi brothers and a couple of guard members who peacefully surrendered when they saw what was happening.

"How dare you do this to us! You will pay for this blasphemy!" Aro shouted at Carlisle.

"You are a hypocrite of the worst kind, Aro. You spout all of this garbage when you are guilty of betraying one of your own in the worst kind of way," I spoke up.

"Watch your tongue young Edward," Aro told me.

I just laughed in his face before turning to Marcus and looked at him.

"Why don't you tell Marcus here about how it was you and Caius who killed Didyme for your own selfish reasons? How you laughed over the fact that you took away the one thing he loved more than anything, his other half, his soul mate. Laugh now Aro in the face of the one who will decide your own fate," I told him.

His thoughts were a blank as he shook his head in denial while Marcus looked at him with unconcealed hate in his eyes.

"Aro, it was you and Caius that has caused me to live in this miserable pain all these years? You killed your own natural born flesh and blood out of greed and selfishness. You shall die today; and it is I who will have the last laugh, while I watch the rest of your empire come crashing down around you. I will receive great pleasure watching you burn, both of you. You will cause no more trouble for our kind after this day," Marcus told him.

"They are lying to you Marcus; I've thought of you as a brother, and you have ruled at my side for three thousand years," Aro said.

"Ah, but we can prove that we are not lying," I said, taking Bella by the hand and bringing her forward.

"May I show you Marcus that we speak the truth," Bella asked him.

"Yes child, you may," he answered.

Bella held out her hand to him. We had discovered that she could take another vampire's powers and use them to her own benefit. Marcus took her hand; and she transferred Aro's own power to Marcus, then she could show him we were telling him the truth.

"You see for yourself we are being truthful to you, Marcus. You also see we are not looking for anything, but to live in peace," I said after he had seen everything he needed to.

"Yes, you do speak truthfully young Edward. It is Aro and Caius who have been deceitful, and they shall now pay," he said.

Marcus turned to Aro and forced him to the ground on his knees. He ripped his head from his torso, then ripped the rest of him to pieces one segment at a time and watched it burn before moving on to the next one. When he was finished with Aro's body, he set his head aside and moved onto Caius. He did the same thing to him. Then, lastly he threw their screaming heads into the burning pyre; that was most all of the Volturi and the guards.

**TPOV**

What the hell just happened here? This wasn't supposed to happen! The Volturi were supposed to come and destroy Bella and her damned brat, and I was supposed to get Edward! I can't believe this!

"Believe it Tanya; you brought this on by being selfish and conniving. You couldn't leave well enough alone, so now you have it to answer for; and I promise, you will," Edward told me.

I had never before seen him look like that; his eyes were so full of hate, and it was aimed at me.

"Edward, I just wanted to be close to you; you were so young and handsome and alone, just like me. You came to Denali to get away from her; she doesn't belong in our world," I told him in a pleading tone.

I hoped I was seeing things when his eyes blackened even more. I could now almost feel his hate rolling off of him in waves. I had pushed him too far now. How did I fix it? I asked myself.

"There is no fixing it anymore, Tanya. I asked you how many times to leave me be before I even knew of Bella's existence, and how many times did you ignore me? I tried being nice to you, to be a friend; and yet, you couldn't respect that. You couldn't put aside your own selfish wants and give me that much respect. That's the only thing I ever asked of you because I respected the fact that you are what you are and can't really help it, but yet you pushed anyway," he said to me.

"It was Irina too, she was the one who actually went to the Volturi and told them everything," I said trying to figure a way out of this mess.

"Do not blame your sister for this! You and you alone caused all this; Tanya, because of your pride and your jealousy and because you couldn't take a man saying no to you. What was it, Tanya? I'm just curious. What was it that caused you to turn on the people who have stuck by you? It wasn't because you love me; there's a very slim chance that if that had been the case, I might have been able to overlook it. That is until you endangered my wife and child, hell my whole family and YOURS!" he roared with anger.

Oh shit, I was gonna die if I didn't run, but he was fast, faster than all of them; and then, I had to factor in the damn the human or half vampire or whatever the hell you called her. Forget this; I was making a run for it.

"Oh, I don't think so bitch! You hold it right there," Bella screeched and pointed at me.

I could no longer move. The fight went out of me and the sobs came then.

"Oh why cry now? You were so high and mighty before, when you went to your sister and lied to her; and it was only minutes ago that you stood there smirking while my family was basically put on trial. Were you such a fool to believe that if I had been taken and destroyed that Edward would have been so desperate as to come to you? Please tell me you weren't that dumb or blind," she said getting in my face and making me look at her.

"I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand not being wanted by Edward; he's the only male I have never been able to even tempt," I explained.

"You knew he was mine and that he didn't want you, not before and certainly not after he met me; and why would he want some whoring vamp hoochie who would spread her legs for anything with a damn dick between his legs and one that would call his child a brat?" she screamed in my face.

I looked at Edward with pleading eyes and saw only hate; I looked at my own family and saw pity.

"Now that you have seen the hurt you have caused; you're going to pay," Edward said; he was now on one side of me and Bella was on the other.

With a hard pull on each side, I felt my arms detached from my body. I screamed in pain, but it fell on deaf ears. Next were my legs and I found myself on the ground; then, my head was torn from my torso. My body was thrown in the fire; I watched as Edward toted my head by my hair over to the fire.

"Good riddance to you and the trouble you have caused me," he said and tossed my head into the fire.

**IPOV**

I couldn't believe my own sister had lied, deceived, and tricked me into doing her dirty work, and then threw me to the lions. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to me after I watched my sister's destruction. I stood silently and waited for my fate.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/. Please go to our profile page to participate in our poll about authors responding to reviews.


	31. Marcus goes Veggi, E & B Massage & Lovin

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

beta'd by melanieintn

**IPOV**

I now stood in front of my family and cousins. I was feeling extremely ashamed of myself and very foolish. I watched them destroy Tanya and wondered if the same fate awaited me. In my eyes, I felt the sting of tears that would never come.

"Everyone, I-I am so sorry, especially to you, Edward and Bella. I let my grief and fears get the best of me. I almost cost you your lives. P-Please believe me that was not my intention. I had no idea Tanya was lying to me," I cried.

I looked everyone in the eyes, begging them to believe me.

"I feel nothing, but sincerity and remorse coming off of her," Jasper said.

"Her thoughts are completely sincere as well," Edward said, agreeing with him.

"Irina, you have known the Cullens for decades; you knew they wouldn't have committed this heinous crime. Why didn't you call to confirm these accusations?" Carmen asked me.

"I don't know! She didn't even say you had created an immortal child. I just jumped to that conclusion when she said you had created a child. I never imagined it was a biological child," I said looking at Edward and Bella.

"I can't begin to say how sorry I am that I believed her. I know you must be incredibly angry with me as well," I cried hanging my head in shame.

"No, Irina, we are not angry with you. You are as much a victim as we were. She was your sister; why would you think she was lying? Your life was in just as much danger as ours," Bella said smiling sweetly at me. I couldn't believe she was going to forgive me so easily. No wonder my family, minus Tanya of course, was so taken with her.

"That is the way my Bella is, Irina," Edward said, kissing Bella on the temple. The sweet show of affection hurt for me to watch. It made me remember why I stayed away from them, the wolves and my Laurent.

"She has a very forgiving heart. But she is right, we are not angry with you. I hope now you will begin to visit us again. I am sorry you were hurt all those months ago. But I am not going to say I am sorry the wolves killed Laurent. If it wasn't for them, Bella would be dead because Laurent was going to kill her for Victoria. He made his choice, Irina. He knew Bella was my mate, but he thought he could get away with it. I hope you don't hate us for it," Edward said to me.

"I don't hate you; I want to have those relationships back, before all of this happened," I stated, looking at all the Cullens.

He was right; Bella would be dead, if it weren't for them. I still hated them; and if I ever saw one of them out of this territory, I wouldn't hesitate to kill it. I thought to myself.

"Fair enough, I will say you did earn that right," Edward said, agreeing with me.

**MPOV**

"I must say, I am fascinated by this bond between all of you," I said. "The ease in which you forgive each other and the familial love you have is amazing. How do you do it? I know we were kept bonded and happy by Chelsea and Corin," I told them.

I wasn't a fool; I knew Aro was keeping me bonded to him and Caius by Chelsea's gift. I refused Corin's help though; I wanted to feel the loss of my beloved Didyme. I felt relieved to find out what happened to her after 3000 years, but I still couldn't believe her own flesh and blood murdered her. I could now feel some semblance of peace to know I had now avenged her death.

"I have told you before old friend that it is the animal blood; it makes us more peaceful," Carlisle explained with a wry smile.

"I am very interested in trying this animal blood; I think, but I know I will need guidance and encouragement," I told them with a smile.

Irina stepped forward then. She was lovely and sweet and very remorseful for what had occurred here today.

"I could help you, if you wanted," she said shyly.

She was intimidated by me; I believe. She was probably having trouble separating me from the vampire who helped destroy her mother almost 1000 years ago.

"You would do that for me child? Even after what happened with your mother all those years ago?" I asked her; I wanted her to be sure, not feel forced into anything.

"As discussed earlier, choices were made. It breaks my heart to still think about it, but my mother knew the consequences of creating that child. She did it anyway, and she got destroyed for it," she said sadly.

I looked at her for a moment; she had a sad and haunted look in her eyes. I believe we could be good for each other.

"I would love to accept your help, young Irina. I can see a bond forming between us already. We will be good for each other, my child," I told her.

"Okay, we will have to go to the wilderness for a few years though. What about you, Heidi, Demetri?" Irina asked them.

Heidi and Demetri were particularly loyal to me through the years, and I wasn't surprised when they asked to be spared. They were kept loyal to Aro, only by Chelsea. I knew young Edward would be able to tell where their loyalties truly lay. He saw the truth in their thoughts, and they were spared.

"I would be willing to give it a try. What do you say Heidi?" Demetri asked, looking to Heidi.

"I will try as well, but first something needs to be done about the wives. They were left further back in the woods. Demetri and I will go get them and bring them here," she said, and they were gone.

I had noticed that the Cullens and Denalis were all silent during our exchange. I looked over at them; they were all looking at us with amused and very pleased expressions, especially Carlisle.

"I know you are pleased I am finally going to give this vegetarian lifestyle a try old friend," I said when an amused grin.

He was about to reply when Eleazar spoke up.

"If you and most of your guard are going to the wilderness to learn to drink from animals, then who is going to lead the vampire world?" he asked.

"I am tired of leading; I never wanted this in the first place. I would be willing to hand the reins over, so to speak. Would you be interested in the job, Eleazar?" I asked him.

He looked shocked for a second. He was about to respond when Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea, and Corin showed up with the wives.

Sulpicia and Athenodora were looking around confused.

"What is going on Marcus? Where are Aro and Caius?" Sulpicia asked harshly.

"They have been destroyed. They were trying to tear apart my family, for their own selfish gain," Carlisle said.

They both hissed at him. Then, they turned on me.

"Why are you still alive? Did you betray your brothers, you coward?" Athenodora growled at me. I would take great pleasure in this; I figured these two were in on Didyme's death as well.

"I killed them," I explained calmly.

They both roared at me and lunged. Bella paralyzed them immediately.

"Oh no, you don't! I don't believe Marcus was finished explaining," she told them.

"It is funny you talk about betrayal, when it was your husband that betrayed me. Aro was the one who committed the atrocious crime against his flesh and blood. He killed my precious Didyme, and I have spent many years alone and in hell because of his selfishness. Now, I will give you a choice. You can remain alive; and Chelsea will bind you to me like Aro did with me, and Corin will make you complacent. Or I will be merciful and destroy you, so you won't live the half-life Aro cursed me to," I told her, pointing to the fire that was still smoldering close by.

The anger was still radiating off of them.

"Destroy us; I don't know what awaits us, but it would be better than being bound to you for eternity," she said; and with that final statement, I easily ripped them apart and threw them on the same fire that consumed their husbands.

I then turned to Eleazar.

"Well, what do you say old friend? Do you want to take over? I know you would be fair and not let the power rule you like it did my brothers. You have a good woman by your side to help you stay grounded," I told him. I truly believed he would make a fantastic leader.

"I would be honored; is that alright with everyone here? Carmen my love, would you be willing to move to Italy?" he asked.

"I will follow you anywhere, you know that," Carmen replied.

Everyone else in the clearing agreed that Eleazar was a great choice.

"Dears, Chelsea and Corin, what would you like to do? You can come into the wilderness with us or go with Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate," I told them. They were also two others who were loyal to me. Chelsea only did Aro's bidding out of fear of Jane and Alec.

"Afton is still in Volterra, so if it is okay with Eleazar and Carmen I will go with them," Chelsea replied. Corin also expressed her wishes to return to Italy.

"Well, there is no time like the present to learn your new lifestyle. Shall we all go hunting?" Carlisle asked.

We all agreed. We all headed off into the woods; and Edward and Bella headed back to their home, so she could get some rest.

**EPOV**

At long last, some our biggest fears and troubles were now behind us; and we could breathe easier. I was extremely happy to take my lovely bride back home for some much needed rest and relaxation. I had it all planned out in my head.

"Well, love, what do you say we go home and have a nice quiet evening alone for a change?" I asked putting my arm around her shoulders.

"I say; are we there yet?" she replied with a beaming smile and her eyes full of love.

I could lose myself in those eyes. Although instead of being their dark chocolate color, they had begun to lighten into a milk chocolate because of her changing. Still the most beautiful eyes I had ever looked into.

"Well, then let's be on our way," I said, scooping her up into my arms and taking off for home.

Once we arrived home, I set her on her feet; she was hungry and thirsty. I convinced her to go light because I had a surprise for her. She agreed and went to the kitchen while I went upstairs to set up the first part of my plan. I was going to spoil Bella completely rotten tonight. She had more than earned it.

While upstairs, I filled our tub with water and put lavender oil in it; it was some of that Aroma therapy stuff, and it helped her relax. After I had her bath ready, I went to our bedroom and set up candles of every shape and size and lit them so they could be scenting the room; I also put some in the bathroom. I had several Kenny G CDs, so I put one on. I turned down our bed and scattered rose petals all over it.

I had Alice order me a massage table when we came home from our honeymoon, and I set that up at the end of our bed. After I had everything set up upstairs, I went down to the kitchen to get my wife. I got downstairs and found her asleep and lying over on the kitchen table. She looked so adorable like that; I smiled, then went over and lifted her up and began moving up the stairs.

"Edward," she sighed my name and cuddled into my chest.

"I'm here my love. Just relax and let me take care of you," I told her and kissed her temple.

Once I had her in the bathroom, I undressed her and myself; she roused up a little bit. I got us both in the bathtub, and she woke up a bit more.

"Mmmmm, this is heaven, baby; thank you for being so good to me," she said.

"You're very welcome, my love; I live only to make you happy," I replied as I took a sponge and begin to wash her shoulders.

I moved down her back washing her creamy white skin, then back up and down her front. I took my time and lost the sponge when I got to her breasts; they were just too tempting not to touch with my bare hands.

"Mmmm, yesss baby, oh that feels so good," Bella moaned as I cupped her breasts in my hands and massaged her nipples with my thumbs.

Her nipples were really sensitive, and my touching them got her really worked up. Her head was leaned to one side, and her neck was exposed. I couldn't help myself; I kissed and licked a trail from her shoulder up to the spot behind her ear. She mewed quietly, and I let my hands slide slowly down her sides and then circle around to caress our child. A smile formed on Bella's and my face when our baby moved.

"She likes being held by her daddy," Bella said.

"I love holding both of you," I told her.

"What's she thinking right now, Edward," Bella asked.

"She's thinking about how safe and comfortable she feels and how much she loves hearing us talk to her," I told her, repeating what I heard in our little one's mind.

"She's going to be so beautiful, and she's already so completely loved; I can't wait to finally meet her and hold her," she said as she also caressed her belly.

"Mommy and daddy love you baby girl; and once you are born, you will be even more loved and adored. More than you can even begin to imagine," I said to our baby.

"_Love you and mommy, like feeling touch," _our little one thought_._

"She says she loves us and likes us touching her through your tummy," I told Bella.

Bella giggled at that; ah, that sound was so much more beautiful than any music ever could be to my ears. The bath water was now cool, and it was time to get out. I didn't want Bella to get chilled.

I stood up with Bella in my arms and stepped out of the tub. I stood her on her feet, but kept a hold on her so she wouldn't fall while I grabbed a towel with my other hand. I wrapped one around her, then grabbed another one and wrapped it around my hips. I scooped her up again and took her to the massage table and laid her down on it.

"Edward, when did we get a massage table?" Bella asked.

"I had Alice order it when we came home from our honeymoon, when I saw how much you enjoyed getting one. I wanted to be able to give you a massage when you felt like you needed it at home," I explained as I pulled the towel off of her.

I picked up a bottle of orchid scented oil and dripped it down her spine. I had put it in a bowl of hot water so it was warmed for her. I began spreading it around, then started massaging her shoulders and moved down her back while she moaned. The sounds she was making were very distracting, and it was hard to stay focused on what I was doing. My hands wanted to wander to other places. I had to shake my head a couple of times to clear it of the thoughts I was having, especially after I moved to her legs. My fingers wanted to slide up between her thighs and play; and my mind kept trying to tell them to keep this non-sexual, so Bella would get the full benefit of it.

When I had done her back, I helped her flip over. Once she was lying on her back, I looked down at her; I wasn't sure how long I would last without my fingers wandering to the places they wanted to touch. I somehow managed, though, to get through it without attacking her. After the massage was done, I picked her up and laid her in our bed and stretched out beside her.

"That was wonderful Edward; thank you, baby, but do you know what I want now?" she asked as she pushed on my arms.

"What would that be, my love?" I replied smiling.

"I want to taste my husband, every inch of him," she whispered while staring into my eyes.

I could see the lustful hunger in them, and it made me harder than granite. I rolled onto my back and pulled her on top of me.

"Well, what kind of husband would I be to deny my wife anything she wants? Be my guest; what's mine is yours, love," I told her.

It seemed like she pleasured me for hours with her mouth and hands and body. I was lost in ecstasy when I felt the back of her throat caress the head of my cock. She swallowed around it and I couldn't last any longer; I came in torrents down her throat.

"Bella, my angel, you are a goddess; come here," I told her, and she crawled up my body.

"Yes, husband," she said seductively.

"Lie down on your back," I told her.

She rolled onto her back, and I lay beside her. Her belly stuck out enough now that it wasn't safe for me to be on top of her, but I could still pleasure her with my mouth without putting pressure of her belly.

I started at her ankles and kissed up her leg to her inner thigh; I licked, kissed, and sucked on the soft flesh right next to her pussy. Her fingers twined in my hair; I could feel the small tugs she gave me, trying to move me where she wanted me. I smiled against her skin and moved away back down to kiss my way up her other leg.

"Edwarrrd," she moaned my name, and it was all I could do to not attack her.

I loved the way my name sounded on her lips as I pleasured her body. When I had kissed my way back up her other leg, her fingers again wove into my hair and gave a hard tug. If I had been human, I would have screamed in agony; as it was, it just felt like a hard caress. I loved her new strength; every day we became more equal, and I loved it. I didn't have to worry about hurting her so much now. I finally let my mouth and tongue find her drenched folds and caress them.

"Ahhh, yesss, baby more," she cried.

I licked up and down her slick folds before moving to separate them with my tongue, so I could get inside her. I pleasured her until she screamed out during her orgasm and then pushed me away.

"Can't take no more," she panted between each word.

I smiled knowing I had pleased her well. My cock was as hard as granite again and was aching for the warmth of Bella's tight walls. I moved up behind her spooning her. I kissed her neck and shoulder while I pulled her leg up and over mine. I cupped her sex with my hand; and she hissed, but thrust her hips upward to meet it.

"I need you, love; I need to be inside you, and I need to feel you around me," I told her as I slid slowly into her tight wet passage.

A loud moan came from both of us as I filled her body with my hard length. Once I was all the way in, I turned so that I was on my back. I planted my feet flat on the bed and began to pump in and out of her slowly making her moan deeply.

"So gooood," she moaned as she reached for my hands and brought them to her breasts.

"You're so beautiful, Bella; I love you so much. I don't think I tell you enough how much I love you and how thrilled I am that you are my wife and the mother of my child," I said in her ear.

"Ahg, ugh, oh yeah, harder please," she cried out.

I gave her what she asked for; I could feel her contracting around me, and I knew both of our climaxes were only seconds away. I wrapped one arm around her rib cage and the other around her hips and held her to me as I pumped into her as fast and hard as I knew her body could take. A roar escaped me as I poured my seed into her. When I was empty I slumped to the mattress, but kept my hold on her body. We lay like that for what seemed like forever; then she slid off of me, and we lay beside each other. I still held her while she drifted off to sleep.

Once she was in deep slumber, I slid down and let the thoughts of my child keep me company as well as my wife's dreams. They were all beautiful, and I couldn't be more content.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/. **Please go to our profile page to participate in our poll about authors responding to reviews.**


	32. Vampire Rules, Jake Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

beta'd by melanieintn

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed; Edward was so sweet and caring last night. We really needed that alone time. I still can't believe the day we had yesterday. I used my power for the first time, and we destroyed Aro, Caius, the guards loyal to them, and then Tanya.

I felt bad for Irina and Marcus; they were victims just like we were. They had been deceived by the ones they thought they could trust the most, but I believed they would find some semblance of peace with each other.

I thought about Eleazar and Carmen; they would be fair and honest leaders. They were well-respected in the vampire world, so maybe the transition would be smooth.

"You have an awful lot on your mind this morning, love," Edward said as he moved my hair out of the way and began sucking on my neck.

"You keep on doing that, and there won't be for long," I moaned out.

Just then, my stomach growled embarrassingly loud. My face turned red, and Edward chuckled.

"It is just as well, baby," he said and sighed as he got off the bed and started getting dressed.

"I hear everyone returning anyway," he explained.

"You get up and get ready, and I will go down and fix your breakfast," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Okay, thank you baby; you are so good to me," I told him with a smile.

"I am just doing my job!" he said and smiled and winked at me, then he was gone to fix my breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed in a strapless blue wrap around top and dark skinny jeans; it was supposed to be warm today. I headed down to the kitchen; and when I got there, Edward was taking my plate to the dining table where everyone was gathered.

I sat down to start eating, when I noticed Emmett had a piece of paper in his hands. I looked closer and saw that he was reading my letter from Jacob. I had forgotten all about that in the excitement of the Volturi coming.

"Emmett, why are you reading that letter? It is ridiculous and isn't worth the time," I said aggravated at being reminded of it.

"This is pretty sick Bella. He actually thinks there is a chance you will leave Edward and be with him," he said seriously.

"I know Emmett; I don't know what his problem is, but he just can't stand the fact I am with Edward. But do you want to know what I think of his letter?" I said as I held my hand out for it.

"What is that, baby sis?" he asked as he handed me the letter.

"This!" I said as I wadded the paper up into a ball and threw it in the trashcan with perfect aim. Something I never would have been able to do six months ago.

Emmett laughed while everyone else clapped.

"Nice shot, love, and I couldn't agree with you more," Edward said kissing me on the cheek.

I didn't want to think about Jacob Black anymore, so I changed the subject.

"So, Eleazar and Carmen, now that you are our leaders, are there any of the old rules you are willing to change or at least make not so strict?" I asked, thinking of my mother and father.

"What did you have in mind, Bella?" Carmen asked.

I looked at Edward, and he nodded his head that I should tell them.

"Well, my father knows about us. I would also love to tell my mother so she can be more involved in mine and her grandchild's life, without fear of punishment," I said looking at them pleadingly.

"Bella dear, we trust your judgement. If you think your parents or any other human can be trusted, I see no reason why they can't be told. But you have to be certain they can be trusted. I still believe we need to keep the secret," Eleazar said.

I was so thrilled; I ran around the table and gave them each a hug.

"Oh thank you! I was so worried about my father knowing and leaving my mother out. We wouldn't have been able to be around her much; she notices things like I do, and she would have known something was up," I said as I went back to my plate of food.

"If I might ask dear that if you were worried about your father, why did you tell him?" Marcus asked.

I giggled, and Edward looked sheepish. He then explained how he had lost his temper in front of Charlie at some errant thought he had when he found out I was pregnant.

"The poor man ended up passing out; he had such an information overload that day!" Esme giggled out.

"But, you will not have to worry about Charlie Swan I assure you," Carlisle said. I appreciated that. I knew Eleazar said he trusted my judgement, but it was good to have Carlisle's assurance. I smiled at him to let him know I appreciated what he was doing, and he winked at me.

Everyone stayed another day, and then they were all going to Denali. From there Eleazar, Carmen, Chelsea, and Corin were going to Italy. Kate was going to roam around for a while and travel a bit. Irina was going to stay in Denali with Marcus, Demetri, and Heidi. Eleazar said that once they had tied everything up in Volterra, and it was known they were the leaders now; they would come back to Denali to live.

After everyone left, I decided I wanted to go grocery shopping. Emmett had convinced Jasper and Edward to go to the backyard for a wrestling match since it had started to rumble thunder. Esme and Carlisle went to his library to be alone, and Rose and Alice wanted to do some shopping online.

Edward gave me a kiss and told me to be careful after Alice assured him she didn't see anything happening. My sweet overprotective husband was always worrying. He swatted my backside at that thought as I turned to grab my keys. I needed to remember he could hear me now and keep my shield up. He chuckled at me, and I headed to the Thriftway.

**JBPOV**

I was driving through town and sitting at a stop sign when I spotted Bella's expensive new car ride by. This was perfect; it had been almost a week since I had sent her my letter. She was probably just waiting for a time when she could get away from her controlling husband. I followed her to the Thriftway, and I watched her get out of her vehicle. She looked gorgeous; she had on a sexy tight top that revealed her shoulders and hot tight jeans. What I wouldn't do to be able to come up behind her and wrap my arms around her and suck on her beautiful creamy shoulders. I got out of my car planning to do just that, when she stopped and her nose wrinkled up and her shoulders slumped.

"Jacob Black, are you following me?" she said, snarling at me.

As I got closer, I noticed her scent was different, sweeter; I figured it was due to her being with the leeches all day and the baby she was carrying.

"Don't pretend like you aren't happy to see me Bella. I know you loved my letter. I can take care of you Bella; when are you going to realize this? I can take care of both of you," I said as I reached out to touch her growing belly. Suddenly, I was frozen; I couldn't move an inch.

"Don't you dare touch us!" she growled out.

Then, I saw the leech tear into the parking lot in a fancy sports car. It was an Aston Martin, figures, stupid rich bloodsuckers. He got out of the car and walked over to us. When he saw the frozen state that I was in, he relaxed and chuckled.

"Hello love, it is a force of habit to run and find you when you disappear from Alice's vision," he said before kissing her temple and wrapping his arm around her bare shoulders.

"It's alright baby; I understand," she said and smiled up at him. It killed me that she looked at him that way. Why wouldn't she look at me that way?

"She doesn't look at you that way because she doesn't love you, and you try to force yourself on her every time you see her," he glared at me.

"It looks like you have things under control here though," he said, turning back to her. Bella was doing this to me? But how was she doing it?

Bella must have seen the confusion on my face.

"The baby is slowly changing me. My power is manifesting itself; I am a shield. I can use it to paralyze someone, if I feel they are a threat to me," she said. So that explained the difference in her smell and how she was holding me frozen. She looked so proud that her baby was turning her into a monster. Her face suddenly turned angry; she walked up to me and poked me in the chest. I winced; it actually hurt.

"My baby is NOT turning me into a monster. That is another thing; I can use it to tap into another vampire's power and borrow it. I can now hear every depraved thought flowing through you mind. I want you to remember this is what I want, what I choose. Even if the baby wasn't changing me, I would still become a vampire. There is nothing you can do about it," she hissed at me.

"Leave us alone, Jacob. You forfeited your rights to care the second you forced that kiss on me. I am no longer defenseless Bella Swan. I am now Bella Cullen, and I will put up with you no longer. Now leave!" she exclaimed and released me from her shield and shoved me, knocking me to the wet ground. The leech was watching me with a smug look on his face.

"I will never give up Bella; I will always love you, even when your heart stops beating. I will find a way to make you mine," I said and turned around and ran off before she or the leech could say anything. As I got in my car, I heard her growl in frustration.

**BPOV**

"I am so proud of you, love. You handled him so well," Edward whispered in my ear and gave me a kiss.

"I just want him to leave us alone," I said back, leaning my forehead on his strong chest. He put his arms around me and rocked us back and forth in the parking lot.

"School on the rez will start soon, and he won't be able to be in town in the middle of the day. It will be simple to avoid him, and we plan on leaving a few months after the baby is born. I know you want to be near Charlie when she comes and now we can have your mother here too. Just a few more months and we will be rid of him," he said.

I smiled when I thought of my mother.

"Speaking of mom, we need to figure out a reason for her to come up here. I think it would be easier on her if she figured stuff out on her own. But now is not the time to discuss this in the middle of the Thriftway parking lot," I said and laughed.

Edward agreed, and we went in the store with our arms wrapped around each other and did my grocery shopping.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/. Please go to our profile page to participate in our poll about authors responding to reviews.


	33. Ultrasound, Construction Work

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**BPOV**

It was now October, and I was almost five months along. My pregnancy was coming along well. I was getting bigger and bigger. However, thanks to my improved muscle tone due to the change, I was all belly.

I called my mother and invited her and Phil up here for Christmas, claiming I didn't want to deal with airports and the crowds of Christmas time. I told my family Renee would take things so much better if we allowed her to figure things out on her own. Carlisle said I should invite her up here for the holidays; and we would let little things slip, so she could figure it out.

We had heard from Eleazar a few days after they returned to Italy. Apparently, the Volturi had captured the Romanians a few days before they left for America and were holding them in the castle. They planned on dealing with them when they returned from Forks; only, they never returned, but Eleazar and Carmen did instead. Come to find out the Romanians were just thrilled that Aro and Caius were destroyed. Admittedly, they were a little disappointed that they didn't see that destruction personally though. They let Eleazar know they just wanted to live in peace, but to be sure to never become like Aro for they would be watching.

**APOV**

We were throwing a Halloween party for the children at the hospital in a few weeks. There was so much organizing to do; we were planning little games they could play and making little treat bags for each of the children. In times like these, my ability came in handy.

"So, what are we all going to dress up as?" I asked as we were sitting around watching TV.

"Awesome! We get to wear costumes?" Emmett asked, practically jumping up and down.

"I don't know what I want to go as. What do you think Edward?" Bella asked. She had her feet in his lap and he was giving her a foot massage.

"I haven't a clue, love. We have a couple of weeks to think about it though," he replied as he rubbed her feet.

"Let me pick them out!" Emmett said, suddenly looking excited.

Edward and Bella both looked at Emmett like he had two heads. They both started laughing, and soon Bella had tears streaming down her face.

"You don't trust me; I get it! I swear though; I won't pick out anything outrageous or embarrassing.

"You had better believe that I don't trust you; I see what is going through your head right now," Edward said, shaking his head.

"Fine then! Let's wrestle for it. The winner gets to pick the other couples costumes.

Edward and Bella automatically agreed because Edward had never lost a match to Emmett; they were very confident. I just started reciting the multiplication tables in German. Edward looked at me; I just shrugged my shoulders.

"No need to give you anymore advantage than you already have, brother dear," I said sweetly.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this; I am a part of this couple too, and I don't think I trust my new sister to pick out my costume. She would have me going as Little Bo Peep or something," Rosalie cried out.

"Don't worry babe! I have a feeling about this one," Emmett said, patting Rose on the leg.

"That what has me worried. You've said that about every match you've ever had with Edward," Rose said and pouted.

**EmPOV**

We all headed outside. I was going to school Edward this time; I really did have a feeling. Edward's mind reading gave him an advantage; and he always won, or it was a draw. Well, not this time because I wasn't going to let my Rosie down. Besides, if I lost this and Bella dressed her as Bo Peep, she would withhold sex for six months.

The women stayed on the patio, and Jasper came down in the yard with Edward and me to referee.

"Alright boys, let's have a clean fight today. No biting, no ripping off limbs, and no hitting below the belt," Jasper said in his best announcer voice.

We both rolled our eyes at him, and the fight began. We started circling each other; I would lunge for him, and he would always be a step ahead of me. He got me on the ground a couple of times, but I was always able to throw him off.

"Just give up now, Emmett; you know you can't beat me!" Edward taunted with an arrogant smirk.

"Over my pile of ashes," I growled out.

We circled each other a few more times. If I could just distract him, I could pin him down and win.

"Not a chance, big brother" he smirked.

Just then, Bella let out a loud gasp and started rubbing her belly. All the girls immediately surrounded her and started trying to feel the baby. Edward looked over at her, and I took my chance and lunged. I instantly had him pinned down, and Jasper declared me the winner.

"Woohoo! Thank you Bella!" I screamed as I jumped up and ran my victor's lap. Rose came running to me and jumped into my arms, celebrating with me.

Edward got up from the ground brushing the dirt and grass off his clothes scowling at me. Bella ran down to him with a worried look on her face.

"Oh baby! I am so sorry; she kicked me really hard. I couldn't help it; I am so sorry that it distracted you!" she cried out.

If I wasn't so happy to finally beat Edward, I would have felt bad for my baby sister.

"It is alright, love. It is about time he beats me after seventy years of loosing," he said as we shook hands.

"And I finally won the game that counts. You just wait until you two see what I come up with, Charlie Brown and The Great Pumpkin," I said deviously as I turned around and walked to the house with Rosie.

"Hey wait a minute! You said nothing embarrassing!" Bella yelled after me.

"Yes, I know baby sister. But we didn't clarify whose idea of embarrassment it would be. My idea of embarrassing may be totally different from yours," I winked at them as we walked in the house, leaving a very horror struck Bella.

**BPOV**

"Oh my God, Edward, I just know he's going to make us wear something so stupid. Oh little one, you really got your mommy and daddy in a pickle," I said as we made our way back into the house.

"Don't worry, love; we'll just expect the worst and hope for the best," Edward replied, and then gently pulled on my finger to silently get my attention.

I stopped and looked at him; he motioned with his hand to let my shield down, and I did.

"_Emmett forgets we both can read his mind. If we choose to, we'll see what he chooses to make us wear. If we find it to be embarrassing, we'll go to Esme; and she'll make him change it,"_he thought to me.

I couldn't help but smile at how genius my husband was. We made our way into the house. Emmett and Rosalie were already up in their room looking at costumes. I knew it was cheating, but we couldn't help ourselves; I kept my shield down so Edward and I both could keep an eye on them.

It took a few days, but we finally found out what costumes we were going to get. Emmett finally stopped torturing us and told us. I have to give Em credit for having that much imagination. I was really impressed with his choices; I think they suited all of us well.

Right now the thing that was at the forefront of my mind was my next ultrasound. Carlisle told me yesterday it was time again; I was so excited. I dragged Edward out of bed this morning, so he could help me get ready. Carlisle had to work today, and I didn't want to wait until he got home.

"Bella, love, let me just hold you for a few minutes more, please," Edward begged.

"You can hold me more after the ultrasound, honey; I'm ready to see our baby again so come on get up, up, up," I told him.

"Yes ma'am," he replied back and got up to join me for a shower.

By the time I had taken a shower, dressed, ate breakfast, and drank enough water to float in, Carlisle had the machine warmed up and ready. We went into the room where he was.

"Well, good morning, you two. I take you both are ready to see your little one, so let's get started; shall we?" Carlisle said.

"I can hardly wait," I said with a giggle as Edward picked me up and set me up on the table and helped me fix my clothes and lay back.

"Alright, here we go," Carlisle said as he put the cold gel on my stomach.

He moved the transducer around spreading the gel, then began pressing down. Edward and I looked at the screen, and there was our little girl. She was sucking her thumb and was just all sprawled out for us. It was cute, but I could see the look on Edward's face as Emmett thought how that might be an indicator of what her teenage years might be like.

"Emmett, that is my daughter, and she will NOT be like that. She will be a lady, or she'll not leave the house until she's fifty; am I clear on that?" Edward said, practically growling.

"Come on, baby girl, show uncle Em what a little lady you are and close your legs," Edward told her.

If I hadn't seen it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it. She closed her legs and rolled over so her back was to the screen; the whole room burst into laughter. Edward looked so smug; it wasn't even funny.

"Now Em, what do you say about that?" Edward asked.

"That was just a fluke, a coincidence, nothing more," Emmett claimed.

"No, that just goes to show you that she is going to be a little lady like I said," Edward claimed.

We all laughed while Carlisle printed out pictures, and Edward helped me clean up and get my clothes fixed.

"Well everyone, I hate to leave such great company, but I must head off to work. I love you all, and I'll see you when I get home," Carlisle said.

He gave Edward and me our pictures and kissed Esme goodbye, then he was gone. The rest of the day was going to be busy for all of us. The guys were finished down at the station; but since Charlie had been spreading the word about their good work, several different ones in town had hired them to work as well. So after Edward saw to it I was set for the day, the three of them headed out to work too. All of us girls gathered around the dining room table to discuss the Halloween party. Esme had a meeting with a potential client to go to, so she was getting ready to leave as well.

She had rented an empty building downtown to base the business out of because she didn't want our home life disturbed by having clients in and out all the time. And the way their business was picking up, it would have been a constant thing. My family was good at what they did.

**MNPOV**

Could my life get any worse? For the next week, I was going to have to endure Edward Cullen every day while he and his brothers added a small room onto our house for my mother's crafts. She had seen what a good job they had done on the Crowley's kitchen remodel; she just HAD to have them do it! It made me sick. Do they have to be perfect at everything? Perfect looks, perfect house, and perfect money...Perfect Bella!

Yeah, I know; I am jealous, but I saw her first. I helped her out her first couple of days. I befriended her and took her back in after she snapped out of her coma caused by that jerk leaving her last year. Then, she had the nerve to take him back, marry him, and get pregnant with his baby! That should have been me.

I heard the doorbell ring, and now began my week of Hell.

**EPOV**

We walked up to the Newton's house. I had been given strict instructions by my mother to be polite and not let Mike get to me. He may think vile things, but none of them would ever come true.

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper! I am so excited to get this started. I have heard from all my friends how fast and good you boys are," she giggled nervously.

"_Oh goodness! Did that sound as perverted as I think it did? I certainly don't want to be like Lauren and Jessica and embarrass myself," _she thought to herself.

She thought we were incredibly good looking, but she loved her husband and wouldn't try to seduce us by lying out back in a barely there bikini. Yeah, we had to endure that from Mrs. Crowley last week. We installed a huge picture window as part of their remodel, which was where she decided to lay out. She claimed she was just going to sunbathe. But considering the sky was completely overcast, and she was under a shade tree; she really didn't think she was fooling us. After two hours of us completely ignoring her, she finally came back inside and disappeared into her bedroom and sulked until her husband came home.

"We haven't had any complaints yet Mrs. N!" Emmett said, grinning at her.

The poor woman blushed.

"_Those Cullen women sure are lucky," _she thought.

Mrs. Newton really was sweet. I don't know what happened to Mike. Speaking of Mike, here appeared the douche now and scowling I might add. I just smirked at him.

"Hello Mike, how is your summer going?" I asked him, trying to be polite like Esme asked me.

"Fine," he replied.

You could tell he didn't like me and my brothers being here by his clipped answer to my question.

"How is your summer going?" he asked after a stern look from his mother.

"It is good Mike. Bella and I couldn't be happier; she and the baby are doing great," I said; I couldn't resist rubbing the salt in his wounds. His frown grew at the mention of Bella.

Mrs. Newton had Mike take us around back; he grudgingly walked out the front door.

"_Aaarg, I hate him! 'Bella and I couldn't be happier; she and the baby are doing great,'" _he mocked me in his thoughts.

"_This is going to be great Edward. He is so jealous of you, even I can feel it," _Emmett chuckled.

"_The hate and jealousy rolling off of him is going to make a very stressful work environment," _Jasper was thinking, looking around uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad Bella is doing well. She looks good. I saw her the other day at the Thriftway," he said once we reached the back, away from his mother.

"_Oh yea, she looked good. I'd still do her pregnant and all," _he thought. I had to take a deep breath to keep my anger down.

"_Good job, Edward. Don't let him get to you. He is just a stupid human boy that Bella never gave the time of day to,"_ Jasper reminded me.

"I agree, Mike, she does look good. Pregnancy suits my wife very much," I said, he winced at the words, my wife.

"_That arrogant, cocky... He knows I like Bella. He is just rubbing all that in my face. I know if it hadn't been for him, I would have had her,"_ he thought.

"When did you say you saw her? I am asking because she never mentioned that she saw you to me," I asked trying to put a little jealousy in my voice. He fell for it!

"_That's right, be jealous. Two can play at this game, buddy! He doesn't know I never saw her!" _he thought gleefully at getting to me.

"Well, if Bella didn't tell you, then it isn't my place to break that confidence," he said with an arrogant smirk.

You had better watch it Newton, don't take this game too far and try and besmirch my wife's name. I thought to myself. He must have seen the evil glint in my eyes because he coughed uncomfortably and backed up a little, but then the idiot went on.

"Yeah, she was talking to me about married life and her pregnancy. I guess things she doesn't feel comfortable talking to you about. She had a lot to get off her chest," he said like he was a saint for doing that for her.

"Oh really? And what did she say that she couldn't possible say to me, her husband?" I asked getting irritated now. But Mike was so caught up in his story telling, he didn't even notice.

"_Watch it brother. He is just blowing hot air. You know it; we all know it. Don't let him get to you," _Jasper pleaded and sent a wave of calm over to me. I sent him a grateful smile.

"_Don't blow a gasket, Edward. When Eleazar said we could reveal ourselves to trustworthy humans, I don't think Newton was what he had in mind," _Emmett thought. He even looked uncomfortable. I had to get myself under control.

"I have to say again; if Bella didn't tell you herself, then I won't betray her," he said.

I have had enough of this!

"You know what, Mike. I know you're lying," I said, with no preamble.

"W-w-what? Excuse me? Did you just accuse me of lying?" he asked acting offended.

"_Oops, I may have taken this too far,"_ Mike thought; and I heard his heart accelerate, and he started sweating.

Ya think?

"You heard me correctly, Newton. For one thing, I know for a fact Bella only went to the Thriftway one time last week; and I was with her. So she didn't see you and have this imaginary conversation. Secondly, she wouldn't keep that from me. We tell each other everything. Thirdly, there is NOTHING she can't or won't tell me. We are married and in love. Get over it. She chose me; she said yes to me, when she never did to you. Even when we were apart, she never said yes to you," I said quietly, so I wouldn't attract his mother's attention. Then, I got up and walked over to him and got right in his face.

"And if you EVER try to come between me and my wife again, you will regret it," I said deadly quiet. I barely tapped him in the chest, but he still went stumbling backwards.

His face was white as a sheet; and he went running back in the house, slamming and locking the doors. His mother was wondering why he was making so much noise. She was in the laundry room, thank goodness. I would hate for her to find out what her son was up to.

"That was epic, my bother. I don't think you will have to worry about him any time soon," Emmett chuckled.

"I can feel the fear still emanating off him from his room," Jasper said, laughing.

"_He is crazy, but mom won't believe me if I tell her. She thinks the Cullen boys are wonderful and such gentlemen," _he thought.

Mike Newton didn't come out of his room for the rest of the day. It actually turned out to be a great day! I got to see my baby girl. She showed Uncle Emmett what a lady she could be, and I got to tell off Mike Newton. What a great day I thought, as we got in the truck we bought for construction purposes and headed home.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/. Please go to our profile page to participate in our poll about authors responding to reviews.


	34. Halloween Party, Naming

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**EmPOV**

It was now the day of the party. I had a sneaking suspicion Edward and Bella knew about their costumes already. They were awfully calm about it considering how scared Bella was when I mentioned Charlie Brown costumes.

I had decided on Devil and Angel costumes. Edward always saw himself as evil and Bella was his angel. Plus it would be pretty funny seeing a pregnant angel walking around beside a devil.

**APOV**

It was about an hour before the party was to start and everyone came down in their costumes. Rose and Emmett were Aphrodite and Hercules. Rose was the epitome of a Grecian goddess in her costume. The dress had a low cut neck line with wide straps and gold loop accents. The top of the dress was white with gold piping at the edges and light blue on the bottom with a matching cape. Emmett's costume was made to look like metal Grecian armor with gold accents and the leather sandals with straps up his legs and a red cape. He carried a toy sword and metal cuffs around his wrists and biceps and a metal strip around his head.

Jasper and I looked fabulous as Kenickie and Rizzo. Jasper's costume was plain blue jeans rolled up like they did in the 1950s with black shoes, a blue t-shirt, and black leather jacket. I had on Rizzo's signature look with a black pencil skirt below the knees, black shirt with two buttons undone and the collar popped, and black heals; the outfit was topped off with the pink 'Pink Ladies' leather jacket and sunglasses.

Carlisle and Esme were dressed as a western sheriff and a saloon girl. Carlisle had on a black duster coat with black pants and long sleeve button up white shirt and a red vest with a skinny old-timey bow tie. He had a toy gun in a holster on his hip with black cowboy boots and black Stetson. Esme's dress was a long sleeve black and red corset-style lace top. The skirt was also red and black lace with ruffles down to her ankles with red cowgirl boots and a black cowgirl hat.

Last to come down the stairs were Bella and Edward. Edward was trying to have scowl on his face, but Bella was grinning from ear to ear; and he found it impossible to be angry when she was this happy. He stuck his tongue out at my thought.

It was true, and don't try to deny it. I thought to him and winked. He just winked back. He knew I was right.

Edward and Bella discovered what Emmett was dressing them as. But Edward didn't find out the costume was completed with horns until he pulled it out of the box. Bella, of course, thought it was hilarious.

She came skipping down the stairs and ran straight to Emmett and gave him a hug.

"You did great Emmett; I love these costumes," she said.

Bella's costume was a long sleeveless white dress made out of gauzy material. It was completed with a set of white angel wings.

Edward walked down behind her and shook Em's hand.

"I have to admit it, Em; you did well," Edward agreed.

Edward's costume was black dress pants and a black silk button-up shirt with a lacy cravat and a red silk vest. The outfit was completed with a red cape and, of course, the devil horns.

"Why weren't you guys more worried up until now?" Emmett asked.

"We found out what you had in mind for us and thought it would be fun," Bella said.

"You guys found out! How?" Emmett asked, pouting a little.

"I was so careful not to think about it around Edward," he said, grumbling.

"You forget Em, Bella can read minds now too," Edward said smugly.

"But I thought that was only when she was around you?" Rose said.

"She found out last week that she could do it even when I wasn't around. Evidently you were looking particularly mischievous, Em; and she wanted to read you, and she realized that she could. Her power is growing as her pregnancy progresses; I think she is amazing," he said, still slightly smug.

**BPOV**

We got to the hospital about ten minutes before the party was to start. Alice, Esme, and Rose had already been by earlier and set up the decorations. They had jack-o-lanterns all over the room, and bats hung from the ceiling. There was a witch's cauldron filled with punch. All kinds of goodies for the children to eat and personalized goody bags filled for them. For the children that couldn't get out of bed, we were going to deliver their goody bags in person and spend some time with them.

There were several different types of games set up; something for each child, no matter what their physical capabilities. We had all kinds of prizes, huge stuffed animals, toy trucks, and Barbie dolls. Anything that we thought the children would enjoy. We had gone all out. It was everything these poor children needed though, considering that they were sick on Halloween.

When the children and their families entered the large conference room set up for the party, they all squealed and gasped. They loved the decorations and went from game to game. Each child received a prize no matter if they won the game or not. This was about making them happy and trying to help them forget they were sick or just had to visit the hospital on Halloween.

Edward and I were standing over in a corner watching the party. Emmett had an arm wrestling booth. He would "wrestle" the children; and when they won, they would pick a prize out of a huge box. The children were delighted at being able to beat such a big man. They would giggle and squeal every time that he would lose quite dramatically.

My attention was brought to the floor by a little girl with a cast on her arm. She was tugging on my dress.

"Hello sweetheart," I smiled sweetly to her. She looked to be about five years old.

"Hey," she said shyly. She then motioned for me to get down to her level. Edward pulled a chair over for me with a gentle smile on his face. I sat down in the chair, and she whispered in my ear.

"Is he really a devil?" she asked kind of nervously.

"Oh no!" I whispered back, even though Edward and every vampire in the room could hear us loud and clear.

"He is the sweetest, most wonderful man I know. That is just his costume," I told her.

"I told my brother, but he kept on saying he was. 'Sides he is way to pretty to be a devil," she said kind of shyly, her face turning pink. She glanced up at Edward, and he winked at her. She giggled and ran back to her mother who was sitting at a table.

"That was too cute," I giggled.

"She is right though. You are way too pretty to be a devil. I tried to tell you, but I am glad you finally believe me," I said.

"I will tell you what I do believe. I believe that you love me, and you are far too good to love someone evil. So if you love me, I must not be an evil soulless monster," he said as he hugged me and gave me a gentle peck on the cheek.

I smiled and leaned into his embrace. I was happy that he finally believed what I had been telling him for two years.

The party was huge success. After the party was over, we went around to all the children who couldn't get out of bed and gave them their goody bags. We even stayed and helped pass out candy to some of the trick-or-treaters that came by the hospital.

After all was said and done, it had been a great day. Now I was ready to go home and relax with my husband.

**EPOV**

It had been a delightful experience spending time with the kids at the hospital. They craved and loved the attention they got. I thoroughly enjoyed seeing Bella interact with them. I got a wonderful glimpse into the future of what it would be like when she became a mother to our own child. I could hardly wait. I had to remind myself daily it was only a few more months and our daughter would be here.

After the party was over and everything was cleaned up, we went home. Bella was tired and wanted to relax, so I ran us a bubble bath; and we got in the tub for a while. After the bath, we got ready for bed.

We were in bed watching TV when Bella turned to face me. I could tell by the look on her face that she had something on her mind. I couldn't tell what because she had her shield up.

"What is on that gorgeous mind, my love?" I asked her.

"I was thinking Edward that it won't be long until this little one will be born, and we have yet to talk about names for her," she said.

"Yes, that's true baby, so do you have some in mind?" I asked her.

I had thought about it some, but nothing I came up with stuck or seemed right.

"Well, I was thinking we could name her after our parents. I was playing around with your human mother's name and my mother's name, but then I got to thinking that I didn't want to leave Esme out," she explained.

"Yes, I see where you are coming from; and I agree. So what did you come up with so far?" I asked.

"It's kind of a mouthful, but it's unique like our baby; and it's pretty too. How does Renesmee Carlie Cullen sound to you?" she asked.

I stayed quiet and let the name roll over in my head for a moment before I felt my face break into a smile.

"I love it, angel," I told her as I brought her as close to me as possible.

I kissed her sweetly, then pulled away to look in her eyes.

"What made you decide on that particular name though?" I asked, wanting to know because Bella's mind had always fascinated me.

"I put my human mom's and our vampire mom's names together for her first name, then I put my human dad's and our vampire dad's names together," she explained.

"It's perfect for her, love; and like you said unique, just like her," I said and kissed her again.

We talked a little longer. But when Bella couldn't suppress anymore yawns, I began humming her lullaby; and soon, she was sleeping soundly.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/. Please go to our profile page to participate in our poll about authors responding to reviews.


	35. Construction, Cottage, Lovin'

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**EPOV**

It had been two days since my run in with Mike; and we haven't seen him since, and it suited me just fine. We still had about a day and a half of work before the room at the Newton's was complete. I didn't know how I would feel about this kind of work when we started, but I had found it satisfying to be working and to have felt useful. I could have cared less about the money we made; it's a good feeling to have helped someone. I had talked to Emmett and Jasper, and they felt the same way.

**EsPOV**

I had no idea how well this business would do in a tiny place like Forks when the boys and I started it, but it had taken off quickly. Word had spread of their quality craftsmanship, and I was really proud of my boys and the work they had done so far.

I had just finished up with a client when Rosalie, who was acting as my secretary, let me know the mayor of Forks was here to see me.

"Thank you, Rose; send him in, dear," I told her.

A minute later the door opened, and Mayor Monohon came in.

"Good morning, Mayor Monohon," I greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning to you as well, Mrs. Cullen," he greeted me in reply.

"Please have a seat, Mayor," I said.

"I don't have much time Mrs. Cullen, so I'll get right to the point. The city council and I have decided that the city of Forks needs a community center; and we have heard of the wonderful job that you and your boys have done, and we would like it if you would be the company that builds it. Your husband, Dr. Cullen, and you are well-respected in this town, and I have seen the work your boys did on the police station. It's a mighty fine job they did, and I believe they would do as well a job on the center," he explained.

"Well thank you, Mayor; I appreciate that. My whole family loves this little town a lot, and I would be honored to do what I can to help improve it. The boys are going to be finished with our current project by Friday; we could start Monday, which is if you are ready for them to start on it," I told him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen; that will be fine. We want to get this project completed, hopefully in time for Thanksgiving. We would like to have a community wide Thanksgiving meal and celebration and use the center for the occasion," he told me.

"That sounds wonderful, Mayor. I'm sure we can be through by then; just to make sure that we are done, I will probably hire on another crew. My boys will work through the day and the other crew through the night," I told him.

He seemed very pleased, and we parted ways to go about our other tasks. I went home that night and told the boys about their new project.

"That sounds great, Esme darling," Carlisle said.

"Yes, it does; and I just have to say I love that I can openly brag on my boys without it sounding like that's what I'm doing," I said with a huge smile.

"We'll finish up at the Newton's tomorrow and get started on the center on Monday morning, mom," Edward said.

"I'm curious though who this other crew is going to be," Emmett said.

"Oh that, I'm going to call Eleazar and see if he and some others can come and help out," I told him.

After our discussion, I got on the phone and called Eleazar; and he agreed to come and help us out. I was thrilled and knew the center would be done in plenty of time.

**BPOV**

The next morning I was sitting at the island in the kitchen eating breakfast when the whole family came in grinning from ear to ear. Edward just chuckled at their thoughts while he finished washing dishes. I didn't want to feel left out, so I decided to take a peek.

"_Oh, I hope they love it! I hate that it took so long, but you can't rush Mother Nature," _Esme thought.

I jumped up from my seat and squealed and ran to my mother-in-law.

"It's finished? Can we move in now?" I asked getting excited.

"Yes!" Esme replied simply.

They had finished our cottage. We could move in and have privacy. Not that I didn't love living with our family. It would just be nice to have privacy as newlyweds and then when Ren got here.

I grabbed Edward by the hand and tugged him toward the door.

"Come on, baby! Let's go see it; I can't wait," I said. He laughed at my eagerness, but let me pull him out the door.

He picked me up bridal style, and everyone took off running to the cottage. When we reached it, we stopped; and Edward set me down. I could do nothing but stare. It was beautiful; it looked like something out of a fairytale.

The cottage was made out of grey stones. The roof was covered in wooden shingles. It had a chimney made from the same grey stone and it had smoke filtering from the stacks. It was surrounded by big beautiful trees and a pretty hedge bush. It had a stone path that wove through the garden. The garden must have been what Esme was thinking about when she thought you can't rush Mother Nature. The garden was covered in bushes and shrubs of all sorts. The flowerbeds were bare in places where flowers could be planted in the springtime.

"This is beautiful. You guys have truly outdone yourselves," I said, giving everyone a hug.

"I am sorry it took so long. But I wanted this garden to be perfect, and we had to have a lot of these bushes and shrubs flown in from out of state," Esme explained.

"It is perfect, and so worth the wait, Esme," I said and started crying.

It was so beautiful. Esme hugged me and let me cry.

"I am so glad you like it, sweetheart. Now dry your tears, and let's go see the interior," she said brightly.

We walked into the cottage, and it was just as beautiful as the outside. In keeping with the English cottage look, the walls were painted a warm cream color. There was a large fireplace and a fire was already burning. There was a bookshelf to the right of the fireplace filled with mine and Edward's books. It had two large squashy armchairs, one a solid cream color and the other cream with a paisley print. On the wall under the large window was a cream colored sofa with dozens of throw pillows. In the middle was a large coffee table upholstered in blue fabric. There were two lamps on the end tables, letting off a warm inviting light.

Next, was the kitchen and dining area. It had new stainless steel appliances, but the room also kept that old world charm. In the dining area was a large wooden table surrounded by chairs and in the wall was an old cooking stove.

Ren's room was simply magical. It had murals by Thomas Kinkade on three walls. They were of Snow white discovering the dwarfs' cottage, Bambi looking over his forest kingdom, and Beauty and the Beast dancing on the balcony. I thought it depicted our lives beautifully. The crib was a sleigh bed with a natural finish; there was a matching changing table along with a toy chest and wardrobe. Her bedding was a soft pink with satin trim. The accents around the room were hearts, which was perfect because this little one had already stolen our hearts.

In our bedroom were once again three murals. One was of a forest scene with the rising sun peeking through the trees. Next was a beautiful waterfall like you would find in the Olympic National Forest; it had water rushing over moss covered rock and green foliage all around. The last one was a forest floor covered in ferns. They were all so beautiful, and I would love spending time in here. Our bed frame was simple and very romantic. It was made out of twigs twisted into shape. The bedding was pure white with fern design embroidered on. The dresser was an earthy red with triangle design on the three small drawers at the top and also the three long drawers on the bottom. The side tables were an earthy green with the same triangle designs on the three drawers down the front and on the side panels.

I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my face. It was all so beautiful and so perfect. Everyone seemed to understand my tears.

"This is perfect mom, thank you" Edward said for me since I was still looking at everything in awe.

"I am so glad you like it, sweetheart!" Esme said.

Everyone then decided to leave to let us enjoy our little sanctuary in peace.

**EPOV**

The cottage was nothing short of a little piece of heaven on earth; it was the perfect size for my little family. My mother and sisters had done an amazing job on it. Now Bella and I would be able to have complete privacy whenever we wanted it.

Once everyone was gone, we wasted no time in taking advantage of it either. I was still getting used to the fact that Bella was more capable in keeping up with me now. Let me tell you, it truly shocked the hell out of me when she pulled out a pair of reinforced handcuffs made for holding my kind and handcuffed me to our bed.

"Bella, ah damn it, love; where is this coming from?" I gasped out in pants.

The only answer I got was her leaning back and resting on her arms with her hands planted on my thighs and her grinding harder against me.

"Damn it, baby; you're killing me, baby; I need to touch you, angel," I told her.

"Shut up and enjoy the ride, honey," she commanded as she picked up speed while she was riding my cock.

I pulled against the cuffs, but it was to no avail. She had me where she wanted me, and not that I was complaining; but I wanted and needed to touch her so badly, and I definitely wasn't able to.

"Edward, ugh oh, yes, I-I'm com-coming!" Bella screamed as I felt her insides clamp down around my length.

"Fuck, yes, baby; I love feeling you come all over my cock," I told her.

She screamed loud and long as she reached her orgasm. I growled out her name as I followed shortly after her. After she regained her breath somewhat, she released my hands. I put my arms around her and held her close and whispered how much I loved and adored her and our baby until she fell asleep.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/. It has lots of pics this chapter. Please go to our profile page to participate in our poll about authors responding to reviews.


	36. Community Center Thanksgiving Feast

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**EPOV**

Our work at the Newton's was finished now, and we had started on clearing land for the community center. I was glad mom called Eleazar to come and help us. We were gonna need all the working hours we could get; we had three weeks to get everything finished. I was glad I wouldn't have to leave Bella at night; I wasn't looking forward to that prospect.

The center was going to be huge; one side was going to be a dining hall and kitchen area, and the other side was going to have a gaming area and an arts & crafts area. The back side was going to have an inside basketball court and locker rooms, and showers were going to separate that from the indoor pool area. It was a lot of work; but I believed with me, Jazz, and Em working during the day and Eleazar and his crew working at night, we would get it done in plenty of time, at least according to Alice.

**BPOV**

While Edward and the guys were working hard getting the community center built and ready, Esme, Alice, Rose, and I had been busy planning the Thanksgiving Day celebration. Alice and Rose were going to be doing most of the decorations and purchases, while Esme and I were doing the food menu, getting everything bought up for the meal we were going to serve, and the cooking. Since this was going to be a community affair, each person who was attending was also going to bring a side dish or dessert. The Cullens had already volunteered to provide all the meat.

**APOV**

I was really excited about this community Thanksgiving feast; I had never done one before. Rose and I were in charge of the decorations. We were getting ready now to go shopping in Seattle to find what we needed, aside from what we would order online.

"Are you about ready to go Rose?" I asked from my room, knowing she could easily hear me.

"Yes, I am just putting the finishing touches on my makeup, and I'll be finished," she replied.

"Okay I'm done, so I'll meet you downstairs," I told her.

I went downstairs to find Esme and Bella going through their list of grocery items that they would need. They were going to the Sam's Club in Seattle, and Rose and I were going to a party store; we were getting all kinds of different decorations.

**EsmePov**

Bella and I walked into the Sam's Club. I didn't come in here very often. What would a vampire need to buy in bulk? But on occasions such as these, it came in handy.

I was so excited about this community meal. This was a great way for the community to come together.

"Okay first, I think we need to head back to the meat department and order our hams and turkeys. What do you think, sweetie?" I asked Bella.

"Yes, it is best to do that first. Twenty turkeys and twenty hams is a huge order, and we want to be sure they can fill it," she said in agreement.

We headed to the back of the store and talked with the butcher. He was very helpful. He let us know that it would be no problem to get in the order. We filled out the form for them to be delivered, and we were going to prepay up front. We would receive the order the Monday before Thanksgiving.

"All right, now that is done, let's go get all the ingredients for yeast rolls. I think it would be a good idea to make tea and coffee as well. What do you think, Esme?" Bella asked.

"That is a good idea," I said.

We headed off in search of our ingredients. I had found a super easy recipe(located on blog) for yeast rolls on Food Network. So we bought bulk amounts of yeast, butter, sugar, and biscuit mix. Then, we bought the tea and coffee and everything Bella said humans liked in those drinks. After we were finished, we were able to pile everything in the back of Bella's SUV. We headed back to Forks very pleased with our purchases.

**APOV**

We had to hit several party shops and flower wholesalers to get all the decorations we wanted. But by the end of the day, we found everything we were looking for.

Rose had suggested that we string lights and fall leaves around the perimeter of the room. So we had to go to three different stores to find enough of those. We bought all the fake pumpkins and gourds we could find in all shape and sizes. We were going to make centerpieces for each of the tables. A large pumpkin in the middle topped with greenery and fall flowers, surrounded by smaller pumpkins and gourds. Then, we were going to place four crystal wine goblets around the centerpiece with either a red, yellow, brown, or red candle in each. We also turned some wine goblets upside down over miniature pumpkins and placed the candles on the base of the goblet.

For each of the windows, we bought fall wreaths. They were made of orange fall leaves with sprigs of dried German Statice. They were beautiful and very festive. For the door we got simple orange and brown bows with tails of fall garland streaming down, and in the center it said Happy Thanksgiving. It was a good thing we had taken Emmett's Jeep; by the time we were finished, it was stuffed with every fall decoration imaginable.

**CoraPOV**

Charlie and I had been seeing each other steady now for several weeks, and I was falling more in love with him every time I saw him; I could only hope he was feeling it too.

The Thanksgiving holiday was coming up; and the diner was going to be closed, so I would be off that day. I didn't have any family to spend it with. Charlie and I were going out tonight, so I was planning to ask him what his plans were for it. I was assuming he would be spending it with Bella and the Cullens at the community center, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Around seven, Charlie arrived to pick me up for our date. We were going to dinner, and then we were gonna pick up the movie Water for Elephants and go back to my house to watch it.

"So do you know what you are doing for Thanksgiving? Are you going to spend it with Bella and the Cullens?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm not sure yet; they haven't let me know anything because they are all really busy preparing for the community Thanksgiving dinner," he said.

"Oh yeah, I had heard about that. I heard the Cullens were basically hosting it. Do you think they could use another pair of hands? I would love to help out in any way I could," I said.

"That's very sweet of you, honey; I'm sure they could use another pair of hands and would love for you to help out. Remind me to give you their number before I leave tonight," he told me.

We finished our dinner and then went to rent the movie and went back to my house. We sat on the couch and cuddled during the movie, and I loved it. When he got ready to leave, he wrote the Cullens number down for me; then, we walked out onto my front porch to say a final goodnight.

It was late when he left, so I would wait and call them tomorrow. I turned off all the lights and went to bed.

**BPOV**

It was now a couple of days before Thanksgiving. The community center was finished last week; thanks to Eleazar coming in and giving us access to a "night crew."

We had started cooking yesterday. Cora was over, and she was helping as well. She had called a few days prior and asked if she could help. She was such a sweet woman; I was so glad my dad has dating her. She was perfect for him.

Cora and I were making yeast rolls. Everyone else was busy with the turkeys and hams. Esme had rented a bunch of catering equipment, so we had extra ovens and even a few deep fryers to deep fry a few of the turkeys. Things were running smoothly; and according to Alice, everything would be done in plenty of time.

Cora and I were able to talk while we made the rolls.

"So, how are you feeling Bella?" Cora asked me.

"Oh, I am feeling great. I really like being pregnant," I told her with a smile.

"Charlie told me you are having a girl; that is great. Is Edward excited?" she asked, although by her tone I could tell she was afraid she was being too nosy.

"Oh yes! We are having a girl, and Edward couldn't be happier. He talks to my belly every night. She will respond to his voice and his piano playing. It is almost like they are communicating to each other," I said, catching Edward's eye from across the room; and he winked at me. I winked back and continued kneading the dough.

Cora noticed our silent communication.

"You can tell he loves you so much," she said with a smile.

"I love him too, Cora, so much," I said, smiling back.

"Speaking of love, how are things going with my dad? You know how Charlie is. I get no details from him," I asked and giggled.

She blushed.

"I really like your dad a lot, Bella. I hope it isn't awkward for you or anything. I mean, I know you and your mom had to have been fairly close," she said.

"Cora, I want Charlie to be happy; and you make my dad happy. I can tell he really likes you too. He may not be extremely verbose, but I can tell by his eyes; he hasn't been this happy in a long time," I told her, grabbing her flour covered hand and looking her in the eyes.

"Don't worry about my mother. She and I were close once. But they were never right for each other, and I never had any dreams that they would get back together. She has Phil; and now it is time dad found someone, and I believe with all my heart that you are that someone," I said, letting go of her hand and returning to my roll making.

I heard a sniffle and looked over to Cora. She was looking at me and smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Bella; you have no idea how much your support means to me," she said. I could feel myself tearing up too. I couldn't help it; I leaned over and gave her a hug. We then wiped our tears and continued on with our cooking.

The next day, Wednesday, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett went and set up all the tables and decorated, while the rest of us stayed at the house cooking. We had all the rolls, turkeys, and hams cooked and in cold storage. The catering equipment was in trailers; tomorrow we were going to take them to the center, so we could warm the meat and rolls up before they were served.

Now we were making the tea. By the time this was all finished, I was going to never want to make another roll or tea again.

After we were finished later that evening, we went to see the decorations. When we walked into the center, I couldn't help my gasp; it was beautiful. There were fall leaves and lights around the walls. The huge pumpkin centerpieces were gorgeous, and the wreaths in the windows were unbelievable.

The center itself was amazing as well. My family had really outdone themselves this time.

"Everything is simply amazing everyone. This is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever," I said, hugging Edward.

"Come on, love; let's get you back home to rest. You have had a busy couple of days, and it will be busy tomorrow as well," he said as he pulled me out the door. I didn't complain because I was tired. I wanted a nice hot bath, then to snuggle up to Edward and go to sleep; and that was exactly what I did.

**EsmePOV**

Today was Thanksgiving! I hadn't truly celebrated this holiday in 80 years. Sure the family would make a special hunting trip, but this was the first time in a long time that I was cooking and preparing food for people.

We pulled the catering trailers over to the community center and started warming all the turkeys, hams, and rolls. We started this at about six in the morning. Cora came over to help, so we had to move at a human pace. Cora was such a sweet woman; we couldn't tell her no because she seemed so eager to help. And she and Bella had a good talk yesterday and seemed to have bonded some. I couldn't deprive my daughter of the chance to get to know her some more.

We had everything warmed up and over in the community center by 11:30. People had started arriving and bringing their dishes about an hour before. They oohed and ahhhed over the work we had done, and they bragged about what a good job my boys had done; I couldn't have been more proud.

When it was time to start eating, our family volunteered, minus Bella, to serve everyone. She really did need to eat, and this was a perfect cover to disguise the fact that we didn't eat. Bella sat at the table with Charlie and Cora. Charlie was only going to get to be here for a couple of hours before he had to go back to the station, but at least he got to spend a bit of it with Bella.

As we served the townspeople, they made sure to tell us what a good job we had done.

"Mrs. Cullen, may I say you and your family have done such a wonderful job on this center and the meal. I can't thank you enough," the mayor said as he made his way through the line.

"The pleasure was all ours, Mr. Mayor. It was so great to do something for this wonderful community that took us in," I told him sincerely.

**EPOV**

"_This place is so beautiful, and the food is delicious. I guess I was wrong about the Cullens, they aren't pretentious snobs." _This was the main thought going through everyone's minds. Everyone was floored when we volunteered to serve the food.

Everyone thought us to be rich snobs, which was what we wanted them to think when we first moved here. But then Bella came into my life and changed everything. Now here we were; I was married to a wonderful woman, who was carrying my child. We built a community center for our town, and now we were serving food to said town in that center.

I walked over to where Bella was sitting with a plate of food. She wasn't eating much off of her own plate; so when we came over to visit her, she could pick off our plates and make it look like we were eating.

"This is so amazing, Edward," Bella squealed as I sat down. She leaned over and gave me a kiss. I put my hand on her protruding belly and felt Ren kick.

"She seems to be enjoying the food as well" I laughed, keeping my hand on her belly and rubbing gently.

"Oh yes! I think she is enjoying the noise too," she said with a wink.

"_She keeps on wondering about the noise and who these different voices are,"_ Bella said and giggled to me in her thoughts.

I heard an aww sound and looked over; Cora was watching us closely. She thought we were the cutest thing ever. Something caught my eyes over her shoulder, and there were Lauren and Jessica watching us with envy.

I just rolled my eyes at them. Then, their mothers caught them staring at us, and they grabbed them by the arms and led them away. Those poor women had experienced enough embarrassment at the mall and were keeping them on tight leashes.

The party lasted a couple more hours. The townspeople ate and visited and basically had a wonderful time. The party was a huge success. I could tell they were going to start looking at us in a different light. Now that we had shown we weren't afraid to get our hands dirty, they saw us as more approachable. We had never had this kind of interaction with people before. I had to say if felt pretty good.

Later that night, Bella and I lay in bed; I had my head lying on her belly listening to our daughter. Bella was running her fingers through my hair, lightly scratching my scalp.

"Baby, I am so proud of you guys. The party was a great success, and the town got to see all of you like I have for two years," she murmured quietly.

"I must say I enjoyed it far more than I thought I would," I told her, rising up to kiss her.

What was meant to be a chaste kiss was quickly deepened into much more.

"I love you so much," she gasped out as I released her lips only to travel down her neck and right to her succulent breasts. I sucked and nibbled on her right breast, while I played with her left. Bella was moaning and writhing beneath me. I kissed my way down her belly, placing several reverent kisses all over it. I then reached her core. She was soaking wet and smelled so sweet. I had stopped, so I could admire my beautiful wife; but Bella was evidently impatient.

"Please, Edward," she begged. That was all I needed to hear, and I plunged my tongue deep inside her; she screamed out my name. I kissed and licked her lips and flicked her clit with my tongue until her orgasm hit her hard. I sucked on her clit until her orgasm was finished; she then grabbed my face and pulled me up to her.

"Come here," she growled out, kissing me; and I knew tasting herself on me. That was so sexy, and I growled in response. I turned her to her side and lifted her leg and entered her with one swift movement.

"Oh Edward," she screamed as I started pumping in and out of her. She was still so sensitive from her first orgasm that it didn't take long for another one to hit her. She felt so good and squeezed me so tight that I couldn't hold off, and I spilled my seed inside her.

"Oh! Happy Thanksgiving, baby" she said as she turned over and kissed me once more.

"You too, my Love," I said kissing her back. Soon her breathing evened out, and she was sound asleep.

I held my sleeping wife, and couldn't help but think that this had been the best Thanksgiving ever.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures, yeast roll recipe, and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/. This chapter has lots of pics. Please go to our profile page to participate in our poll about authors responding to reviews.


	37. Shoppin',Decoratin', Parents Visitin'

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**BPOV**

Thanksgiving had been one of the best days ever. I had a wonderful time; and then on top of that and once we were home, Edward and I got to show each other how thankful we were for having our other halves in each of our lives. I slept peacefully and dreamless in his arms all night; that was until a short little pixie came bursting through the front door and started banging on our bedroom door at 3:30 in the morning.

"What the hell is she doing here at this time of day?" I asked, rolling over and reaching for my robe.

"I hear you; I know you are awake, Bella. It's time to rise and shine; we have shopping to do today," Alice called out.

"Woman, do you know it is 3:30 in the damn morning and how late it was when I went to sleep last night?" I asked her.

"I warned you that we were getting up early this morning; you should have skipped or shortened being so thankful last night," she said brightly.

I growled low and walked over to open the bedroom door, and she came bouncing in.

"Okay Miss Thang, you are a full vampire and not pregnant on top it and no longer a newlywed; so let me ask you, would you have cut it short had you been in my shoes?" I asked her with smug look on my face.

"I get your grumpy because I woke you up, but you know you will have a good time today. So just put your glad pants on and come on; we are even stopping at IHOP just for you," she said.

Edward laughed when my stomach growled at the mention of food. I shot him a glare, and he quieted down quickly.

"Yes love, I apologize; what would you like me to do first?" he asked me.

"Give me a good morning kiss; then, for you to join me in the shower, as soon as pixie here goes about her little Mary Sunshine way," I answered in reply.

"We don't have long to tarry, so be quick; we're leaving in the next hour. At least, I did let you sleep until now. Esme, Rose, and I have been getting ready since just after one," she told me, and then she was gone.

I loved her, but I wanted to choke her sometimes too. I went into the bathroom where Edward was getting the shower ready for me. Given that as I was still sleepy and a bit unsteady on my feet, Edward stayed dutifully by my side in the shower, according to my request. He helped me wash my hair and then washed the rest of me as well. Once I was out, I was more awake and alert; so while I brushed my teeth, Edward picked out my clothes that I asked for.

"Love, I know you are doing really well about not letting yourself get too tired, but don't let Alice push you past your limit today. If you get tired and feel like you need to come home, you tell mom and call me as well. I will come and get you," Edward told me.

"Thank you, honey; that is very sweet of you. I'm sure that I will be fine though. I will stop and rest at different intervals; I promise," I replied with a smile.

How wonderful it was to have such a loving husband to care for you. I was so lucky and so blessed. Just as Edward and I arrived at the main house, Cora was pulling up. We had invited her along with us today as well. I wanted to have some more time with her before we had to move away. I wanted to be sure my dad would be in the best hands possible. Once everyone was ready to go, we got in the cars. Esme and Cora were going to drive in Esme's Escalade, while Alice, Rose, and I were going in my car. According to Alice, we would have maximum shopping capacity. Okay, whatever you say sister dear.

We said goodbye to our men, who were all going to be quite busy decorating yards and the exteriors of houses for Christmas, and got on our way. With vampires behind the wheels, it took no time to make it to Seattle.

I got a good premonition of what today was going to be like today; when we passed the Walmart shopping center, and there was already a wreck going into the lot. I had to ask myself, was this stuff really that important? I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head at how crazy some people acted at this time of the year.

We finally got around the wreck and pulled into IHOP. We went in and were met at the podium by a waiter who showed us to a table, after he looked us all over with a roving eye. I was glad Edward was at home, so he couldn't see this happening. He would be ready to explode.

Once we got seated, another person was sent over; thank goodness, it was a woman. She took our drink orders and left; then, she returned shortly with our tray of drinks. We ordered our food, and then she left again.

Esme, Rose, and Alice all ordered fruit, so they could make it look like they were eating; plus, I picked things off their plates to make it easier on all of us as well. The farther along that I got, the more my appetite increased; and everything looked so good. I wanted some of it all, so they helped me out by ordering what I liked along with their fruit; and I helped them, by making it appear that they had eaten. I didn't know who would handle that, once I was no longer human at all.

Our food was soon gone, and we were paying the check. We got back on the road and drove on to the mall. We pulled in and had to drive forever looking for a decent parking spot. We wound up parking on the very top of the parking deck; but at least we got close to the elevator, so that helped.

By the time we got to the mall entrance, it was packed solid with people waiting for them open the gates. This was going to be a long day.

"Bella, what would you suggest I get your dad?" Cora asked me.

"Oh, he's not picky; you could get him anything, and he will love it. You could get him a new t-shirt or some new fishing lures; he would love that. It would fit with what all of us Cullens are giving him," I explained.

"Oh that sounds great, thank you; I will do that. I have noticed some of his t-shirts are getting a little worn; do you think that is too personal of a gift, considering how long we've been dating?" she asked.

"No, I think he would love it; as a matter of fact, why don't you and I go look for some now?" I asked. They had unlocked the gates, while we were talking; and the people were filtering into the mall.

Cora smiled, and we let the others know where we were going; then, we were off to the sporting goods store. I shopped here for my dad all the time. We looked around, and we found some t-shirts that had funny sayings on them.

"What do you think of this one?" Cora asked holding up a green one.

It had a fish skeleton on it and below that it said 'OCFD' Obsessive Compulsive Fishing Disorder. It was really cute and looked like it was made for my dad.

"Oh yeah, that one is made for him," I told her with a smile.

We shopped in there for a while, and then we made our way to the counter to pay for everything; then, we went back to find the others. Thankfully, I didn't have to worry about really shopping for dad this year because I was in on the family gift we had planned to give him.

**EPOV**

I was missing Bella, but all of us men were busy decorating the outside of houses and yards as we had been instructed by our women. Since everybody was already at the main house, we started there.

We went to the garage and pulled out all the lights and yard ornaments that mom had stored there. We fixed the manger scene first and had to do a little landscaping and moved the boulders next to the driveway. Emmett played like he was Atlas, as he moved them out of our way. We put up the stable and then arranged all the pieces like it should look. We put lights on the big pine tree and maple tree that were right next to the house. We then moved on to put the icicle lights all around the house and placed a large wreath on the windows above the front door. A few blue snowflake solar lights were placed in a few of the windows as well. Once the yard and the outside of the main house were done, we went to the cottage and put multi-color icicle lights around it and a lighted wreath on the front door. Bella didn't want anything in the yard.

After there, we moved on to Charlie's house. Cora had picked out some lighted wreaths to put on the windows and an archway to place at the beginning of the walkway to the house. It lit up and had Happy Holidays written across it. We also put up an outdoor Christmas tree.

When we were finished at Charlie's house, we went to Cora's. She had given Charlie the key to her tool shed and told him where to find her yard decorations. We got them out and put them up for her. She had one of those Santa Claus and snowman figures. We strung the lighted garland she had around the posts supporting the porch roof first. We put up the clear icicle lights around the edge of the roof. She had some of lighted candy canes and we put those on one side of the walk way.

We were finally finished with all the work, so we went back to our house and hung out playing pool in the game room and waited on our women to come home. Emmett and Jasper were playing first. Dad, Charlie, and I were standing back waiting to see who won because one of us would play the winner.

We were talking amongst ourselves, and I noticed Charlie was nervously twitching. I tuned into his thoughts and had to fight back a smile. He wanted to get Dad's advice on what to buy Cora for Christmas, and he was nervous about asking.

"Charlie, are you alright; you seem on edge," dad stated, with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay, Carlisle; thanks for asking. I um...," he said, trailing off.

"Well alright, but I'm here if you want to talk about anything," dad told him.

"Yeah thanks, I appreciate that," he replied and continued watching the game.

"Edward, what's wrong with him?" dad asked in a volume too low for human ears.

"He wants to ask your advice on what kind of gift he should get Cora for Christmas," I replied.

"Ah, I understand, but wouldn't you be a better candidate to ask than me? You are the mind reader, after all," he said.

I smiled, but didn't reply. We stood watching as Emmett sunk his last ball and was going for the win. He shot and missed, leaving Jasper grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"I see that shit eating grin Jasper; don't count your chickens before they hatch though," Em warned with a grin.

"We shall see, brother," Jasper replied, also grinning.

Jasper took his shot and made it, plus sunk another of his balls as well. Now, it was down to the winning shot for him.

"Eight ball in the left corner pocket," he said and took aim.

He made the shot and won the game, and Emmett spent the next five minutes pouting.

"So, have you boys thought about what you're gonna buy your wives for Christmas this year?" Jasper asked.

Of course he had heard what I had told Carlisle, and this was his way of opening the door for Charlie to open up and ask for advice.

"Well, there are some new books on the market; and they have them for the Kindle, so I'm getting a card so she can purchase them. Ever since she saw that IPAD, she has talked about getting one; but hasn't made up her mind for sure, so I'm going to surprise her with one of those as well," dad replied.

"Well, ever since Edward and Bella came back from their honeymoon and talked about how beautiful it was, Alice has been wanting to go; so I'm gonna take her there in the summer, but I'm giving it to her as a Christmas present. That way she will have plenty of time to shop," Jasper explained.

"What about you Charlie? You're awfully quiet over there?" Em asked.

"Huh, uh, oh yeah, I um, well, I'm sort of…. what do you kids say these days, clueless," he answered nervously.

"You've known Cora for a long time, but only just started dating; so I would guess that knocks out the really personal gifts, like clothes and jewelry huh?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, you're right Jasper; I wouldn't feel comfortable giving her stuff like that. What would you guys suggest? I mean, what would you do if you were in my place?" he asked.

"Well, do you know if she likes to read? If she does, you could get her a gift card for somewhere like Books-A-Million," I suggested.

"I know she likes cookbooks; she collects them. She also collects those little crystal figurines," Charlie said.

"Well, you could get her something to that affect; I'm sure she would love anything that comes from you, Charlie," dad said with a smile.

Charlie blushed and cleared his throat. By the time our women got home, we had moved on to other things. Dad was teaching Charlie how to play chess, while Jasper and Em played a game on the X-BOX. I went to the music room. One of the things I was working on for Bella was a classical piano version of her favorite Christmas carols. I was playing and recording them on CD.

_...several weeks later_

**BPOV**

It was now a couple of weeks before Christmas; my mother and Phil were arriving in about twenty minutes. Edward and I were at Sea-Tac waiting on their plane to arrive. I was so excited to see my mother, whom I hadn't seen since the wedding.

"Baby, you need to calm down," Edward said as he grabbed my knee to stop it from shaking.

"You are shaking this entire row of seats; the people on the end are beginning to think we are having an earthquake," he said, chuckling at me.

"Sorry, I am just so excited. I haven't seen her in three and half months; we didn't know I was pregnant the last time she saw me, and I have changed a lot since then," I told him.

"I know," he said, taking my hand and pulling me up from my seat.

"Let's walk around and get rid of some of this nervous energy you have," he said.

I nodded my head in agreement, and we walked around the airport waiting for her arrival. When we saw that their plane had arrived, we went to the gate to wait. I spotted my mother immediately when she came through the door. It took her a second to see me; then, when she did, it took another second for her to recognize it was me. When it finally clicked, she screamed and ran for me, causing several people in our vicinity to stop and stare.

"Oh Bella, look at you, sweetheart. You look so beautiful," she said as she hugged me and rubbed my tummy affectionately.

"Edward, how are you doing?" she said, giving him a hug.

"I am great Mrs. Dwyer, thank you. How was your flight?" he responded politely.

"It was wonderful, Edward; and please call me Renee. Thank you for upgrading us to first-class. I don't know if I will ever be able to fly coach again," she said and laughed. Just then, Phil walked up with their baggage.

"Well, look at you Bella! Married life certainly agrees with you," Phil said, as he gave me an awkward hug. I liked Phil; he and I had just never been very affectionate toward one another.

"Thanks Phil," I said, as he shook Edward's hand.

We made our way out of the airport and to my car. After Edward and Phil loaded their entire luggage in the back, we headed back to Forks. We all chatted easily on the way back home; Phil told some stories of this baseball season, and Renee filled me in on some of her latest hobbies and projects. I couldn't help but get tickled when she revealed she had gotten frustrated when she was trying to knit the baby some booties. She finally gave up and bought her a pair.

When we arrived at the house, Edward helped Phil carry the luggage up to our old bedroom. They were staying at the main house since we didn't have a guest room in our cottage.

"Oh Esme, this room is beautiful. I love the colors and the bedding," my mother gushed to Esme.

"Thank you Renee, but Bella helped me decorate it," Esme smiled warmly at me and put her arm around me.

"Well it looks beautiful, you two," mom said, as she winked at me.

I was sitting on the bed while Mom and Esme started unpacking, when Alice zipped into the room. She wasn't moving at vampire speed, but she was moving quicker than anyone should be able too. We had decided to let little things slip, so I guessed Alice was starting.

"Esme, there are some boxes that just arrived; where do you want me to stack them?" Alice asked, and my mom jumped in surprise. Alice winked at me.

I opened my mind to see what Mom was thinking.

"_How in the world did that little thing move so quickly?" _Mom was wondering.

"_I have never seen someone move so quickly. It must just be my imagination or jet lag."_ She mused to herself.

**CPOV**

Later that night, long after Edward and Bella went to their cottage and Renee and Phil went to bed, we were going about our daily lives. We had the TV turned down, so we wouldn't disturb our human guests; but we weren't hiding the fact we were up. We all heard Renee get up a couple of times during the night.

"She is peaking around the corner at the tops of the stairs at everyone. Just act like we don't know she is there," Alice told us.

Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. Es and I were playing a game of cards, and Rose and Alice were looking at baby clothes online.

"Okay, she is going back to bed. We need Edward or Bella, so we can know what she is thinking," Alice grumbled.

"Bella is getting some much needed rest. She may be turning into a vampire; but she isn't there yet, and she is carrying a baby. We can ask Renee how she slept last night after Bella and Edward arrive for breakfast. She will most likely begin thinking of what she witnessed last night," I told her. Her eyes went blank as she peered into the future. She smiled, satisfied with what she saw.

The next morning we were all sitting around the breakfast table chatting with Bella while she ate.

"Well, how did it go last night?" Bella asked.

"She woke up several times last night, and each time she peaked down and saw us going about our business. She never came down, so I am curious as to what she was thinking," I said to her.

"That is good; she will see that you never sleep. Now today maybe we can show her that you never eat. My mother is very intuitive; it won't take her long to realize something is going on," Bella said.

Just then, Renee and Phil walked into the room.

**EPOV**

"Good morning, mom; did you sleep well last night?" Bella asked, as she stood up to give her mother a hug.

"_How do I tell Bella her in-laws never went to sleep last night? Phil already thinks I am crazy for thinking this." _Renee thought.

"It was fine, sweetie. That bed was so comfortable; it was much more comfortable than a hotel mattress. I hope I didn't disturb anyone last night though. I had to get up several times for water and such," Renee said, trying to act innocent. I saw now where Bella got her acting skills.

"_Let's see what they say about this!"_ She thought slyly.

"Oh Renee, you didn't bother any of us. Don't worry about it," my mother said sweetly.

"_Hmmm, well. That didn't give me any answers." _She thought grumpily.

"_See what I mean babe, she is fishing for answers. I just hope she takes the news well."_ Bella thought to me. I just grinned at her and winked.

"Bella, is something wrong with your eyes, sweetie?" Renee asked Bella. We didn't realize while we were having our silent conversation that Renee was studying Bella. Bella looked startled for a moment.

"My eyes, what do you mean Mom?" Bella asked confused.

"Your eyes, Bella, are changing color. They have all these golden flecks in them," she said, then added in her thoughts._ "Almost like your husbands."_

"Oh, Carlisle said it was my pregnancy that is changing my eye color. Isn't that weird, mom?" Bella said and Carlisle nodded his head in agreement to her.

"Oh yes, it is very weird," Renee murmured.

"_There is something weird going on with my daughter's new family, and I am going to find out what it is." _Renee thought.

"_Great, Renee is going to have me up at all hours tonight spying on these poor people." _Phil grumbled.

"_This is going great Edward. Bella is brilliant. This is exactly how Renee and Phil need to figure this out." _Alice squealed in her mind.

After breakfast, we took Renee and Phil to our cottage; they loved it and thought it was perfect for us. Renee went on and on about the murals in ours and Ren's bedroom. She loved the fact that we were naming her after all the grandparents; she said it was such an honor.

Over the next couple of days, Renee and Phil did spy on us. We made sure to let little things slip. We all moved quicker than possible, and we made sure she realized we never ate or slept; they were both getting very suspicious. The slip they couldn't ignore finally happened on the third day of their visit. We were all sitting around and watching the morning news; and Emmett, being Emmett, got bored. He picked up a heavy glass figure off the coffee table. He was twirling it around in his hand; when he suddenly chucked it at Alice, trying to catch her off guard. It was a split second decision, but she did see it and caught the figure without looking up from the magazine she was reading. Renee gasped and stood up from the couch she was sitting on with Phil.

"Alright, that does it! I can't ignore this anymore. I know there is something going on here and I want some answers now!" she demanded. Phil tried to pull her back down to her seat, but she jerked her hand away.

"Not now, Phil. I want to know what is going on in my daughter's life right now. You people never sleep; you never eat; you move faster than anybody I have ever seen; and just now Emmett threw an extremely heavy glass figure at Alice, and she catches it without even looking up," she said, her voice rising now.

"_They had better give me some answers and not try to sweep this under the rug."_ She thought, and that was my cue.

"Renee, just sit down. We will give you answers and not sweep anything under the rug," I told her with a knowing look. She just gaped at me for a few seconds, and then silently sat back down beside Phil.

"How?" she asked.

"Mom, before we tell you, I want you to know that I knew all this before I married Edward. I love him and my new family very much; and they love me too," Bella said.

"_Okay, now I am really worried. What has Isabella gotten herself into?" _She wondered to herself.

"There is no need to worry Renee, and Isabella is very aware of our situation," I said.

Renee got a confused look on her face.

"_There is no way! Edward can you read my mind? Of course you can't; I am completely losing my mind." _She thought, laughing to herself.

"Oh, but I can read your mind, Renee. You are not losing your mind," I said; and at that declaration, Phil finally came out of his shocked silence.

"Alright, you had better tell us what is going on now!" Phil thundered.

Bella then reached over and took Renee's hand; she looked her straight in the eyes.

"Mom, Phil, Edward and his family are vampires," she said.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/. This chapter has lots of pics. Please go to our profile page to participate in our poll about authors responding to reviews.


	38. Christmas Ball

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**ReneePOV**

"_Was I hearing her correctly? Did my daughter just tell me that her husband and his family were vampires, like real-life blood-drinking vampires? No way, I must have misunderstood her," _I thought to myself.

"You heard her right Renee. We are very real; we are vampires; and we do drink blood, but not human blood. Well, at least our family doesn't; and there are a few more that choose our diet, instead of humans," Edward said.

"_Crap, I had already forgotten he could read minds. Hmm that could be an interesting talent to have," _I thought.

Edward laughed and nodded his head.

"It can be as interesting a talent, as it is an annoying one," he said.

"_Whoa! If Edward, my grandchild's father, was a vampire, and he and Bella created a child; does that mean my grandbaby was a vampire too?"_ I wondered.

"I'm curious; how did you all become vampires? Bella, how did you get involved in all this? Is the baby a vampire too?" I asked.

"Mom, we will answer all of your questions, and everyone can tell you their own story. I was still completely human when I got pregnant, and I am still somewhat human now; but once Ren is born, we assume that I will finish turning completely. Ren will be half vampire and half human, but we think her human characteristics will be more prominent until she reaches adolescence; then, we anticipate her vampire side will begin to emerge. Carlisle has been doing research for us, but hasn't been able to come up with much. It is mostly going to be a 'learn as you go' experience," Bella explained.

"I'm assuming by you telling us this that we will be able to be part of your lives then?" Phil asked.

"Yes absolutely, we want all our baby's grandparents involved in her life and in ours too," Edward answered.

"So, what do you think, mom? Can you handle it, knowing what you know? Also, I need you to be able to not tell a living soul about our secret. The fewer humans that know what we really are, the better it is for us all," Bella asked.

"Well, it's definitely not what I expected when I came here, but I can see you are happy and well; and even though it's strange and will take some getting used to, I think I will be okay with it," I told her, although I was still in shock.

"Phil, you have a say in this too; are you okay with this?" Edward asked him.

"I'm with Renee, as long she's happy; I'm happy. You certainly don't have to worry about us telling anyone either," he answered.

We all laughed and enjoyed our day together.

**APOV**

I was glad to know Bella's mom and step-dad were going to be okay with us being vampires. I had gotten a vision of it; but people could always quickly change their minds and therefore change my visions, so you never really know how some things would turn out.

Now that everything was out in the open, we had plenty of time to concentrate on the Christmas Ball at the hospital. We all had our dresses bought already; I had been waiting on them to arrive, which happened just a few minutes ago. Now we had to try them on to make sure they fit properly; and if not, I would have to alter them, so they would be ready for next week. The ball was going to be a week before Christmas. I hoped Bella would be more satisfied with this dress than the other one we talked her into buying. She had tried it on a few weeks ago; she liked it until Emmett made a crack about her belly looking like a Christmas tree ornament in it. That was all it took before she wailed loudly and ran off to Edward, crying and yelling she wasn't going to wear it.

_Flashback…_

_We were in my room and had just opened the door to go show Esme how the dress looked on her, and Emmett walked by._

"_Whoa, Bella! You're all belly; it looks like you got one of those shiny gold Christmas balls under there," he stated, laughing._

"_Nooooo," Bella wailed and burst into tears._

_She squeezed past Emmett and got away before I could catch her. Her vampire traits were really kicking in lately, especially when she was upset._

"_Emmeeeeeett, what the hell did you say to my sister!" Jasper yelled from the front door he had just come through._

"_Better yet, why is my wife in tears right now?" Edward growled, as he came in behind Jasper._

_He had caught Bella as she was going out the front door and had her swept up in his arms. He was murmuring loving words to her, trying to get her to calm down._

_Emmett looked scared and contrite at the same time. He hadn't known what he said would make Bella cry. If she wasn't pregnant and her hormones weren't so out of whack, she would probably have laughed and joked back with hm._

"_I'm really sorry, Bella; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, little sister," Emmett said, keeping out of reach of Edward._

"_Emmett McCarty Cullen, you get your behind over to the kitchen right now!" Esme told him._

"_You will not waste one second following orders either, buster, if you know what's good for you," Rosalie piped up._

_Emmett gulped loudly knowing he was in deep shit, as he quickly made his way to the kitchen. The next thing we heard was two hands meeting the back of Emmett's head._

"_Owww, mom! That hurt Rosie, and I really didn't mean to hurt her feelings; you know I wouldn't do anything to make her cry on purpose._

"_Meant to or not doesn't matter, you did it; you fix it, young man," Esme scolded._

"_Yes ma'am," Emmett told her._

"_Until Bella forgives you; I'm not forgiving you either," Rose stated._

"_Yes dear, I'll fix it," Emmett mumbled, walking away into the living room where Bella and Edward were on the couch. Bella was curled up in Edward's lap sniffling._

_Emmett knelt down in front of them and proceeded to apologize to Bella. She forgave him after a few minutes of him begging and making faces at her. She hugged him and told him it was okay, and that she was just hormonal right now._

_End flashback_

Even though she forgave Emmett for his comment, Bella still refused to wear that dress; so, we got her the one she picked out online. I will admit I liked it even better than the other one; from the picture, it looked like it would be flattering to her figure.

The dresses arrived just in time; and thankfully, they all fit perfectly. I was immensely pleased by this.

The hospital Christmas Ball had finally arrived, and I was sure it was going to be a huge success. The hospitality committee had really outdone themselves. They had rented the ballroom at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel in Seattle; it was gorgeous.

I was right about Bella's new gown. It was a gold strapless floor length gown, overlaid with sheer material. The dress flowed away from her body and didn't cling to her growing belly. It was beautiful, and she loved it. She wore a pair of strappy gold flat sandals. Edward had bought her a beautiful diamond and topaz ring, along with a topaz necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. The day he gave it to her, I think she was channeling me. She squealed and jumped into his arms, kissing him all over the face.

Lots of eyes turned in our direction, as we entered the ballroom. It was easy to see the looks of jealousy and envy on the other women's faces as we walked by. I didn't need Jasper's or Edward's talents to know what they were thinking or feeling.

"You look stunning in that dress love, like a golden goddess. How did I get to be so fortunate to have you for my wife?" Edward told her, while looking her up and down.

I saw that hungry look in his eyes.

"Don't you even think about it, mister; you can wait until the ball is over with, before you do that," I warned him.

He just grinned and looked smug; I wanted to slap him sometimes.

Since Renee and Phil were visiting us, we insisted that they join us. Renee had brought party clothes because she wasn't for sure what all we would be doing over the holidays. It was a pretty strapless deep crimson dress with an uneven hemline down to her knees. Esme let her borrow some onyx jewelry: a choker, earrings, ring, and bracelet. It was very young looking, but that was just Renee. Phil had on a black suit with a crimson red tie to match Renee.

The other doctors' wives were looking enviously at Esme. She looked gorgeous in a strapless deep green floor length gown. She wore a pearl and emerald choker, with matching earrings, a pearl bracelet, and a diamond and emerald ring. She walked around the party on Carlisle's arm ignoring the mutterings of the catty women.

"Ugh, I am so envious of that woman; it's not even funny. She has a beyond gorgeous husband and old Hollywood starlet good looks; it's so not fair for anyone to be that beautiful," one woman said to another that she was chatting with.

"Yeah, but I bet she's spent more than a year of his salary getting those looks," the other woman replied back.

Rose and I listened with indignation, and we decided that we could not and would not let those jealous hags talk about our mother like that. An idea formed in my head.

"Follow my lead, Rose," I told her, grinning wickedly.

We walked up to the jealous women.

"She really does look beautiful, doesn't she?" I asked them.

They both turned to look at us. They eyed us up and down, practically turning green at our youthful beauty. I had on a strapless white dress that went to the knees. It had swirl designs embellished with pearls and outlined in gold all over the dress. The top and bottom hems were covered in pearls. I had on golden pearl jewelry and gold shoes. Rose was dressed in an off-white floor length gown with spaghetti straps. It had ruffles on the bust with a rose in the center; the bodice was ruched and figure hugging and flared out at the bottom with more ruffles. She had on a ruby and diamond necklace, earrings, bracelet, and a ring.

"Yes, she is. You must be their children," one of the women said with a forced smile.

"Oh yes, we are adopted children though. Esme isn't nearly old enough to have teenage children!" Rose said and giggled, as the women's eyes narrowed. I couldn't help but giggle as well; these women both had teenage children.

"Yes, well anyway, it must cost Carlisle a fortune to keep her looking that good," said the other catty woman.

"Oh no! Not really, her dress only cost $250.00; her jewelry was the most expensive, and they were a gift from Carlisle. He loves to buy our mother beautiful things," I told them sweetly, acting like I misunderstood them.

"Yes well, we weren't talking about the clothes and jewelry, dear," said catty woman No. one.

"Well, considering Esme has never had surgery, I wouldn't know how much that cost. Well, tell me how much was your nose job or how about your face-lift?" Rose said with a completely innocent expression on her face.

"Well, I never!" both women said and then stormed off in a big huff. Rose and I couldn't contain our giggles then.

**BPOV**

I was having so much fun. This was my first ball; I felt just like Cinderella, except I was huge.

"You are not huge, love. You are beautiful and sexy; and I am about ready to just rent a room for a few hours, so I can have my way with you," Edward said, as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are so biased; and I wish we could too, but our parents would kill us if we ran upstairs to have sex!" I said; and he chuckled, as I turned around to give him a kiss.

He looked so good tonight; he had on a white tux jacket with a gold tie and vest and black tux pants. All our men looked good. Jasper and Emmett had on white jackets and black pants as well; Jasper had on a bronze colored tie and vest, and Emmett had on a red tie and vest. Carlisle was dressed in a black tux with a green tie and vest.

My mom and Phil were having a good time too. Some of these people she knew from when she was married to dad, so she was able to chat with them easily. We sat at the table with the chief-of-staff and his family at dinner. They were a nice family, even if his daughters were a little too flirtatious. They soon gave up, when none of the men at the table paid them any attention. We all danced and had a great time. We left around midnight, and I fell asleep on the way home. Edward had to carry me into the cottage and take my dress off. I was so tired after our fun filled evening. This was turning out to be the best Christmas I have had in a long time.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/. This chapter has lots of pics as well.


	39. Christmas Day with the Family

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**EsPOV**

Christmas morning was finally here! I hadn't looked forward to one like this in so long; one where I actually got to cook a meal. Bella came up to help me.

"Okay, so we should probably prepare the biscuits and fruit first; they will take the longest," I said, as I got the fruit out of the fridge.

"I will do the biscuits, while you cut up fruit," Bella told me smiling.

Edward was in the music room playing Christmas carols on the piano. Emmett and Rose were setting the table in the dining room. Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle were making sure everything else was ready for our guests. Renee and Phil soon made their way downstairs. Renee joined Bella and me in the kitchen, while Phil joined Carlisle and the others in the living room.

"Good morning, Esme and Bella; is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Good morning, Renee; I hope you slept well," I replied.

"Good morning, mom; thanks, but no thanks. You just sit back and enjoy your visit; Esme and I have got everything in here covered," Bella said, as she hugged her mother and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Charlie and Cora arrived soon after that. Cora joined us in the kitchen, while Charlie stayed in the living room.

"Good morning, Esme, Bells, and Renee," Cora greeted.

I caught the note of surprise in Cora's voice upon seeing Renee; even though, we had told her Renee and Phil would be here. I could only imagine how I would feel, if I were in her shoes though.

"Cora, how are you this morning?" Bella asked, as she gave her a hug.

"I'm good, sweetie, thank you. Is there anything you ladies need me to do to help?" Cora replied.

"I already asked them that, but they said they have it under control," Renee stated.

Bella and I shared a look at the snappiness of Renee's tone. It was obvious she was not comfortable having Charlie's girlfriend here. We had given them both fair warning though that the other would be present. Renee had to keep in mind that Charlie had every right to be as happy with someone else, just as she was.

"Well, of course they do, but I like to be polite and at least offer to help," Cora replied with a kind smile.

Hmm, I had heard of the old saying "kill 'em with kindness," so I guessed that was what Cora was going to do. Finally, breakfast was ready; Bella and I did enlist Cora's and Renee's help in taking everything to the table.

Bella had made biscuits and pancakes, while I had made scrambled eggs with cheese. I had baked a ham, and Bella had fried some bacon and sausage. We had made hash browns, and I had cut up fresh fruit. We had coffee and orange juice to drink.

Soon, we were all gathered around the table together. Carlisle asked the blessing, and we began eating; well, the humans ate, and we pretended to eat. Cora didn't yet know that we are vampires, so we had to keep up appearances until it was decided that we would tell her the truth.

The meal was a lively affair I must say. Everyone talked and carried on together. Renee and Cora were the only ones who didn't get along quite so well. I supposed though that I would have a hard time too, if I were in their shoes.

Renee wanted to intimidate Cora by throwing up the fact that she had been married to Charlie and Bella was her child. We tried to ignore it as much as possible, but it was getting ridiculous.

"Bella sweetheart, would you care to pass your mother the hash browns please?" Renee asked Bella, even though Cora was closer.

"Renee," Charlie said in a warning tone, but Cora placed her hand over Charlie's; and he sighed and didn't say anything else.

"Renee, I have no idea what your problem is with me, but this is not the time or place. Now, I suggest we act our ages and not ruin the morning with petty bickering," Cora stated firmly.

This was one of the reasons I liked her; she wasn't letting Renee intimidate her or run all over her.

"Charlie!" Renee screamed, throwing down her napkin and standing up.

Phil tried to pull her back to her seat, but she ignored him. Poor Bella looked so embarrassed.

"Are you going to let this woman talk to me that way? I was your wife, the mother of your child. I deserve some respect," she ranted on.

"Mom," Bella started, but Cora stopped her.

"Renee, if you want respect from me, you are going to have to earn it. From what I understand, Charlie has never acted this way toward any of the men in your life and certainly never toward Phil. I understand what is going on, and I promise it won't happen," Cora said.

Bella had tears streaming down her cheeks, and Charlie was fuming.

"What are you talking about? What is going on?" Renee asked confused.

"You think I am here to take your place. You were the only woman in Charlie's life for a long time, and you are Bella's mother. You are afraid I am going to come in here and replace you. I care about both of them so much. I know you will always be in Charlie's life, as the mother of his daughter. As for Bella, I could never take your place in Bella's heart, even if I tried. So please lay aside all this animosity you feel toward me; I am not trying to replace you. I just want Charlie and Bella to be happy, and I think that is what you want too," Cora replied.

The whole table was quiet, except for Bella's quiet sniffles. Charlie put his arm around Cora and told her he was proud of her. Renee finally sat back down.

"I am so sorry everyone; I was letting my insecurities get the better of me. I almost ruined Christmas for everyone; and for that, I apologize," Renee said quietly.

She then turned to Carlisle and me.

"I should not have acted that way at your table toward a guest of yours, especially since I am a guest myself," she told us sweetly.

We were about to respond back when Emmett decided he couldn't wait another moment to open presents.

"Okay, everybody is sorry; everyone loves each other, and now is it time to open presents!" he said, and there was a loud resounding thwack. Then, everyone burst out laughing while Emmett rubbed the back of his head where Rose had just hit him.

Everyone then finished their meal talking and laughing. I noticed Cora and Renee still weren't talking, but Renee wasn't being immature anymore. It would take time, but hopefully they would be able to be amicable toward each other someday.

We eventually made our way into the living room and took our seats. All of us women were sitting on the couches, and our men were on the floor between our feet.

**CarlislePOV**

I was glad to see the drama end the way it did. I felt bad for all the women involved; it was plain that the animosity between Renee and Cora hurt Bella deeply and embarrassed Charlie.

"Well, now I believe it is my turn to pass out gifts this year," I said, going over to the tree.

I picked up an arm load of gifts and passed them to whomever they belonged to. When all the gifts were handed out, I took my place between Esme's feet on the floor.

No one had opened anything yet; we all waited until everything was handed out.

"Okay Bella, since you are essentially the newest member of our family, you get to go first," I said.

"Start with your smaller ones first though, and work up," Alice said with a smile.

"Alright, let me see what we have here," Bella said, picking up a tiny package wrapped in blue foil type paper and a fancy silver bow around it.

"To my wife, my angel, from Edward," Bella read the tag and smiled.

All the women awed.

"Little bro, you make the rest of us look really bad; you know that right?" Emmett asked with a snicker.

"And whose fault is that?" Edward replied smiling.

"Ohhh burn!" Jasper commented.

Everyone laughed, and Bella opened the package to reveal a beautiful gold heart-shaped locket with her name and designs engraved on the front.

"Honey, it's beautiful; thank you, I love it," Bella whispered, her voice breaking.

Bless the child; she was so emotional. She either laughed or cried about almost everything.

"I had it engraved on the back for you too," Edward told her.

"Take care of my heart, for I leave it with you for all the days of our lives. Love, Edward," she read the inscription aloud.

"Oh Edward, I can't tell you how much I love you, darling; there just aren't enough words," she told him.

"Look inside, and then afterward I will put it on you," he said.

She opened it up to find a picture of them at their wedding on one side, and on the other side was a small piece of paper that read "Ren's place." The damn broke, and then all the human women cried and the vampire women dry-sobbed.

"Man, you are a sap and a half, little brother; not to mention, you are one hell of a suck up," Emmett said, looking at Edward.

"Well, let's put it this way; we know he won't ever be sleeping on the couch because of him being an insensitive jerk," Rose said with a raised eyebrow.

All the men in the room burst out laughing.

"I have to admit; she's got you there, son," I said.

"Besides, I love him just the way he is, Em," Bella said, as she slid out of the chair and into Edward's lap.

Edward put the locket on her, and then gave her the next package. It was flat and wrapped in bright red foil paper with gold satin ribbon around it. She opened it and showed us it was a CD.

"What's on it?" she asked Edward.

"I played and recorded the classical versions of all your favorite Christmas carols. I know it's late this year for them, but you will have them next year," he told her.

"You are the sweetest and best husband in the whole world," she told him, and then they kissed.

As for the rest of her gifts, Esme and I gave her a bangle type bracelet with the Cullen Crest on it, which brought on the water works again. She hugged us tightly and told us she loved us very much. Charlie gave her a crystal Cinderella carriage that had "Paw-Paw's Princess" engraved in gold on it.

"Oh dad, it so sweet and gorgeous; I love it," she said, and the praise made Charlie blush.

Cora gave her a gift card for getting some electronic books. Alice and Jasper gave her a year's supply of spa trips for the works. Rose and Emmett gave her a romantic trip for two to NYC, for after Ren's birth.

"Oh my, I have never been to NYC, but I've always wanted to go!" Bella exclaimed.

"I thought you could let Emmett and I babysit while you two took time to reconnect. You can go on one those carriage rides around Central park and go ice skating at Rockefeller Center and stay at The Plaza Hotel," Rose explained.

"I will want to wait until Ren is a bit older though, but I can hardly wait," Bella said.

"You just wait, love; I have only begun to spoil you. I'm going to take you to all of the grandest places this world has to offer," Edward told her.

Renee and Phil gave her an organic vegetarian food recipe book. I could tell by the look on Bella's face that she was trying to not laugh. She didn't want to hurt her mother's feelings. She would actually be on an organic vegetarian diet, just not one that would require a cookbook. Somehow, she managed to thank her mother for the gift with a straight face. After all of her gifts were opened, we invited Renee to go next. Bella and Edward gave her and Phil an all-expense paid trip to South Africa.

"Oh Bella, thank you honey; this is wonderful, and I can hardly wait!" Renee exclaimed, as she went over and hugged her daughter.

"You're welcome, mom; we wanted you and Phil to have something you both will enjoy together, and I know how you love to explore and discover new places and things," Bella replied.

"Well, I am sure we will do plenty of that; thank you, guys," Phil said.

Esme and I gave them the gift of a wall mural. Alice and Jasper gave them a couple's spa treatment.

"Now you get to open the best present of all," Emmett said to Renee, as she opened the gift from him and Rose.

"Oh, and why is it the best, Emmett?" Renee asked with a giggle.

"Because it's from me, of course," he replied, grinning.

"Uh hello, doofus; I do believe I was in on that too," Rose said, smacking him on the head.

"Yeah, you know that's what I meant, Rosie," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

The whole room cracked up laughing. The package was finally open, and Renee read the card.

"This card is a gift certificate for an all-expense paid remodel of the basement in the home of Phil and Renee Dwyer, courtesy of Cullen Designs Inc.," she looked up when she finished.

"Something wrong, Renee?" I asked.

"No, not at all, I am just blown away that you would give us something like this. We have wanted the basement of our house finished for a long time now. Phil has wanted to make it into a space for all his baseball memorabilia and his office; we just haven't had the time to get it done because of him being gone so much. Thank you all so much," she said.

Once all the gifts had been opened and everyone had been thanked, I got Charlie to walk out to the garage with me. The family followed, but stayed quiet so he wouldn't notice.

We got to the garage and I opened it up to reveal the new truck, trailer, and bass fishing boat sitting there. Charlie let out a long appreciative whistle and then went over to check it out.

"Man, that is something else, Carlisle," he said.

I could hear the wistful tone in his voice and could see it in his eyes that he was in awe of it.

"I'm so glad you like it Charlie because this is your Christmas present to you from all of us Cullens. You already opened all the new fishing gear and clothes from Cora. Now, you see why you needed it," I told him.

"I'm blown away; I don't know enough words to say a proper thank you. You didn't have to do this, but I am more than pleased," he told me.

The family came in and joined us.

"You like it, dad?" Bella asked, coming up to hug him.

"Honey, it's more than I could have dreamed or wished for," he told her.

"You will have to wear your new t-shirt when you take it out for the first time," Bella said.

"You know it, kiddo," he replied, and then he went over to Cora and hugged her.

"Thank you, sweetheart; I don't think I thanked you earlier for my gifts," he told her softly, then placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

We all went back inside. Charlie and Cora gathered up their things and left after awhile, smiling widely as he pulled out of the garage in his new truck. I knew people criticized us because we had a lot of money, but I'm glad we did because I loved using it to help make my family happy and helping people less fortunate than myself. God had truly blessed me in so many ways; what was wrong with just simply passing those blessings onto someone else when I could?

The girls were given trips by Emmett and Jasper, as part of their presents. Alice and Jasper were going to our cabin in Colorado for some alone time and skiing. We had our own ski trails there, so we didn't have to worry about being outside. Jasper had also given her a trip to the Bahamas, but that wouldn't be until the summer. Emmett was taking Rose on a trip to all the states with car museums in them.

The house had quietened down a lot. Phil and Renee had went upstairs and were getting their bags packed; they had to return home tomorrow. Edward and Bella returned to their cottage. Now was a good time to have some alone time with Esme; I thought, as I went to search her out.

**Charlie POV**

I would never have imagined getting a new truck, boat, and trailer as a Christmas gift from my daughter's in-laws, who were also my friends; but I would always be eternally grateful to them. I was not one who showed much emotion, but I nearly cried when Carlisle told me it was mine.

When Cora and I left the Cullens, we went to her house; she wanted to put her gifts away. After she had put her things away, we watched TV. Some Christmas movie was on the Lifetime movie station.

Cora reached up and placed her hands on my face. I turned to look at her.

"Merry Christmas, Charlie; I just want to thank you again for that beautiful bowl and swan figurine and also tell you how blessed I am to have you in my life," she said.

I leaned down and kissed her. It started out sweet and chaste, but quickly turned passionate. I had not felt like this in such a long time. I was more than ready to put my all into this relationship and see where it would take me. I think Cora was too.

I pulled her into my lap, and we continued kissing.

"I want you so much; make love to me, Charlie," Cora whispered.

We got up off the couch and went to her room and continued what we'd started. This was by far the best Christmas that I'd had in a really long time.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/.


	40. Celebratin' the New Year

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**EPOV**

Bella and I had decided that we wanted to spend New Year's Eve alone. Bella was seven months along; and next year we would have our beautiful daughter, so we wanted to take this opportunity for this night to be just the two of us.

"Let's just spend the night here in our cottage. I want to cook you a romantic dinner; then, draw you a nice warm bubble bath, and ring in the New Year with you while we make love," I said, as I cradled her in my arms. We were at our home cuddled up on the couch, enjoying a beautiful fire.

"Mmm hmm, that sounds wonderful, baby," she replied, as she turned around in my arms and straddled my lap and began kissing me. We made out like the couple of teenagers we were, until Bella's stomach started growling. She blushed; and I just chuckled at her, as we walked into the kitchen to fix her some lunch.

Later that evening, I was putting the finishing touches on Bella's supper. I fixed her new favorite thing to eat, steak extra rare. It looked completely disgusting, but who was I to deny my very pregnant wife? I also fixed her a fluffy baked potato, a salad, and her ever-present blood.

"That was so delicious, baby; thank you," Bella said, as she ate the last bite of her food.

"It was my pleasure, love. You know I love cooking for you and taking care of you," I told her, as I brought her in for a kiss.

"Now, how about that bubble bath I promised you?" I said standing up and bringing her with me.

"Only, if you join me," she said, smiling at me.

"Definitely," I said and winked at her, then picked her up and carried her to our bathroom. I sat her on her feet and instructed her not to move. I began filling the tub with water, making sure the temperature was just right and then added the bubble bath. I lit some candles to give the room a romantic glow. When the tub was filled, I turned to my gorgeous wife and kissed her.

"I love you so much, Bella," I said and began to unbutton her blouse. I knelt down in front of her; and with each new area of skin I exposed, I applied open mouthed kisses. I got her shirt off and placed a sweet kiss on our daughter.

**BPOV**

After Edward kissed our daughter through my stomach, he began removing my jeans and panties. Once those were off, he reached behind me and unhooked my bra. When my breast fell free, he attacked them with kisses. He lavished my breast with attention for a few moments, until I was panting for breath. He hugged me to him in a loving embrace.

"Oh Edward, please," I begged, breathlessly.

"Please what, baby?" he asked between kisses.

"I need you; I need you inside me, please," I told him desperately.

"Yes ma'am," he said.

Suddenly, he was completely naked, and we were in the bedroom with him lying on the bed and me straddling him; and he was buried deep inside me.

We both moaned loudly with the incredible feeling of being joined together.

"Yes, Edward!" I screamed and began moving on top of him.

"Bella, baby, you feel so good!" he moaned loudly.

We moved perfectly together. There was no doubt in my mind that I was made for this man, and he was made for me.

"Yes, baby, you were made for me. You are mine, only mine; and I am only yours," he said; and with those beautiful words, we both exploded with our release.

"Only yours," I whispered to him, as he rose up and held me to him; and I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

After a few minutes, he rose up off the bed and carried me back to the bathroom.

"Let's warm this water back up and take that bubble bath. Someone distracted me with their beautiful body," Edward said with a wink and turned to warm the bath water.

I giggled.

"Well, someone was distracting me with their talented mouth. You know I can barely remember my own name when you do that," I told him.

He just looked back at me with that sexy, cocky smirk of his. He got in the bathtub and reached out for me to join him. I stepped into the deliciously warm water and melted into his embrace.

"This is heavenly," I said, sighing.

We lay in the warm bath, washing each other leisurely until it started getting chilly. We got out and dried off. Edward put on a pair of silk sleep pants, and said he was going to the kitchen to get something ready. I put on a pair of silk pajamas and padded my way to the living room. Edward was sitting by the fire on a blanket with strawberries and chocolate. I walked over to him and sat down on the cushion he had on the floor for me.

"I thought you might like a snack while we wait for midnight, love," he said, as he dipped a large strawberry in chocolate and held it up for me to take a bite. I bit into the juicy fruit and moaned at the taste; I loved strawberries and chocolate.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was staring at me his eyes completely dark.

"You are so hot," he muttered, then attacked neck.

I had no idea eating chocolate covered strawberries would get him hot. We ended up making love again in front of the fireplace. When we were finished with round two and sated for the time being, I finished eating strawberries and chocolate. When I was finished, it was five minutes to twelve. We turned on the TV to watch to ball drop. I was sitting in Edwards lap as we started the countdown. When we reached one, we kissed. I slid down on his hardened length; and as promised, we rung in the new year, making love. Later, we lay in each other's arms staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much, Edward. I am so glad we decided to stay in," I said, giving him a kiss.

"I love you too," he said, standing up with me cradled in his arms. We went to bed; and I soon fell to sleep, completely exhausted and completely happy.

**JPOV**

It had been months since I had last seen Bella, but I was still longing for her. I couldn't explain it, but I had no doubt that she was mine. I had finally gotten finished with the present I had made for her. It was after Christmas, but that was okay. I knew Bella would love it; she loved handmade gifts better than anything the leeches millions could buy her. Now, I just had to get it mailed off. I needed to clean my room and clean myself up a bit. I knew she would come to me the minute she saw this.

**BPOV**

Edward and I were up at the main house spending some time with the family. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were playing poker. I had Edward's and Jasper's abilities cut off, so everyone could be on an even playing field; and that was the only way Emmett would agree to play with them.

"Now, I finally get to show everyone how good I really am. You two are going to suck without your abilities," Emmett said, laughing. That was two hours ago, and Emmett was now down twenty thousand dollars.

"What was that you were saying again, Emmett?" Edward asked with a laugh, as he raked the chips toward him.

"I don't get it; how are you two still winning?" Emmett said, whining and throwing his cards on the table and standing up. Poor thing, he was clearly tired of losing.

"Tells, Emmett, we don't need extra powers to read your tells. You, my brother, are like an open book; and we have had fifty years to learn your tells," Jasper said, as he cleared the table.

"Yes, Emmett, do you realize when you have straight flush that you play with your left earlobe?" Edward asked, and Emmett just frowned.

"Also, when you get a card that you want, you shuffle your cards around repeatedly," Jasper added, and Emmett threw up his hands in frustration.

"I can't believe that, tells you say? Thanks anyway, little sis," he said, very frustrated. He then ran out the door, more than likely to go over the game in his head to figure out more of his tells.

I had given him a sympathetic look; poor guy just knew he was going to win. Edward walked over to me where I was reading my book and picked me up and sat me on his lap. We had just gotten comfortable, when Carlisle walked through the door holding a small package, a very stinky package.

"Carlisle, dear! What are you bringing inside the house?" Esme asked, putting her sketchbook down and walking over to him.

"This is a package for Bella; it is from Jacob Black," Carlisle said, and I felt Edward body go rigid with anger. Carlisle walked over to me and handed me the package.

I didn't want to open this package, but I wanted to know what it was. Knowing Jacob, there was no telling. So I pictured myself opening it.

"What is in the package, Alice? Her vision clouded, and I saw the vision pop in her head. I saw myself pulling out a woven bracelet with a carved wolf charm attached to it. I could feel the anger rolling off of Edward, as he saw what I saw.

"What kind of bracelet is that?" I asked him.

"Jacob has given you a Quileute promise bracelet," he said through clinched teeth.

"Good grief! Can't that guy take a hint?" I ranted. I stood up and pulled Edward with me.

"Come on, baby; we are going to the post office," I growled out.

When we got to the post office, I walked up to the counter.

"I need to return this to sender," I said, without giving the teller a chance to say "hello."

"Is there a problem?" she said to me, eyeing Edward. I was in no mood for this.

"No, there is no problem. I don't want this. It hasn't been opened, so therefore you can return it; can't you?" I said, letting my irritation come through. She must have seen I meant business because she took the package then with no problem.

"Maybe this will get the message to him that I want nothing to do with him," I said to Edward as we walked out the door with our arms wrapped around each other.

**JPOV**

I waited all day for Bella to show up at my house the day after New Year's. I knew she would have gotten it that day. I mailed it on New Year's Eve and the mail doesn't run on New Year's Day, so she should have been in my arms some time the day after. I never heard from her. I was beginning to get mad the next day. I went to check the mail, and there was my package. She returned it without even opening it! How dared her!

Then, I thought 'My Bella' wouldn't do that to me. The leech must have gotten it first and never showed it to her. That has to be the explanation!

School was starting back, so I wouldn't have time to see her any time soon. But the next time I saw her, I vowed I would do anything to get her to come to me and get her away from the leech.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/.


	41. Ren Arrives

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**BPOV**

It was now the middle of January, and I was now 36 weeks. Just four more weeks and we would have our precious Ren with us. The past few weeks had been blissfully quiet. Jacob had finally backed off; we haven't heard from him since I sent the creepy promise bracelet back. I thought me sending it back, finally proved that I wanted nothing to do with him.

We decided to have a romantic evening out; Edward took me to Seattle to a beautiful restaurant, and then we went dancing. It was a magical evening.

The rest of the family decided to go on an extended hunting trip. They figured this would be the last time they could safely go. They didn't want to miss the birth of the only child into the Cullen family, so they had headed to Canada to hunt for a few days since Alice didn't see anything happening.

Edward and I were in PA shopping and walking around. We found a little baby boutique and bought Ren some pretty little dresses; and we had just left the bookstore, when we were overcome by a horrible, but familiar stench.

"Bella! Wait up," Jacob called out, as he ran toward us.

I took Edward's hand and pulled him toward our car parked down the street. The last thing I wanted was a confrontation with him on this busy street, but he caught up with us.

"I am sorry that you had to send the bracelet back. Did the leech make you do it? Did you even know I sent it to you? That would be just like you to not even show her the bracelet," he growled out at Edward.

Edward growled low in his chest. It was too low for the humans around us to hear, but I did; and I know Jacob did. I had to get us away from him quickly, before something happened.

"Listen Jacob, I sent the bracelet back. Edward had nothing to do with it. I even drove us to the post office. I don't want a scene, so please just leave us alone. We are going back home anyway, so we won't run into you anymore," I said and turned away again to walk back to the car, expecting Edward to be beside me.

I got half way to the car before I realized Edward wasn't with me. I turned, and he was back saying something to Jacob.

"Bella is never going to leave me; when are you going to realize that, Jacob? We are married, and she is about to have my baby. Get it through your head; she doesn't love you. If you hadn't started acting like this, you probably could have maintained a friendship. But for some reason you have it in your head that she belongs with you. Get over it; she doesn't. She is mine. Go find a girl who will actually return your feelings and isn't married to someone else," Edward said in a low dangerous voice.

"She does belong with me, leech. If you hadn't returned, we would probably be together now. But no, you had to come back and ruin everything. I almost had her, and you ruined it!" Jacob screamed, attracting a crowd.

I couldn't believe what he was saying, though. I never loved him like he wanted me too, and I told him on numerous occasions. He just wouldn't listen.

"No, Jacob!" I said, walking up to him.

"It could never have been like that. I told you time and time again; I never returned your feelings for me. Sure I loved you, but as a friend. You never listened to me," I told him.

"Don't say that Bella; you don't mean it," Jacob said, reaching out his hand as if he was going to touch me.

"No!" I spat, slapping his hand away.

"See, there you go again, not listening," I said, my voice rising.

"Love, you need to calm down; this isn't good for the baby," Edward told me, pulling me away.

"Listen to me, Jacob Black! We never would have been a couple! I never felt that way about you! Now, leave my family alone!" I yelled out, as Edward continued to pull me toward the car.

Suddenly, I felt something wet gush out of me and a sharp pain in my abdomen.

"Oh no! Edward! My water broke. It is too soon; what are we going to do?" I cried out, as we reached the car.

"Well, first you calm down. She is 36 weeks and has a clear strong mind. Ren will be fine. Second, get in the car; we are going home. On the way we will call everyone to come back home. Hopefully, it won't take them long; and they won't miss the birth," he told me calmly.

Then, he kissed me firmly on the lips.

"Let's get home, my love; it is time to meet our little girl," he said.

His smile was so brilliant that I couldn't help but return it. Everything was going to be alright. Edward would take care of us.

**EPOV**

Angry did not even begin to cover how I was feeling right now, as I helped Bella into the car. I was murderously raging inside me at Jacob Black. I was also scared shitless too, worrying about Bella; but I was doing all I could to show her that I could be calm. She needed that right now, more than anything else. I was also extremely happy and ready to meet my baby girl.

While speeding toward home, I dialed everyone in my family and told them Bella's water had just broken; and they were needed at home.

**JBPOV**

Holy crap, Bella was in labor! I wanted so badly to snatch her up and run away with her, but the leech had gotten to her first. I hated him; he had Bella brainwashed. I knew she loved me; she couldn't see it because of him. We were meant to be together; I knew I hadn't imprinted on her yet, but that didn't matter to me. She was still mine; I would make sure she came to me one way or another.

I ran to the woods and phased and ran to the Cullen mansion. I stayed far enough away that the leeches couldn't smell me. I would wait patiently on Bella to give birth, then I would cause a distraction; and while all of them were distracted, I would take the baby and run away. Bella would have to agree to come with me then.

**EPOV**

I arrived home and swiftly got Bella upstairs to the room Carlisle fixed up for her to give birth in.

"Try to take it easy, love; our family will be here soon, and our little girl will be born," I told her.

"Edward, our little girl is not gonna wait that long," she said, panting.

"Okay, love, we have everything we need; and I have two medical degrees, so I'm sure we're going to be just fine," I told her.

Soon, I had everything ready, and then Ren was coming and fast. I could see the crown of her head. I was getting ready to tell Bella to push, when I caught a hint of his thoughts; that stupid shit of a mutt had followed us home. Quickly, I went over to the security control panel and punched in a code, and immediately the steel shutters began closing over the windows and doors.

"Edward, what's that noise?" Bella asked.

"Relax, love; it's just a precautionary measure to make sure that you and our baby are safe," I told her.

I could not afford to be distracted right now, and there was no telling what that lunatic mutt would do. When the rest of the family got here, they would see the house on lock down and know to use the roof access.

**CPOV**

When Edward called and told me what happened, I told Esme and the rest of the family; luckily we were all in close range without encroaching on one another's kill. We broke from our hunt and began speeding toward home.

Once we were in range of the house, I caught the scent of wolf. I stopped and opened my senses. I wanted us to be discreet about entering the house.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Esme whispered.

"Wolf, Jacob is close to the house," I answered.

"We need to go up high into the treetops, so we don't alert him to our presence," Jasper said.

So we took to the treetops and made our way to the house. I could see Edward had already locked it down, so we'd have to use the roof entrance. One by one, we dropped through the opening into the attic and made our way downstairs.

**JBPOV**

I watched and waited. It was awhile; but the house finally lit up again, so I knew all the Cullens were in there and now for my distraction. I built a fire, knowing it would draw their attention; and then I waited. The steel shutters that had been lowered were raised back up. The big one came out first, followed by Edward.

"I know you're here, mutt; you might as well show yourself," Edward shouted.

I made sure to not think of what I had planned to do, knowing he could read my thoughts. The pixie one was blind when I was close by. Perfect! I made my way stealthily to the back door. Once there, I could see through the windows; the blonde one had the baby in her arms. She was on alert; I could tell by her body language. She put the baby up on her shoulder and was cradling it.

I looked; and as soon as I met the baby's eyes, I was lost. I knew nothing else, until I was tackled by two snarling vampires and pinned to the ground.

It happened so quickly that I didn't have time to phase.

"How dare you imprint on my baby! You make me sick!" Edward hissed in my ear.

He and the big leech had me pinned, so I couldn't phase. But I didn't want to phase, I wanted to get to my imprint.

"You will never get to her you vile creature. Do you honestly think Bella and I would allow a dog around our daughter?" he asked, while pushing my face in the dirt.

"Bella will let me around her. I have imprinted on her; you can't keep a wolf from his imprint. It has never happened," I snarled. I knew Bella would let me have her as much as I wanted. Claire's parents let Quil have her as much as he wanted. I immediately began thinking about taking the baby as much as I wanted; Bella wouldn't deny me.

"You make me sick!" Edward said.

"What is going on, Edward? What does he mean by imprint," the big leech asked.

"This pervert has imprinted on Renesmee, which is how they find their mates. From what I can tell, it usually doesn't happen on babies; but occasionally, it does. There is another wolf in the tribe that has imprinted on a two year old," Edward explained with disgust.

"There is nothing disgusting about his leech. I want to do nothing, but protect her. It is 'MY' job to protect her, while she is defenseless. Then, when she is older, we will have a relationship. I am willing to wait. We don't age, while we continue phasing," I explained. I caught a glimpse of the leeches, and they were looking at me incredulously.

"I don't know what the problem is? This fixes everything. This has to be why I was so drawn to Bella; but now that I have imprinted, I'm not anymore. All you have to do is let me see her whenever I want, and I won't bother you anymore," I said.

I then heard a car driving up the long driveway; soon, it stopped in front of the house. It was Charlie.

"What's going on here? Jacob, what are you doing here? You know you are supposed to stay away from my daughter," Charlie yelled.

Edward then explained everything that happened in Port Angeles up until now. Including the part where I had intended to kidnap the baby, so Bella would have to come to me. I didn't think he had heard my plan; obviously, I was wrong.

"You caused my daughter to go into labor four weeks early; then, you have the nerve to follow them with the intent to kidnap my granddaughter, so my daughter would come to you. Then, you claim that a 30 minute old infant is your mate?" Charlie yelled.

"That is just wrong; Jacob Black, you are under arrest," Charlie said, reading me the rest of my rights. Edward called the calm leech down and asked if he would ride in the car with Charlie to keep me calm, so I wouldn't phase in the car. As if I would do that. I got in the car willingly and turned around and watched as my reason for living got further away. I was desperate now. I just needed to talk to Bella; I knew she would help.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/.


	42. Imprint

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**EPOV**

I had just bitten Bella for the last time, when all the commotion broke loose downstairs. I asked Jasper to stay with Bella while I went to see what kind of trouble the mutt was making for us. I was beyond furious. I had just delivered my daughter and was in the process of helping my wife make her final phase into being an immortal; I didn't need his shit now.

When I got downstairs and outside, I read his mind and knew he had imprinted on my daughter. I was ready to take him apart limb by limb. Charlie was there and stopped me; he arrested Jake and was taking him to jail. I hoped he was going to be there for a while. Charlie was as pissed off as the rest of us.

I suspected it would take a few hours for Bella to wake up; I spent that time holding my daughter. She was beautiful and so like her mother with her mother's chocolate eyes, but with my bronze locks. I was thrilled at the chance to be a father; and no mutt was going to take it away from me, nor was he going to take away the other half of me. I would kill him first, plain and simple.

I sat beside Bella all night, holding her hand with Ren in my other arm. I didn't want to let either one of them go. Alice came in and told me it was time for Bella to awake and offered to take Ren until we saw how Bella would react.

"Don't worry, Edward; she's safe with us. You know we'd kill to protect her, if need be," she told me because she saw my hesitant behavior.

"I know; it's just hard to let go, even for a few minutes, Alice. Especially when I never thought that I would have a child of my own," I replied.

Alice smiled lovingly and took the baby from me. She had brought some clothes for Bella to put on; and surprisingly they were simple and would be comfortable, although they were still designer. It was a running suit in a color purple. It was made of velour, and it was fitted. Bella would be pleased.

It took a few minutes more, and then finally Bella's eyes fluttered open; and she rose quickly from the bed and looked around. I could tell she was a bit disoriented.

**BPOV**

I rose up from the bed; I noticed my movements were quicker now. I had been steadily changing over the months, but nothing compared to this. I looked around; and everything was familiar, but different. Everything was sharper and much clearer. I could see the individual grains in the hardwood of the floor; I could not only smell the books contained in this room, but the ink the books were typed with and glue that held the bindings together. This was all so new and would take a bit to get used to.

I then felt someone's eyes on me, and I looked up to see Edward watching with an awed expression on his face. If I thought he was gorgeous with my human eyes, it was nothing compared to what I saw now. He was sheer perfection. He was standing about five feet away from me, and that was entirely too far. I lunged at him; and he caught me with ease, chuckling at me.

"I love you, Edward," I said, and I kissed him. I ran my fingers down his jaw; he was the same temperature as me now, and his skin was so soft and smooth.

"I can't believe you are even more beautiful now than you were before. It is like I was blind before, and your skin is so warm and soft. I love it," I said with a smile and kissed him again, before he had a chance to comment.

"If anyone in this room is beautiful, it is you, my love," he said, as he kissed me again only with much more force. I could tell Edward was not holding anything back, and it excited me. But before I got too excited, he pulled away; and I pouted.

"Tell me, love; what do you hear and smell in the house?" he asked me, putting me down on my own two feet. Well that was an odd question, but I listened closely. I could hear the family, as clear as if they were in the room with us. Then, I noticed the beautiful sound of our daughter's tiny little heartbeat; it was a beautiful sound. I looked to Edward with an excited look.

"Ren! Can I go see her now? But wait, I won't hurt her; will I?" I asked, my excitement turning to fear.

"Just take a deep breath and tell me what you smell, love," he said, putting a loving arm around me.

I took a deep breath, but didn't notice anything in particular. I could smell more distinctly the scents of my family, but then I noticed a new smell. It was very sweet and called to me. Not in a yummy food sort of way, but that sweet baby smell mothers talk about. But this was sweeter; this was my baby, mine and Edward's baby.

"I won't hurt her; will I? She smells wonderful; but it is just a sweet baby smell, not a food smell. Did you know this?" I asked him, wondering if she smelled like this to everyone else.

"She is in no danger from the others, Bella. I think it is the vampire side of her that makes her scent different. She has a more mature mind and has an interesting way of communicating," he told me with wonder in his voice. It seems our baby girl already had her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

"That she does, love. Come on; let's go introduce you properly to our little girl," he said, winking at me.

"What do you mean an interesting way of communicating?" I asked, as we walked out of the room.

"Oh, you will see," he said with a grin.

We walked downstairs; and everyone was huddled around Esme, who was holding a pink bundle and a baby bottle. I heard the baby sucking down the horrid smelling formula; oh well, she seemed to like it. They all looked up and smiled at us, as we came down the stairs. Esme got up from the couch and walked over to me with a happy smile on her face.

"Bella, I believe I have someone here who wants to meet you. She has been asking for you," Esme said, handing my baby over to me. I looked down at the tiny baby in my arms; she was beautiful. She looked just like Edward, except for my eyes. She had a head full of bronze colored hair, curly just like Charlie's; and her eyes were the same chocolate brown as my human ones. I could only stare into her beautiful eyes. I picked up her tiny hand and kissed it and placed it on my cheek. My mind was suddenly filled with the image of me kissing Ren's hand and a feeling of happiness. I gasped.

"What was that?" I asked a grinning Edward.

"That is how she communicates; I told you it was interesting. She can project her thoughts to you. That is what Esme meant when she said that she has been asking for you," Edward said with a proud look on his face.

"Well, aren't you a talented little one," I said, kissing her sweet smelling hair. Edward sat on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. We snuggled up and watched and talked to our daughter. I had never felt happier.

"I hate to break this up guys, but Bella is a newborn...and she hasn't fed yet. Aren't you feeling the burn in your throat yet?" Jasper asked hesitantly. I could tell he felt bad about interrupting our family time.

"All I am picking up from you, baby sister, is love, happiness, and contentment. You are truly a wonder. You should be feeling out of control and wild with thirst," Jasper said confused.

"Well, now that you mention it. I am feeling a burn in my throat; but I don't feel out of control, as you can tell," I told him, looking down at my baby again.

Edward gave me a regretful look.

"Jasper is right, love; let's go hunt real quickly, and then we can return to our baby," he told me gently. I got up slowly and reluctantly handed the baby to an eager Rose.

"Okay, let's go; but not too far, I want to get back as soon as I can," I said, watching Rose coo at Renesmee. Rose put Ren's tiny hand to her face and laughed.

"She is wondering what happened to her mommy and daddy," she grinned at us. I ran over to Rose and knelt down beside her. Rose held Ren up, so I could talk to her.

"Don't worry, little one; daddy and I are going hunting quickly because mommy is thirsty. I will be back in a little while. You have fun with your aunts and uncles and Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle, okay?" I said to her. I put her hand on my face, and she let me know she understood. Edward gave her a kiss on the forehead too, and we headed out the door into the woods.

We got to the edge of the woods, and Edward turned to me with mischievous look in his eyes; and he grinned.

"Race ya!" he yelled, and he was off. I laughed at his sudden playfulness and ran after him. I now saw what Edward had been saying, running was second nature to us. I loved this feeling of freedom and the wind blowing my hair. With my newborn strength, I soon caught up with my husband. We had been running for about ten minutes, and Edward motioned for me to stop.

"Okay, baby, close your eyes and take in your surroundings. What do you hear and smell?" he asked, taking my hands.

I concentrated and took in a deep breath and listened. I heard heartbeats, and these were definitely calling to me. I smelled the rich blood and the venom pooled in my mouth.

"What is it?" I asked in a whispered voice.

"It is deer. I figured you wanted to get back home to Ren, and these are the closest animals worth feeding on. Unless you want to try to find something else," he replied.

"No, this is good; and from the sound of it, there will be plenty for both of us," I said, smiling at him. He was correct; I did want to get home to our baby. There would be plenty of time for me to try out different animals, but I didn't want to miss anymore of our baby than I had to.

"Okay, we are going to go after them from opposite sides. You take the right, and I will take the left; that way they won't have as much of a chance to spread out," he said, and off we went in opposite directions. I was able to take down two deer my first try, and Edward was most impressed. The blood felt wonderful to my suddenly parched throat. I finished the second deer and sat up to see Edward watching me with hooded eyes.

"That was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen, Bella. You taking down your prey and feeding; I have no words, baby," he said in a husky voice. I didn't think; I just pounced, and we went rolling down the slight slope we were on. We were kissing and groping and moaning. Edward started kissing down my throat and unzipping my coat. We were trying to be careful not to rip each other's clothes, when that was all I wanted to do. I just wanted my husband naked and inside me. Edward heard my thoughts because he growled loudly.

"I'm sorry, baby," he murmured against my skin and ripped my clothes off me. I was so turned on that I didn't care we were in the middle of the forest naked. I grinned at him and ripped his clothes off.

"Only fair, baby; but I am not going to pretend to apologize," I told him. Since I was stronger than him now, I flipped him over so I could straddle him. We were both already so turned on that there was no need for extended foreplay. I straddled his lap and speared myself with his cock. We both moaned at the feel of being joined.

"Oh baby, you feel so good. It feels like the first time we made love; you are so tight," Edward moaned out, as he started to move underneath me. I could only moan in response. My new senses heightened everything about our love-making; it was all so overwhelming. It didn't take long for me to reach my orgasm, but Edward wasn't done with me yet. He flipped us back over and began pounding into me again. I reached up and ran my fingers though his hair and brought his mouth to mine in a searing kiss.

"I love you, Edward. I never imagined it could feel like this," I panted out. With those words, he roared out his release triggering another of my own. We lay panting in each other's arms and shared sweet kisses. When we regained our composure, we quickly buried our kills and headed back to our cottage to get cleaned up and dressed.

**EPOV**

I had always enjoyed making love to Bella as a human, but making love to Bella as a vampire was unbelievable. I cannot believe I ever considered not changing my beloved. I looked over at her, as we ran back to our cottage; she was so happy. Jasper said that was all he could pick up from her was love, happiness, and contentment. I must say that I felt the same way. I was going to have to tell Bella about the dog imprinting on our daughter soon. I hated to burst our happy bubble so soon, but I knew the dog would try something; and I wanted to be prepared.

"Bella, love, I have something to tell you," I told her as we finished getting ready. She looked so happy when she looked up at me; her eyes were golden now after feeding. Since she had been on animal blood for eight months, she didn't have the blood-red newborn eyes.

"What is it, baby?" she asked, nothing but love and concern in her beautiful golden eyes.

"While you were finishing up your transformation, Jacob Black showed up," I started.

"He didn't try to hurt Ren; did he?" she growled out. She was not going to be happy about this, but she needed to know.

"No, he didn't. At first, it was his intention to kidnap her so you would come to him," I said, and she roared this time. I was going to have to get this out quick, before she destroyed something.

"But then he saw her. Baby, he imprinted on Renesmee," I said and cringed. She got a confused look on her face.

"Imprint? But, isn't that what happens when the wolves find their mates? He can't do that; she is just a baby," she said. I knew she wasn't accusing me of lying; she was just trying to understand.

"He did, baby. Evidently it doesn't matter what age they are when they see that girl; they imprint. He was very adamant about seeing her. He said we couldn't keep him away from her," I told her, getting angry all over again.

"That's what he thinks!" she shrieked.

"This is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard of. That is just wrong. She is a baby," she yelled and paced about our bedroom.

"Don't worry, sweetheart; he is in jail right now. Charlie drove up when he started to fight us, and he arrested him. Let's go see Ren, and then we can go file a restraining order against him," I told her. She seemed slightly comforted by this thought, and she took my hand; and we ran out of the house to see our baby.

**BPOV**

The whole family was enamored with our baby. She really was perfect. We were all gathered around cooing and talking to her as she lay on the couch. This was going to be the most loved baby in the world. As we were sitting there, Edward's cell rang. He got up to answer it; the smile that was on his face left and was replaced by anger. I got up and walked over to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me.

"Thanks, Charlie; we will be there in 10 minutes to file that restraining order," he said as he hung up. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down.

"Jacob was released on bond; we need to get to the station and file that restraining order," he said, once he looked up.

"Come on; the sooner we get this done, the better I will fill," I said and turned back to our family.

"Go on; we have Ren, and you know she is safe with us," Carlisle said.

We arrived at the station 10 minutes later. We got out of my car and headed up the steps. Jacob opened the door, heading out of the station; and I froze.

"Bella! What are you doing here? I already posted bond, so you don't have to worry about that. How is our girl doing?" he asked cheerfully.

Was he insane?

"How our girl is doing?" I asked, pointing between Edward and me.

"It is none of your business. Now get out of my way; we are here to file a restraining order on you. You are never coming near our baby," I snarled, pushing past him.

"What do you mean that it is none of my business? Of course, it is my business; she is my imprint. This fixes everything Bella; we can be in each other's lives. You can keep Edward, and I will be with Nessie," he said proudly.

"If you think I am going to let you sniff around our baby after you tried every trick in the book to break us up, you are crazier than I thought. You are not going to be in my life, Jacob Black, especially not as my son-in-law. This whole imprinting business is sick, and her name is Renesmee!" I yelled. I looked around; luckily, the parking lot was empty, and there was no one around. I could see Jacob getting angry.

"Bella is right, dog; you are never coming near our daughter. I thought I made myself clear before Charlie arrested you," Edward said.

"You can't keep me from her. She is MINE," he roared. Charlie came running out of the station then.

"What is going on here?" Charlie asked.

"No, Jacob, she will never be yours," I said; and with that I turned around, and Edward and I went back to my car and headed home.

"We can't stay here," I cried out, as we drove home.

"He won't ever give up; I could see it in his mind," Edward said, taking my hand.

We pulled up to the main house; and everyone ran outside, minus Rose who was inside with baby.

"I saw your discussion on the way home. We have already begun to pack," Alice said, as we climbed out of the car.

"I am so sorry, Bella," Esme said. She knew this would kill me to move away from Charlie.

"He will understand, Bella. He just wants us to be safe, and he knows Jacob will never leave us alone. He and Cora can fly to see us often; we will figure out a way that Jacob won't be able to track him," Edward said, pulling me into a hug.

"Come on, and let's finish packing," I said; I wanted out of here before Jacob tried to come back.

**JPOV**

I watched as Bella and Edward pulled away. I wasn't going to let them keep me away from Nessie. Charlie then grabbed me by the arm again and pulled me into the station.

"What are you doing, Charlie?" I asked; we were just yelling nothing to arrest me over.

"Disturbing the peace and that is 24 hours," Charlie said plainly.

"What about them? They were yelling too," I screamed.

"Now, resisting arrest and that is another 24 hours," Charlie said, throwing me back in my cell. Just two days from now and I was going back to the Cullen's to see my Nessie.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/.


	43. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**ChPOV**

I couldn't say I was surprised when Edward and Bella came to the station to file a restraining order against Jacob. But they got sidetracked, when he confronted them. She called to let me know what was going on and the reason that they left the station so suddenly.

What he pulled was over the top; and I couldn't get over how stupid he was for going to the Cullen property.

Another thing that I couldn't bring myself to stomach was the fact that he had chased Bella basically ever since she came back to Forks. Jacob had tried every way in the world to come between Bella and Edward, so he could have Bella for himself. Now, they tell me he had imprinted and basically staked a claim on Ren. What kind of shit was that?

After they left the station and went home, I filed my completed reports and then left myself. Jacob was locked up again for the time being, after a confrontation right here in the station parking lot. I could not have imagined the balls on Jacob that he would have attempted to put his hands on Bella after all that had occurred. He was clearly out of his mind. I decided I would stop by the Cullen place on my way home.

**CPOV**

It had been a very emotional and stressful night and day for all of us. I was so ready for things to settle down and be somewhat normal again. We were in the middle of having a family discussion about what to do. Alice had seen Edward and Bella talking on the way back from seeing Charlie, and she had informed us we needed to begin packing to move; and we did. I loved our vampire speed; it made times like this so much easier. At least all we had to pack was personal belongings and clothes. We took a break from packing to have a meeting.

"It's time for us to move anyway, and we already have houses purchased that are ready to move into. We have our cover stories ready. The only thing left to do is change our names again, and I'm thinking it wouldn't be a bad idea if we could change our appearances at least a little bit," Alice suggested.

"That's very good thinking, darlin', very tactical. You know the wolf is not going to let this go without searching for his imprint or at least trying to," Jasper pointed out.

"Yes, you are right about that I am afraid," I said.

"What's this about changing our appearances though? We are vampires; we can't change how we look," Rose stated.

"That's where you are wrong, dear sister," Alice told her smiling.

"Okay, I'm lost; please explain," Rose told her.

"Well, for one thing, I intend to have hair extensions put in my hair; and I had a vision of Carlisle getting in contact with a vampire, whom is also a scientist. He has developed a vampire spray-on solution, something like an airbrush tan. It will allow us to have a natural human skin tone and cover up our sparkle in the sun," Alice explained.

Gasps were heard around the room; and it hit me then, which friend she was talking about. I didn't know why I had never thought of it before; the guy she was talking about was a genius. I had known him for years; we became friends when I was in Italy all those years ago. He and I had talked about him releasing his formula back then, but the Volturi had forbidden him not to. Now that the vampire world was aware of a new ruling force, he could do it. I would have to contact him immediately. Alice was right; this would be the perfect thing.

"Alice, I know exactly of whom you speak, and I will contact him as soon as we adjourn from this meeting," I told them.

"I say we adjourn now and get back to packing; we need to get finished and get gone as soon as possible," Alice said.

"Anyone have any questions before we adjourn? If not, let's be on our way," I replied.

Everyone stood up and went back to packing. It was only another hour and a half until we were done; and that included the main house, as well as Edward and Bella's cottage. We were in the process of loading everything into our cars, when Charlie pulled up; he didn't look happy at all.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that the mutt thought we had come to bail him out of jail. He obviously needed mental help, if he thought for one second that Bella and I would agree to him being around our baby after all the crap he had pulled. That kidnapping scheme was enough to warrant that alone, and I was thrilled to know we would be gone very soon.

"What's going on, guys?" Charlie asked, as he walked up.

"It's time for us to move, Charlie; it's no longer safe for us to stay in Forks. Don't worry though; you will still get to see both of your girls as regular as possible," I told him.

"I'm guessing this has to do with Jacob," Charlie said.

"Yes, we discussed it and decided that a simple restraining order wouldn't be enough to keep him away, so we're moving away for quite awhile. It was getting time for us to move on anyway," I explained.

"I'll miss all of you, but I understand; I want my granddaughter to be safe and happy, so I understand," Charlie told me.

Finally, everything was loaded into the cars, and we were ready to go. Carlisle came out of the house and let us know his friend would be ready to come and meet us once we got settled. We had everything arranged with the airport as far as luggage, vehicles, and our boxes of personal belongings went; they would be on a privately owned cargo plane and would be at the airport in Canada when we got there.

By nightfall, everything was done; and we were set to leave. We said our goodbyes to Charlie and promised him that we would be in touch very soon. We gave him one of our sat phones, so we could contact him; and it wouldn't be traced like his landline could be. We wanted to take no chance of Jacob finding anything out.

After that was done, we got in our cars and took off for the airport. As promised, our cargo plane was waiting. We got out and walked inside and gave our information to the attendant.

"Mr. Platt, everything is all ready for you and your family; your private jet is waiting as well. You all can board whenever you wish," the attendant told dad.

"Thank you, miss," dad replied.

We made our way to the plane and boarded. It took a little bit, but we were finally in the air headed to our new home in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Our homes were all situated in the Alberta district.

**BPOV**

Once we were on the plane and flying to our new home, I thought about how sad it was that Esme and I, along with Alice and Rose, had worked so hard on the nursery in the cottage. Now we wouldn't even get to use it, and the thought of that made me sad because I really liked it. We did, however, bring the baby furniture with us; I just couldn't see leaving it behind.

I suppose Edward either read my thoughts or my face; maybe both was the case because he took my hand and gently squeezed it with his own, as he studied me with a soft gaze.

"Don't fret, my love; you can change whatever you don't like about the new house," he told me.

"I just hate we did all that work for nothing though, Edward, but I guess since we are vamps it doesn't matter; we don't get tired anyway," I replied.

"I know you, Bella; you simply hate the waste of money, and you might as well admit it," he said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and smiled; I knew he was right though. I did hate the waste of money; even though, we had more than plenty of it to last us for all time. I decided that once we reached our new home that I would just recreate Ren's nursery to look like the one in the cottage. My baby girl was worth it, no matter the cost or how much time it took. With vampire speed, it would take no time at all. I spent the rest of the flight enjoying being a mother and being with my loved ones. Jasper had brought his guitar; he was entertaining us by playing for the family.

The flight to Canada didn't take long at all. Once we had landed and gotten off the plane, we went inside the terminal and waited for all of our cars, luggage, and boxes to be unloaded. We rented a U-Haul truck for all of the luggage, personal boxes, and baby furniture. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle loaded the truck in the order that we would be stopping, so all of Carlisle and Esme's things were loaded last.

After that was done and we had everything taken care of at the airport, we got in our cars and set out for Esme and Carlisle's house first.

**JPOV**

I have finally gotten out of jail; I had been in there for two days. Seems the judge didn't like the fact I had just made bond twenty minutes prior.

"You stay out of trouble this time, Jacob. That means stay away from my daughter and granddaughter," Charlie said, glaring at me.

I just ignored him and walked toward the woods. It was early enough in the morning that no one would see me. Once I was deep enough in that I wouldn't be seen; I phased and headed toward the Cullens and to my imprint.

When I arrived, I phased and dressed; I expected to be met by Edward forbidding me to see his daughter, but it looked like no one was around. As I got closer, it seemed like no one was around; I sniffed the air and everyone's scents were old, at least a couple of days. I wondered if they had gone hunting; I felt myself getting angry. How dare Bella put my imprint in danger! It was too cold this time of year for a human, especially an infant to be out in the wilderness.

I walked up to the house and noticed the metal blinds were down over the windows. That was strange; they wouldn't put those down for a hunting trip, so I decided to look around a bit. I ran back into the woods, phased, and found Bella's, Edward's, and Nessie's scents; they were old as well, but I decided to follow the scents. I was hoping to find them, but instead I found a little cottage with their scents all over it. I phased back and walked up to it; I found it had no alarms system like the main house undoubtedly had. I broke into the house and walked around; all of their personal items were gone. There were no clothes and no pictures, and there were dust covers over everything. There was an empty room that obviously was supposed to be a nursery.

I let out a roar of anger and ran out the door and phased to head back to town. They had moved, while I was in jail. I couldn't believe this; I had to go talk to Charlie.

"Where are they, Charlie?" I roared at him, as I entered the police station.

"Who, Jacob?" he asked calmly, as he rose from his chair. Charlie was the only one in the station, so I didn't have to worry about being quiet.

Charlie was staring at me now; he had a blank look on his face. I could tell he probably wasn't going to give away any information, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try.

"The Cullens!" I yelled.

"Where have they taken her? I deserve to know where she is; it is my right," I said, feeling angry that he was protecting those leeches, including Bella. How could she do this to me? She was dead to me.

"HA! After all the stunts you have pulled over the past several months, you have no rights concerning that baby! No sir! If I have my way, you will never see her again. And believe me if anyone can make that happen Bella and Edward can," he replied, his voice full of hatred.

"I will find them!" I yelled and ran out the door to begin my search.

I got home and called all the surrounding airlines looking for the name Cullen and people matching their descriptions. There was nothing; it is like they had disappeared. There was no way I would be able to find them. They had been disappearing for years, and they had unlimited income. They would have to come back to Forks eventually; I just had to bide my time.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/.


	44. Moving In and Setting Up

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**BPOV**

Calgary was gorgeous; I didn't need Alice's ability to tell the future to know that we were going to be very happy here. Everyone was thrilled that we would be able to live in a relatively sunny climate. This would be a new experience for them; I could tell everyone was excited about being out in the sun. Today was overcast so we didn't have to worry about being seen today. Carlisle had called his friend before we left Forks; he was meeting us at Esme and Carlisle's home later this evening to deliver the formula and catch up. Carlisle was very eager to introduce him to Ren; I was sure as a fellow scientist that they would have a lot to talk about concerning her and her birth.

Sometime later, we pulled into Esme and Carlisle's drive behind the truck. The driveway was beautiful; it had huge flowering bushes and trees on either side. Their house was unbelievable; it was two stories with brick on the bottom and white stucco on the top.

We walked into the house and entered a huge foyer; it had light hardwood floors and a huge curved staircase that led to the top floor. From there we entered the family room, which was a large spacious room. It had light colored walls and the same light colored wood flooring. The ceilings were very high with recessed lighting; the back was all windows that looked out over a lush green backyard. Ren would love playing out here as she got older. The adjacent wall held a floor to ceiling built in bookcase and entertainment center.

The large kitchen, which was just off the family room, flowed back into the dining area. The kitchen had light colored ceramic tiles and oak cabinetry with dark granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. The small, but cozy breakfast nook was on the other end of the kitchen; it was surrounded by windows. The dining area on the other end was also surrounded by windows. There was also a game room complete with a home theatre system. A large formal living room with windows going all around the room completed the first floor. The second floor consisted of bedrooms and offices.

Esme showed me the drawings she had planned for Ren's rooms at their house. The walls were painted lavender and would have a white crib, changing station, and rocking chair; but when she got older, she had it designed fit for a princess.

The walls would remain the same and the baby items would be replaced with a white twin bed with a small lace canopy attached to the wall. At the foot of the bed would be a small settee; off of the bedroom, she will have a large playroom filled with what I was sure any toy a child could want.

Esme and Carlisle's bedroom was very grand; large windows showed a scenic view of the yard and river. A beautiful fireplace drew the focal point from outside in. The bathroom had a large jacuzzi tub and walk-in shower. They both had large offices with gorgeous views, and the last room was a large guest room.

"Esme, Carlisle, this house is perfect," I said, as we unloaded boxes.

We wanted to get most of their things set up since Carlisle's friend was staying here for his visit. It took us a couple of hours, but we got everything unpacked and put away. Esme would just have to go back later and rearrange everything like she wanted.

"Okay folks, whose house is next?" Emmett asked, as he walked up and put his arms around Rose, who was cuddling a sleeping Renesmee.

She was such a good baby; we had all taken turns looking out for her as we unpacked.

"I believe we are next," Edward said.

After locking up and securing the house, we piled into all our vehicles and headed down the street to mine and Edward's home.

All our homes were in the same general area with only a mile or two separating us all. We may be living apart, but we would still be close by each other.

Our new home was perfect; it was a large two story brick home with an immaculate lawn and landscaping. In the backyard, we had a swimming pool with a little waterfall. I loved to swim; I didn't get a chance to do it in Forks much until Esme had the one installed at the main house.

We had a large formal living room with cream colored walls and light tan carpet and a fireplace. Our kitchen wasn't as large as Esme's and didn't have a breakfast nook. We had oak colored hardwood floors, oak cabinetry, and light colored granite tops with stainless appliances. In the middle of the kitchen was a large island with bar stools; it would be a perfect place for Ren to eat breakfast. Just off the kitchen was the formal dining room; it had large windows on one end with a beautiful view of the backyard.

Our bedroom was the only one on the first floor; it was huge with pale blue walls and patio doors that opened up to a little private patio. The en-suite bathroom was gigantic and had a huge jacuzzi tub; the large walk-in shower was equipped with twelve sprays. I couldn't wait for Edward and me to try out that shower. I was imagining what all we could do in there, when Alice yelled from upstairs.

"Oh, Bella! TMI, sister; I did not need to see that!" she said; and Edward laughed, having seen what she was going on about.

"Sorry!" I yelled unapologetically, and then added a giggle.

The family room was slightly smaller than the living room, and had a built-in entertainment and shelves on two walls. The game room was just off of the family room; it had a door that led out to the pool. Again, my brain conjured up all kinds of images of Edward and me spending time in it.

"Good Lord! Bella, you're getting as bad as Emmett and I'd really rather not see my brother like that," Alice said.

I wasn't one bit ashamed of the lust I had for my husband, so I just simply shrugged my shoulders at her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head and went back to helping unload our belongings.

The upstairs had Ren's room, which we were going to fix like the one at our cottage; then, when she got older, Esme and I came up a design. She would have pale lavender walls and cream furniture. Again, it was room fit for a princess; that was exactly what she was, our princess. I didn't want Ren to be a brat, but I was thrilled that I could give her things that I didn't have as a child. The most important of those was a loving and secure home.

We took every precaution possible thus far to prevent the pest from finding us; I was determined he wasn't going to force us to move again.

Her playroom that was attached to her bedroom was going to be pale green and accented with Disney characters. Knowing Edward the way I do; if he had anything to say about it, it would no doubt be filled with all sorts of toys.

Her en-suite bathroom was pale green and smaller than the master bath. It would also have the Disney theme to match her nursery and playroom. The cabinetry was pale with light colored granite, and the sink basins were above the counter. I loved it because it was very unusual. The shower/bath combo and toilet were in a separate room for more privacy. The extra counter space would be perfect for when she got older and started wearing make-up. Edward growled at that thought; I giggled, as I looked at the sleeping baby in my arms. She was going to be a heartbreaker that was for sure.

The library was huge, and I was going to enjoy filling it up. There was a huge desk in there and many, many shelves. We had a pretty good start on it already, but there was a lot of room for even more books. I could see this becoming one of my favorite rooms.

Edward and I decided to have separate offices; there was no way we would be able to do any work, if we were in the same room. My office was a light colored room, with large windows that made it light and airy; we had small feminine furniture to put in it. Edward's office was darker with heavy masculine furniture and a large bookcase, where he would be able to put his accounting books.

The last room was a guest room; it was on the other side of the house, and would have complete privacy. It also had a patio door that led out onto a private balcony and would be perfect for either set of my parents to come visit.

One of the perks of being a vampire was the speed we had our house unpacked and mostly set up within a couple of hours. Now, we were off to Em and Rose's home.

**RPOV**

Our house, which was a two story brick home, was surrounded by a wrought iron fence. The living room was huge and very elegant; it was painted minty green and had oak hardwood floors. It had large windows on two walls that made the room airy and inviting. In my opinion, this house was the most elegant of all our homes and completely me. Edward snorted at that thought and rolled his eyes; I just ignored him.

"It is about time we got my house set up. It would be a shame if I had to wait any longer to move into my palace," I said.

"Oh please, Rose, stop being a drama queen, as you tell me," Edward replied, as he and Emmett pulled another box of stuff from the truck.

"Hush up, brother dear; I'm not trying to roll you for your job. I was simply stating a fact, so don't get your panties in a bunch," I retorted.

"Hey! Don't be hating on my husband; and besides, he doesn't wear the panties in our house. I do; thank you very much," Bella quipped and surprised us all.

Emmett and Edward almost dropped what they were toting because they started laughing so hard. If they had been human, they would be in tears by now. The whole family soon cracked up and had a good laugh, and then we got back to work.

The kitchen was large with cream colored cabinets, dark grey granite countertops, and ceramic tile flooring. The appliances were stainless steel, and it had huge windows over the sink overlooking our backyard. The dining area was right off the kitchen; it wasn't a big area, but it was large enough for a good size table, for when we entertained. I planned on doing a lot of that. The formula that Carlisle's friend developed would allow us to do so much more than we have in the past.

Both of our offices were on the first floor; mine was the largest, with its dark paneled walls and a large fireplace. Emmett's office had cream colored walls and a built-in cabinet and shelves on one wall. I think the reason Emmett didn't mind having the smaller office was because it connected to our game room. It was a large room and I was sure he would soon fill it with every toy he could think of.

I loved our bedroom; it had pale pink walls. I knew it was very girly, but Emmett wouldn't care, as long as the bed was big. The last thing on that man's mind, when we were in the bedroom, was the wall color. There were three large windows on one wall that let in plenty of sunshine. Our en-suite bath was amazing, and I could practically live in it. It had a large jacuzzi tub and a huge walk-in shower. I couldn't help but be like Bella and let my mind wonder to the things he and I could do there. No sooner than I thought that; Edward and Alice screamed.

"Rosalie!"

"That's just gross; please don't ever go there again in my presence," Edward all but yelled.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. He couldn't say much though; he was no longer exactly a saint either.

The floors and walls of the shower were ceramic tile, and the cabinets were dark wood with marble-looking granite tops. It had a large lighted vanity that was to die for. Like I said; I could live in that room.

We were moving in the last of mine and Emmett's things, when Alice came in clapping her hands and being her normally bossy self.

"Come on, guys; let's hurry this up. We've still got mine and Jasper's house to do. It will be time to meet with Carlisle's friend soon," she said.

"Calm down, darlin'; we will get it all done," Jasper said.

"Jazz, you know it's gonna take longer with our house than any though," Alice whined.

"Yeah, only because you have got three times as many clothes as the rest of us," Emmett said, teasing her.

"Yeah, well, just think where you'd be, if I didn't shop the way I do. We all know how much you love watching Rosalie model all her lingerie," Alice replied and stuck out her tongue at him.

We all cracked up laughing; Alice could take as much teasing as she dished out, but not when it came to shopping.

**APOV**

We were finally going to our house. I wasn't joking when I said ours would take the longest to unload. Edward might have had his baby furniture, but I had my clothes; they had better not wrinkle one article of clothing, or I would rip off the culprit's arms and hide them where they couldn't find them for a month.

"Calm down, Alice, and don't worry; we will be careful with your clothes. There's no need for violence," Edward said, as he walked past me with two Dolce and Gabbana dresses held out carefully in front of him. Yep! That was right; I was making everyone carry my clothes in two or three pieces at a time. Sometimes one, depending on the length of the dress or coat; it would be one at time.

"Seriously, Alice, one at a time?" Bella complained, as she carried a single gown up the stairs, being careful not to step on the hem.

"Yes, Bella!" I said and sighed exasperatedly.

"You do realize the gown you are carrying is one of a kind, and it costs around 5,000 dollars; don't you?" I asked her.

Just then, Edward and Emmett came along toting some more gowns, while Edward was actually being mindful of the hems dragging the ground; Emmett was not. He had two gowns slung over his back and both of them dragging the ground; I nearly died again.

"Emmett, look at what you are doing!" I screeched and ran over to save my gowns from ruin.

"What is the big deal, Alice?" he asked.

"Men! They are clueless," I said, stomping my foot.

"Do you know those gowns are originals by the designer; not even the women in Hollywood have a copy of those gowns?" I asked him.

"Well, it's not like you don't go shopping all the time and won't buy more," he retorted and rolled his eyes.

I wanted to cry; and if my tear ducts still worked, I would have.

"Esme, tell Emmett to be more careful and don't torture me and my wardrobe," I pleaded.

"Emmett, stop torturing your sister and her wardrobe; think about how you would feel, if it were your jeep," Esme said.

Emmett looked horrified and dropped his head.

"Yes ma'am," he said humbly and continued on with the work.

I loved mine and Jasper's new home. It would be nice to live on our own for a while; I knew the rest of our family felt this way too. The house was a brick, two story home that was simple and completely elegant. The living room was large with light khaki colored walls. The wall facing the front yard had a fireplace and huge windows, while the second floor opened up into a balcony overhead. The other wall had a built-in entertainment center painted black; the floors were a dark cherry hardwood.

The kitchen had the same hardwood floors with black and white cabinets, light colored granite counter tops, and stainless steel appliances. The dining room that was just off the kitchen had huge windows and patio doors that led out onto our patio. It was large with a grill and perfect for entertaining; we were going to have to see about having a pool installed.

The patio also led into our game room with its large floor covered by light colored carpet and the wall the same color as the living room and kitchen. One whole side of the room was a bar; this was definitely a home for parties. I could imagine all the parties we could throw here.

Our bedroom was large with soft plush carpet and an incredible en-suite bath. The bathroom had windows all around; it was okay though because the room was on the second level and located on the back of the house. It had a huge vanity with black cabinets, white countertops, and double sinks. There is also a jacuzzi tub and walk-in shower.

My office, I loved it because it had huge windows all around; and it would give me a perfect view of our surroundings. We lived in a beautiful area and had neighbors, but you couldn't see them; the trees were beautiful and reminded me of Forks, only sunnier. Jasper's office was darker in color; he enjoyed it that way though. He had a large black built in bookcase, perfect for all his history books and materials.

"Well, guys, that is it. Pixie, you don't have to dismember anyone because all your precious clothes made it through unscathed," Emmett said, as he dodged away from my half-hearted attempt to hit him.

"Well, I suggest we head back over to mine and Esme's house; Augustus said he would be here at 8:00, and he is very punctual," Carlisle said.

We locked up; then, we got back into our vehicles and drove over to their house to wait for the man who would make our lives much simpler from now on.

**Author/Beta Note:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/. Most of the pictures of the houses are on their own individual page. Some of the rooms in Edward and Bella's house have been personalized. If I use a room on the main blog, it may be personalized as well.


	45. Meeting with Augustus

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**CPOV**

I was really looking forward to seeing my old friend again. I had not seen him in so long, and I couldn't help wonder what he'd been up to all these years. I was really excited for the prospect of being able to find out about his experiments. He had always been brilliant, and I never understood why the Volturi wouldn't allow him to release his formula. After all, they were the ones who were forever insisting that our kind stay hidden from the human world. Augustus's formula would have been the perfect thing. There were a lot of things I never understood about the way Aro's mind worked. I was just glad to have the knowledge that we were no longer under his thumb.

**ARPOV**

It had been many years since I had seen my old friend Carlisle; I often wondered whatever became of him after he left Italy. I had been anxious to catch up with him and see what had gone on in his life ever since he called. I had been amazed and thrilled, when I heard it had been his family that defeated the Volturi. I figured he would always be alone and just travel around the world or something. I had learned though that he had in fact become a doctor and created a family for himself. That thought intrigued me more every time I thought of it.

**APOV**

"It's time! He will be here in two minutes," I announced to everyone.

The family and I assembled in the living room to meet the man, who was about to change our lives and make them much easier. I was so excited; I could hardly wait. Two minutes later the doorbell rang, and Esme answered it.

"Good evening. Would this be Dr. Carlisle Cullen's residence?" he asked.

"Yes, it would. Won't you please come in?" Esme asked in reply.

"Thank you," he said.

Esme led him to the living room, where we all waited.

"Augustus Reynolds, it's been too long, old friend," Carlisle greeted.

"That it certainly has, Carlisle, and for that I am sorry. We should have kept in better touch, but we shall make up for it now," Augustus replied with a smile.

"That we will, but first allow me to introduce my wonderful family," Carlisle said.

"Of course, and please let me say that from the looks of it, you have done a wonderful job," he replied.

"Thank you; first, we have Edward, who is my oldest son and his mate Bella, who is our youngest. Next would be Rosalie, who is the next oldest child and her mate Emmett who is after her. Last, but by no means least, we have Alice and her mate Jasper," Carlisle said.

"Well, it is my great pleasure to meet you all; I have been looking very forward to this, ever since Carlisle called me," Augustus replied.

"I saved the best introduction for last; this is Esme, my lovely bride," Carlisle told him, as he put his arm around Esme's shoulder.

"I must say I find myself quite envious old friend; you have a beautiful family. I am curious though; when I talked to Eleazar, he said you have a granddaughter," Augustus said.

"Yes, she is upstairs sleeping. She is Bella and Edward's daughter; you might meet her in a bit. She usually wakes up every couple of hours to eat," Carlisle explained.

"Ah, I see and will look forward to it, then," he said.

"You don't have any type of companion for yourself?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I have a young friend that comes around quite a lot, when he's not pursuing other things. His name is Colin Reynolds; he took my last name when I turned him. He was 18 and dying from injuries he sustained in a mugging. I found him and took him to my home and changed him," Augustus explained.

We listened intently as Augustus explained what he had been up to over the years, and he had, in fact, been quite busy. He had invented the spray tan for our kind and he told us about colored contacts.

"You say you have invented colored contacts that are venom resistant?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it would take me an eternity to explain the process, but they do in fact work quite well. I am wearing them now, in fact," he said.

I hadn't noticed his eye color at first, but I looked now; his eyes were a dark brown color. They were gorgeous with his jet black hair and tan looking skin.

"This is so exciting; we can all have different eye color!" I exclaimed.

I don't remember what my human eye color was, but I always imagined it blue or brown. I know Jazzy would look so hot with blue or green eyes.

**EPOV**

Everyone was discussing or thinking of what the possibility of all the discoveries Augustus had made would mean for us, when I heard my daughter's angelic thoughts from upstairs.

"_Mommy? Daddy? I'm hungry,"_ she thought, as she started squirming in her crib. Bella heard her and started to get up.

"_Daddy, I'm wet,"_Ren started to complain.

"Let me go get her, love, while you go fix her a bottle. She is wet and hungry; so by the time we are back downstairs, you will have her bottle ready," I explained. She agreed and went to the kitchen, while I headed upstairs.

"_You are such a good father, Edward; I am so proud of you. You and Bella work so well together," _Esme praised. I smiled as I ran up the stairs. Like any man, I liked to make my mom proud.

I walked into the nursery Esme fixed for Ren; she had started to get impatient while waiting to get a dry diaper. She, like most babies, hated being wet and wanted to be changed five minutes ago. She heard me enter the nursery and turned her head in my direction.

"_Daddy!" _her thoughts exclaimed, as her chocolate brown eyes lit up. She was such a beautiful baby with her curly hair the same shade of bronze as mine and her brown eyes, the same as Bella's human ones.

"Hello, little one; did you have a good nap?" I asked her, as I lifted her out of the crib and kissed her downy soft locks.

"_Yes, Daddy,"_ she responded.

"Okay, let's get you a dry diaper on. Mommy is making you a bottle right now," I told her while I worked.

"We have a visitor downstairs, Ren. He is an old friend of Grandpa Carlisle's, and he is anxious to meet you," I told her.

She was listening to me intently, as I changed her into a pretty dress. Alice and Rose had bought her so many clothes, and insisted that she had on a new outfit every time she was changed. It didn't bother Ren to be changed so much, so Bella and I just went with it. Bella agreed they were too adorable not to be worn; I went with whatever my wife wanted.

"Okay, gorgeous, time to go meet Mr. Reynolds," I said, as I settled her in the crook of my arm and headed downstairs.

When we entered the living room, Augustus stood up to get a better look at Ren.

"She is truly extraordinary; she looks completely human, but she does not smell human. I can tell by her eyes that she is mentally more mature than any human infant," he said, looking at my daughter with awe.

"Hello, little poppet, it is a great pleasure to meet you," Augustus said.

Ren watched him with great delight; he was the first person she had met other than family. I could tell from her thoughts she wanted to talk to him, so I told him to put her hand on his face. He did so without question and immediately gasped.

She showed him that she was happy to meet him. There was laughter and happiness in my daughters face at being able to surprise this interesting man.

"Extraordinary!" he exclaimed and took his seat again.

I handed Ren to Bella, as she sat down; Ren greedily began sucking her bottle. Augustus had so many questions about Ren's conception and birth. He was first and foremost a scientist, but he was never rude or intrusive with his questioning.

**BPOV**

"So, you slowly changed during the pregnancy. Was it painful at all?" Augustus asked me.

I looked down lovingly at Ren while she ate.

"No, it wasn't painful at all. The worst part of the pregnancy for me was the morning sickness. I hear a lot of woman say that though," I commented with a shrug. I looked over to Edward who was nodding his head in agreement.

"I couldn't imagine what was wrong with Bella, when she started getting sick on our honeymoon. Now that it's over and I think back, I realize she was exhibiting other symptoms; her balance was better and her hearing and eyesight had improved as well by this time. I was still shocked, when we realized she could be pregnant. I almost panicked, but Bella talked me down," he replied with a chuckle.

"You almost panicked? Why? This is an absolute miracle," Augustus said sounding confused.

This caused everyone in the room to laugh and his confusion to increase.

"As my family would love to tell you, I have a tendency to overreact; especially when it came to human Bella and her safety. I was afraid I had put her life in danger, but she really did talk me down. As you said, this was a miracle; she let me know that this was a good thing. She pointed out that her body was already changing to accommodate the baby, and that it would probably change further. We confirmed this with Carlisle, and he assured us she would be safe," Edward replied, as he stroked Ren's hair while she drank her bottle.

"By the time she was four or five months along, her shield had become very powerful; and she is the reason we defeated the Volturi. She neutralized their powers and even used Jane and Alex's powers against everyone. She was amazing," Carlisle pointed out, like a proud father announcing his child is on the honor roll.

If I still blushed, I would have been purple; instead, I just smiled shyly and looked down at my baby.

"That is truly remarkable, Bella. May I inquire about the birth?" he asked.

"The birth was, I imagine, like most human births; I went into labor early while out shopping," I told him, but I didn't mention Jacob.

We had decided it was best not to mention them to other vampires. I never wanted to see Jacob Black again, but I didn't want other vampires going to Forks to check them out and possibly killing someone I knew and cared about.

"We got back home; and about an hour later, she was here. I was able to push her out with no problem. She actually helped with what she could and made it very easy on me, well as easy as birth can be. I held her for a minute before Edward bit me. We knew my transformation would complete after the birth, but he bit me to speed it along. I woke up 12 hours later, a fully transformed vampire," I told him, while he sat and looked completely fascinated.

"I see you have no problems holding her, but she doesn't smell human. While you traveled up here, did you have any trouble being around humans? I mean; aren't you just a few days old, my dear?" he asked.

"She is; but when she was about two months along, she started craving blood. She has been on animal blood since then, so she has had no trouble being around humans," Carlisle said.

"Fascinating! Now, what about Renesmee? Does she exhibit any other powers besides her communication?" he asked.

"Not yet, she is completely on baby formula right now, but we are thinking that will change as she gets older," Carlisle replied.

Everyone was paying attention, but we were all curious of what Augustus thought.

"I believe you are probably right, old friend. If Bella's pregnancy is anything to go by, she will exhibit more vampire traits as she gets older. I am thinking when she hits puberty, her true nature will manifest itself," he said.

"What do you mean, her true nature?" Edward asked.

Edward and I heard the answer in his head, but he asked this out loud for the non-mind reader's benefit.

"Her true nature being whether she will be more human or vampire. If she is more human, her abilities won't advance beyond what you see here with her communication. If she is more vampire, she will become far more advanced; she will begin craving blood. I will be checking back with you, if that is okay when the time comes. I am most interested in your little Ren," he said with a smile.

"Of course, you are invited back here any time, Augustus," Edward said.

Augustus stayed for a few more hours and explained to us how to apply the vampire airbrush tanning solution. We could put in on and it would stay on for up to three months at a time. The contacts were simple; they were venom resistant and would last for as long as we had them. Augustus did advise us to change them out every so often though. He left us with a huge supply just in case something happened, and said he would ship more when we required them. The family was very excited to try everything out.

**Author/Beta Note:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/.


	46. New Looks and A Filrty New Neighbor

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**RPOV**

Finally, there was a vampire who had made this life worth having. I really liked that Augustus guy; he was very helpful in making our lives much better and simpler to live.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Emmett asked, looking at Carlisle.

"Well, I think it would probably be better for mates to pair up and spray each other down. Each couple can go down to the basement and have complete privacy until they are done. I know there are a couple of us changing our hair color; I suggest doing that first," Carlisle explained.

"Who gets to go first?" Emmett asked.

"I think it's only fair for Carlisle and Esme to go first," Alice said.

The rest of us agreed; so while they were working on themselves, the rest of us worked on getting our appointments set up for our jobs. Most of us would be starting this coming Monday.

**CPOV**

This spray on tan was an ingenious idea; the Volturi were foolish in not allowing Augustus to release it to our world before. I thought I knew why they didn't want him to do so; I thought it was because they enjoyed having a valid reason to kill, and they didn't want to make it easier for those that would defy them. I wondered if they really thought that the majority of our kind to be so stupid as to believe we weren't aware of what they were doing. Well, there was no need to worry over it, now; thank God.

Esme and I went downstairs and got busy making the first of changes in our appearance. I had decided to put a dark brown wash in my hair and put blue contacts in my eyes. I very much liked the reaction I got from my wife, as she pictured me like that. The wash would have to be renewed every few weeks due to the fact it would wash out. I wasn't going to put a permanent color on my hair, knowing our hair didn't grow out.

Esme chose to keep her hair color, but chose green contacts; I could hardly wait to see her with green eyes. Edward had also chosen to keep his own hair color and chose green contacts.

Bella, she had chosen to keep her hair the same color, but she would wear green contacts; I knew that made Edward happy. Rosalie had picked out a milk chocolate brown shade for her hair and brown contacts, while Emmett chose to keep his dark hair; he chose blue contacts.

The way it was looking; all the kids were trying to make themselves look as if they really did belong to Esme and me, and that made me smile. Alice chose to keep her own hair color and add extensions to it and chose brown contacts. Jasper had opted to darken his hair color and wear green contacts.

**BPOV**

"Okay, I have never had to have a cover story before; how does this work?" I asked, genuinely curious because I knew stories had to be switched up a bit.

"Well, this time around Jasper and I will be twin brothers since we will have the same eye color and similar hair color; we will go by the surname Masen. Carlisle and Esme Platt will be our adoptive parents, and Emmett McCarty will be our adopted older brother; you lovely ladies will be Bella Masen, Alice Masen, and Rosalie McCarty," Edward replied.

"As you remember, we set up our businesses and got the paperwork started a month or so before we left Forks. Everything is ready for our offices, and Jenks even has temp secretaries ready for us to start work in a week from the following Monday. That will give us a week to get settled into the area. Carlisle and Edward, of course, won't start their jobs until the fall when school starts," Jasper said.

"Yes, Edward is going to be a high school English teacher; you are going to drive those high school girl wild, baby," I laughed, as Edward grimaced at that thought.

"Carlisle is going to be the principal of one of the elementary schools, correct?" I asked.

Since I slowly changed, most of my human memories were still intact; only, some things were a little fuzzy.

"That's right, Bella; do you remember what everyone else is going to be doing?" Jasper asked.

Jasper had overseen hundreds of transformations during his time in the South, so he was fascinated by how mine had gone. He was proud of me, and yet a bit envious because I was a newborn with basically no blood lust.

"Let's see, Emmett is going to be a lawyer and Rose a pediatrician; Esme is going to be an interior designer and Alice a fashion designer. You, Jasper, are going to be a child psychologist; did I get everything?" I asked, as I looked around.

I noticed they were all looking at me expectantly, so I knew I forgot somebody.

"Oh! I almost forgot me; I am going to be a stay-at-home mom," I said with a laugh.

Then, Esme and Carlisle walked in from the basement; we were all shocked and speechless.

"Well, how does it look?" Esme asked, spinning around.

"It looks so real, you look human. Hurry up and put in your contacts," Rose said quickly.

They quickly obliged, and the transformation was unbelievable; all of us girls squealed in delight. They looked completely different; especially Carlisle with his dark hair and Esme looked gorgeous with green eyes. Their skin looked completely human.

"Come on Edward, it is our turn to go spray tan each other," I said.

I was absolutely giddy with the thoughts of blending in with humans so well. Edward and I took our turn downstairs, and then we put in our contacts. I took one look at Edward with green eyes and attacked him. I jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"I take it green eyes turn you on," Edward said as he leaned in and kissed me again.

"Everything about my sexy husband turns me on," I replied.

"Well, I must return the compliment and say my wife is absolutely gorgeous and looks incredibly sexy with green eyes herself. As a matter of fact, I am not opposed to taking you home and showing you just how much you affect me, love," he said, grinning.

"I'll race you," I told him.

We were racing upstairs when the pixie appeared in front of us.

"Oh no, you don't, you two; I've seen what you're up to, and it's not happening right now," Alice said.

"Just who are you to tell me that I can't take my wife to our home?" Edward asked.

"This is family time, not playtime; you can do that later," she replied.

Reluctantly, we rejoined the family and waited until everyone was finished with their new looks. We made a very nice human looking family; we still had supernatural good looks, but we could blend in better than before.

Everything had been set up; and everyone but Carlisle, Edward, and I were going to start work in a week from next Monday. Rose would officially take over for the retiring pediatrician, and Emmett would open his law office. He had decided he would be an advocate for children. He thought that would suit him well, and it made him happy.

Jasper was also opening his own office; he and Emmett would be sharing a building. Jasper would be on the top floors, while Emmett would take the bottom floors. Alice already had an appointment with a client to design a wedding gown. Mom also had an office set up and a full crew ready to go. Her business would include designing houses, decorating them, and landscaping properties. She was very good and had clients lined up for herself. Edward was looking forward to being able to work, but he was not looking forward to hearing the thoughts of all those teenage girls. I definitely felt sorry for him. I thought Carlisle was going to have it fairly easy this time.

_A week later…._

"Oh baby, that feels so good mmmmhhm!" Edward growled out, as I ground myself on his lap. We were in our bedroom; Ren was sleeping, and I was showing my husband just how much I loved his new look.

"How much longer will the baby sleep?" Edward asked, as he kissed down my neck.

"It will be a while," I assured him, as I shoved him back on the bed and ripped his clothes off in one motion.

Edward saw what I had in mind and got a cocky grin on his face; he put his hands behind his head, and got ready to enjoy himself. I had just got ready to take my husband when I heard _"mommy"_ in my daughter's thoughts.

"Noooo!" Edward cried out, as I moved off of him.

"She will stay in there and watch the mobile for a little while. We have time to finish this baby," Edward said almost desperately.

I had to struggle to hold in my giggle.

"Edward Cullen, are you suggesting we leave our daughter lying in her room calling for us while we have sex? Shame on you, Daddy!" I said in mock anger, as I redressed.

I couldn't help the smile on my face, so he knew I wasn't upset at him.

"Bella, love, she is an infant; she will probably fall back to sleep anyway," he said crawling toward me in all his naked glory.

I giggled and dodged away, as he reached for me.

"_Mommy! Daddy!" _our impatient daughter yelled for us.

"Yeah, she is going back to sleep," I said.

As I left the room, I heard Edward as he said: "I will get you for this, my little tease."

**EPOV**

Logically, I knew we couldn't leave Ren in bed while my wife took care of my problem, but tell that to my erection. I was going to get that vixen for this. She got me all worked up, and there was no way I was going to take matters into my own hands with my wife and baby just down the hall. Bella giggled again at my thoughts.

I suddenly thought of a way to tease Bella back. We needed a little lawn work done; who better to do that than me? Bella would be sitting in the living room and have the perfect view of the front yard, where I would be working. I put on a pair of old shorts, tennis shoes, and no shirt, to show off my newly acquired tan that Bella seemed so fond of.

I walked downstairs and went to the living room to let Bella see me. Bella was reading in a chair, the perfect place to view me from; and Ren was sitting happily in her swing playing. Bella looked up when I entered the room, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously at me.

"And just what are you going to do?" she asked me.

"Yard work," I said happily and kissed her; I kissed Ren too and then headed out the front door.

I could feel her eyes on me the whole time I worked. I made sure not to look at her, but I could watch her through Ren's eyes. She was pretending to read, but I didn't think she had turned a page in the past thirty minutes. My evil plan was working!

"_Would you look at him! Yummy doesn't even begin to cover it!"_ thought someone coming down the sidewalk, and I cringed.

I wasn't used to having neighbors. I looked up and saw an older lady running on the sidewalk. She was trying not to stare, but did a horrible job of it. Maybe she would just run on and leave me alone to seduce my wife in peace, I thought as I watched her; she was slowing down. I heard Bella giggling inside now.

"_I wonder if this is the new neighbor or if he is the landscaper? There was one way to find out,"_ she thought and walked over to me in what I assumed was supposed to be a seductive way. She looked to be about 40 and a total cougar. She was attractive; I supposed, but didn't hold a candle to my wife. I could tell she saw me as her new prey.

"Hey there; my name is Pamela Wilkes from down the street, and you are?" she asked, as she held out her hand.

Luckily, I had been working and my hands were filthy.

"My name is Edward; my family and I just moved in. I would shake your hand, but my hands are filthy," I said, showing her my hands.

Her eyes glazed over for a second.

"_Oh wow! Would you look at those fingers. I can just imagine what they can do! He said his family, so he is married. Oh well that has never stopped me before,"_ she thought; and I shuddered internally at her thoughts, but instead she just giggled.

"Oh, but Edward, I don't mind getting a little dirty," she said with a wink.

That made me really shudder, and then I heard Bella giggling inside the house.

"_Bella, baby, I know you can hear me; please come out here," _I begged.

Yes, I begged. This woman was getting more and more graphic with her thoughts by the second, and soon she was going to invite me to her place for a drink. I heard Bella in the house moving around and from the sounds of it putting the baby to bed.

"You know, Edward, it is awfully hot out here; why don't you come over to my house? I will get you something cool to drink, and we can get to know each other better," Pamela said, coming to my side and attempting to put her hand on my chest.

Just then Bella came walking out the front door, and she had changed into a pair of the tiniest shorts I had ever seen and a white bikini top. She came over to me and wrapped her arm around me then kissed me.

"Hey babe, I just put the baby down and decided to see if I could persuade you to come take a swim with me. She will be asleep for a couple of hours, and we will have that time all to ourselves," she said in my ear, but loud enough for Pamela to hear.

She did hear because she tensed up like she was ready to strike. I thought to myself, lady you really don't want to do that; you'd lose terribly.

"Oh hello," Bella said, pretending to just notice the very irate and jealous woman standing next to us.

"My name is Bella Masen, Edward's wife; and you are?" Bella introduced herself as she offered her hand to Pamela.

"My name is Pamela Wilkes, your neighbor," she replied not offering to take Bella's hand, instead looking her up and down.

You could see her turn green with envy at Bella's obvious youth and beauty. Bella's gorgeous body was shown to perfection in her shorts and bikini top; she couldn't have chosen anything better to put this cougar in her place.

"It is nice to meet you, Pam. I guess we will see you around; I hate to rush off, but you know how it is." Bella said with a wink, as she sashayed back to the house.

When she reached the door she turned around and said in a seductive voice, "Are you coming, baby?" and walked into the house.

I turned to Pam and said, "It was nice meeting you."

I then took off to the house at a fast human pace, not even looking behind me. I did hear her turn and walk away with a huff; she had never been turned down before. Well, she had better get used to rejection, if she came on to me anymore; I had all I wanted and needed waiting for me inside the house.

_********************Back in Forks******************_

**CSPOV**

I could hardly believe it had been only a week since Bella and the Cullens had been gone; it seemed so much longer to me without my little girl here. I was glad I didn't have to go home to an empty house though; Cora had been keeping me company until late every night. I didn't even want to think about what I would do without her; I'd really be lost.

"You're missing Bella aren't you, sweetheart?" Cora asked, as we sat having dinner.

"Yeah, I am, honey. I didn't know just how much I would miss her until now. She's my little girl; and now, she's all grown up and married with a little girl of her own. I just wish they could have stuck around a bit longer," I told her.

"I know, baby; so do I. I'm sorry it has to be this way; I'm sure she misses you too, and she will always be your little girl," she told me, while patting my hand.

I smiled; but I knew it didn't reach my eyes, as I put my other hand over hers and leaned over to kiss her. After dinner, we decided to go for a walk; I was too restless to sit around the house, even though there was a game on TV.

**CJPOV**

I felt so bad for my Charlie; he missed Bella and his granddaughter so much. I had made sure I was off every night, so I could be at his house when he got home from work. I couldn't stand the thought of him coming into an empty house. I cooked for him a few nights a week and made sure to cook enough that he would have plenty for leftovers. He said I didn't need to cook for him, but I wanted him to eat healthier food than diner food every night. I knew Bella would appreciate that too, and I really enjoyed it.

After dinner was over, Charlie helped me clean up the dishes; and then we took a walk. It was a nice night for once and we enjoyed it together. Later, after we got back, we sat down on the couch and soon found ourselves making out like a couple of teenagers.

Charlie Swan was without a doubt the best and most attentive, loving man I had ever known. He made me feel emotions that had been dormant for many years; he brought my youthful passions back to life with his kisses and his touch.

"Let's go upstairs; I want you to stay with me tonight," he said, as he kissed down my neck.

"Of course, I will stay with you," I told him.

He continued kissing me for a minute, then pulled back and just held me.

"Is something wrong, Charlie?" I asked, as he stared at me.

"No, honey, there's nothing wrong, but I have something I need to say before we go any further," he said with a smile.

"Well, you know you can tell me anything," I told him.

"Cora, I haven't felt the way I feel for you in a long time; you have filled a void in my heart and in my life that I didn't realize I had. I know we haven't been together all that long, but I'm sure of my feelings for you. I need you to know that you mean the world to me, and that I love you," he told me.

Tears of joy sprang to my eyes; I threw myself at him and hugged him as tight as I could. I took his face between my hands and kissed him.

"Charlie Swan, those are the sweetest words I have ever heard in a very long time, and I want you to know the feelings are mutual. I love you too," I told him.

We hugged and kissed more, and then he picked me up and took me upstairs where we made passionate love all night long.

**Author/Beta Note:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/.


	47. Pool Lovin' and Startin' Work

-1**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**EPOV**

Bella had gone in the house ahead of me; she had gotten the baby monitor and brought it out beside the pool. I followed her after I took a quick shower to wash all the yard grime off of me. I got out to the pool, and there was my wife looking sexy as hell. She was laid out on a float completely naked and looked incredibly edible; I wasted no time in joining her in the water.

"That was some stunt you pulled, love," I told her, as I swam over to her.

"Just waiting for the perfect time to make my entrance, honey; I couldn't make it seem obvious that I was watching and listening," she said with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a 'yeah right' look, and then I dumped her off the float.

"Edward Anthony!" she screeched, when she came back up.

"What, love? I was just cooling you off. You looked so hot lying there; I couldn't help myself," I told her, as I went behind her and pulled her to me.

I swept her hair to one side of her neck and began kissing her; I kissed from her shoulder up to her lips.

"God, Edward, you know what that does to me; I can never resist you when you do that," she told me panting.

"You like that; do you? Well, how about this?" I asked as I took her breasts in my hands and gently kneaded them.

"Mmmmhmmm, more," she whispered.

"My pleasure, love," I told her, as I let one hand drift down her torso and stomach to her bare mound.

I cupped it with my hand and gently pressed it against her folds; my middle finger came in contact with her aroused clit and she moaned.

"Damn, you're so wet already, and I have barely touched you, baby," I said as I attacked her neck with more kisses.

She broke my hold on her and came around to face me; she took my hands and drew me to the steps of the pool. She laid back on the smooth, wide surface and met my gaze. I saw the hunger in her eyes and it matched my own. I laid my body on top of her enjoying the feeling of our two bodies meeting in the water. It was a different feeling than when we were in bed.

"You make a very enticing picture; it's making me very hungry, love," I told her, as I let the tip of my hardened length rub her swollen clit.

"Ah, yesss," she hissed through her teeth.

"You want that, don't you? You want me inside you, moving and claiming what's mine?" I asked her in a whispered tone.

She had played with me earlier; now it was my turn to play with her before giving in to what we both wanted.

"Hell yes, I want that; I want you to fuck me, right here, right now," she demanded.

Her words made me forget any game I had intended on playing; she knew how to get to me, and she did. I was on her and in her instantly; it was hard and rough and so damn hot.

"Ugh! Oh! Yeah, baby, just like that," she cried out, as I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

I exposed her neck and planted my face in it and held her that way while I pounded into her.

**BPOV**

"Oh Ed-Edward! Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed and didn't give a damn who heard me.

I hoped for sure cougar heard me; I wanted that bitch to know Edward was mine.

"Baby, oh yeah, right there; I'm going to come!" I screamed and released.

"Yessssss, fuck, Bella, you feel so good coming on my cock," he said, as he locked my body in his arms and released into me with everything he had.

Once we were both sated and calm again, we kissed sweetly, but passionately; then, we just floated around for a while. It was only an hour before Ren woke up. After she awoke, we went inside and spent the rest of the afternoon and evening with her.

**EsPOV**

I got to my new office building early Monday morning; I was renting the twentieth floor of a huge high rise in the city. My secretary was waiting on me with a cup of coffee when I walked into my office. We had been in Calgary for about a week and a half now and had gotten ourselves settled into our new surroundings.

"Hello, Mrs. Platt, it is so nice to finally meet you. I didn't know what you liked in your coffee, so I just brought you black; I hope that is okay," she babbled nervously.

"Miss Todd, black coffee is perfect. Please calm down though; there is no reason to be nervous. I want this to be a pleasant working environment," I told her, and she visibly relaxed.

"Now, I believe I have a meeting this morning at ten, correct?" I asked her.

"Yes, ma'am, you have an appointment with a Mr. and Mrs. Lock. They want an estate built out in the country," she told me.

I met with the Locks at 10:00 A.M. and found them to be a nice couple in their forties. They wanted a five bedroom estate built in the countryside. They loved the minimalist look, so this house would be a cinch to design.

"I love clean designs without a lot of clutter, Mrs. Platt; do you think you can handle this design?" Mrs. Lock asked me.

"Oh yes, I already have some designs in mind; just give me five days, and I will have a plan drawn up for you," I said and smiled.

"I look forward to seeing it," Mr. Lock said, as he and his wife stood up.

I was thrilled when they left; the meeting couldn't have gone better. Alice saw that this job would bring in many more clients and saw me needing to hire four more architects. I was thrilled and couldn't wait to start designing.

**RPOV**

Today was when I took over for the old doctor and met my new coworkers and patients. I was excited to see the children; if I couldn't have them, at least I could help them in some way. I got up from the bed after a romp with Emmett and showered. I dressed quickly, and then did my hair and make-up. Emmett was now in the shower; he would meet his new secretary and a couple of clients today. I couldn't help but wonder what his new secretary would be like. I knew for a fact she had better not even think about him in a sexual way; she would regret it.

After Emmett and I were both dressed and ready to go, we kissed goodbye again in the garage.

"Love you, Rose; have a good day, babe," he told me, as I climbed in my car.

"Thank you, you too and make sure the secretary knows you are taken," I told him.

"No worries about that, Rosie; my eyes only see you, baby," he said with a smile.

He climbed in his new Ferrari, and was gone in the blink of an eye. My hubby loved his speedy cars, but so did I. I pulled into the parking lot twenty minutes before the office was to open and went inside. The receptionist was already there, as well as the lab tech; I introduced myself to them.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor McCarty," I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. McCarty; my name is Pamela Wilkes," she said.

I recognized the name as soon as she said it. Bella had told Alice and me all about it and we had a good laugh. I felt sorry for the men in our family; they never got rest from being harassed.

"Good morning, Dr. McCarty; my name is Chip, and I'm your lab tech," he said, as we shook hands.

"It's nice to meet both of you as well; I'm sure we will all get along great," I said.

I was thinking to myself that it was going to be a hoot when Bella brought Ren in for a checkup, and Pamela had to be nice and polite to her. Soon the other employees arrived; there was another receptionist, the nurse practitioner, and the records keeper. All of them were nice and welcoming.

I saw my first patient shortly after we opened for the day, and I stayed busy until closing time. It was a busy, but exciting day; and the children were adorable.

**EmPOV**

I pulled up to my new office building. I had never practiced law before; I had been to law school several times, just never practiced it. I decided to be a child advocate because I loved kids; and if I could help them while arguing at the same time, even better. I walked into the building and noticed my secretary already at her desk. She stood up when I walked in.

"Mr. McCarty, I presume?" she asked, sounding very professional.

That was good. Rosie wasn't joking when she said to let the secretary know I was taken.

"Yes, that is right, you must be Miss Evie Kent; it is nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand quickly.

She eyed me up and down when she thought I wasn't looking. Well, so much for professionalism. I was going to have to stop this before she thought anything could get started.

"Well, this office is nice, but I think I should have my wife come down soon and redecorate. She loves doing things like that," I said, smiling at her. I noticed her smile falter slightly, but she quickly recovered.

"Whatever you think, sir. I have a few messages for you here. The courts already have a couple of cases they want you to look at," she said, eyeing me again. I would definitely have to get Rosie down here. It didn't look like this woman gave up very easily.

I took the messages from her and went into my office to make my calls. The cases seemed pretty straightforward, sickening to be exact. They were both neglect cases. I was looking forward to putting these abusive parents behind bars.

**APOV**

Today was going to be so exciting! I had my first meeting this morning with a bride-to-be about designing her wedding gown. I dressed and went to my new office to await her arrival and also meet my secretary. She was really nice; I had already seen that we were going to get along really well. Soon my client arrived and was shown to my office.

"Good morning, Mrs. Masen; my name is Amelia Stevens. We spoke on the phone awhile back about a design for my wedding gown," she said.

"Good morning, please feel free to call me Alice," I told her, as we shook hands.

"Then, I insist you call me Millie," she replied smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Millie; I can tell we are going to get along great, and I am going to design you the perfect wedding gown," I told her.

She described what she wanted, and I began sketching it out. We went over some of the finer details of what she wanted the dress to look like, and I told her I would work on it and meet with her again in a few days to show her the sketches. The day had flown by before I knew it.

**JPOV**

I got to my office about 30 minutes early; I was hoping to familiarize myself with my office before opening. I already had an appointment this morning; it was with a child who had lost her parents in a fire last month. She was in foster care and was having a very rough time dealing with her parents' death and her survival.

To my surprise my secretary was already there; I could tell the minute I walked in that we would get along fine. She was completely professional, which I would settle for no less in my employees. She was young, around 25, and I saw a gold wedding band on her finger. When she looked up from organizing her desk, I could feel admiration; which is something everyone felt when they saw a vampire for the first time; but no lust, for which I was grateful. I would not put up with that day in and day out.

"Good morning, Dr. Masen; my name is Deborah Mullins. It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope it is okay I got here so early; I wanted to get settled in before your ten o'clock got here," she said in calm voice.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mullins; yes, that was fine for you to come in. I appreciate your professionalism; I think you and I will get along just fine," I said with a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Masen; I pride myself on being punctual and running a smooth office," she said, sounding more mature than her 25 years.

"I appreciate that. Do you happen to have that file on Jenny Hentz? I want to familiarize myself with her case before she gets here?" I asked, getting straight to business.

"Yes sir, the courthouse messenger brought it bright and early, so I was glad I came in so early this morning," she said, handing me the file.

I took it, nodding my thanks and went into my office. Jenny was going through the usual guilt of surviving an accident that a loved one didn't. She was ten years old.

Before I knew it, it was ten o'clock and Mrs. Mullins was escorting Jenny into my office. She sat down in the chair in front of my desk and smiled at me sadly. In front of me sat an extremely sad little girl, but I could feel a little bit of happiness she was trying to suppress. I could feel extreme guilt for that bit of happiness.

"Hello, Jenny," I said, she looked up at me with her sad eyes again.

I saw a little bit of hope in her eyes; she wanted to feel better. I was going to do everything I could to help her. I could see now why Carlisle was a doctor for all these years. If he could help someone, he wanted to; and that was what I wanted to do for the children of the area.

After our hour long session, I could tell Jenny was feeling better. She was in a loving foster home, and they were in the process of trying to adopt her. She would always miss her parents, but she was learning that she was allowed to still be happy.

At the end of the day I felt good about what I had decided to do. I knew the whole family was excited about this new venture.

**Author/Beta Note:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/.


	48. Charlie & Cora Visit, School Starts

-1**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**BPOV**

I was so excited Charlie and Cora were coming for a visit; it had only been two weeks, but we had to leave in such a hurry that Charlie didn't get to see Ren before we left. I was upset about that, but there was nothing I could do about it. We had to get out of Forks as quickly as possible. We had been sending plenty of pictures and videos, but that just wasn't the same as getting to see your grandchild in person and holding them.

Since Charlie was bringing Cora with him, we didn't think Jacob would be suspicious. They were going to travel some extra distance to throw him off the trail, if he did try to follow them. They were flying from Seattle to Saint John, New Brunswick with a connection in Toronto, which was a seven and half hour flight. Then, they had a three hour cruise on the ferry from Saint John, New Brunswick to Digby, Nova Scotia. From there, they would rent a car in Digby and drive to Halifax, which was about two and a half hours and then take a five hour flight straight to Calgary. It would be a lot of traveling, but I knew dad wouldn't mind it. We had the guest room all set up; I knew they would be tired and would want to come in and crash.

"Bella, love, their plane doesn't land for a few more hours; you need to settle down," Edward chuckled at me bouncing all over the house.

Even Ren was picking up on my excitement. Edward was holding her since I couldn't keep still and she was watching me from his lap. I had my mind open to her since I knew she would be asking what my problem was soon.

"_What is mommy doing, daddy?"_ she asked Edward.

"Your mommy is excited to see her daddy, little one," Edward told her.

"_Oh, okay,"_ she said, seemingly satisfied.

I chuckled at her, as she snuggled into her daddy's chest and fell asleep.

"I wonder if her curiosity will always be that easily satisfied?" I asked with a giggle.

"Love, I seriously doubt that, especially with you for a mother," he said, giving me his sexy smirk; and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Four hours later we were waiting at the airport; we were ignoring the whispers of people around us talking about the gorgeous couple with the stunning baby. I was too busy looking for my father to worry about them anyway.

"Bells!" I heard my dad yell over the crowd.

I caught sight of him through the crowd, and he was grinning from ear to ear. I had never seen him smile like that; Cora was so good for him. Seeing him like this, like how he must have been when he was young, made it obvious why my mom fell in love with him.

"Dad! It is so good to see you," I said, giving him a hug.

"Cora, I am so glad you could come with him," I said, giving her a hug.

"He looks so happy, Cora; I know I have you to thank for that," I whispered in her ear and gave her an extra squeeze.

"He makes me happy too, Bella," she whispered back.

She was beaming when we let go of each other, and I could see how happy she was. We both looked over and saw Charlie cooing over Ren in her baby carrier; the sight was so sweet that we both awed. The sound got his attention, and he looked up at me with the same huge smile.

"She is beautiful, Bells; I can't wait to get to hold her. Let's get out of here," he said, heading toward the baggage claim.

I laughed at his enthusiasm over his grandchild, and I couldn't help being touched by it as well. We gathered their entire luggage and headed out to our car. The ride back to the house was really nice. We were telling them what all we were doing, and Cora was really curious how we got around all the red tape. I looked to Edward, and he was looking at me too.

"_So what do you think I should say?"_ I asked him in my mind,

Just then Edward's phone buzzed with a text message. He pulled his phone out and gave it to me; I opened it and read the message.

_Don't answer her for now; just change the subject. We will all get together in a little while, and we will explain it as a family. Love A._

Edward and I both nodded, and he started asking Charlie about things in Forks. The subject was forgotten for the moment, and I was glad. We finally arrived back at our house; Edward helped get the luggage out of the car and into the house. Cora and I went straight up to the guest room.

"Bella, the house is beautiful," she said in awe of the large room.

"Thank you, Cora; we like it a lot. I can't take the credit for all the decorating though; Esme did most of it. I don't know how serious things are between you and my dad, but maybe you could talk him into redoing his house. It needs an uplift after all these years," I told her.

"I agree with you there, Bells. I would love to see that house redone, and as far as how serious things are between us, he told me he loves me," she replied with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that; I know it must be really serious then. Charlie wouldn't say it, if he didn't really mean it," I told her.

"I love him too; he is so good to me. He treats me like a queen," she told me smiling.

Edward and Charlie came in the door; Edward had the luggage, and Charlie had Ren. He looked at her like she hung the moon.

"Grandpa is officially wrapped around our daughter's finger," Edward said, while he put the luggage down.

"I think it might be worse than when Bella was little," Charlie chuckled.

"Is anybody else going to get to hold her while we are here, Charlie?" Cora asked him.

"I will think about it and get back to you on that, honey," Charlie replied.

We all laughed at that, and I helped them get unpacked and settled in. Once that was done, we went downstairs; Cora and I went in the kitchen, and I began preparing dinner for them.

Just as I finished up cooking dinner, the doorbell rang.

"I will get it, honey," Edward said, getting up and going to the door.

I knew it was our family; our kitchen was suddenly filled with bodies. I put dinner on the table for Charlie and Cora, and then we all sat down.

Once we were all seated around the table, Cora looked around and noticed that only she and Charlie were eating.

"Aren't any of you going to eat? Surely you didn't go to all this trouble for just us," Cora said.

"Well, actually we have something you need to know since it seems you are going to be part of our family," Carlisle explained.

"Oh, okay; let's hear it," Cora said with a giggle.

Carlisle went back to the beginning and told her all of the key elements of the story between us and the wolves. By the time she and Charlie had finished dessert, she was up-to-date completely.

"Wow, that's some explanation; it's very fascinating," she said.

"Well, we don't have time to get bored that's for sure," Carlisle chuckled.

"So, now you know our big secret to all of our craziness; do you think you still want to stick round and be a part of it?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, Charlie, of course; did you really think I would desert you over something like that?" Cora replied.

"I'm glad to hear it; I don't know what I'd do without you," Charlie told her.

If I could still cry, I would have and so would have the rest of the Cullen women.

**CJPOV**

I have had a crazy day! To say I was shocked would be an understatement. First, we traveled for about 18 hours; then, when we arrived, Bella and Edward looked so different. Don't get me wrong, they looked great. I just thought married life and parenthood agreed with them. On the way to Edward and Bella's house, they were talking about everyone's jobs. I was thinking how strange it was that getting jobs was so easy for them since they were in a new country, and then they suddenly changed topics. I had always known the Cullens were different; I just didn't realize how much.

Then everyone came over, and they had all changed their looks. They had changed their hair and their eyes were different from their normal gold; then, I noticed Edward and Bella had different colored eyes as well. I just thought it was because they didn't want Jacob Black to find them.

When we sat down to eat dinner, I noticed Charlie and I were the only ones eating. Besides the baby, who was happily sucking her bottle, while sitting in Rosalie's lap.

"Aren't any of you going to eat? Surely you didn't go to all this trouble for just us," I asked, getting a strange vibe from everyone.

"Well, actually we have something you need to know since it seems you are going to be part of our family," Carlisle explained. I noticed Charlie looked nervous. That wasn't something I was used to from my cop.

"Oh, okay; let's hear it," I said with a giggle. Why was everyone acting like this? You would think from the look on Charlie's face that they were going to tell me they were a house full of murderers.

Then, Carlisle went on to explain what they were. Now, I understood. They were vampires. At first, I was skeptical, but I didn't say anything. Charlie evidently believed them, and I knew he wasn't crazy. And then there was Bella's new look; she had always been beautiful, but now she was otherworldly. Now, I knew why; she was! He told me about their lives and about the wolves while we ate. By the time we ate dessert, we had come full circle.

"Wow, that's some explanation; it's very fascinating," I said. That was the only thing I could think of to say. My mind was still reeling. I mean, what did you say when you found out your boyfriend's in-laws were vampires.

"Well, we don't have time to get bored that's for sure," Carlisle chuckled.

"So now you know our big secret to all of our craziness; do you think you still want to stick round and be a part of it?" Charlie asked. My heart almost broke for him. He was scared I was going to leave him. Well, I hated to tell him, but it would take more than this to scare me off. I mean the Cullens were good people. They have never given any indication they were otherwise. And according to them they never ate people, just animals. I wasn't scared. Shocked? Yes, completely. Scared? No, I have been around them countless time; if they wanted to harm me, they could have. But they never had, and so I trusted them.

"Oh, Charlie, of course; did you really think I would desert you over something like that?" I asked him, staring into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm glad to hear it; I don't know what I'd do without you," he told me, and I gave him a chaste kiss.

After hearing the family secret and getting used to it, I was treated to hearing each individual story. It was really interesting hearing from each one of them how they came to be. Charlie and I have been staying for two weeks; we had enjoyed every minute of it.

All of the Cullens were wonderful and gracious hosts; Alice insisted we go on a shopping spree and a spa day. I could definitely get spoiled to that kind of life. Charlie got to go fishing; the guys took him on an exploring expedition, which he loved. I wouldn't be afraid to say that he would be easily swayed into moving to Canada when he retired.

All too soon, the two incredible weeks were over; and we had to leave and go back to Forks, but not before the most wonderful event occurred.

_FLASHBACK…_

_We were all gathered around Bella and Edward's dining room table; we were eating our last big meal together before Charlie and I had to leave. It was delicious; Bella had made one of Charlie's favorite recipes._

"_This is delicious, Bella; would you mind sharing the recipe with me? I would love to make it for your dad when we are back in Forks," I told her._

"_Oh sure, Cora; I'll just scan it and send it to you in an e-mail," she replied with a smile._

_While my attention was on her, Charlie had gotten out of his chair and knelt down beside me; he was holding a small black velvet box in his hand. In the box was a beautiful, one karat diamond ring on a thin solid gold band. Tears filled my eyes as my gaze met Charlie's._

"_Cora, you're everything I want and everything I need in this life to be happy. I hope I can be the same for you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked._

_My throat was closed up; so all I could do was nod my head, as tears rolled down my cheeks._

"_I love you, sweetheart; I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy. You have made me the happiest man on earth," he told me, and then I tackled him._

_He laughed, as we fell on the floor; I kissed him, then we got up and saw everyone had left us alone in the room. We shared another private moment or two, and then we rejoined them in the living room._

_The whole family wished us congratulations; Bella hugged her dad, then she hugged me and told me how happy she was for both of us. I was filled with unspeakable joy._

_End Flashback_

We slept well and got up the following morning and then made our long journey back to Forks.

**CPOV**

The summer passed quickly, and everyone was enjoying living in Calgary. Esme's business was booming; she had already hired two new architects for her firm. Emmett was an amazing lawyer and fighting for children made him even more passionate; I think. Rose was so in love with being a pediatrician, and her little patients seemed to love her. Jasper was finally feeling fulfilled; he was getting used to using his gift to help people, and he had found he truly loved it. Alice's clothing line had skyrocketed, which was no surprise. She had always wanted to be a designer; and with her gift, she was always ahead of the latest fashion trends. Bella was a wonderful mother; Ren was happy and healthy. She and Edward had such a happy life.

Today, Edward and I were starting our first day of classes. We both started last week, getting familiar with our new schools and colleagues. I found that schoolteachers were just as bad as nurses were about flirting. I couldn't tell you how many disappointed faces I saw, when they noticed my wedding band.

I was anxious to start my principal position. I had never done anything, but be a doctor; but I had always been good with children. I had never had a child throw a temper tantrum with me in an exam room; if they were screaming, they stopped the second I walked in the room. I knew it is because they sensed something about me. They had never shown fear, just a healthy amount of respect.

I waited outside the elementary school building for the children to start arriving. I got a lot of admiring glances from the moms who dropped their kids off. I heard a lot of whispers asking who the hot new teacher was. The other teachers were quick to inform them I was the new principal.

"Is it wrong of me to hope Henry gets in trouble this year...a lot?" I heard one mom whisper to another as they walked down the hall. I shook my head, humans never changed.

"Es, I never knew molding the lives of children could be so gratifying," I told my wife that evening after she arrived home.

"I am so glad you had such a good day, sweetheart," Esme told me lovingly.

"I really did; I have a great staff of teachers, and they all seem so genuine in their desire to teach. So far, most of the children are respectful and well-behaved. I know this is the first day; so I don't expect them to behave like this all year, but so far it is wonderful," I said, as I gathered her in my arms for a kiss.

I thought I had made a wise choice in becoming a principal, and I could hardly wait to hear how Edward's day turned out.

**EPOV**

It was hard to imagine we had been living in our new home for several months now, and I was about to step into high school again; this time as a teacher, instead of a student. I just hoped the girls didn't get too out of control with their thoughts and fantasies; that could truly give me a headache, vampire or not.

"I hope you have a good day at work, honey," Bella said, as she stood in the kitchen with Ren in her arms to see me off.

"Thank you, baby; I hope so too. I'm going to miss my girls today," I told her, as I leaned down and kissed them.

"We will miss you too," she said with a smile.

"Ren, you be good for mommy today, and daddy will see you both this afternoon," I told her.

She grinned and reached up to pull at my hair. She had the same attachment to my hair as her mother did. When I rocked her while she lay with her head on my shoulder, she would grasp at the ends of my hair and pull it. It would always make me smile to think how much like Bella she was.

I made it to work a half an hour before school was to begin and went to my classroom; there was something I wanted to get set up before my students began arriving. Once I was finished, I went to stand at the door and wait or my students. I was anxious and nervous at the same time about meeting them. Soon the bell rang, and they began to file in a few at a time. Some of them were talking about things they did over the summer, and some were quiet as they found a seat and sat down. I was surprised that none had noticed me yet; it pleased me greatly. I was hoping it would remain that way; that hope was dashed when the final bell rang, and I called the class to order.

"_Holy Crap! This is my teacher! He's totally hot! There's quite a lot I would love to learn from him,"_a girl by the name of Deanna thought.

I gleaned from her thoughts that she was head cheerleader and thought everyone should bow to her will; she would find out quickly who ran this classroom. I would not tolerate her antics.

"Good morning, class; my name is Mr. Masen. I hope we can all get to know each other and have a good year," I told them.

Of course, there were the few natural, not so innocent thoughts; however, the general consensus was the same as mine. There were a few of the guys who saw me as competition; I found myself laughing at those thoughts.

All in all, it was a good day; and I enjoyed teaching and getting to know my students. There were a few I was going to have to show them who was boss, but the majority of them were good kids; they were there to learn or at the very least would put in some sort of effort to learn. I was pleased with my success at the day's end and couldn't wait to go home to my wife and daughter.

**Author/Beta Note:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/.


	49. Ren's First Birthday

-1**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**BPOV**

It was hard to believe that the last few months had passed by so quickly, but they had. When we came to Calgary, I had decided I would start a career as a writer. I decided I would wait until everybody had gotten settled into their jobs before I got started. Edward and Carlisle were starting their jobs today, and I decided it would be the day that I began my own career as well. After Edward left for work, I fed Ren a bottle and then put her down for a nap; she was sleeping peacefully, which gave me the chance to get a shower and dress for the day. By the time I was finished with that, Ren was awake; so I went to the nursery and got her ready. I got her dressed and her diaper bag packed, and then we got in the car and were on our way.

The day was full of errands to run; I had to get all my supplies for writing bought. In the afternoon I had to meet with some people about being a ghost writer for me. I didn't want to have my face plastered all over the world or have to go on those book tours and other things that writers had to do once they became famous. Essentially, I guessed you could say that I wanted the fun part without the work; oh well, that was my prerogative.

After a day full of errands, I made it back home about twenty minutes before my first appointment arrived. I had Ren settled in her swing in my office and was getting my supplies in order, when the doorbell rang. I picked Ren up and went to answer the door.

"Hello, I have a meeting with Mrs. Isabella Masen at this address," a petite young woman said.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Masen; please come in...," I trailed off.

"I'm sorry, my name is Lisa, Lisa Bennett; it's nice to meet you Mrs. Masen," she said with a smile.

"_Wow, I am so envious! This woman must be married to a very rich man; I wonder what he looks like,"_she thought; I had to hold back a giggle.

I led her to my office and set Ren back in her swing and then sat down behind my desk.

"First of all, I insist you call me Bella, Miss Bennett," I told her with a smile.

"Okay, then I ask that you to call me Lisa," she replied smiling.

"_Well, she may be rich, but at least she's not a total bitch,"_she thought.

We had a good meeting and seemed to get along well. I still had two more people to interview though, and I wanted to see how those went before I completely made up my mind.

"It was nice meeting you, Lisa; I have a couple more interviews, but I will let you know as soon as I have chosen who I want for my ghost writer. I also will be hiring an assistant. So if I don't hire you as my ghost writer, I may hire you as my assistant; if you'd be interested in that position," I told her.

"That would be fine; I simply need a job, Bella," she said.

I was seeing her out, when Edward was coming in.

"Hello, gorgeous; how was your day, love?" he asked, as he took me in his arms.

"Hi, honey, welcome home; my day was good. It was busy, but also productive. Edward, this is Lisa Bennett; she came to interview for the ghost writer job or my assistant," I explained.

"Ah, well, it's a pleasure meeting you, Lisa; I'm sure you will love working with my beautiful wife, should you get the job," he said smiling.

"_I'm sure I will like working with her, if I get to look at you on a regular basis,"_she thought.

I rolled my eyes at her silliness; I knew there was not another woman that would ever turn my husband's head.

"Well, if you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to say "hello" to my other beautiful girl," he said, as he pecked me on the lips and passed through the foyer.

I finished seeing Lisa out; then, I went to join him in the living room, where he was playing with Ren. We talked about both of our days, and I was pleased to learn he had a good one. The afternoon passed quickly with my other two appointments. They were both nice, but I really felt like Lisa was going to be the most qualified to be my assistant. Moreen Hillman, it seemed, was going to be most qualified to be my ghost writer.

_Six months later….._

It was so hard to believe a year had passed; we had been so immersed in our new lives that the time flew by very quickly. It was hard to believe Ren's first birthday was this week. We have had a fabulous year in Calgary; everyone's businesses were flourishing. They were each the most sought after in their chosen profession.

Rose even had to stop accepting new patients; she had so many. Her staff was wonderful though; I still didn't care for Pamela, but she performed her job well and she had good people skills, so Rose kept her around. The look on Pamela's face when I brought Ren in for a check-up was priceless.

_Begin Flashback…_

_I walked into Rose's clinic with excitement. Rose never let Pamela know that she knew who she was. I was anxious to see how that cougar would react to me. She always made it a habit to run by while Edward was outside making sure to have on her skimpiest workout clothes. She was always bright smiles and giggling, trying to get Edward to talk to her. When I would come outside, she would scowl and say she had to leave; it was needless to say that the woman couldn't stand me._

"_Hello, welcome to...Bella! What are you doing here?" she started off friendly; but her voice changed to a sneer, when she saw it was me._

"_Hello, Pamela, I am here for Renesmee's appointment," I said, trying to be polite. _

_Even though the woman was extremely rude to me, I still tried to be polite; you know, respect my elders and all._

"_What!" she screeched rudely._

_Rose then pretended to walk by and hear her receptionist's raised voice._

"_Is there a problem out here, Pamela?" she asked; she was acting like she didn't see me yet, as she stuck her head out the door. She then looked up and "saw" me._

"_Bella! Ren! It completely left my mind that you were coming in this morning; I was thinking it was tomorrow," Rose said, while giving me a hug and looking so pleased to see us._

"_You know each other?" Pamela asked, trying to sound politely curious._

"_This is my sister-in-law and niece," Rose said in a baby voice, as she took Ren out of my arms._

"_How is my beautiful niece this morning?" Rose asked Ren, leading us to the back and completely ignoring Pamela's white shocked face._

_After that, Pamela had been much more polite to me. Although her thoughts were anything but polite; and she still hit on Edward._

…_End Flashback_

Esme now had a staff of six architects working in her firm, and she couldn't be happier. Emmett had the reputation of being the best child advocate in the city and had to unfortunately turn down some cases. He was in the process of taking on some partners and expanding his firm because he didn't want to turn anyone away.

Jasper was loved by all his patients; he had some very tough cases that he was able to help, and it made him so happy to be able to help these children. Alice's clothing line was a success; "Sparkles" was what she called it, and it catered to teenage girls, ages thirteen to sixteen. The clothes that teenagers wore had always been a worry to Alice, and now she was trying to take care of it.

Carlisle was almost as good of a principal as he was a doctor. The children in his school all respected him. His staff was very competent, and the kids in his school got the highest marks on their midterm exams in the whole city. He couldn't have been more proud.

Edward loved being a teacher. He was happy and confident that he seemed to be getting through to his students, despite the few minor problems he had. He put his foot down and let the troublemakers know he wouldn't tolerate their foolishness.

My first book was well under way; Lisa was a wonderful assistant. She never hit on Edward, for which I was thankful; and Moreen and I worked well together. She wasn't married and had no children, so it would be easy for her to do book tours and signings. It wouldn't be long before my book was ready to publish, and I was very excited.

Ren was the light of mine and Edward's lives. She was such a sweet tempered baby. Although it probably helped that she was able to communicate her exact needs to us. She grew more beautiful every day; her hair was the exact color of Edward's, but it still hadn't grown very long. Her eyes were the exact color of my human eyes; and whenever we went somewhere, people were drawn to her. Her personality was coming through now; she was even tempered, but also stubborn. Her physical body was progressing at a regular human rate, but her mind was like ours. She loved all kinds of music, but loved it best when Edward would play the piano for her. She and I would sit in her playroom, where I would read to her for hours. She loved to listen to Uncle Jasper talk about the Civil War, and she played dress up with Aunt Alice. She would let Aunt Rose rock her for however long she wanted, simply because she liked the extra attention and adoration she got; with Uncle Emmett, she could just be a kid. With Grandma Esme, she would dig around in her flower beds trying to help her plant flowers; mostly she would just wind up covered in dirt and had grandma in a fit of giggles. Grandpa Carlisle would take her on walks through the woods and talk to her about different plants and animals; I thought it must have satisfied the scientist in him.

She was already walking; she took her first steps at nine months old. She wasn't talking yet, but that was because she communicated so well with her talent. She was still exclusively on human food, but Carlisle thought that would change as she grew older. He was convinced that more of her vampire nature would manifest when she started to reach puberty. Because of her intelligence and early development, he thought she would reach puberty a bit earlier than other regular human children.

Dad and Cora haven't been able to visit because of his job and the distance they had to travel; but we sent them pictures and video's every week, so they didn't miss a thing. We were thrilled that they could make it for the party, and would be arriving tomorrow. Ren's party would be so much fun. She would love her cake or so Alice said. She would have her own individual cake along with her Princess cake.

The day of the party had finally arrived; the whole family gathered in the backyard. We had set up a couple of long folding tables; one had the food and her cake on it, and the other was for sitting down to eat on.

Ren was at one end of the table with Edward and me on each side of her. Carlisle and Charlie had built her a special princess highchair and painted it pink. It was really cute. Ren loved her cake just as Alice had predicted and had it smeared all over her face, feet, and hands. She smiled for the camera with cake icing smeared all over her face. Emmett tried to get her to put it in her hair, which caused me and Alice to glare at him. Pictures were snapped by the dozens, and then I got her cleaned up so she could open presents.

Edward and I had gotten her a platinum charm bracelet from Tiffany's. Edward picked out a tiny piano charm with 'We Love You' engraved on it, and I got her a book charm with her name engraved on it.

"_Thank you, mommy and daddy," _she told us with a sweet smile and a hug.

"You're welcome, little one. Mommy and I will add a charm every year; how does that sound?" Edward asked, kissing the top of her head.

"_I love it, daddy; thank you,"_ she thought, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck for a big hug.

Next, Alice and Jasper got her a huge trunk full of dress-up clothes. It had everything in it, including clothes, jewelry, shoes, crowns, hats, and feather boas. She had princess dresses, a doctor's uniform, a safari suit, and tons of other things. She squealed and gave Alice and Jasper a huge hug.

"I really tried to talk him out of this, but you know how he gets when he has his heart set on something," Rose stage whispered when it was her and Emmett's turn to give Ren her present.

Edward chuckled when he saw what Emmett wanted for our baby. I opened my mind to him, not having the patience to wait the two minutes to see what the gift was. I rolled my eyes at what I saw.

"Emmett, you do realize she is one, right? She won't be able to use that thing for another two years," I said, giving him my best mom glare.

"I know! I know!" he exclaimed, looking completely unrepentant.

"That is why I had another one made special for her, as well," he announced looking extremely proud of himself.

He then walked inside and came right back with a huge package balanced in one hand and a smaller identical package in his other. He set the packages down in front of Ren; she squealed tearing into the largest first. She had to have a little help with it; the box was taller than she was, but Uncle Em was happy to oblige. When she got all the paper off, she stared at the package in awe. There in front of her was a Barbie Jeep complete with all the bells and whistles. I think her Uncle Em had just become her new favorite person.

"Now, squirt, your mom is right; this one is way too big for you," he started to explain, as he put her in his lap.

"So, Auntie Rose and I had this specially commissioned for you; this one will be the perfect size until you grow into the big one," he said, grinning at her and dragging the other package over in front of them.

Ren grinned at Rose and Em as she tore into the brightly colored paper once again. This was more like it; they had built for her a miniature of the Barbie Jeep, perfect size for her. It was just like the big one, there is no telling how much they had to pay for this; but who am I to deny them spoiling their only niece?

Carlisle and Esme had opened Ren her own banking account; what a one year old needed with a banking account was beyond me. They had wrapped the information so she would have more presents to open, not that she didn't have a ton already.

"Grandma! Grandpa! What's up with the boring gift? Where is something exciting?" Emmett exclaimed from the floor with Ren, as she sat staring at the pieces of paper in confusion. Edward took all the paper work to file way, as Carlisle and Esme ignored Emmett and handed Ren a much larger present. This present was much more to her liking, as she clapped her hands in excitement. They had bought her a gardening set of her own because she loved digging in the dirt and "helping" Grandma Esme.

"Now, you need to be very careful with this package, Renny. In fact, why don't you let Daddy help you open it," Carlisle said handing the package to Edward.

"Hey! I could have helped her open it! I am sitting right beside her," Emmett pouted, as Edward helped Ren open the delicate package.

"Of course you could have, sweetheart; we just don't want Edward to pout," Rose said winking at me over the top of Em's head. Emmett looked placated; and Edward rolled his eyes, as he lifted the top off the box. Ren squealed in delight and reached for the contents of the package.

"Be careful, little one; this book is very old. You can't play with it and must only look at it when Mommy or I help you, okay?" Edward explained to her.

"_Yes, Daddy,"_ Renesmee responded sweetly.

"I was never able to get you interested in fishing, Bella; but I was hoping since Ren here is such a daddy's girl that Edward could talk her into going fishing with me, if he came along," dad said, as he handed Ren a long, thin package along with few other smaller packages.

I laughed when Ren opened up a small princess fishing pole, tackle box, and a pink princess fishing hat and matching vest. Everyone laughed when Ren immediately put on the hat and vest. If it involved clothes, my baby was in; I think Charlie just found a new fishing partner.

Later, while Ren was taking her afternoon nap, the men were all down in the game room watching a ball game. The women were in the family room talking, while Cora drank some coffee. We were filling Cora in on our lives a bit more. She was fascinated by all the stories.

"So, how much trouble do you girls have up here with females throwing themselves at your men? I know what trouble Bella had in Forks," Cora said, looking at us slyly.

"Well, we had a bit of trouble with Emmett and Edward. Jasper and Carlisle rarely ever have trouble. Carlisle just ignores them, and they eventually give up; and girls are usually too scared of Jasper to approach him," Rose said with a giggle.

"Well, this sounds good; what happened with Emmett and Edward?" Cora asked, cutting herself another piece of birthday cake.

"Emmett's secretary had been very quiet and very professional, so he had no clue she was attracted to him. Well, Alice came to me and told me evidently a client that was meeting Em at his office for lunch had canceled. His secretary wasn't going to inform him, but was going to take that opportunity to seduce him," Rose said, her eyes narrowing at the memory.

We all giggled at the memory of what she had done.

"What did you do, Rosalie?" Cora asked when we started giggling.

Rose got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I did what every good wife would do; I went and lay claim on my husband!" Rose smirked.

"Uh huh and that was what exactly?" Cora asked, wanting details.

"I went to his office right before lunch. His secretary protested, as I walked in without giving her a second glance. I went into his office and locked the door. I informed him his lunch meeting had been canceled, and I was there to make sure he didn't get bored. I don't want to give away too many details, but I made sure his secretary knew who Emmett McCarty belonged to. She hasn't given a second thought to trying to seduce my husband," Rose said, very satisfied with herself.

Cora almost fell over laughing.

"I really like you, Rose; you get straight to the point. Now what about you, Bella? What kind of trouble did Edward have?" she asked me.

"Edward got the attention of the queen bee of the school; she was a spoiled girl, who was used to getting everything she wanted. I had to go show her she didn't stand a chance with my man," I said with a smirk.

_Flashback…_

_Edward had told me Deanna was beginning to get more aggressive in her attempts to get him. She hadn't come straight out and told him what she wanted, but she was getting ready to. I wasn't about to let that spoiled hussy ruin his school year and possible try to get him in trouble after he turned her down. She was the type of person who would say he was the one making advances on her; I would not let that happen. I got to the school 15 minutes before his last class before lunch was letting out; I was meeting Edward since I was already in town. I had dropped the baby off with Esme; she wanted to show her off to some of her colleagues. This was perfect too since the hussy was in this class. I knew it was childish, but I was staking my claim, letting her know she stood no chance with Edward._

_I walked to his classroom after checking in at the office and knocked on the door._

"_Come in," his velvety voice called through the door._

_I heard all the girls in class give a collective sigh. I opened the door; all the girls gasped, while the guys gave lustful groans._

"_Bella! Baby, what are you doing here? Is something wrong with Ren?" Edward asked in surprise._

_I hadn't told him I might join him for lunch; I wanted this to be a surprise._

"_I came to surprise you for lunch; I hope that is okay," I told him._

"_More than okay, love," he said and all the girls awed, except for one._

"_Class, this is my wife, Bella Masen. Bella, this is my senior English/Lit class._

"_WOOOO, Mr. Masen! She is a hottie!" yelled one cocky jock from the back._

"_Yes, she is, Andrew," Edward agreed, giving me a wink._

_I noticed one girl scowling at me; this had to be Deanna._

"_With a wife like that, you don't stand a chance, D. You might as well give up before you embarrass yourself. No wonder he wouldn't give you the time of day," the same cocky boy leaned over and whispered to Deanna._

"_Mind your own business, Andrew!" Deanna hissed._

"_That is Andrew, Deanna's ex-boyfriend and booty call. She evidently told him of her plans, and he seems to disapprove," Edward told me, too low and fast for the class to hear._

"_Come over here and have a seat, my love. Class, you may talk quietly amongst yourselves, until the bell rings," Edward said. _

_We talked quietly at his desk, until the bell rang. Once all the students were out of his room, I couldn't resist bringing Edward's face down to mine for a sweet kiss._

"_Deanna is coming; let's make sure she knows you are mine," I whispered against his lips, and I deepened the kiss. Once she caught sight of our kiss, we heard a very frustrated huff and Deanna muttering to herself, as she started back down the hall. _

"_That ought to do it, sweetheart!" I said, pulling him into one more kiss before we headed to the teacher's lounge for our "lunch"._

…_Flashback End_

"After that, she never bothered Edward again. She said she was bored with him, and he was too old anyway. Edward also said that Andrew dumped her as a booty call. Her status in the school has fallen considerably; she is no longer the queen bee," I said smugly.

"You girls definitely showed them," Cora said with a giggle.

After the birthday girl woke up, we played with all her toys. I still couldn't believe my baby was a year old, but it had been the best year of my life. The only way it would have been better, is if my mom and Phil could have been here too. Unfortunately, Phil had a game, and he needed mom to go with him; so that was why they couldn't make it. They sent her gifts from them though. They sent her a Leap Pad and a bunch of the little cartridges that go with it. The way Ren's little mind was growing; she would soak up the knowledge like a sponge.

**Author/Beta Note:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/.


	50. Lil' Lovin' & First Day of School

-1**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**EPOV**

Five short years had already come and gone since we had been in Calgary. The time had been good to us, and our lives had been good ones. I had never been happier since we moved here and started over from scratch. It had been so nice being able to work instead of going through high school again. It had also been nice not to have the mutt breathing down our necks.

I had more than enjoyed fatherhood; Ren had been the light of mine and Bella's life. I would look forward to the next five years as well; of course, I was not by any means trying to rush time.

It was amazing what could happen in such a short time. Bella had three very successful books published; I am very proud of her and what she had accomplished. During that time, she had also been a spectacular mother to Ren.

It was hard to believe that next week school would be starting again, and our Ren would be in kindergarten. She would be attending the same school where Carlisle was principal. That fact made the whole family happy; we knew she would be well looked after.

Tonight we were going to the school's open house. It gave parents and children the opportunity to meet the teachers and tour the school, without first day of school jitters.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on; I want to see my room," Ren said, as she quickly unbuckled her seat belt.

She did stay in the car at least; she knew better than to get out of the car by herself, especially in a busy parking lot.

"I am so glad you are excited about school, sweetie. Come on then, and let's go see your room and meet your teacher; then, we can go find Grandpa Carlisle and say "hi" to him before we leave," Bella said excitedly, as she opened Ren's car door.

"Yay!" Ren said, giggling, as she jumped out of the car and took each of our hands.

"Okay, little one, do you remember what your teacher's name is and what room number you are in?" I asked her, as we entered the building.

"Yes, daddy; her name is Mrs. Sanders, and I am in room three," Ren stated proudly.

The inside of the kindergarten building was very cheerful and very welcoming. The walls were painted with children playing; there were birds, trees, and flowers all over it. From the ceiling hung a banner that said "Welcome Children" in bright red colors; there were children and parents milling about looking for their rooms. Ren was practically vibrating with excitement, as we wandered the halls looking for her room.

"Here it is, sweetie," Bella announced, pointing at a room with a large purple three on it.

We entered the room where a cheerful woman in her 30s greeted us.

"Hello; my name is Mrs. Sanders. Welcome to room three," she said.

"Hello, Mrs. Sanders; my name is Edward Masen, and this is my wife, Bella, and our daughter, Renesmee," I told her.

"_Wow; they are gorgeous! All three of them and look at their clothes! Looks and money; why do some people have all the luck? I bet this little girl's outfit cost more than my entire wardrobe. I bet she is a spoiled princess," _Mrs. Sanders thought, although she kept her smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, Renesmee; it is nice to meet you. Welcome to my class," Mrs. Sanders said, kneeling down to Ren's level.

"Hello, Mrs. Sanders; it is nice to meet you too. I am looking forward to being in your class," Ren responded.

Mrs. Sanders was momentarily taken aback by Ren's polite and mature response.

"Well, you are a sweet little thing? Thank you, Reneesme; I look forward to having you in class," Mrs., Sanders said as she stood up.

"_She certainly is polite. I may have been wrong about them. They have money that much is obvious, but she is too well-mannered to be a spoiled princess," _Mrs. Sanders thought to herself.

"Renesmee, Mr. and Mrs. Masen, if you would like, feel free to walk around the room and get acquainted with everything. I look forward to having your daughter in class. We start our lessons at 8:00, but I would like for the children to be here no later than 7:50; it will give them a chance to use the restroom and settle down before we begin. I let the children out at 2:50 and you can pick her up outside under the covered walkway," Mrs. Sanders told us.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sanders," Bella said.

The teacher nodded her head politely then turned to a new family that entered the room.

"She is nice, but a little presumptuous about Ren; she quickly changed her mind though," Bella said too quietly for anyone but me to hear.

"Well, we do have an amazing daughter, love," I said, putting my arm around Bella's shoulders while we watched Ren check the room out and talk to the other children.

We talked to some of the other parents and found most of them to be basically nice. There were a few of the moms I would have to watch out for whenever I would drop Ren off or pick her up. The fathers were just typical males, except for a couple, who actually had their children's best interest in mind.

"_Wish my wife still looked like that! What I wouldn't give..." _one guy thought, as I caught him openly checking out my wife when she bent over to say something to Ren. He quickly averted his gaze when I shot him a withering glare.

"I think it is time we went to find Carlisle, love," I said when she raised back up. She looked around at the gawking males in the room. If she could have blushed, she would have.

"You're right. Come on, sweetie; let's go find Grandpa Carlisle before we leave," Bella called to Ren.

"Yay!" she squealed, as we headed out the classroom door.

Carlisle was up at the front of the school talking to some parents when we walked up. He excused himself from the couple and held his arms out to Renesmee.

"How do you like your room and teacher, sweetheart?" he asked, as she jumped in his arms.

"Oh Grandpa! I love it; and Mrs. Sanders is so nice, even if she is 'sumptuous about me," she replied.

Bella's eyes grew wide. Oops! We thought we said that low enough for her not to hear.

"I'm guessing we will have to be more careful about what we say in front of her from now on," I whispered to Bella.

Bella nodded in quiet agreement. Carlisle laughed loudly.

"And what was Mrs. Sanders presumptuous about?" he asked, as we walked into his office for some privacy.

"She was assuming Ren was a spoiled princess, but changed her mind quickly when she saw how smart and well-mannered she was," I said, taking a seat on the sofa in his office.

"Mrs. Sanders is very nice, Ren; I think you will enjoy her class very much," Carlisle said.

"I think so too, Grandpa; I can't wait for school to start," Ren said.

We stayed for a few more minutes, and then we got up and went home. It had been a busy night and Ren needed to be in bed. Bella and I had agreed we would have her in the habit of going to bed early by the time school started, so she would be used to it. She had adjusted remarkably well. I was really proud of her and so was Bella.

"Well, now that the little munchkin is in bed, Mrs. Masen, what do you think about us going to bed early as well?" I asked Bella with hope burning in my eyes.

After having to be my less amorous self all evening and after hearing all those lustful thoughts of other men, I was more than ready to ravage my gorgeous wife.

"Hmmm, well, Mr. Masen, I do believe I would be amendable to that," she said with the cutest giggle I had ever heard from her.

At vamp speed, I scooped her up in my arms and headed for our bedroom. It took only a mere two seconds to have her undressed and lying on the bed underneath me.

"I do believe someone is really in need tonight; am I right in that assumption, husband?" Bella asked with teasing in her tone, but hunger and fire in her eyes.

"Why don't you see how fast you can undress me and test that theory out, wife," I replied.

Bella flipped us over and was perched on top of me in the blink of an eye. She took no care in ripping my pants and button down shirt from my body; they now lay in shreds on our bedroom floor. She stripped me of my boxers, socks, and shoes and then was back and sinking down on my hard cock in less than a second. She was already wet and ready for me; she squeezed me with her inner muscles, as she slid down on me.

"Fuck, baby, you keep doing that, and I will cum before we even get started," I told her.

"Mmmm, go ahead; I happen to know you have excellent recovery time, darling," she purred, as she squeezed me again and began to move over me.

She rocked slowly back and forth and then lifted up and slid down every once in awhile. Our eyes never left each other. There were no words from our mouths, only the sounds of great passion; the words weren't needed. We knew what the other one was saying with only a look, plus the fact that our minds were keeping a running commentary while our lips stayed silent.

We made love for hours on end like that, and I loved it. Bella showed me how she felt from day one up until now about how she felt about me. I loved the gifts she gave me like that; each one was precious to me and something I would never take for granted. After some time, we switched positions; and I was back on top of her. I gave her the same gift back. I knew our lovemaking was coming to an end, when we began growling low at each other.

I felt it building; the tension in her body was the same as mine. The end was going to be explosive and we were going to come hard and loud. Bella knew it too. We didn't want to wake Ren, so I bent down and nuzzled my face into Bella's neck; and she did the same to me.

"_I'm ready, Edward! Bite me, bite me, now!"_ she told me in her thoughts.

I pulled back and slammed into her one last time and sank my teeth into her flesh at the same time. We both roared our release into each other's necks, as we came together. When I was spent, I slumped over Bella's body. I knew I could no longer hurt her by doing this, and she always welcomed it.

"_Mmm, yesss, safe and well-loved by my husband; you always make feel like this, Edward. I love you so much, honey," _Bella said in her thoughts, as she clung to me.

"You make me feel wanted and treasured too, my love," I told her.

After a few moments, she released me; and I moved off of her. We turned so that we faced each other. I brought her leg up and over my hip, so we could still be as connected as possible. It was just our way; we lay and talked the rest of the night

We took the time to reminisce on all of Ren's monumental steps in her short life so far. It was hard to believe she was already five years old and about to start school. It seemed only yesterday that she called me "da da" for the first time out loud then soon called me "daddy" out loud. I was so happy and proud of her; Bella pouted a bit because that was her first spoken word instead of mommy. It didn't last long though; Ren quickly made the transition to mommy. We quickly realized she had no favorite; we were loved equally.

"It just doesn't seem possible that she's so big already. I would cry if I could, Edward; I'm not ready for our baby to be grown up," Bella told me.

"I know very well how you feel, angel; I'm not ready for it either, but we know we can't stop it. It's part of life," I replied.

"Yeah well, let's see what you say the day she comes home with her first crush on a boy, mister," she retorted with a giggle.

That made me growl; I never wanted to think about that happening. None of those little shits would ever be worthy of my princess. I didn't care who they were.

"Then, we will just have to make sure to take them out of the equation before it has time to become a problem," I told her.

"Right, like it worked when my father tried to keep you away from me?" she asked and placed a kiss on my nose.

I rolled my eyes at that, but I knew she was right. I had found ways around his rules, whether he liked it or not; and I was sure it would be the same with Ren. We talked about how proud we were when our baby took her first steps and then when she walked from me to Bella. Then, when she ran out to meet me at the car the first time; I would have cried, if I could have. All of those moments will be treasured, even more as the years pass on.

"Just keep in mind, she loved you first, daddy; and she will always love you best because you will be there when she needs you, where others are bound to fail," Bella told me.

I smiled at those words knowing in my heart I would always see to it that my princess was happy and had anything and everything her heart desired.

**RenPOV**

Today would be my very first day of school. I was looking forward to it, but I was a teensy bit scared too. I was worried I might not make any friends. Aunt Alice told me I was worried for nothing and so did mommy and daddy. Mommy said I was too sweet for people not to like me, and daddy told me I was too pretty. Aunt Alice and mommy helped me pick out my clothes, and daddy helped me put all new things in my book bag. I had a really good time when mommy and Aunt Alice took me shopping for new clothes, and again when Mommy and Daddy took me shopping for the stuff I would need.

My book bag was pink and had a bunch of Disney princesses on it, and my lunch box had Barbie on it. My first day outfit was a pink shirt and jeans with pink stars on them, and mommy bought me some pink shoes to go with it. I couldn't wait to show daddy how I looked, so I hurried and brushed my teeth then went downstairs.

"I'm all ready, daddy; Do I look pretty?" I asked.

Daddy smiled and reached out to pick me up; he set me in his lap and then squeezed me tight.

"You look just like your mommy, too beautiful for words to describe, princess," he said.

"Thank you, daddy," I said laughing.

I laughed because mommy rolled her eyes when daddy said that.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, woman; you know I think I have the two most beautiful girls in the world, and it's quite alright for me to say it," daddy said.

Mommy just winked at him; it made him laugh.

"Mommy, I know Aunt Alice said I would have a good first day of school, but I am so scared," I said, as I watched Mommy fix my lunch and snack for the day.

"Ren, it is normal to be nervous your first day, but I could tell you without your Aunt Alice that you will have a great day. Just be your normal sweet self and everything will be alright," Mommy said with a smile.

I was nervous, but excited too. I just knew I would make a best friend today.

"You are going to have a great day, little one. Just remember what we talked about last night, okay?" Daddy said with a serious look.

"I remember, Daddy. I can't talk to anyone by touching them, and I can't tell anyone our secret," I said, walking over to him and crawling up in his lap again. I loved being in my daddy's lap; I always felt safe there.

"_Do you think I will meet my best friend today, daddy?"_ I asked him with my thoughts.

"I have no doubt you will make many friends today, little one. Maybe you will be lucky today and meet your very best friend," he said, kissing the end of my nose.

"Okay, sweetheart, it is time to head to school," mommy said, as she gathered up all my things. She and daddy both took about a million pictures of me walking out to the car. Then, another million when we got to school.

"You are going to have a wonderful day, little one. I have to go to my school now. If you have any problems, remember grandpa is here; and he will help you," Daddy said, giving me a kiss on the head.

"Okay, daddy; you have a good first day of school too!" I said, and he chuckled then left me with mommy. We drove in two cars since it was the first day, and mommy wanted to make sure I made it to my classroom. I think mommy was a little bit scared too.

"I love you, Ren; I will see you this afternoon. Mommy will miss you, but I know you are going to have fun," Mommy said giving me a kiss. I waved goodbye and watched her walk out the door. When she left, I looked around the room and was so excited; I had never been around so many children my age before.

"Ren, why don't you go talk to some of your new classmates," Mrs. Sanders said, giving me a gentle nudge forward.

Some of the children were saying goodbye to their parents, and some were already playing; there were some who were screaming for their parents not to leave them. I saw one little girl that stood out to me; she had long dark hair and blue eyes. She was sitting at the table coloring quietly; I decided to go talk to her.

"Hi, my name is Renesmee Carlie Masen, but you can call me Ren. What's your name?" I asked.

The little girl just looked at me for a second like she couldn't believe I was talking to her. She looked like a nice girl; she seemed quiet.

"Um hi; my name is Alyssa Jefferies," she said to me shyly.

"Can I sit and color with you?" I asked her. Again, she looked at me surprised.

"Um sure, here you can color on the other page in my coloring book," she offered me quietly. I happily sat beside her; she handed me a color. It was green, my favorite color!

"Alyssa, will you be my best friend?" I asked her.

Uncle Em always says if you want something to go for it! I wanted Alyssa to be my best friend, so I asked her.

"You want to be my best friend?" she asked, looking and sounding surprised again.

"Sure, why wouldn't I want to be your best friend?" I asked her.

"My brother said no one would want to be my friend, and that all the kids would probably be mean to me," she said, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

Why would her brother say that? He was mean. I would tell my daddy, and he would take care of it. He wouldn't let anyone be mean to my new friend.

"Well, your brother doesn't know what he is talking about. I want to be your friend, and I will never be mean to you; will you be mine?" I asked her again.

"Sure, Ren; I'd like that. My brother won't believe I made a friend on the first day," she said, giggling happily.

"Besides, if anyone is mean to us we can tell my Grandpa Carlisle. He is the principal," I told her proudly, and she just stared at me in amazement.

"Really? He isn't mean is he? My brother said all principals and teachers are mean. That is why I have been sitting here not talking; I didn't want to get in trouble," she whispered to me.

"Alyssa, you have a lot to learn. Just stick with me; I will help you out," I told her. We played together the rest of the day. Mrs. Sanders let us sit together in class, as long as we didn't get loud. We ate lunch together and even shared our snacks. That afternoon she got to meet my mommy.

Alyssa whispered to me that mommy looked like an angel. Mommy just winked at me. When daddy got home, I told him all about Alyssa and asked him to take care of her bother. He picked me and put me in his lap.

"Well, you see, princess, I can't do that because Alyssa and her brother aren't my children. I would get in trouble if I did anything to him. I bet that if she tells her mommy and daddy that they probably would take care of it. The only children I can discipline are the ones I teach and you," he told me.

That made sense, and I wouldn't want daddy to get in trouble. After our talk, daddy put me in my seat and buckled me in then drove us home.

"Mommy, I had the best first day of school ever," I told her, as she was tucking me into bed later that night.

"I am so glad, Ren, and I am so happy you found Alyssa. Now go to sleep; you and Alyssa will have a big day tomorrow," mommy said, kissing me good night.

I smiled and rolled over onto my side so happy because I loved going to school, and I had found my best friend.

**BPOV**

I wouldn't dare let it show to Ren, but I was probably more scared than anybody about her going to school. I knew it was silly, but I guessed all mothers went through this when their children would be away from them for the first time. I was excited for her too though, and I hoped she would adjust easily and quickly.

If it had been possible, I would have cried when I had to leave my baby this morning. She looked so cute in her first day outfit. Alice called me later in the morning asking about how things went, and I told her they went great. She had assured me they would; but as a mommy, I had my own doubts.

I stayed on pins and needles all day long just waiting on Carlisle to call me and tell me to come pick Ren up because she was upset. I found out later that afternoon and night that my fears were unfounded. She had indeed had a great first day and couldn't wait until the next one. She was also thrilled that she had made a best friend. My baby was truly growing up. Damn, it sucked that I couldn't cry anymore.

"Love, you are just going through what all mothers go through, but you are being silly. Ren loves you and will always need you no matter how old she gets. Look at all of our sibling for instance; we've been around for decades, but we still love Esme and need her just as much as we loved and needed our human parents when we were little children," Edward told me, as I joined him in our bed after I tucked Ren into hers.

"I know you're right, Edward, but Esme is used to this; and all of you were grown by the time she got you. Our baby is still little," I whined.

"Come here, angel; let me hold you and comfort you. I think I might have a way to make you forget your worries for a bit," he said with his voice low and seductive.

I was instantly ready for him, and he knew it. He very efficiently distracted me from my worries for the rest of the night.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/.


	51. We are Aging and Ren is Thirteen

-1**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**CJSPOV**

Gosh, it was hard to believe how the years had passed so quickly. It had seemed like only yesterday that I was introduced to the Cullen family. It had now been over fourteen years. As of next week, our little Ren was going to be a teenager; Charlie and I had planned to go visit. Renee and Phil would be there as well. I had no problem with that; over the years, Renee and I had finally started to get along. She finally got it that I wasn't trying to take her place or trying to out-do her in the parent and grandparent department. It had been a struggle though; I wouldn't pretend it had been easy to cope with.

Speaking of our little Ren, I couldn't believe how beautiful and grown up she had gotten. Charlie and I got married a year after he proposed. We remodeled his house completely with the help of Esme; having money and technology at your disposal can come in quite handy. The remodel turned out perfect; Charlie couldn't part with the house, so we decided to rent it out to a nice young family. We also completely remodeled my own house and sold it. We wanted a place that was completely ours together, and that was what we got. It was not too far from the station or the diner; even though we could now afford to stay home, we chose to keep working.

Edward and his genius financial advice had afforded us quite a nice lifestyle. We still lived simply though. It was what made us happiest; but we had the money, if we needed it. Edward helped Renee and Phil as well; he had always seen to it that Bella had nothing to worry about, if he could. Bella and Ren were very lucky girls just like me. Charlie had never failed to make me happy since we got together.

I was looking forward to seeing them all again, and Charlie was too. Every time we would get new videos and photos from the kids, he would show them off to his station buddies and employees. Jacob would come around ever so often trying to find out about them, but Charlie would remain tight lipped and only said that they were fine and completely happy.

He didn't have much to do with Billy and the rest of the Quileutes; he simply stayed away; and with the exception of Jacob, they did too. I was sad for him because I knew how much it hurt him to lose an old friend; but when it came down to friends or family, you would choose family every time. That was what I thought anyway.

Now, getting back to Ren's birthday, Charlie and I had decided to get her one of those Kindle readers and a gift card to buy books for it. We had to think long and hard about what to get for her; what do you possibly get for a child that had nearly everything in the book already? We knew she was so much like Bella and adored books, so that was what we came up with.

**BPOV**

It was hard to believe we had been in Calgary for fourteen years. We have had such a wonderful and peaceful life here. Renesmee had absolutely thrived here; she loved her friends and the school. She and Alyssa were still just as close as they were that first day of kindergarten. We might as well have adopted her; she was here more than at her own house. Her home situation wasn't always so pleasant for her.

Her father remarried after her mother was killed in an accident. The woman already had a child from her first husband, whom she divorced. Alyssa was still just a baby, when her father married this woman. For whatever reason, she thought her son could do no wrong, while Alyssa got treated like crap. With the special talents of our family, we were able to discern that Alyssa's father wasn't wholly aware of how his wife treated Alyssa. She was a conniving bitch, so we let Alyssa stay with us pretty much as much as was possible.

Now speaking of time passing, I couldn't help but remember back when we thought we were going to have to move a couple of years ago. Edward and I picked up on a few of the parents in PTA, commenting on how young we still looked. I mean there was only so much we could do with our clothing and hairstyle to make us look older. So we had a family meeting.

_Flashback begins…._

"_Edward said people are beginning to notice that we don't age. I hate to move, but it seems the time has come," Carlisle said sadly. _

_None of us wanted to move; we all loved it here. There had to be some way for us to stay, so I started brainstorming. _

"_Isn't there some way we can stay? I love it here, and what about Alyssa? She needs me," Ren said sadly; this was the only home she had ever known._

"_We all love it here, little bit, but this is our way of life. We have actually lived here longer than any other place we have been. We can't age, so we have no other choice," Jasper explained to a very sullen Ren._

"_Maybe we do," I said, sitting up suddenly._

"_What is it, love?" Edward asked._

"_Maybe we have a choice, and Ren don't worry about Alyssa; we will figure out a way to make things better for her," I said, grinning brightly at my husband._

"_That isn't a bad idea, Bella. I can't believe we have never thought of it before," Edward said, smiling back at me._

"_That is brilliant, Bella; your idea will work perfectly. We will need to contact Augustus, Carlisle; he can tell us the best products to use," Alice said, bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement._

"_Do you three mind sharing this brilliant idea with the rest of us who don't have mind reading and future telling talents?" Emmett asked with a look that was a cross between amusement and annoyance._

_You would think after living with Edward and Alice for over 60 years, he would be used to it._

"_Well, I was thinking that we can age," I said, grinning at everyone._

"_Okay, this chick has lost it. What are you talking about, Bella?" Emmett said._

"_Stage make-up; think about it. We can start subtly adding little laugh lines around our faces. They do it in the movies you know, and it looks so natural. And with our enhanced touch and eyesight, we will be able to make it look more real. We can stay here for as long as we want. Wouldn't that be wonderful to live 20 or 30 years at a location, instead of just 10?" I said._

"_Will this work, Alice?" Carlisle asked, forever the mindful leader of our family. _

_We were out from under the Volturi, but it still wasn't wise to notify an entire town of the existence of vampires._

"_Yes, Carlisle! This will be brilliant; like Bella said, we can make the changes so subtle no one will ever suspect we aren't aging," Alice said, bouncing in her seat._

"_Alright then, if this sounds good to everyone, I will give Augustus a call," Carlisle said, looking a little excited himself. _

_He called Augustus and asked him about the aging products. He told us about the high end products that movie make-up artist use, and those would be the best. He even knew an artist that would come and show us how to apply them. Alice immediately went online and got in contact with the artist. He assured her he would be more than happy to help us out. He would arrive with a huge supply of products in a couple of days._

"_Now, my friend, how is your granddaughter doing? I have been wondering if her vampire traits are showing yet," I heard Augustus say through the receiver._

_Augustus was very interested in Ren, and I wouldn't be surprised if we received a visit from him in a few years._

"_She has actually. She is 11 years old now; she is developing the tendencies slowly, like her mother did when she was pregnant with her. So far, she is developing enhanced hearing and eyesight. She hasn't started craving blood yet, but we expect that to happen in a few years. Her skin has hardened slightly, but not enough that a human would notice. She truly is a wonder to watch develop," Carlisle praised his grandchild. _

_I looked at Renesmee, and she was blushing just like me, when I was human. We all chuckled at this sight; my daughter really was a wonder._

…_.End Flashback_

Sometimes that seemed a lifetime ago, and other times it seemed like only yesterday; now my only baby was a week away from turning thirteen. I loved it, and I dreaded it at the same time; I knew Edward did too. She was without a doubt his pride and joy.

She was beautiful, graceful, and very talented. She took to the piano when she was three; she played as flawlessly as Edward did. She took to ballet, when she turned six; of course, whatever Ren did, Alyssa did too. Dancing seemed a natural ability for them both; piano came as a challenge for Alyssa. Edward was very patient with her though; he never failed to praise her effort, and she wouldn't quit until she had gotten anything he taught her exactly right. It made him proud of both girls; I was proud of him. He was born to teach children.

**EPOV**

People and children were everywhere; and the voices in my head were so loud, especially from the mothers of these children.

"_Damn, Bella Cullen is a lucky bitch to have a husband who looks like that," _one mother thought. Her name was Carla Santos.

"_I wonder if I can get Edward behind the hedge bushes and no one notice,"_Pamela thought.

What the hell? She didn't even have a kid. What was she doing at my daughter's birthday party? This was so annoying; but as long as it was for my princess, I would gladly endure it. I hoped Bella was not listening to some of these women's thoughts; if she was, there was bound to be a killing today.

"_Gosh, Ren looks so pretty today. She looks pretty every day, but even more today. I really like her, but she wouldn't go for me; she just sees me as a friend," _some little boy thought. I think his name was Kevin or something like that.

I knew he could quit thinking about my princess; there would be no little boys for quite a few more years yet. I knew how they thought, and it wouldn't be about my little girl.

"Edward, my love, you keep telling yourself that; and just maybe if you're lucky, it will come true," Bella said quietly, as she placed some more food on the table I was standing by.

She pecked a kiss on my cheek, as she left again. I was guessing it was to soften the blow that my baby would be all grown up someday soon. It didn't help though. I would be as useless as Charlie was keeping the boys away from her. Besides that Bella had already threatened vital body parts, if I did like Charlie had done. As if he could read my mind, Charlie walked over to talk to me.

"You look a might upset there, Edward. It couldn't be seeing these little boys fall all over themselves trying to get to Ren, could it?" he asked with a chuckle.

"God, please tell me it gets easier as she gets older, Charlie," I replied, as I watched that little Kevin make goo goo eyes at Ren from across the room. As if Ren heard his thoughts, she looked up and smiled at him. My God, she was trying to kill me.

"You do intend to run a background check on every little dick who walks through the door, don't you?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, and I may have to get a gun to clean every time one comes over too," I replied with a wink.

Charlie cracked up and slapped me on the shoulder before we joined my father and Emmett at the pool table. We played pool for a while; then, it was time for Ren to open her gifts. Bella had set up the family room for that, so we moved in there. She opened her friends' gifts first; and there were tons of gifts to open. My little princess was really popular. She got tons of CD's, clothes, and iTunes gift cards.

"_Ugh! Renesmee thinks she's all that; I can't stand her,"_ one of the little girls thought. I had to restrain myself from letting her know Ren amounted to more than she ever would.

"_Don't do it, Edward; she'll get hers. I've already seen it,"_ Alice thought. I saw in Alice's thoughts what was going to happen, I almost felt bad for her. Although the little devil continued to have malicious thoughts of my daughter, all the while smiling and clapping along with the other kids in the room as Ren opened her gifts.

"_Look at her smiling at Kevin; he was supposed to be my boyfriend this year, but he can't keep his eyes off of perfect Ren Masen,"_ she thought. The little girl was getting more hateful in her thoughts, especially when Ren started opening gifts from the family.

**RenPOV**

I was having the best party. All my friends were here, and they were having a great time. I even invited Tiffany Andrews; she wasn't really a friend, but she seemed so mad all the time. I was hoping this would cheer her up. It didn't seem to though; her scowl just got harder and harder, especially when I was opening gifts from my family.

Alyssa and I were sitting on one of the couches surrounded by friends; she was helping me with my gifts. She squealed with me every time I opened another gift; she was truly a sister to me. Mom and daddy got me a new laptop. It was the exact one I had asked for; and it was the color pink, my favorite. I started to open the gift from Mimi Ree and Pop, and noticed she was practically vibrating in her seat. I heard a low groan from daddy and soft chuckles from mom and Aunt Alice. I ripped open the box; I couldn't wait to see what brought out such reactions from my family. I looked inside and couldn't believe my eyes; I then looked at Alyssa, and she had the same expression on her face. There nestled inside the tissue paper were four front row tickets to see Justin Beiber.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and threw my arms around Alyssa.

We were going to see Justin Beiber! We were both squealing and bouncing on the floor. Over our squealing I heard a distinct huff and looked up, and Tiffany was glaring daggers at me. Maybe inviting her to my party wasn't such a good idea.

"Thank you, Mimi Ree, Pop!" I said, giving them both huge hugs.

"I know daddy especially thanks you too," I said winking at him over Pop's shoulder. I knew the other two tickets were for him and mom; and he hated Justin Beiber, but he would go for Alyssa and me.

"Love you, little one," he said lowly and winked back at me.

"Here you go, Ren; this goes with your concert tickets," grandma said handing me the gift from her and grandpa. I opened the box and saw they got me a day at a local spa for two and then a gift card to go shopping for outfits to wear to the concert.

"Oh! Thank you grandma, grandpa!" I squealed, giving them each a hug. Again, I heard another indignant huff from Tiffany.

Next, I opened the gift from Papaw Charlie and Mamaw Cora. It was a Kindle and a gift card to buy dozens of books.

"You got me a Kindle! Thank you! I have been wanting one of these. Now I can carry my favorite books with me wherever I go!" I exclaimed and hugged them both.

"Well, you're welcome, kiddo," Charlie said laughing, as he patted my back.

Aunt Rosie and Uncle Em got me a Kodak digital camera, extra memory cards, a portable printer, and paper.

"Oh thank you! Now, I can take a ton of pictures and video of the concert. I can't wait to share it with you. It will be just like you are there, Uncle Em!" I said, hugging him and winking at Aunt Rosie over his shoulder. She was shaking with silent laughter. Uncle Em hated Justin Beiber almost as much as daddy.

"Wow, squirt. That would be great!" he said, trying to sound excited; it just mostly sounded like he was choking.

"I'm kidding!" I said, laughing at him.

"Oh, thank you! I would hate to have accidentally lost your camera just before the concert," he said jokingly and all my friends laughed, but I wouldn't have put it past him to try.

"You had better let me keep that camera safe just before the concert, sweetheart. I don't know if I trust your daddy or Uncle Em not to accidentally loose it," Mom said. Everyone laughed at this banter; but mom was eyeing daddy, and he looked sheepish. She must have picked something up in his thoughts. He might be my dad and have make-up on to make him look older, but he was still 17 at heart and loved to pull pranks. I would definitely be giving mom my camera for safe keeping.

"Here ya go, little bit," Uncle Jazz said, putting an enormous box from him and Aunt Ali down in front of me. I grinned at Aunt Ali, and she was vibrating in her seat with excitement. I tore open the box, and there were dozens of outfits from her design label.

"Is this your new spring collection?" I asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, the entire line and even a couple I had made special for you," Alice grinned.

"It won't hurt your feelings if I don't wear one of your designs to the concert will it, Aunt Ali?" I asked suddenly concerned.

"Don't you think anything else of that! You know I don't think you should ever turn down a shopping spree, especially with your bestie," Alice said, giving me a huge hug.

"Okay everyone! Come into the dining area; it is time to have some cake and ice cream," mom announced, motioning for everyone to follow her into the dining area.

To Aunt Ali's insistence, everyone gathered around and sang happy birthday to me; and I blew out the candles. Everyone except Tiffany that was; she stood in back scowling. I hated that she was having such a horrible time; but there wasn't anything I could do about it, so I decided to ignore her and enjoy my party with my family and friends.

Mom and Aunt Rosie cut the cake and handed it out to everyone. I was talking to a couple of my friends, when I noticed Kevin out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he wanted to come talk to me, but seemed to be having trouble finding the courage to walk over. I liked Kevin a lot; he was sweet and cute and lots of fun to hang around. I didn't see him as boyfriend material, really none of the guys at my school appealed to me that way. I was in no hurry though; I just turned thirteen and was immortal. I had plenty of time for things like that. Besides, I wasn't looking for just a boyfriend to pass the time with. I wanted what my parents had, what all my family had, a soul mate. I would just have to let him down gently. Just then, he got an alarmed look on his face, and I looked up; there was Tiffany coming towards me with an evil smirk on her face and a plate full of food. It all happened in slow motion; Tiffany acted like she tripped, and I could tell her food was going to land right on me. I couldn't move out of the way quickly enough because it would have been too suspicious. Then, I saw Kevin as he came towards me; I watched as he slapped the plate of food away from me and right back at Tiffany. Right as she fell back on the floor, the plate of food landed right on her head, cake and ice cream slid down her face. She looked up at Kevin and I; she was beyond angry.

"Arrrgh! I hate you, Renesmee Masen! That cake was supposed to hit you! You think you are so perfect! With your perfect beautiful parents and your perfect house! I HATE you!" Tiffany yelled; her face was getting red, when she noticed all her classmates eyes were on her.

"Tiffany, what is going on in here?" Pamela, Aunt Rosie's receptionist, said as she came running into the room.

"Pamela, is this child with you?" daddy asked, looking furious. Tiffany winced a little at his dark face.

"Yes, I am so sorry. Her mother had to work today, so I brought her. I don't know what has gotten into her. Come on, young lady; you are embarrassing me, yourself, and your mother. I am so sorry, Ren, Edward, Bella; I hope you have a great party, despite this. Tiffany Ellen Andrews, you get yourself out to the car," Pamela said, looking embarrassed, as she was leaving the room with an equally embarrassed Tiffany. The whole room was quiet, even after we heard the door close; no one was sure what to say after that spectacle.

"Wow, Ren! You sure know how to throw a party!" Uncle Em exclaimed. Everyone chuckled and started talking again. Leave it to him to break the tension in a room.

"Ren, sweetheart, are you okay?" mom asked me, looking very concerned and checking me over to make sure I didn't have any food on me.

"I should have known that devil child was with Pamela! She never thought of her though, so I had no idea. Are you sure you're okay, little one?" daddy whispered, as he looked me over as well.

"Yeah, mom, dad; I am fine. Kevin saved me," I said, standing up and walking over to him. He still looked stunned, like he couldn't believe what he just did.

"Thank you, Kevin; you are such a good friend," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anytime, Ren," he said, but his face deflated a bit; and he still tried to smile at me.

I looked over at daddy; he was frowning a bit because of the peck on the cheek.

"_Don't worry, daddy; he is just a friend," _I told him in my thoughts and smiled at him. He visibly relaxed at my thoughts; he walked over and patted Kevin on the back.

"Thank you, Kevin; you are a good friend to Ren. You two enjoy the rest of the party," daddy said and walked away.

"Your dad is scary!" Kevin told me and shuddered.

"He is just very protective of me; he really is a big softie. Come on; let's go get some more cake. All this excitement has made me hungry!" I said with a laugh.

The party ended up being a huge success, even with that one set back. Everyone said it was the best party they had ever been too! I hated that Tiffany seemed to hate me so much. After that fit she threw in front of everyone, I imagined she would leave me alone now. She was right about one thing though, I did have an awesome family. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world and couldn't wait to see what would happen next in my life.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/.


	52. School's Out & Alyssa Learns the Truth

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**RenPOV**

I had been looking forward to this day for months. The last day of school was finally coming to an end in a few short minutes; tomorrow, Alyssa and I would be leaving for our summer long trip to Italy!

Alyssa and I were sitting in our Biology class counting the seconds until the last bell sounded; we would be free! The classroom was buzzing with the voices of our classmates talking in low tones. Mr. Jamison had told us as long as we weren't loud that we could do whatever we wanted this period.

"Oh, Ren I can hardly believe by this time Friday that we will be in Italy!" Alyssa said to me in a whisper.

"I know I can hardly wait either, I haven't seen my other family in person in a long time. I have only seen them when we talk by Skype; you will love it there, and you will love my family," I told her.

Finally the last bell rang and we sprinted out of the room and down to dad's classroom on the first floor. He was just finishing up his end of the year's duties.

"Hello there, girls," he greeted us.

"Hi, daddy; are you almost ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes, princess, almost; are you excited about something?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, of course Daddy E; we are excited about getting home to finish getting ready for our trip," Alyssa answered.

Alyssa had basically adopted my family as her own; she had named dad, Daddy E, and mom was Mama B to her. I think mom and dad really liked it too. They never said so, but I always felt like they wished they could have had another baby or two. They never hesitated about making Alyssa feel like their own child, and I loved her like a sister. Whatever I had, she had too. Her stepmom always complained that she was spoiled; I think she was just jealous because Alyssa basically got to live better than she and her own son did.

Ever since Alyssa and I became friends as children, she spent more time at my house than her own; and if I got something, she got the same thing. We shared everything with each other just like blood sisters. We took her with us on every trip we went on. Mom and dad made her birthdays as special as they made my own. I was glad there was something else I was about to get to share with her as well, and that was the truth about myself and the family. It was happening tonight, but I didn't think this would come as a shock. Alyssa knew there was something different about us. I mean; how could she not? She had practically lived with us for ten years.

"Oh, that's right; my girls are going on their first grown up trip together," dad said.

"I think Daddy E is gonna miss us, Ren," Alyssa said.

"Of course I will, Lyssy. I always miss my girls when you're gone," he said with a smile and a wink.

Dad was finally finished and gathered his personal belongings, and then we were headed out the door. Once we got home, we all changed clothes. Dad went to spend time with mom; and Alyssa and I went to the pool for a swim. We had been swimming for a while when mom and dad came out to the pool as well.

"Well, are my girls glad to be out of school for the year?" mom asked.

"Yes!" we both answered at the same time.

"Alyssa, did your father get your passport for you yet?" mom asked her.

"He said he would pick it up today on his way home," she answered.

"Okay, good; other than that little detail, I'd say you girls are all ready to go on your trip. We will miss you both while you're gone," mom said.

"What time does your father get home today, Lyssy? The place closes at 5:00; it's 4:30, now," dad asked.

"Oh, no! He won't be able to get it; he doesn't get off work until seven tonight," she said sadly.

"Don't worry, baby girl; I'll handle it. Bella, I'm going to go get that done real fast; I'll be back in a bit, honey," dad said.

"Okay, baby; I'll get everything ready for tonight while you're gone," mom told him and gave him a peck on his lips.

Oh, I want to find that with my mate so bad someday. My dad was nothing short of every girl's Prince Charming. He loved my mom and the family so much. He would do anything for any of us. I hoped I found a mate like that.

Mom talked to Alyssa and me for a few more minutes, and then she went back inside. Alyssa and I stayed in the pool for a while longer, and then we got out and went inside when dad got back.

**AlyssaPov**

When Ren and I came downstairs after changing, the whole family was here. We walked into the family room to join them, and they were all staring at me with smiles on their faces. I looked over at Ren to see if she noticed them staring at me, but she was doing the same with the same weird grin on her face.

"Alright, everyone, what is going on? You are acting weirder than usual," I said, trying to be funny. I didn't get the laugh I was expecting.

"What weird things have you noticed about us, sweetheart?" Mama B asked me.

I didn't want to answer; I had noticed a lot of weird things over the years. You don't spend all your time with a family without noticing they seem to never sleep or eat. It always struck me as weird that they seemed to know what was going to happen before it did. I couldn't find the courage to admit that; they would hate me and leave.

I noticed they all gave each other a look; and Grandpa C nodded almost imperceptibly, as well as Daddy E. It seemed they were having a silent conversation. I wouldn't have noticed, if I hadn't been watching them.

"You can tell us, Lyssy; we would never hate you; and it will not make us leave," Daddy E said to me.

I stared at him for a moment; I had often wondered if he could read minds, but I just thought I was crazy.

"You are not crazy, Lyssy. You are just very perceptive. There is a very good explanation as to why it seems we never, eat, or sleep," Daddy E said.

He was staring straight into my eyes, willing me to say my theories out loud.

"You guys rarely ever eat; I also don't believe you ever sleep. Aunt Ali knows things before they happen," I whispered; I was afraid if I said it out loud that they would yell at me to leave.

"We would never yell at you to leave, baby girl," Mama B said to me; she sat beside me and drew me into a hug.

"You both can read minds; can't you?" I asked both Mama B and Daddy E.

I might as well say what was on my mind, now; they could hear it anyway.

"Yes, Lyssy, and you are right; we don't eat or sleep. What else have you noticed?" Daddy E asked.

"Well, if you can really read minds, then you should know what I have been thinking over the years. You tell me what I have noticed," I said to him, grinning cheekily. It made him chuckle.

"Alright! Let's see, you have noticed our hard cold skin, but thought we all had some kind of skin disorder. Aunt Ali does see the future, and she would see when your brother or stepmother was going to be particularly nasty to you. We would invite you over, just as you suspected. You were not imagining that time you thought you saw Uncle Em pick up the couch...," Daddy E was rambling off.

"Okay! I believe you! How can you do all this?" I asked interrupting him.

The only way he knew these things were if he saw them in my head. I had to know how they did these things and what else they could do. This fascinated me to no end. This wonderful family had made my life bearable over the years, more than that they had made it wonderful.

"We want you to know before we tell you about us that you have never been, nor will you ever be, in any danger from us," Grandpa C began.

"I have never felt any danger from any of you. This is the safest I have ever felt, being here with you guys. Please just tell me because I am not afraid," I told everyone, practically begging.

"She really isn't afraid; I feel love, curiosity, and frustration, but no fear," Uncle Jazz said, smiling at me.

Well, I guessed that meant Uncle Jazz could feel what other people felt, and Uncle Em was super strong. I wonder what everyone else could do.

"We are all super strong, Lyssy; we are super fast too because we are vampires, sweetheart," Daddy E said.

Vampires. I was in a room full of vampires. Was I scared? No. Should I be? Maybe so, but I wasn't. It was like I said; I had never felt safer than when I was with my adopted family. Was I surprised? Not really; I always knew something was up.

"Hey wait!" I began, as I thought of something. "I thought vampires didn't age! How old are you guys? When do you eat? What do you eat? I know it isn't the neighbors. Although I know Mama B probably wishes she could drain Pamela," I said, causing everyone to chuckle.

"No thank you, I don't want any part of that cougar in me!" Mama B said cringing.

"Now, let's give you the answers to your questions. We do drink blood, but it is animal blood. That is how we are able to live and work among humans. We don't age, this is stage make-up we have on. Now about our ages, do you want us to tell you, or would you like for us to go take our make-up off and put on clothes appropriate for our ages and let you see us as we truly are?" Grandma Esme said.

I thought about his for a minute; I couldn't imagine there was that much of an age difference. They looked so natural, not made up at all. I looked at Daddy E, and he just smirked at me.

"I think that I would like to see you as you are. It can't be that much of a difference, you look too natural," I told them, voicing my thoughts.

Everyone grinned at me as if saying "as you wish" and left the room.

"You have been awfully quiet during all of this, Ren. Are you okay?" I asked my best friend, my sister.

"Yes, I'm fine. Aunt Ali said you would understand, but I was still afraid you would run away and never want to see us again," she admitted to me.

"You are my sister, Ren. You and your family have always been there for me, and I could never leave you," I said, reaching over to give her a hug.

"Now, tell me about you. I know you can't be a vampire; you are aging and growing just like me. I know you are Daddy E and Mama B's child; you look too much like them not to be biological," I said, extremely curious.

"I am half vampire. Mama had me when she was still human. Since birth, I have been able to show people my thoughts, by touching their faces," Ren told me with a worried look on her face.

At first she was hesitant, but still demonstrated her talent by touching my face. I gasped, as she showed me what we had just talked about.

"That is amazing!" I said, and Ren smiled with relief.

"I told you, no running for me," I told her and gave her another hug.

"Okay, Lyssy! Are you ready? This is how we really look," Grandpa C called out from the hallway.

"I'm ready!" I told them back.

I was expecting to see a group of people in their thirties and forties, but I was completely wrong. In walked a group of teenagers! All of them dressed in extremely trendy and young clothes. Grandpa and Grandma were only slightly older, but they were still in their early to mid twenties and dressed much more conservatively. Daddy E and Mama B, can I still call them that?

"Yes, Lyssy, you can still call us that. We look young, but we are still Ren's parents and yours too, if you still want that," Daddy E told me.

"Yes, of course I still want that!" I said, crying.

Why was I crying? I just found out the people I loved and considered my family were vampires, and that didn't upset me. Let me find out that they were just a few years older than me physically, and I was a blubbering mess.

"Oh, baby, you are not a mess; this is a lot to take in. I think the change in our appearance was the last straw. Don't hold in your emotions, let it all out," Mama B said, hugging me and letting me cry on her shoulder.

I looked up to thank her when I noticed her eyes. I looked around at all of them and they all had the same golden eyes.

"Your eyes?" I asked, looking at them all.

"This is our true eye color; it is a golden color because we feed off animals. We have been wearing contacts, the color of our eyes when we were human.

"I have always thought you guys were beautiful, but I had no idea. You are beyond words. Please tell me about yourselves," I said.

They took the next couple of hours telling me their stories. Some of them, Aunt Rosie and Uncle Jazz mainly, edited theirs so they wouldn't upset me. They told me all they could; like when they were turned and how Aunt Ali and Uncle Jazz came to live with them. I think it took a lot of stress off of them by telling me their stories; it was a huge weight lifted off their shoulders. Now, they could truly be themselves around me; I felt so privileged to be trusted with this secret.

Then, they told me that we were going to be staying with Ren's Aunt and Uncle in Italy. They were vampires too, but I was just as safe there as I was here. I was told they were the rulers of the Vampire world. I have to admit that I was a little intimidated by that fact, but Ren just giggled and said they were simply Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen to her. I knew anyone in her family would make me feel at home. I couldn't wait to see what new adventures awaited us in Italy.

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/.


	53. Trip To Italy & Meeting Mates

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**RenPOV**

Finally, Alyssa and I were in Italy! We had been so excited to get here. Our trip here had been fun except for that one little incident in the airport lounge. I had never been happier to be part vampire, as I was at that moment. That guy was such a disgusting jerk, trying to pick up Alyssa and me. I got a lot of satisfaction being able to put him in his place. I was also glad that I had a grandfather that was a police chief who had taught me how to defend myself. It came in quite handy along with my vampire strength. I don't think he will be so anxious to try to pick up young girls or women anymore. I was just thankful I didn't mess up my new Prada boots. I would have hated doing that by getting them bloody when I kicked him in the gonads. Grandpa Carlisle had let us fly over on the private jet, so we didn't have to worry about layovers and other types of annoying things.

"Oh Ren, I can hardly believe this is happening," Alyssa said, as we slid into the limo that was waiting for us.

"I know; it is really exciting. I am shocked dad actually let us out of his sight," I replied.

"That is a big shocker; I would have thought for sure he'd never agree to it," she said.

"Which, if it weren't for mom, Aunt Alice, and Grandma, he probably wouldn't have," I told her.

We had a good laugh about it on the way to the castle. As we arrived, Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar were waiting out front for us. When the limo stopped rolling, the door opened; and I was pulled into Uncle Eleazar's arms.

"Ah, how good it is to see you, _mi querida_," he said.

"Thank you; it's good to see too," I replied smiling.

As soon as he let me go, Aunt Carmen pulled me into a hug.

"So beautiful, just like your mother, _nena_," she said.

I smiled at the compliment. I had no objection to being compared to my mother. It was an honor.

"Tell us; who is this other little _belleza_?" Uncle El asked.

"Oh well, this is Alyssa; she's my best friend and sister. I brought her to meet the other part of my family," I explained.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you, _bella flor_," Uncle El told her.

I saw the look on Alyssa's face. She had no clue what the term of endearment was.

"He called you "beautiful flower"," I told her, and she blushed.

"Thank you; I am happy to be here," she said smiling.

After a few minutes, we made our way inside. It was gorgeous; it wasn't the cold dark place that my grandfather had described in the past. It was huge, but had a warm feeling to it.

Alyssa and I had rooms right beside each other; they were large and spacious. Even the best hotel rooms couldn't compare to the grandeur of our rooms. Staying in the castle was going to feel like a fairytale. Who knew? Maybe I would meet my prince charming here.

This past week had been so much fun; we spent the first full day exploring the castle. It was huge and so full of history; the castle was over 3000 years old. My cousin Heidi took us on a guided tour all over the castle while telling us all the history. I had heard a lot of this before, but it was all new to Alyssa; she hung on every word. We toured the city of Volterra; it was such a beautiful place. We drove all through the Tuscan countryside and visited the tiny towns. We bought all kinds of souvenirs for the family and ourselves. We were both enjoying ourselves so much.

At the end of our first week, Aunt Carmen told us they were expecting some more visitors. Augustus, the vampire who made blending in with humans much easier, and his adopted son Collin were visiting. I had not seen them in a really long time; I was an infant the last time Augustus visited my family, so I didn't remember him. Collin didn't come with him then; it had been fifteen years since Augustus had last seen me. I heard he was quite anxious to see me again. Also, Demetri was coming home. He had been in Alaska visiting Irina, Marcus, Kate, and Garrett. Kate met Garrett during her travels, and they had been inseparable ever since he even became a veggie vamp. I was anxious for Lyssie to meet Demetri; he was one of my favorite cousins.

"You are going to love Demetri, Lyssie; he is so much fun. He is a tracker; he can track anyone by meeting them once, except my mom. It has been a few years since I have seen him, but I remember thinking that he was great; he was so good at hide-and-seek," I said with a giggle.

At the time, I didn't understand about special gifts; so, I thought he was just really good at finding my hiding places.

"I still can't wrap my mind around the fact my adopted family are vampires! Not to mention that both Daddy E and Momma B can read minds. I still can't believe that they are only a few years older than us," Alyssa said with awe.

"Well, only in appearance and remember that they may look 17 and 19, but Dad is really 123 and Mom is 34," I told her with a grin.

"Wow! Daddy E is a cradle robber," she said, making us both burst out laughing.

The next morning we were sitting in the library waiting for Demetri and the other guests to arrive when Heidi came to tell us they were here.

"Come on, girls; our guests are here. Dem is excited to see you again, Ren," she said with a grin.

I looked at Alyssa excitedly and motioned for her to come on. We walked up to the main gathering room where everyone was assembled. When we entered the room, I was immediately scooped up by Demetri.

"Look at you, Miss. Masen; I can't believe how you've grown. It is good to see you again," Demetri said, giving me a big hug.

"Oh! It is so good to see you again, Dem! I have someone I want you to meet!" I told him excitedly.

"Well, if she is such a good friend that you let her in on our secret, I know she must be special. Let me meet her," Demetri replied.

I brought Alyssa forward to meet Demetri.

"Demetri, this is Alyssa. She's my best friend and basically my adopted sister. Alyssa, this is Demetri," I said.

Alyssa's face was bright red, as she looked up shyly at Demetri.

"It is nice to meet you, Demetri," Alyssa practically whispered.

I didn't understand her reaction, until I looked over to Demetri. He had a strange look on his face. He looked very confused, but I could also see admiration in his gaze. The whole room was quiet; I looked back over to Alyssa, and she had a look of complete wonderment on her face. Demetri then took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said.

Alyssa blushed even brighter; she giggled, and Demetri smiled a smile that lit up the whole room. That was when it hit me. Demetri and Alyssa had mated! I squealed and hugged my friend tightly.

"Ren, what has gotten into you?" Alyssa laughed, trying to get away from me.

I heard a low growl, too low for Lyssie to hear. I looked at Dem, and he had a look of complete panic on his face.

"Oh, stop it, Dem! We hug like that all the time. I'm not going to hurt her," I told him.

Sheesh, if I needed any more confirmation that he had mated on her, I had it right there. He was just as crazy protective of Lyssie as Dad was of Mom.

"What is going on, Ren?" Alyssa asked, looking very confused.

"I think this is a discussion for you and Demetri to have, Lyssie, but I promise it is nothing bad," I told my sister, smiling.

I looked over at Demetri, and he was gazing at Lyssie like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"I think I will accompany you two. I think Edward and Bella would appreciate there being chaperons," Carmen said.

Then, she and Demetri took a very confused, but noticeably enamored, Alyssa to another part of the castle to explain to her what was happening. I was so happy for my sister. She deserved someone who would love her, as much as my mom and dad loved each other. Speaking of Dad, he wasn't going to be thrilled with this, but Mom would handle him. After he got over his shock, he would be fine. He knew Dem was a good man and would take care of Alyssa.

"Ren, I have someone for you to meet, my dear," Eleazar called to me.

I walked over to him and his guests, who I was assuming were Augustus and Collin. When I reached them, Augustus was smiling a wide friendly smile. I couldn't see Collin yet; he was standing slightly behind Augustus talking to Heidi.

"Renesmee Masen, it is a pleasure to see you again," Augustus said, his voice warm and friendly.

"Well, I would say the same; but considering I was an infant the last time we met, I will just say it is a pleasure to meet you," I said, and everyone laughed.

"Renesmee, I would like to introduce you to my son, Collin," Augustus said, gesturing to Collin.

I smiled up at Collin, as I looked into his topaz eyes. Suddenly, a warmth spread throughout my whole body, and I felt my entire world center around this young man. I knew I had a look of complete shock on my face, and it was mirrored by Collin.

Oh my! My daddy was not going to be happy. The first trip he let his daughters go on by themselves, and they come back mated. Well, at least he would never have to worry about it happening again.

Alyssa was shocked, when she came back from talking to Dem and Carmen. She wasn't scared; she just wasn't prepared for these intense feelings that came with being mated to a vampire. She was so happy for me, when I told her about Collin. I introduced them to each other, and the two of us spent the next three weeks getting to know our mates. We were always accompanied by either Carmen or Eleazar. That would at least make Dad feel better.

Collin and Dem both were eighteen when they were changed; so, they were very respectful of the fact that we were only fifteen years old. They were so sweet and such gentlemen, only holding our hands and giving us chaste kisses on the cheeks.

On our last night in Italy, Collin and I were snuggled up in one of the gathering rooms watching a movie. I was so excited because he, Augustus, and Demetri were coming back to Calgary with us. I had to tell Mom and Dad about the mating on the computer, which wasn't how I wanted to do it. When I talked to them over Skype, they immediately knew something was up. I evidently inherited my mother's human acting skills. Let's just say Dad wasn't too thrilled. After Mom got him calmed down, he was happy that I found a love like his and Mom's. He even helped Augustus find a home in Calgary. The rest of the family helped get it ready for them.

"Is your dad really going to be okay meeting me tomorrow evening? Augustus says he is very intense," Collin said, looking worried.

"Yes, it will be fine. He has had plenty of time to calm down. Although he can be extremely intense, you have no idea how good mom is with him. She will have him on his best behavior. Just remember he and mom both are mind readers," I said and laughed, as the color drained from Collin's face.

My poor mate was so nervous; but seriously, I couldn't wait for him to meet my family. Once they meet him and see for themselves that we are truly mated, they will be overjoyed.

**AyssaPOV**

I could hardly believe what had happened in so short a time. Ren and I had flown around the world to a whole other continent. That was something I had never believed I would get to do. We were staying in this huge centuries old castle that belonged to the royal vampire family. I had never dreamed that things like this existed. I mean really what are the chances that someone like me would be basically adopted by a family of vampires and given a life beyond any expectation I could ever dream of. It's just amazing.

Now, I have been dumbfounded by the fact that I have met the man that I will be with for all eternity. One that I will never have to worry about him hurting me or cheating on me. Carmen explained that vampires only mate once in their lifetime. I could not even describe how I felt when I was told that I have the opportunity to be young, beautiful, and have all my dreams come true forever. There were no words for it.

**Translations:**

_mi querida_ – my dear

_nena_ – baby

_belleza_ – beauty

_bella flor_ – beautiful flower

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	54. You're What!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**BPOV**

The summer had officially arrived, and the girls had left on their trip. While Edward and I would miss both of them terribly, we were also looking forward to having a whole month to ourselves. We would have a whole month to make love wherever we wanted to and be as loud as we wanted to be. It had been a long time since we had been able to be loud and wild in our own bedroom.

Our girls were not stupid; they knew we were not celibate, but they also knew we kept our activities as quiet as possible out of respect for them. The only time we were able to be loud was when we hunted. Trust me when I say; we hunted a lot.

"So, my lovely wife, what is it you wish to do on this first night alone in our house?" Edward asked me with a smirk on his handsome face.

Que the flood. My panties were soaked from just the sound of his velvet voice and those smoldering eyes.

"Would you like me to tell you, husband, or show you?" I asked him, as I snaked my arms up and around his neck.

I pulled him tight against me and put my lips right at his ear.

"I could tell you all the hot and naughty things I'd like to do to you, or I could lead you up to our lair and show you. It's your choice," I whispered then grazed his earlobe with my teeth.

"Fuck, Bella! Get your ass upstairs now!" he barked at me.

I was gone before the last syllable faded away.

**EPOV**

Damn, that woman could make my cock feel like two thousand fold titanium steel before I could blink my eyes. I quickly followed her upstairs to our bedroom. Tonight was going to be a long and loud night.

I entered our bedroom to find my lovely wife spread eagle on our king sized bed. She was dressed in a black lace baby doll gown and nothing else. I could see the folds of her pussy glistening in the light. My mouth filled with venom; and my cock grew even harder, if that was even possible.

I stood at the foot of our bed and stared at her; she was every man's fantasy come true. The fact that I knew she was all mine made me relish that knowledge even more.

"You look like pure sin, my love," I told her, as I stripped down in front of her.

I watched her, as she watched me. Our eyes said what our lips did not. We were both hungry and ready for each other. Once I was naked, I climbed on top of her.

"You are so beautiful, love; I am your willing slave. Do with me what you will," I said, as I kissed her perfect lips.

"I love you, Edward; I want you, all of you," she replied.

Before I knew what had happened, Bella had flipped us over and my hands and feet were bound to the bed posts. She obviously took what I said about me being her slave literally. I couldn't have cared less; I did belong to her.

I watched in silence, as Bella straddled my abs; I greeted her eager tongue and lips with my own, when she leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was hot and passionate; it was filled with longing.

"I am going to drive you insane with want tonight; you won't be able to do anything, but surrender to me. You will love everything I do to you; and when I am done, you will come so hard you will see heaven," she told me.

I could do nothing but nod my head in agreement; I was completely under the spell of commanding Bella. I didn't want to be anywhere else at that moment.

Bella looked down at her outfit and fingered the tiny string holding it together; I watched as she twined it around her finger.

"Do you want the outfit to stay on, or do you want it off?" she asked in a seductive whisper.

"Off," I whispered in reply.

I watched, as she leaned over and put her breasts in my face. Her scent washed over me in waves; my mouth filled with venom, and my cock dripped pre-cum. I wanted to break my bonds and have my way with her, but I was also hungry for more commanding Bella. She was just so damn sexy.

"Go ahead, Edward; pull the string loose with your teeth," she said.

I raised my head and opened my mouth, and then I took the end of the string and tugged on it. Bella's outfit came open; her breasts spilled out of it and into my face. I breathed in her heady scent.

"Kiss them, lick them, and suck on them, Edward; I want to feel your mouth on me," she told me.

I wasted no time in doing as she told me. I loved the taste of her skin on my tongue. She looked like pure sin and tasted like heaven. I could never get enough of her. She moaned loudly, as I made love to her breasts and hard nipples. I moaned loudly as well, when I felt her juices drip down onto my stomach.

"You can feel how wet I am for you; can't you? That turns you on even more; doesn't it? I have a very nice surprise in store for you, darling," she said, as she sat on me.

She swiveled her hips rubbing her arousal into me. My eyes rolled back into my head. I was so hard that I was ready to explode right then; she had not even touched me yet.

"You want to cum so badly; don't you?" she asked, as she slid backwards down my body.

"Bella, I need you, baby; I need you now, please," I told her.

"All in due time, just try to relax and enjoy this; you'll be able to cum soon. I promise," she said.

Bella was now sitting on my thighs; the heat between her legs was searing. I wanted to feel it around my throbbing member. I waited patiently to see what she had in store for me next.

**BPOV**

I was very much enjoying playing with Edward. I loved the way his body responded to my touch. He made me feel sexy and powerful. I could read in his gaze how hungry he was for me. I could sense how badly he wanted me to make him cum.

I slid down his body until I was sitting on his thighs; then I leaned over and took his long thick cock in my hand. I stroked it gently while Edward moaned loudly. His breathing was quickening with every stroke of my hand; I could tell he was so close to falling over the edge.

I couldn't resist having him in my mouth any longer; I leaned over and kissed the head of his weeping member. He hissed, as my mouth enclosed around his length. I watched his face out of the tops of my eyes. He was so damned sexy as he gave in to the ecstasy. I wanted to see him cum for me, but I wanted to make our pleasure last as long as possible.

I made long slow strokes with my mouth and lips; I sucked hard, as I came up. I licked the head and lapped at the drops of cum he released.

"Damn it, Bella; that feels so fucking good," he ground out between his clenched teeth.

He was trying to hold back until I was ready for him to release. I had tortured him long enough, so I began moving faster. I used my hands too.

"Oh Bella, yes, fuck, baby, so good," he panted.

I moaned around him then slid down until the tip touched the back of my throat. I swallowed letting my throat massage him. Suddenly, his hand was in my hair and caressing the back of my head.

"Bella, baby, I need to cum, angel. I need to cum so bad," he said.

"Yes, Edward, cum for me; let me taste you," I replied before sliding back down on him.

I felt his body tense up just before he exploded down my throat. I took everything he had to give and swallowed it down, and then I licked him clean. Once I was done, I kissed up his body and stretched out on top of him. We laid there talking quietly and exchanging kisses until we were ready to go another round.

Two Days Later...

**EPOV**

For two days, Bella and I had rechristened every single space in our house. We had fucked and made love almost nonstop since our girls had been gone. We continued until we had collapsed from exhaustion, and for vampires that was an almost impossible feat; we did it though. Afterward, we were starving, so we put a minimal amount of clothes on and went out to hunt.

Once we were out in the woods, we hunted down our prey. Bella was a true vision always, but there was something about her when she was in hunting mode that made me lose my mind with lust. She was stealthy as she stalked her prey; she reminded me of a female jungle cat. I loved watching her stalk, kill, and feed. She stalked quietly, killed quickly, and fed lustfully. She truly enjoyed hunting.

I watched her for a bit before I went after my own meal. After we had both caught our prey, we fed together only a few paces apart. After watching each other intently while feeding, we were hungry for each other again.

Bella stood up first and looked at me; I was now her prey. I finished my own kill and stood up; I watched and waited to see what she would do. It was at these times that she chose to close her mind to me. She liked the thrill of the chase as much as I did. It truly did make things interesting. While her mind was closed to me, she could still read mine; it wasn't much fun when we did everything in our minds. I liked the thrill of the chase too, and chase her I did.

It never took too long to catch her though; I was still faster than my wife. I didn't think she really minded being caught. She always surrendered quickly. Once she'd surrendered and often times before she surrendered, I pounced on her.

This time I had actually caught her by surprise; I planned on taking full advantage of it. I had caught her around the waist from behind and sank my teeth into her neck. I wrapped my arms around her body and held her close. I growled low, letting my dominant side come out.

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure how I had let myself get caught unaware, being as I could read Edward's mind; but he had in fact caught me and was now taking full advantage of it. Of course, I didn't mind; I loved all sides of Edward's persona. His dominant side was sexy as hell, and it turned me on.

When he sank his teeth into my neck and growled, my jeans became instantly wet. He was going to let his lust rule for a while, and I was going to enjoy it.

"You've been teasing me while we hunted, my lovely one; now, you're caught, and it's time to pay up," he whispered in my ear.

He so knew what that did to me. I moaned, as he licked over the bite wound sealing his venom in my body. I instantly orgasmed, when he did that.

"I'm going to let you go, and I want you to strip for me," he told me.

I could feel my juices running down my inner thighs; I was so turned on. Needless to say, we didn't make it back to the house for quite some time. Once we did, it was dark; and we were in desperate need of a shower. After a shower, we lay sated and quiet in bed; we were just enjoying being close to each other.

"So, my love, how would you like to go on trip since the girls are gone?" Edward asked

"Mmmm hmmm, that sounds wonderful, darling," I replied.

"And where would you like to go, my love?" he asked.

"I think Ireland sounds good," I answered.

I had always wanted to see if it was as green as it was rumored to be. I loved the music that came from there. There was something moving about it.

"Well, then Ireland it will be, love," he said.

We lay talking for a while longer, then we got up and did some research for our upcoming trip. I was really excited.

Our trip to Ireland was so nice and relaxing. We kept in contact with the girls while we were gone. They were having the time of their lives in Italy; it made me very happy to know my daughter was getting to live her life and enjoy it as much as possible. I was also glad to count Alyssa as my other daughter and be able to provide her with the same things that Esme had given me.

We were currently staying at the Adare Manor. It was only one of the places we stayed while traveling through the countryside. It took its name from nearby village of Adare, Co. Limerick. The Manor was started by the Second Earl of Dunraven, Windham Quin and his wife, Lady Caroline Wyndham; and it took almost 30 years for the manor to take its current form. The first buildings were constructed in 1825, with the latest constructions finished in 1852 by Lord Dunraven's eldest son, the 3rd Earl of Dunraven.

We had a lot of fun; and after two weeks, we made our way back home. It was then that we got a most unexpected phone call. The night after we returned home, Edward and I were piled up on the couch watching a movie when the phone rang. I picked up the cordless and looked at the ID screen. It was Ren.

"Hi, sweetie. How are my girls?" I asked.

"Hi, mom; we're fine. How are you and dad?" she replied.

"We're fine too, baby," I answered.

"That's good, mom; listen, Alyssa and I have something to tell you and dad. We need you both to get on Skype. We will talk to you both on there in a sec," she explained.

"Oh okay, honey; we will see you in a few minutes then," I told her and hung up the phone.

"I wonder what in the world they could be getting ready to tell us," Edward said.

"Well, darling, with those two you never can tell. Come on; let's go to your office and get on the computer," I replied.

We went to his office and turned on his laptop. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. We turned Skype on and waited for the girls to contact us. After another second or two, they came online. I could tell as soon as I saw them that they were very excited about something and even a bit nervous too.

There was only one thing that could make my girls nervous, and that was telling Edward about something concerning a boy. Oh dear God, my little girls were now mated; that was what they were calling to tell us. I sat quietly and made sure my shield was up, so Edward couldn't read my thoughts.

"Hi, mom; hi, daddy," they greeted us.

"Hi, Ren, Lyssie," Edward greeted them in return.

"How are my girls?" he asked them.

"We're great, daddy!" they squealed.

"That's good to hear; your mom and I miss you both a lot," he told them.

"We miss you and mom, too; we have the most amazingly wonderful news to tell you guys," Ren said.

"That's wonderful, baby; let's hear it," Edward said not realizing what he was about to hear.

Butterflies began making themselves known in my stomach. I knew he was not going to take the news well.

"Daddy, mom, we have found our mates!" they told us excitedly.

"Your ma…" Edward began, but I cut him off.

"Girls, that's wonderful; we are happy to hear it, but we'll talk to you tomorrow when the shock wears off. Okay?" I said, quickly turning off the laptop.

"Bella, did you hear that? Our babies are mated; not just one, but both of them. Call the airport! We are going to Italy! Never mind, you go pack; I will call the airport!" Edward was nearly shouting.

I took a running leap and tackled him and wrestled him to the floor. I knew of only one way to get him calm enough to listen to reason. I began kissing him slowly and sensually. It took a few tries, but it finally worked; and he began responding to me.

It took all night for him to work out his frustrations; by dawn, he was able to talk somewhat calmly about it. By the time the girls and their mates came home, he had accepted it and was okay with it. Of course, both guys would have to prove themselves to be upstanding young men; I had faith in my girls to make good choices though.

The rest of the family was exceedingly pleased when they found out too. Carlisle had always hoped that something would happen to bring his old friend back to him. Don't get me wrong; Carlisle had many friends and was well liked, but Augustus was truly a friend who understood our world because he was one of us.

We talked to the girls several more times before it was time for them to come home; by the time they did make it home, Edward had settled down and even helped Augustus find a house for him and both boys. I think Edward felt much better knowing that the boys would be living under Augustus's care. I was just happy he was beginning to accept the fact that our little girls were now nearly grown women.

I had to laugh though when he begged me not to tell Emmett about how I tackled him and got him to calm down by seducing him. I laughed, but promised I wouldn't tell and give Em any ammunition to tease him with. I loved Edward too much for that.

**A/N:** Two new outtakes have been posted. Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	55. Family Tragedy

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Alyssa POV**

This school year had gone by so quickly that it was hard to wrap my head around it. I believed it was due to Ren and I being so happy with our newly mated status. Our guys were wonderful. They had started school with us, but were in the grade above us. I have to say it was kind of hard in the beginning for Ren and me because as soon as all the girls laid eyes on our guys, they wanted them. Needless to say, it didn't take long for them to get the message to back off. The guys were quite helpful in that as well.

Demetri was never outwardly rude to anyone, but he quickly let other girls know he was not interested in them. Colin didn't have quite as much tact, but his method was effective. Just his glare alone was enough to send you running in the opposite direction.

He put Vance Caldwell in his place really quick. Vance was the football team's star quarterback. He was under the delusion that he was God's gift to women, and he could have any one he wanted. He chose to try to get Ren; that was a huge mistake.

It had happened while we were at an after-game party one night. We were all at Jillian Michael's house; she was one of the cheer captains. Ren and I were waiting on Dem and Collin to bring us a soda when Vance came over to us and tried to put the moves on Ren. She told him she was not interested, and that she was with Colin; he didn't take the hint. He tried to put his arm around her. I could tell she was about to say something, but Colin and Dem came back.

Colin told him to take his hands off of Ren and make himself scarce. Vance tried to act all tough, but Colin convinced him it would not be a good idea to pursue it. Vance was wise to agree to leave Ren alone. I have to say that was probably the thing that really proved to Daddy E that our guys really cared about us and completely accepted them as our mates.

It was about mid school year when everything finally calmed down, and people of both sexes finally accepted that the four of us were not available to date; they finally left us all alone. The rest of the year went by fine. Most of the drama after that was coming from hormonally charged girls that still hoped they had a chance with Daddy E. As if! He barely noted their existence, but Momma B made regular visits to school; you know as just a friendly reminder. It was quite humorous to Ren and me in a way.

**Ren POV**

End of the school year was here again! All the kids were really excited. Alyssa and I were especially excited. Dad, Grandpa, and both uncles were renting out one of the night clubs for the night; Grandma, mom, and both aunts were working on decorations and a food menu. All of that was for the end of the year party Alyssa and I were throwing.

Dad was not so in favor of it at first, but it only took Grandma, mom, and Aunt Alice to get him to agree. Aunt Alice showed him a vision she had of it all happening, and he caved. I loved how the females in this family could be so persuasive.

**B POV**

It was hard to believe another school year had passed so quickly. It seemed like only yesterday that we made the final arrangements for Augustus and the boys to move here so they could be closer to the girls. Speaking of the girls, we also made the final arrangements for Alyssa to stay with us. By the time they returned from Italy, her own father had decided to take a job for his company overseas. Alyssa was very upset and so was Ren; none of us wanted to let Alyssa go, and she didn't want to leave us. We sat down as a family and discussed it; we decided we should take actions to just keep her with us. She was already mated to a vampire and would eventually be changed. It took her father and step-mother almost no time at all to say yes. As thrilled as I was to have my other child join us, it was very sad that it seemed her own family was just throwing her away.

**E POV**

What the hell was I thinking by giving in to this asinine idea of letting my sweet little girls have a party in a night club? I swear one of these days I was going to get a hold on myself and stop letting the females in this family manipulate me into getting their way. My mother pleading with me to be reasonable and realize the girls were growing up and needed things like this; not to mention how she played the wise ass card on me, and mentioned that these types of things were rites of passage to teenagers. Then, of course, there was my own beguiling minx of a wife to contend with; she had always known how to get her way with me. Whether she used that irresistible pout of hers or those unrelenting seduction techniques, I fell into the trap every time. I couldn't forget my effervescent sister with her perfect little visions, and I certainly couldn't discount my precious baby girls with their begging and pleading. I was just doomed to give in plain and simple, but I didn't have to like it. I didn't like it either; not when I had to listen to all the thoughts running in the minds of the teenage boys. I just thought it was bad when Bella and I were in school; it was even worse now.

The party seemed to be a success; we only had to break up a couple of kids getting too wild on the dance floor. I was proud that neither one of those couples was my daughters and their boyfriends. As I had gotten to know Colin over the year, he had proven to be a very trustworthy man for my baby. Demetri, of course, I already knew to be a good man. Both of them respected the fact they were mated to 16 year old girls; although they were both mature for their age, they were still young.

I was standing at the bar talking to Emmett, when I heard some thoughts that caught my attention.

"_Look at Ren; she looks so good tonight. I can't believe she is still with Colin. She should be with me by now; I think I will go cause a little trouble. She needs to see what a jerk he is."_

Whoa, this kid reminded me a little too much of Jacob Black in his thoughts. I was about to go over and deal with him, when Bella walked over to me and laid her hand on my arm.

"Let Colin handle this, baby. I think you need to see that he can take care of our baby," she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek and laying her head on my shoulder; we stood back and watched.

**Ren POV**

The party was going great! All our friends were having a great time. I was so glad Mom and I were able to convince Dad to let us have the party here. Colin and I were slow dancing to one of my favorite songs when I felt him tense. Then, I heard the loud mouth breathing of Vance Caldwell coming up behind us. I let out a loud sigh.

"I know, baby; we will get rid of him though," Colin said with a chuckle, as he kissed my forehead. Vance walked up behind us and tapped Colin on the shoulder.

"I wanna cut in, Reynolds," Vance said, trying to sound confident. I looked up at him; and he did look pretty confident, but I could smell the apprehension rolling off of him.

"I don't think so, Caldwell," Colin scoffed, as he whirled me away from Vance.

"Why don't you let her decide," he said and held his hand out to me.

"Come on, baby; let's dance," he said.

"I don't think so Vance, just leave us alone; and don't call me baby," I replied acidly. I didn't want to invite him, but thought it would be bad manners since I had invited every other person in our class.

"We could be so good together, Ren; dump this douche and be with me," he said trying to grab my arm and sending a nasty look at Colin. But before I could reply, Colin was in Vance's face.

"Keep your hands to yourself, if you know what is good for you, Vance. Ren said no; I don't know how much plainer she needs to be for you to understand she doesn't want you. She. Is. Mine." Colin said in a deadly calm voice. I had never seen him look more dangerous. I wanted to tackle him and show Vance once and for all he had no chance with me. I heard my father groan and my mother giggle. I gave my dad an apologetic grin and a quick "sorry" in my mind.

"And if you ever try to grab her again, I will rip your arm off and beat you with it; got it?" Colin said, his eyes glittering dangerously now. Vance could obviously tell Colin was serious because his face was white, and he only nodded not able to speak. The crowd that had gathered around us during the confrontation started clapping and cheering for Colin. Vance just stood there red faced unable to say anything. He obviously had no idea his classmates preferred Colin over him.

"Son, I think it is time you left. I won't have you harassing my daughter and her boyfriend," Dad said in a voice that left no room for argument. A very defeated looking Vance left the night club. I couldn't feel sorry for him. He totally brought this on himself. I turned around to see Dad clapping Colin on the back and shaking his hand.

"Good job, Colin; I couldn't have done better myself. You take very good care of my daughter. Thank you," Dad said to him.

"Thank you Edward. As you know, I love your daughter more than my own life. It means a lot to me that we have your approval," Colin said shaking his hand back, and they started walking off talking about whatever it was that guys talk about.

Mom came up to me and wrapped her arms around me, and we watched our men talking.

"Well, sweetpea, I think we have lost them for a while; they are talking about cars. Want to dance with your old mom?" Mom asked me winking.

"Sure, come on old woman," I said giggling, as I pulled her on to the dance floor.

**B POV**

It was now summer; we were scheduled to leave for a family vacation next week to Hawaii. I was so excited; we were meeting Charlie and Cora there, and a few days later Renee and Phil were flying in. I hadn't seen my parents in a few months, and I missed them terribly. Edward and I were in the kitchen fixing the girls some lunch, when Alice and Jasper burst through the front door. I took one look at Alice's face and knew immediately something was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked, gripping the counter top for support; and I felt the granite crumble under my fingers.

"Charlie has been shot!" she said in an agonized whisper.

Charlie! My father. Shot. I felt my world crumble, and I dropped to my knees. I knew the day would come when my father would pass on. But that wasn't supposed to happen for years! NO! I wasn't ready for this. I could feel the panic rising. Could a vampire have a panic attack?

I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around me.

"Love, calm down. Charlie isn't dead. He is critically wounded though," Edward whispered to me, and I started calming down.

"What! He isn't dead. Oh thank you!" I said, saying a silent prayer of thanks.

"I saw that he got shot in the shoulder, and he has lost a lot of blood. I am so sorry Bella; I can't see him clearly. There are too many factors involved, and I can't see if he is going to be alright," Alice said in that same agonized voice.

"Cora is calling you now," Alice whispered as the phone rang.

"Bella! Oh Bella! Charlie has been shot!" Cora was able to get out before she broke down into complete hysterics.

"Cora, please calm down. You know Charlie is a fighter. He is going to be alright. He has to be," I said fiercely, as Edward held me closely in his lap. I barely registered the fact that Ren and Lyssie came downstairs asking what was going on. I heard Jasper explain, and Ren cried out. I couldn't go comfort my daughter; I had to find out what was going on, and Edward was helping me remain calm.

"They have him in surgery now. What does Alice see?" Cora asked hopefully.

"She can't, Cora. She says there are too many decisions to be made. But Dad has to be okay. I know he will be okay," I said, willing it to be true.

"We are flying out today. Alice is making our reservations now. We will be there sometime tomorrow morning," I told her, as I heard Alice talking on her phone.

"Thank you, Bella. I really need you here and so does Charlie," she said sniffling.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," I said, remembering in fuzzy detail Dad flying to Phoenix when I was almost killed by James. Edward's grip on me tightened, as he kissed my shoulder as he saw my memory.

"Be careful, Bella; love you."

"Love you too, Cora. Let Dad know we are coming as soon as we can," I said.

"I will, sweetie," I said, and we hung up.

"Okay, people, we leave in an hour. It takes ten minutes to get to the airport. So you have ten minutes to pack, so pack light," Alice said, closing her phone.

An hour later the whole family was in the air heading to Seattle. Mercifully, traffic was light and getting through security was no trouble. Now I just had to be patient and let the plane get us there.

"He will be okay, love. Like you said; Charlie is a fighter," Edward said, squeezing my hand tightly. I smiled at my sweet husband and laid my head on his shoulder. Charlie would be okay. He had to!

**A/N:** Please leave us a review, and let us know what you think of our story. Check out our blog to see pictures and hear music at http:/ /coconspirators2011 .blogspot .com/


	56. Wolfie Claim & Physical Therapy

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Ren POV**

We were finally in the air headed to Forks. I was so worried about Grandpa Charlie. You could tell everyone was worried; even Uncle Emmett was more subdued, as he held Aunt Rose.

Aunt Alice was sitting with Uncle Jasper searching for Grandpa's future; Grandpa Carlisle and Nana Esme sat quietly looking out the window. Dad just held Mom, while she cried; it was hard not knowing what was going to happen. It was killing Alice not being able to see. Normally she could, but right now there were just too many decisions to be made.

Colin had been my rock since I had heard the news. Even now, he was holding me and letting me ruin his shirt. Demetri held Alyssa and placed kisses on her temple and the top of her head, while he whispered words of comfort in her ear.

We were all startled by a shout from Aunt Alice. It had been pretty quiet the whole time until then.

"YES!" Aunt Alice suddenly yelled, jumping up from her seat.

"What is it, Alice? What do you see?" Mom asked in a worried tone.

You could tell how worried Mom was, when she forgot that she could see Alice's visions just as well as she could.

"Charlie is going to be okay!" Dad exclaimed, picking Mom up and swinging her around.

"Oh thank God!" Mom cried out, hugging Dad back.

Everyone was hugging and kissing in celebration. Apparently all the right decisions had been made. Grandpa Charlie was human. We knew he would pass away one day since he refused to be turned into a vampire. None of us was ready for that to happen as of yet; he had a lot of living left to do.

"It looks like he is going to have a long rehabilitation period, but is going to gain full use of his arm again. This is also going to give him the push he needs, and he is finally going to retire," Alice said grinning.

Mom and Cora have been trying to get him to retire for months now.

"Well, I hate that it is taking this for him to realize it is time for him to retire, but I am glad he is finally going to do it," Mom said smiling.

The atmosphere was much happier, now; everyone started different activities to pass the time on the long plane ride. Colin, Dem, Alyssa, and I were watching a movie, when I noticed Mom and Dad whispering in the corner and casting looks my way. When they noticed me watching them, they got up and came over to where we were sitting.

"Can we talk to you guys about something important," Mom asked looking kind of nervous.

"Sure, Mom. What's up?" I said, smiling trying to ease her nerves.

Dad took her hand, and she seemed to relax a bit with that small touch; and she smiled back to me. It never ceased to amaze me that he could do such little things as that and make her feel better. When I took a moment to think about it, I realized Colin did the same thing for me.

"We have never mentioned this to you before, Ren. Now that we are headed back to Forks, it is time you know the story of why we moved," Dad explained.

At these words, the whole family gathered around us. Now, I was the one looking nervous.

"Don't be nervous, Sweet Pea," Uncle Jasper said, as he was sending out waves of calm to me.

"Thanks, Uncle Jasper," I said, giving him a grateful smile.

I sat there listening to Mom and Dad as they told their story. To say I was shocked would an understatement. I could tell Colin was too; I could tell by the way he held me tightly, almost to the point of pain. I didn't say anything because we both needed this closeness with the story we were hearing. I knew the story of how Mom and Dad got together, but I always felt like they were leaving out some important information. Tonight I found out they were.

By the time they were finished with their story, I was in tears. The pain this jerk put Mom and Dad through; his forced kiss, cutting her brake lines trying to play a hero, all the stalking, then imprinting on me when I was an infant no less and expecting everyone to be thrilled about it. It was sick and seriously twisted.

"So let me get this straight. This dog thinks he has some wolfie dog claim on my Ren?" Colin growled out, while pulling me into his lap and holding me possessively.

"Yes, and he will probably come looking for her, when he realizes we are back in Forks. That is if he is as stupid as he was 16 years ago," Dad said.

Colin growled and held me closer.

"If he has any self preservation instincts, he will stay far away from my mate," Colin said.

Dad nodded in agreement. He truly liked Colin, and they were close.

"You will be safe. I promise you that, sweetheart!" Mom declared.

"Why haven't you told me about his before? I mean, this is pretty important. This guy sounds sick and crazy. What if he had found us in Calgary?" I asked, starting to feel frantic.

Colin just started to rub slow soothing circles on my back, and I could feel myself calming down.

"Well, first of all, there was no way he would find us in Calgary. We made sure to cover our tracks. He didn't know about Augustus and his inventions, so he would think it is too sunny; and he would never think to look there. Second, he doesn't have the money it would take to track us down; we are very practiced at leaving no traces. Third, we didn't tell you because we wanted you to have a normal childhood without be worried about a crazy wolf coming after you. We were going to tell you when you turned 18. I am so sorry you had to find out this way, baby girl," Mom said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"It's okay, Mom. I understand, but with all that has happened this is a lot to take in," I said, smiling at both my parents.

I didn't want them to think I held anything against them for not telling me sooner. I knew they had always had my best interests at heart.

"Your mom is right though, Renesmee; you will be safe no matter what! Sam, the leader of the other wolves doesn't approve of how he acted or that he imprinted on a half vampire, so he and the other wolves will help keep him in line. That reminds me though; even though we have a common purpose to work together, we still have treaty lines to respect. So you are not to go hunting the first time without one of us present, so we can show you the boundaries," Dad said making us nod our heads in agreement. He and Mom left the four of us alone to digest what we had been told.

"That is just freaky, Ren. I can't believe you have had someone basically obsessed with you since you were a newborn," Alyssa said, shuddering violently before leaning back against Demetri's chest.

"What do you think of all of this, babe?" I asked turning to look at Colin.

He had been mostly quiet and that worried me.

"I think that dog better not come near you, or I will rip his head off! I love you, Renesmee and you are mine!" he said, pulling me closer still and kissing me.

"I think I speak for every vampire on this plane that we will be right behind you, mate," Demetri said.

"You got that right! I have wanted to get my hands on that mongrel for years!" Uncle Em said from across the plane.

"Well, I don't want her to get hurt either. She is my sister!" Alyssa said.

"Of course you don't, my angel, but I won't let that dog within ten feet of you either. Remember you are still completely human, so if you see him out and I happen to not be with you; don't go up to him. If for nothing else but my sanity, go in the opposite direction. He sounds as if he is just crazy enough to think that kidnapping you will bring Ren to him, he would do it. He will know you are with Ren from the scents, so please be careful too," Demetri pleaded.

"I will be careful, but I doubt Dad and mom will let either one of us go around Forks by ourselves. I will be careful, and I won't approach the mean doggy if I am by myself," Alyssa said, grinning trying to bring light to the tense situation.

We all laughed, despite ourselves. After that, the conversation turned to a lighter subject; the next thing I knew we were landing in Seattle and getting ready to drive to Forks General Hospital.

**E POV**

We had arrived at the hospital and had checked on Charlie. He was doing okay; so while everybody visited him, Mom went and opened up the house. It was her thing to make sure there was nothing that needed doing. We didn't feel good about her going alone, so we sent Emmett and Jasper with her and Rosalie and Alice decided to go along as well. Ren and Alyssa, along with the guys, stayed at the hospital with us. Carlisle stayed as well; he was hoping to help look after Charlie.

Only two family members at a time could fit comfortably in Charlie's small room; so while Bella and Cora were in there, the rest of us sat down in the waiting room down the hall. As we sat there, I had time to reflect on how well Ren took the news of Jacob. I was surprised in one way; and in another, I wasn't. She had that same quality her mother had to accept the oddest things with relative calm.

Soon, Bella was beside me.

"So are you okay, love?" I asked her.

"Yes. Now that I have seen him for myself in the flesh, I feel much better," she answered and kissed my cheek.

"Good, I'm glad. You know it tears me up to see my any one of my girls unhappy," I told her, as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"The doctor is supposed to make rounds again this afternoon. I want to be here when he does," she said.

"Of course, love, you do what you have to do for Charlie; I'll keep an eye on the girls. You don't worry about a thing concerning Jacob. I know that's what you are worried about other than your dad," I told her.

"You are so good to me, Edward. I love you so much. Do you think it's possible that we might get to visit our meadow while we are here?" she asked.

"Mmm, I think that is a very good possibility. I certainly have no objections to taking you there. I know you will need some sort of way to relieve the stress of being here with everything that has happened. I have quite a longing to visit it myself. I'd love to go there and remind myself what it's like to make my wife purr for me," I told her.

I caught the look of lust that passed through Bella's eyes, and it made me very anxious to take her to our meadow and have my way with her. First things were first though; Charlie had to be seen about.

"Dad, where are the restrooms?" Alyssa asked me.

"Go down the hall past the elevators and take a left, you'll see them on the right. Make sure Ren or Dem goes with you," I replied.

"Okay, she said.

Ren, Colin, Dem, and she went to the restroom, while Bella and I sat talking. Cora and my father soon joined us. Charlie was sleeping; they were about to take him to his regular room. They had done surgery on his arm. He was going to have to go to physical therapy for a while to help rehabilitate it.

"You know I am going to have a time getting your dad to go for that," Cora told Bella.

"Yeah, I do know, Dad is not going to like that at all. He is going to fight you tooth and nail all the way," Bella agreed.

"I wonder if it might be more accepting of it, if he had his own gym at your house and a personal trainer to come to him?" I asked.

"Oh, Edward! That sounds like a wonderful idea! I have always wanted to have a place to exercise of my own and that would be perfect. I think Charlie would like that much better," Cora said.

Bella smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You are a genius, darling" Bella told me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Well thank you, beautiful," I said with a smile.

"Charlie is going to have to stay here for another day or two at least. Do you think we could start on it while he's here? I would like it to be a surprise for him," Cora said.

"Of course, I'll step over here and call Mom and tell her the plans, so she can get a crew over there to start on it," I said, as I took out my cell phone.

Just as I got off the phone, a commotion down the hall caught my attention; there was a loud yelp and it sounded as if it came from Ren. I caught Bella's attention and told her mentally to follow me.

When we had reached the kids, Jacob had his hand wrapped around Ren's wrist. He was pleading with her to let him explain who he was to her.

"I already know who you are, and I don't want to have anything to do with you. It's best if you go now and leave me alone. Forget I exist," she told him.

"You need to mind what he says, Mr. Black. I will not have my mate or her sister upset by you or some wolfish claim you think you have on her," Dem told him.

"I will not take pity on you if you don't listen; I'd just as soon end you now and be done with it," Colin told him.

The tone was deadly and reflected how I felt.

"Jacob, this is not the time or place for this. This is a hospital where people are trying to get better. There doesn't need to be a brawl here," I told him.

"You all think I am just going to walk away from my imprint after 16 years of not seeing her? I had no choice before because you all disappeared with no trace, but not this time," he said.

"You still don't have a choice. I do not know you, nor do I want to," Ren said.

Jacob removed his hand from her and turned to walk off.

"This is far from over," he said then backed away from us.

Once he was gone, Bella grabbed Ren and pulled her into her embrace.

"Oh my baby! Edward, I will not put up with this. My baby will not be harassed the way we were," Bella said.

"I know, love; we will take care of it. I swear he will not be a problem much longer," I told her.

We all made our way back to the waiting room. Charlie was about to be wheeled out of recovery and to his room. Bella and I were sitting on one of the little couches together. Dem was holding Alyssa, and Colin was now holding Ren. I had my arm around Bella and my head on her shoulder. I wanted to comfort her any way I could; that usually meant as much physical contact as possible. While we were sitting there, a nurse came by and noticed me.

"_Damn, he is so hot! I wonder what's wrong. I wouldn't mind comforting him. Maybe I could suggest getting a cup of coffee to his sister, and then I could offer to help him while she's gone_," she thought.

Unbeknownst to her, Bella also heard her. Needless to say a feral, wild look came in Bella's eyes. They went from dark gold to pitch black in seconds and a low growling sound came from her chest.

"Easy, kitten," I told her.

We certainly didn't need a human nurse to become injured for being foolish. Alyssa saw Bella's eyes even though she couldn't hear the growl coming from Bella. Alyssa knew something was wrong, but didn't know exactly what.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice you all look rather upset; you especially, sir. I was wondering if your sister would like to get up and get you something to drink. I'll be glad to sit with you while she's gone," the nurse offered.

I gripped Bella tightly, as I knew what was about to happen.

"No, I'm fine, really. This woman is my wife not my sister, ma'am," I replied coolly.

"Oh well, if there is anything at all I can do for you, be sure to let me know. My name is Tia," she told me.

She played several fantasies out in her head showing the ways in which she thought she would be able to "help" me. I shuddered to think of it. I wanted to gag.

"Look here, Tia, Theia or whatever you said your name was. He told you he is married and that means you had better back off. My family has enough to worry about right now without some flaky hussy of a nurse making goo-goo eyes at my father," Alyssa said, standing up to look straight in the eyes of the nurse.

"Your, uh father. Oh my, I didn't realize," Tia stammered.

"Yes, my father, my mother's husband, get lost and don't make me have to tell you again," Alyssa told her.

Tia gulped loudly and backed away, while whispering an apology. I was so proud of her. She had behaved as any vampire would. She was going to be a fantastic vampire one day.


	57. Charlie Comes Home

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**Cora POV**

I was so distraught when Charlie got shot; I didn't know what to do. I was so scared that I was going to lose him. It scared me to know I had to call and inform Bella too; I knew she wasn't going to take it well. She and Charlie have always been really close. I called her; next thing I knew the whole family was on a plane at a moment's notice on their way back here to Forks to be with Charlie and me. Relieved did not even cover how I felt when I saw them walk into that hospital room.

We were all worried, but everything turned out fine. Bella and I finally convinced Charlie he needed to retire; he did it with a great deal of reluctance. His last official day was at the end of this week. All the guys at the station with the help of Alice, of course, were throwing him a party once he came home from the hospital.

Another relief came when the Cullens decided that it would make it much easier to get Charlie to go to physical therapy if he could do it at home; they began immediately building a gym onto our house.

It was going to be a fairly decent size and equipped with every kind of exercise machine imaginable. It would even have a sauna, a professional whirlpool, and one of those small indoor pools. It would be great for the both of us, and I was so thankful and grateful for such a wonderful family.

**CS POV**

Shot! I had been shot and now had a bullet in me. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became about it. This was ridiculous! I had been working this job for almost 40 years, and it took a tiny piece of metal to bring my career to an end. Oh well, I did have almost 40 years; I guess that was not so bad. It could have been worse I supposed. At least, I would heal; and no doubt Cora and Bella would be happy since I had agreed to retire. There were some positive things about retiring; one was that I would have more time to go fishing. I liked that a lot. One other good thing about getting shot was it had brought my huge extended family home to Forks.

Speaking of that family, I was blown away when I was told about what they were doing for me. God bless my sweet daughter; she knew I would detest taking time out of my day just to run over to the hospital to take physical therapy, so she told the family; and they decided to build me my own gym at home. Could a man ask for a better family than that? I just don't think so.

**JB POV**

I finally saw her again after 16 long years! My Nessie! She was even more beautiful than I imagined her to be. I had just laid eyes on her again and started to talk to her when those two punks came up and interrupted us. Who did they think they were any way? Next thing I knew Bella and Edward had popped up, the ones who took my Nessie away in the first place. I didn't want to get arrested, so I left the hospital with no fuss.

I could tell Nessie had been brainwashed. She didn't want to have anything to do with me. She clung to that dark haired freak like he was her lifeline. That should have been me she was wrapped around. I was going to have to try to get her by herself, so I could talk to her. I knew I could make her see the light, the fact that she and I belonged together. I didn't know how I was going to do that though. If I knew Bella, she wouldn't allow Nessie out on her own. If I could find her and that dark haired punk out on their own, I knew I could take him. Then, she and I would be together. She would never be able to reject the imprint, if she really knew what was going on.

**Ren POV**

"Hi, grandpa. How are you feeling today?" I asked, as I walked in his hospital room.

"I'm feeling okay. I'm ready to get sprung from this place and go home though," he answered.

"Don't worry, grandpa, you'll be out of here in another day or so," I told him.

"It can't come soon enough for me, princess. By the way young lady, what are you doing out and about by yourself?" he asked.

"Oh that, well I'm not technically all by myself. Mom and Grandma Esme are with me. They had some things to do before they come on up," I told him.

"Oh well, okay then," he replied.

"Guess what, grandpa?" I asked him.

"I give up. What?" he replied with a smile.

"Your new gym is nearly finished. Just wait until you see it. You're gonna love it. You and mawmaw Cora will be like all those stars in Hollywood!" I teased him.

"Hmph, yeah just what we need there, princess," he said with his natural sarcastic wit. It always made me giggle.

I stayed and visited for a while, and then mom and Nana Esme showed up. We all stayed for a while longer, then went back home.

**BPOV**

"Hey! How is Charlie doing this morning?" Rose asked, as we walked into the mostly finished gym area.

"As well as you can imagine; he is so ready to come home," I giggled.

I couldn't wait for him to come home. I was looking forward to Dad seeing his new gym. I knew he and Cora would enjoy it for years to come.

"Well, we are almost finished here, just a few more finishing touches; and it will be finished by tonight," Emmett said, as he stacked dumbbells in their rack.

I was looking around the room at all the work they completed while we were gone this morning. The room was outfitted with top of the line gym equipment. I knew for a fact it was better than the equipment down at the hospital's physical therapy department.

"He is going to love this guys; I can't thank you enough for getting this done while he is recovering in the hospital. You know if he was here he would feel like he needed to be right in the middle of things," Cora said, as I walked into the adjoining bathroom.

"We were happy to do it, Cora, and yes we made sure to have this done before Charlie came home," Carlisle told her with a chuckle.

"This bathroom is great guys." It was huge with a walk-in shower with eight adjustable heads and a giant jacuzzi bathtub. It seemed to be missing one thing.

"Umm, guys, where is the shelving for the bathroom? There is no place to put towels or any other toiletry items," I said walking out of the bathroom.

"Well, Bella, that would be those boxes stacked against the wall in the bathroom," Emmett said like he was talking to a five year old.

"What boxes, Emmett? There are no boxes in the there. If there were, I wouldn't have asked," I shot right back at him.

"What do you mean there are no boxes in there? I sent Alyssa and Demetri to get the shelving this morning while you went to see Charlie," Emmett said looking confused.

I looked over at Alyssa; her face was bright red, and she was looking down. Demetri looked extremely sheepish; I knew I didn't want to know what happened to keep them from running that errand, so I turned off my mind reading. It was too bad for my poor Edward that he couldn't do the same. He was up on a ladder nailing up some crown molding when he turned with a look of complete horror on his face as he swung the hammer to hit the nail; but with his attention otherwise occupied, he missed the tiny nail and hit his hand instead. Well instead of shrieks of pain, like you would hear from a human, the hammer broke into pieces like it was made of ceramic instead of metal. His arm went straight through the sheet rock up to his shoulder. That combined with the look on my husband's face had the entire room bursting out laughing.

"You two had better run. Go to the hardware store and get that shelving. Ren, you and Colin go too to keep them from getting distracted again," I told Dem and Alyssa laughing and winking at them.

I didn't need to tell them twice, as they ran from the room with Ren and Colin right after them.

**E POV**

Dead meat! That kid is so dead, when I get my hands on him! Once he brings that shelving back, he had better keep running.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You will do no such thing, and I mean it!" Bella said after hearing my thoughts.

"B-but, angel, he - that's my - I mean she's just a little girl," I tried to explain.

"Get over it, Bro; he's got the mom on his side; you will not win that battle. You might as well quit now and pick one you can win," Emmett told me.

"You should choose now to shut up, brother. If you had gone with them like I told you to at the beginning we wouldn't be having this conversation," I warned him.

"Come on, Eddie, you know as well as I do that the dipstick is going to get dipped at some point. At least you know the guy, and you know he won't use her and walk away leaving her heartbroken," Emmett explained.

"Emmett, please if you value your life and my sanity do not ever again put that mental picture in my head. That is just so not something I need to see or even want to think about. Besides, if he knows what's good for him he will keep it in his pants," I said.

"Well, I guess now we know what dad went through when you and I got together. Don't we, babe?" Bella asked with a smirk.

Damn, Em was right; it was a losing battle now that little shit had my Bella on his side. Little fucker knew just exactly how to get around me, and I can't even be pissed off about it. Smart fucker, he was doing it that way. Well, I guessed now I needed to do some more dry walling and repair that hole I made.

**Dem POV**

Whew, that was close! I just knew I was about to be deader than dead when Edward saw what happened this morning. I was thanking my lucky stars that Bella was so understanding and remembered what it was like when she and Edward were dating. I probably would be deader than dead, if she didn't.

Can the guy really blame me though? I mean Alyssa is just so incredibly beautiful and sweet; she just made it impossible for me to resist her sweet call. Oh well, I think I will pass on anymore close calls for a while and get my ass in gear.

We drove Charlie's truck down to Newton's Building and Supply store. The girls were walking in front of Colin and me when we entered the store. I was quickly assaulted with heavy breathing from the male cashier.

His eyes were traveling up and down the bodies of the girls; they were heavy with lust, and that pissed me off. Nobody looks at my girl like that but me.

Colin walked over to him and asked him if he had a staring problem.

"No, I don't have a staring problem, and I wasn't looking at you anyway. I was looking at those fine pieces of female flesh that just walked in ahead of you," he answered.

Oh fuck no, he did not just say some stupid shit like that! I seriously had to catch myself from flying over that counter and ripping him to pieces. That might not look too good. I took a minute to calm myself a bit, then made my way over.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear what you just said. I would suggest you keep those kinds of thoughts and comments to yourself. They could get you into serious trouble," I told him.

"Oh yeah and just who are you to tell me what I can and can't do in my own store?" he asked with so much fake bravery it was pathetic.

"Let's put it this way. It doesn't matter who I am, but I do know who you are Michael Edward Newton. It matters that you keep your eyes and hands off those two females because they are taken. I will tell you who the daddy of those two girls is. Does the name Edward Cullen mean anything to you? If it doesn't, why don't you ask your momma or better your daddy what that name means," I told him.

"Uh-I kn-know who he is. I'm uh - I mean I apologize, and what can I help you with today?" he stuttered.

Now that's more like it. Damn! Edward must have put the fear of the devil in this dude's old man. Shit, another reminder to behave myself. If a vampire can have blue balls, mine are going to look like a smurf's before I get anywhere close to Lyssie.

We told him what we wanted, and he rung up our order. We pulled the truck around to the loading dock where we loaded the supplies, and then we were on our way back to Charlie's house.

When we walked through the door with the shelving supplies, Emmett turned around and looked at us and busted out laughing and shook his head.

"I honestly feel for you, dude," he said chuckling to himself.

I was slightly afraid of what he meant by that. I could only imagine what went on here after we left. Edward wasn't exactly known for his docile temperament.

"Colin, Demetri, can we have a word with you please?" Bella called us from the living room.

I knew this talk was coming, and I was slightly less nervous now that Bella would be in the room with us. The four of us started toward the living room.

"Girls, stay in the gym and help out; this won't take long," Edward said.

I couldn't tell from his tone of voice if he was still angry or not; but this couldn't be good, if the girls had to stay out.

"Why am I being called too? I haven't done anything," Colin mumbled to himself like a petulant child.

"If that were true, then why are you singing the Canadian National Anthem in Spanish?" Edward asked with a knowing look, as we entered the room.

Colin looked sheepish but didn't say anything.

"Look, we didn't call you up here to lecture you like school children," Bella began.

"But we would like to remind you that our daughters are just sixteen years old," Edward interjected.

"I have calmed down now, and I can look at this with a clearer head. As much as I would love to lock those two up and make them stay little girls forever, I know that can't happen. Also, as much as I hate to admit this right now, you are two good men and their mates. I know you won't hurt them, and you love them as much as I love Bella," Edward said

"We won't hurt them, Edward. I love Ren with everything that is in me, and I know Dem feels the same way about Lyssie," Colin said; I nodded my head in agreement.

"Alyssa and I didn't mean to upset you, Edward, but..," I began when Bella cut me off.

"Oh trust us, Dem; we completely understand about getting carried away," Bella said with a laugh.

"But please remember they are young and be careful with them. Take your cues from them and talk about everything. They may think they are ready to go further in your relationship, but just talk things out with them and take things slow. Be respectful of their feelings and wishes. That is all we ask," Bella said.

With that she grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him back to the gym to finish the work. Charlie was coming home in two days; we wanted the work completed before he arrived home.

"Well, that went better than expected," Colin said and let out a long breath.

"Yes, it did, by all rights Edward could have ripped us to pieces," I said laughing nervously.

"But Daddy would never do that to us," Ren said, as she and Lyssie came into the room and sat in our laps.

"Are you boys okay?" Lyssie asked, while running her fingers through my hair.

"Yes, we are fine. Your parents love you so much, and they just wanted to be sure we took proper care of you," I said kissing her lightly on the lips.

Lyssie just smiled at me sweetly, and my heart melted. I knew I could never hurt my love, and I would do anything to keep that beautiful smile on her face.

**CS POV**

I was finally getting to go home! I couldn't wait to get out of this hospital. I was sick of this bed, the food, the nurses coming in at all hours of the night, the gowns, and especially not getting to lay beside my Cora and hold her at night. Don't get me wrong; I was grateful to the Docs that saved my arm, but I was ready for my own bed.

"Alright, Chief, you are all signed out; time for you to go home!" said a too chipper nurse rolling a wheelchair into my room.

"What are you doing with that wheelchair? I hurt my shoulder not my leg. I can walk out of here, thank you very much," I said stubbornly.

"Dad, it is hospital policy. You can't leave unless you let them roll you out," Bella tried to say soothingly.

"But I don't need..," I began, but Cora interrupted me.

"Charlie Swan, you sit in that wheelchair right now. I will not stay in that house one more night without you; now you do what this nice young nurse says, so I can get you home," Cora said sternly, but with a slight tremor to her voice.

I knew she had been through a lot these past couple of weeks, so I grudgingly sat in the chair and let the nurse wheel me out to the car without anymore fuss.

When we got home, there was a huge "Welcome Home Charlie" banner out front; the whole family was out in the front yard waiting for me. I had to laugh at their silliness, clapping as I got out of the vehicle. I was drawn into a bunch of hugs and gentle pats on the back. I could feel my face burning with embarrassment, but I returned each hug gladly. Carlisle had told me how close they were to loosing me.

"Welcome back, Charlie! This house hasn't been the same without you," Carlisle said cheerfully.

"Come on, Papaw Charlie, you need to go see your new gym," Ren said.

Truthfully, I could have sat down, but there was no way I was going to disappoint my granddaughter by making them wait to show me the room. I noticed Edward was about to say something, but I got his attention and shook my head. I told him I would be alright for a few minutes more. He grinned and shook his head. Yeah, that was right; I was stubborn, I thought. He just laughed and shook his head some more.

When we got to the closed door of the gym, they made me close my eyes and led me into the room.

"Alright, Charlie, open your eyes!" Cora said excitedly.

When I opened them, I couldn't believe my eyes. This was not some little home gym with a few pieces of equipment. No, this was a home gym Cullen style! It had every piece of state of the art equipment I could think of. The hospital didn't even have equipment this good.

"They do now," Bella whispered in my ear.

I laughed. I should have known they would do something good while they were here. They may have been gone for the past sixteen years, but the Cullens still loved Forks.

"This is beyond anything I could have imagined. Thank you guys so much," I said, feeling myself getting a little emotional.

"You are most welcome, Charlie," Esme said giving me a hug followed by the rest of the family.

I couldn't believe all the trouble my wonderful family went to; to make sure I was comfortable. The rest of the day I rested while I talked and got caught up with all that was going on with the family. It was wonderful to hear the kids enrolled in high school and would be with me until they graduated. I was thrilled to know I was going to make a full recovery, and my family was with me for a few years. Life was good.


	58. Cruel Intentions

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**JB POV**

I had to figure out a way to see Nessie. I had been staying to the woods around Forks, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. I was hoping to maybe catch her out on her own or with just one of her babysitters. No such luck; she always had three or four bodyguards with her. I knew they were keeping an eye on her, so she wouldn't come running to me. That had to be it; that was why they ran sixteen years ago. I would not let her get away from me again. She was mine.

Finally on Friday night, I caught a break. I saw my beautiful Nessie as she entered the diner. It was just her and the dark-haired leach; I could easily take him down. I knew Nessie would help me too. I sat in my hiding place downwind of the diner, so I knew they wouldn't be able to smell my scent, while watching her. I felt the anger growing inside of me as I watched them together. He kept touching her; he would stroke her hair, her face, and would give her little pecks on the lips. How could she stand him touching her? My girl had to be a good actress.

When their food arrived, I watched as she ate and he pretended to. They looked like they had this down to a science. She ate off of both of their plates or he would feed her bites of food. She looked like she was having a good time. I tried not to think too much of that. They sat there while she ate their food laughing and talking. I was beginning to hate the leach more and more. That should be me sitting there laughing and talking.

Soon, they got up to leave the diner; I watched her while he paid. I never took my eyes off her beautiful face and body. As they walked to his fancy sports car, I started to creep a little closer getting ready to make my move. It would be so easy to reach out and grab her; they were the only ones in the parking lot. She was walking beside him holding on to his hand and staring up at him with what looked like love in her eyes. Once again, I tried not to read too much into this. She giggled and skipped ahead of him a couple of paces, but still kept a tight hold on his hand. He watched her with an indulgent and adoring smile on his face. I tried not to gag.

"What are you so tickled about, my beautiful girl?" the leach asked her, as he gently pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Colin," Nessie said.

Ahh Colin, so the leach had a name.

"Thank you for taking me out. I really needed the alone time, just being us," Nessie said.

Then she did the unthinkable. She pulled his head down to her and kissed him. It was not just a small chaste kiss either; it looked like she was putting everything she had into that kiss.

"I love you, baby," Colin growled out.

He pulled away, but continued to kiss down her slender neck.

"I love you, Colin," my Nessie said.

Unknowingly, she ripped my heart out. She had to be acting; that was the only way I could keep my sanity.

She then pulled him away from her neck and attacked his mouth again, as she jumped into his arms. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist, as he held her up by her rear. I felt the anger boiling inside of me. How dared he touch her like that! How dared she look like she was enjoying it!

"Baby, as much as I would love to continue this, we had better head back home. We promised not to be out too late," he said which caused Nessie to pout.

The stupid leach kissed her cute little pout. I was so close to losing it, but I tried to hang on.

"I will be so glad when this whole Jacob Black mess is over with. I hate not being able to go out when I want to with my mate. I really hate him and this whole imprinting business," she said, as he set her down on her feet by the car.

Anger the likes of which I had never felt before bubbled up inside of me. I instantly phased and let out a loud howl; Nessie and Colin froze.

**CR POV**

It was only a second before I unfroze and swung into action. I had to get back to the family; I had to get Ren home to safety. I'd die if anything ever happened to her.

"Get in the car, Ren. Jacob Black is out there watching us," I told her.

Nessie got in the car, and I ran at full speed to the other side. I got in the car and was off before I knew it. I wasn't really concentrating at the moment.

**JB POV**

I couldn't believe what I had heard. My beautiful Nessie hated me and our imprint. That was impossible; they had brainwashed her and told her unspeakable lies to get her to say those things. Worst of all, she thought she loved the leach named Colin. Well, there was only one thing I could do now. Get rid of Colin!

With my heart in pieces, I took off running deep into the forest; I didn't want the pack to get wind of what I was planning to do, so I phased back to human form. I would get my Nessie one way or the other. She would not get away from me again.

Once I got home and was alone in my garage, I began to make my plans. I paced and talked it all out to myself to make sure I had all my ducks in a row. I knew I wouldn't have but one good shot, so I'd have to do this right the first time.

**Ren POV**

As Colin raced back home, we were both quiet. Colin was quiet because he was angry that our alone time was ruined, and the mutt had been spying on us. I was quiet because I was nervous, but I knew that Colin would protect me. It hit me just then why my parents moved away from Forks when I was born. They didn't want him hanging all over me every minute; they wanted me to live a normal happy childhood, and that was what they gave me by moving away.

We made it back to the house quickly and went inside. Alice was frantic because she hadn't been able to see us, not even Colin, the whole time we'd been gone. We hadn't realized it; but Colin's phone battery had died, and I had left my phone in my bedroom.

"Oh thank God!" Alice nearly screamed, as she ran over and hugged us both.

"We're sorry, Aunt Alice. We didn't realize until a few minutes ago that Colin's phone battery had died.

"It's alright, kids; the important thing is that you are safe and sound. Now tell us what happened," Papa Carlisle said.

"Well, we went to the diner like we said. I don't know how long Jacob had been watching us; we never felt like we were being watched," I said.

"The mutt should be good at spying on people undetected; he certainly got enough practice on Bella," Emmett said with an angry huff, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"When did you realize you were being watched?" Papa asked, getting everyone back on track.

"We were out in the parking lot talking," Colin started to say, when Dad interrupted with a growl.

I was sure at what Colin was remembering. I felt myself blush, even though we did nothing wrong.

"Stop it, Edward! Good grief, they weren't doing anything wrong," Mom said, slapping Dad on the arm.

"Please continue, Colin," Mom said with a smile while Dad pouted over being hit.

"Our conversation eventually led to Jacob and the imprint. Ren made a comment about hating Jacob and the imprint; that is when we heard the howling. We then jumped in the car and came straight home. I would have loved to have gotten my hands on that mutt; there was no way I was going to risk Ren getting hurt, and I didn't know how angry he was at her over the comments she made," Colin said, looking extremely irritated that he couldn't finish Jacob off tonight.

"This is crazy, Edward. I don't want our baby being kept a prisoner at home because of Jacob's obsession," Mom said, but then was cut off by the phone ringing. Papa got up to answer it.

"Hello," he said.

"Carlisle, this is Sam Uley. We have news about Jacob that is going to affect your...family," Sam said.

"We were just discussing him actually. What is going on?" Papa asked.

"This is something that needs to be discussed in person. If it is alright with you, I and the two members of Jacob's pack will come to your house to discuss it," Sam said in return.

"That is fine Sam," Papa said.

"We will be there in ten minutes," Sam said, as the phone disconnected.

"Great! Now the house is going to stink for weeks," Aunt Rose said with a growl.

"Rosalie, if this will help keep my family safe, I don't care if the house stinks for months and neither should you; they didn't have to call us, so you will be polite. Better yet, don't say anything at all." Aunt Rose had the good grace to look ashamed at the reprimand by Nana, but then slapped Uncle Em on the back of the head for snickering at her.

Like Sam had promised ten minutes later, I smelled and heard the wolves approaching. To her credit Aunt Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust, but kept her mouth shut. She must have had some pretty colorful thoughts though because Dad started chuckling, and Aunt Rose just winked at him.

"Sam, welcome," Papa said, as he opened the door and let the three Quileutes walk up the steps and enter our home.

"You didn't have to let us in on this information, but we greatly appreciate that you have," Papa said. The three men nodded curtly.

"Well, what is it that you have found out?" Dad asked, getting right to the point. Immediately, Dad started growling at the wolves thoughts.

"What is that idiot thinking?" Mom said, sounding exasperated and sad all at once.

"Would you two cut that out and let them tell the story?" Uncle Em said, sounding aggravated.

"Jacob is going to try and pin a human murder on your boy here," the shortest of the three men said pointing at Colin.

"What?" everyone cried out at once.

"Quil, what are you talking about?" Papa asked, as everyone looked shocked.

"Embry overheard his thoughts, as he was talking to himself out loud; then he phased before he thought about it, so I should let him tell it," Quil said pointing to the other man.

"I was running some patrols earlier when Jacob phased. He wasn't in wolf form for long, when he realized I was in his head. It was long enough that I caught onto his plan. He is planning on killing a human and trying to blame it on your boy here, so we would have to kill him and leaving the way for him and your daughter to be together," Embry said, looking over at me. Everyone in the room looked shocked and disgusted.

"We can't let him do this! Do you know where he is now?" Nana asked, fear and worry written all over her face.

"He is still in human form, so we don't know his exact location. I have my men out looking for him now; we can't let him do this," Sam said in a sad voice.

I could tell he was worried. If I understood correctly, the wolves sole purpose was to protect humans, so to have one of their own kind planning to kill one was unspeakable.

"We will help as well, Sam. You may not believe it, but we value human life as much as you; and he is also trying to hurt our family. We want to help," Papa said.

Sam nodded his head in agreement, and they set up a plan to stop Jacob.

**JB POV**

Shit! I had messed up; I had not been paying close enough attention; and my pack mates overheard me talking about my plans, then I phased. Double Shit! I have to move fast in order to accomplish my plan before they have time to run to the Cullens, and they figure out a way to stop me. I needed to make Nessie realize she was choosing as wrong as her mother did. I'd still love to rid the planet of Edward too, but I would settle for just getting rid of Colin. Now that I have the perfect plan worked out, I just have to put it into action and then Nessie will be all mine.

**C POV**

I was deeply saddened at the news that had been delivered to us. I never thought Jacob Black would do something like this. He had really gone off the deep end. I had hoped and obviously in vain that while we were gone all those years; he would have moved on. I also hoped that once we came back and he saw that Nessie was rejecting the imprint; he would let this go. After all that had happened with Edward and Bella, you would think he would have learned his lesson; sadly that had not happened.

The wolves and my family, minus Ren and Alyssa, all set out to try and stop Jacob from doing this unspeakable crime. I hoped we'd be fast enough to stop him. Ren and Alyssa were going to stay with Charlie and Cora until this was settled completely, whatever that might entail.

With a plan in place, the family set out to hopefully catch Jake and stop him from making an even more horrible mistake than ever before. It had been agreed that we would split up into teams. One wolf and one vampire would make up each team. We decided it was better that way since the wolves could track Jacob mentally if he phased and the vamps could track him in his human form.

It took some time and several tries, but we finally caught his scent on the back side of the reservation. It was densely populated out that way and would be easy enough for him to put his plan into action. Lucky for us, we knew what he was planning to do and could possibly stop him. Unfortunately, we weren't quick enough before he reached his goal. He got to his target and was already attacking by the time we got there. He was in wolf form and had her pinned on the floor of her cabin style house.

I knew this was not going to end well for the wolves. I didn't have to be Edward to know this was killing them to see their own brother and pack mate hurting one of their own kind. I also knew it had to be a crushing blow to their pride for us to see it, knowing how they felt about our kind for so long.

As we ran up on the scene, we made a split second decision for the wolves to distract Jacob while Edward charged him and got him off of the girl. Once the girl was free, I began seeing to her wounds; Edward and Jacob were tied up in a fight. Jacob was still in wolf form and was trying to snap at Edward; with lightning quick speed, Edward grabbed his snout and gave it a sharp quick twist. Jacob fell to the ground and laid there for a minute just breathing heavily. Then, he was back in human form holding his chin in his hand; it was apparent his jaw bones were broken.

After Jacob was off the ground, he looked at Edward and you could see the pure hate in his eyes.

"Don't do it, Jacob; walk away and let it be. You've already caused enough damage with trying to hang on to something that was never yours to begin with," Seth told him.

I liked Seth; he was a good boy with kind heart. Jacob really couldn't talk, but he turned his hate filled gaze toward Seth and made a low growling sound. It appeared as if he was going to attack him. Before anything could be said, Edward lunged throwing himself between the two Quileutes.

"Jacob, you damn fool! Stop this before you get yourself killed!" Embry yelled.

Edward and Jacob were circling each other; one waiting for the other to make a move.

"You've done enough, Jacob. Their daughter rejected the imprint and has verbally stated she doesn't choose you. You've severely injured one of our own people in your pursuit of two women who both rejected you," Sam said.

Jacob then lunged for him; Colin was closer than Edward at the time and charged at Jacob from the side. All that was heard was a loud crunch and a piercing scream. Jacob fell to the ground and didn't get back up. His ribs were most likely broken.

The fight was over finally. The girl was going to be okay, but she would have some scars luckily not bad ones. A few of the Quileutes picked Jacob up and took him back toward his house. The rest of us followed behind shortly after.


	59. Trial and Judgement

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**C POV**

It was sad for the Quileutes yesterday and will be more so today. Today would be the day the council decided how to punish Jacob. The family and I were getting ready to meet with them. They agreed to let us be present for his sentencing since he had tormented our family for so long. I had mixed feelings about how things might go and how I would feel about it. Part of me wanted to see Jacob punished to the most severe capacity, but the other part of me wanted to pity and feel sorry for him. I was a father and a grandfather, and it was Jacob who caused my family pain as well as his own people; and the parent part of me just couldn't overlook that.

**E POV**

I would be thrilled when this day was over because Jacob Black would finally be out of our lives. My daughter would be able to live her life in peace and so would the rest of my family. I wished he could have just let go and moved on; I guessed it wasn't meant to be though. After today, I'd never think of him again no matter what happened.

Soon Bella and I were dressed and ready to go; the rest of the family were also ready. We locked up the house and made the trip to La Push. We were shown to the tribal council meeting; everyone but Jacob was there. He would be brought in last.

**JB POV**

It was hard to believe that a bunch of leeches had turned my family and pack mates against me, when once upon a time they hated them with a passion. Why couldn't my life have been different? Why couldn't Bella have just turned her back on the leech she married and had been happy with me? Why couldn't Nessie turn her back on her own leech and accept my imprint? This wasn't Bella's fault or Nessie's though; this was the vamp doctor and his side kicks fault. They should have stayed away from here in the first place. I hated them more than any of the others. Because of them my life is worthless.

**SU POV**

It was killing me to do what I had to do, but I knew Jacob had brought this trouble on himself. The Cullen family had proven themselves to be human protectors as much as we were; they were not like the Cold Ones we had known in our past. Our tribe could no longer hold what those vampires had done against the Cullens.

When Jacob was brought in, he looked at everyone with hate-filled eyes. I couldn't even feel sorry for him. He was placed at the front of the room so he faced the crowd and the meeting began.

The elders spoke first; the pack was next to speak. Charlie was also present because he had been friends with most us for years and had been the police chief; he was also Bella's father and had been there at times when Jacob harassed Bella. He spoke after the pack did; the Cullens all had their chance to speak. The girl Jacob attacked spoke, and last Jacob spoke.

"Jacob, we have heard from everyone else, even the young woman you were going to kill yesterday. Now, we must hear from you. What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked, looking Jacob straight in the eyes. I only felt sadness looking at the man before me, long gone was my former brother.

"What do you mean what do I have to say for myself, Sam? Sure, I didn't like having to kill a human, but it was for the greater good; don't you see? If I had succeeded, you would have been forced to kill the leech. The Cullens would have defended him and we would have gotten rid of a few more, hopefully one of them would have been Edward," Jacob spat out.

His scowl grew more pronounced when Renesmee let out a quiet sob and buried her face in Colin's chest. I could see that Jacob was not remorseful in the least, even after the girl's terrifying testimony.

"I don't see what the big deal is anyway; the girl is fine. If you want to get technical, all this is the Cullen's fault anyway, especially Edward's," Jacob spat.

"What!" Bella yelled out; she looked like she was about to attack Jacob.

"Calm down, love. He needs to explain his insane thinking for everyone," Edward said, keeping a death grip on Bella's arms.

"Insane is right! I can see into his head just as clearly as you. Go ahead, Jacob; explain yourself," Bella said angrily, but relaxing against Edward; she was letting him know that she wasn't going to try to escape.

"It is simple. If the Cullens hadn't come here in the first place, you and I would have been together. Also, if it wasn't for them corrupting you and Nessie, she and I would be together. From the moment I saw you on the beach all those years ago, I knew you and I were meant to be; but Edward ruined all that just like he ruined my chances with Nessie," Jacob said glaring at the group vampires.

Bella looked at Jacob with a combination of anger and pity in her eyes.

"Jacob, you and I would never have been together. I told you this years ago that I have never had those feelings for you; you were always my friend, a brother even. But we never could have had a relationship, even if Edward had never entered the picture. I never would have gotten as close to you as I did if it wasn't for Edward. He was the reason I flirted with you on the beach that day, to get information on him. Our fate was already sealed. The dark time when he left was the reason I sought you out. It was so you would help me find ways to hear his voice in my head. If Edward had never come to Forks, we wouldn't have gotten close at all because I wanted out of the town as fast as I could. I would have kept to myself; and right after graduation I would have headed to college, probably in Florida. No matter where I wound up, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that Edward and I would have found each other eventually. He and I were meant to be Jacob, while you and I never were. As far as Ren goes, you would have smothered her just like you tried to do to me. I wanted her to have a normal childhood and find love on her own without it being forced upon her. That's what she did; she found love with someone who will let her be her own person. Colin wouldn't stop her from being or doing whatever she wanted to be; he would travel with her, read, go to art museums with her, and do anything else she loved to do. He won't try to make her settle down in one place to be and do what he thinks is the right thing. Can you say the same thing?" Bella said, as she poured her heart out; Jacob just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

**B POV**

I couldn't believe Jacob. He was still convinced that he would have a chance with Ren. I could tell none of my speech got through to him.

"Jacob, do you not have any remorse for what you have done to this family, to your tribe, and most recently to this young woman?" Sam asked pointing around the circle we formed around Jacob. I watched the anger, as it welled up inside Jacob at Sam's question.

"Remorse, for what I have done? Whose side are you on, Sam? I thought this was one thing that could reunite us again and destroy the bloodsuckers once and for all. I am your brother, Sam! You are supposed to stick by me. So I should ask you. Are you going to let them get away with destroying my life?" Jacob continued yelling, a maniacal look now in his eyes.

I looked over at Billy and his face was filled with shame, regret, and complete sadness. I didn't blame him. I found myself saddened by what Jacob had become. If he would have just stayed that carefree boy from the beach eighteen years ago, everything would have been fine. Envy and hatred could do strange things to the human mind. This once protector of humans and his tribe had become the enemy. The worst part of it was that it was a young member of his own tribe that he tried to kill.

"You are no brother of mine, Jacob Black. You have disgraced yourself, this tribe, and your brothers. You harmed a member of our tribe yesterday in order to trap a vampire. You did what you have accused them of doing for years, harming humans," Sam said solemnly.

With that, Jacob let out an all-mighty roar of anger. He immediately phased and launched himself at Sam. Sam phased to protect himself; the crash that occurred when their massive bodies collided was deafening. Ren was hiding her face in Colin's chest, crying and shaking. The poor girl he attacked was shaking as well. I was glad to see one of the wolves that had not phased had run to her and was carrying her away from the fight. Jacob and Sam were all over the place; men from the council had scattered. I was glad to see they were able to get Billy out of the way before he was hurt. By now a couple of other wolves had phased and were in the mix. From what I could tell Jacob was out for blood; when the others that hadn't yet phased realized that Jacob was trying to kill their leader, they also jumped in the mix.

"Someone should stop them!" Esme cried out.

"No, dear, they need to take care of this their own way," Carlisle said putting his arm around Esme.

We all stepped back, wrapped up in our mates arms, but continued watching the brutal scene in front of us. Suddenly the fighting started to break up, and one by one the wolves started walking away; there were only two left. Sam's large black form was standing over Jacob Black's lifeless body; his head hung in sadness. This was it; Jacob Black was out of our lives.

**SU POV**

I was greatly saddened by what had just happened, but Jacob had forced my hand. I couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt. I would miss my pack brother and I would try to remember him as he used to be before he went crazy and turned against all we stood for.

We would bury him soon and then move on with our lives. We would always love him for who he once was and not what he had become. At least now he was no longer in pain and misery because he wanted what he could not have.

**E POV**

After the trial and fight was over, we stayed to make sure everything was still intact with the treaty and that there were no crossed wires. Sam assured us that everything was fine, so we left to return home. There was nothing left to do now except try to pick up our lives and move on. I hoped it would be to happier moments.


	60. Twenty Years Later

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by melanieintn

**E POV**

I had thought that once our trouble with the Quileutes were over that we'd be able to sit back and relax for a while, but that was not meant to be. We had all gone back to the house to sit and discuss our next move; the phone rang, and disaster had struck again. This time it was in the south. The southern covens had decided to revolt and start a war. Our family was needed to join with all those that were in Volterra and take care of them. We had to make decisions fast, and that was what we did. We talked it over and decided to go and join in the fight. We couldn't afford to let the southern covens get control of anything. Once again we packed up and set off for the south. Bella and I decided to leave all our young ones in Charlie and Cora's care for the time being.

Once we met up with Eleazar and his group, we rushed to the southernmost part of Mexico where Maria had her army holed up. Once she knew we were there, the events happened quickly. I don't have time to go into every detail, but I was very proud to say that Alice was able to exact a little piece of revenge for herself and Jasper. It goes without saying that there were no losses on our side, but there were plenty on the other side. Bella and her gift alone wiped out a huge number of them. The southern covens would cease to exist, since they were completely decimated. After we had taken care of that problem and things seemed calm again, we went back to Forks. My daughters weren't far from graduating high school. Once they did graduate; they followed in mine and Bella's footsteps and got married to their chosen mates. They decided to move to Italy for a while. While they were there, Alyssa finalized her plans to be changed. Bella and I went and stayed with them for the first six months of her newborn year; she did great getting control of her bloodlust. She didn't have any special powers or gifts, but she was happy and content with just knowing that she and Dem would always be together. Once the newlywed couples were settled into life at the castle, Dem was made head of the guard. Colin was made second-in-command. Even though he had no definitive gift, he did have a brilliant strategic mind. After awhile, Augustus got restless and also moved to Volterra. Once he was settled there, he began working on more projects and introduced some of his earlier works to others of our kind. The makeup and aging tools were a very big hit with those of our kind who wanted to live amongst humans. When the main core part of our family decided to return once again to Forks for a short time, he was working on a way for vampire women to be able to have children. I didn't know how that was going to work, but I wished him well. Rosalie and Esme were very hopeful he would be successful.

Now that it was just the eight of us again, we decided to pack up and move again. We decided to move to Dallas Texas; it seemed we had come full circle. All of us "kids" were going back to high school; at least we had never been to this school before.

Charlie and Cora were disappointed we weren't going to stay in Forks for a while longer, but understood our need to start over; and Washington State wasn't the place to do this. The treaty with the wolves was still intact, but we would never be friends with the wolves. There was just so much bad history for that to ever happen. They did understand we had never meant anyone any harm, and they promised to include that in their stories and legends; so hopefully when we return to the area one day, the Quileutes won't be afraid of us.

Esme had found us a huge incredible house with lots of property to roam on. We wouldn't have to worry about nosy neighbors while living here, and that made me happy. Carlisle had decided to go back into medicine; and, of course, we were going to start the tenth grade at the beginning of the school year in a couple of weeks. In the meantime, we were setting up our side project that Esme was mostly in charge of.

Carlisle was going to open up a free clinic for battered women and children. This was a cause near and dear to Esme's heart, considering her background; so she was going to act as a counselor and in any other way they needed help, such as finding jobs, affordable housing, legal assistance, and any other necessities. This basically meant she would be buying and fixing up properties and renting them out to these women. We would help out after school of course; it was going to be difficult work, but worth it.

**BPOV**

Well, today is the first day of my second time going through high school. I was actually looking forward to it. Edward thought I was crazy, but to be honest my first time through was marred with unhappy memories; getting attacked by James, Edward leaving, then, of course, getting stalked by Jacob. Of course, there were happy times too; some that I wasn't even aware of until much later, such as moving in with my dad. That little decision led me to where I was now, so I wouldn't change any of it.

"Bella, love, we need to leave in ten minutes; are you ready?" Edward asked, as he entered our bedroom.

"Yes, I'm ready. How do I look? Can I pass for a tenth grader?" I asked him.

"You look beautiful, my love. I am going to have to get used to how teenage boys think of you again. That will be difficult," he said, smiling softly at me.

"And I am afraid none of us really pass for typical high school students much less tenth graders, but most people don't pay enough attention to that for it to be a problem," he said with a smirk, referring to the fact that I did pay close attention to them.

"Yes, well hopefully you won't have any crazy humans following after you, trying to figure out what you are this time," I said, grinning up at him.

"And if we do, you can just make them forget what they were curious about. See! I knew there was a good reason why I changed you," he said, grinning cheekily down at me.

I growled playfully at him and tackled him on our bed.

"Edward, Isabella Cullen! Don't you dare even think about it! I picked out the perfect first day of school outfits, and I don't want them ruined," Alice yelled at us from downstairs. We both groaned, as we got off the bed and made our way downstairs.

"Sorry, Alice," we both said sheepishly, as she eyed our clothes to make sure nothing was out of place.

"You two can't seem to help yourselves. Come on; it's time to go," she said, obviously finding nothing out of place on our clothes.

"Well, you three, how is our first day of high school in twenty years going to be?" Emmett asked, as we headed to our Escalade. We decided to all ride to school together this time around.

"Pretty much a typical Cullen first day of school, Em," Alice giggled and everyone else chuckled.

I wasn't in Forks on their first day of school, which happened to be their last first day of school. If their first days of school were anything like the day I saw them, I couldn't believe they would go back the next day.

"All right, bring it on then!" Em shouted, as we headed down the driveway.

We pulled up to the school twenty minutes later. We were attending Woodrow Wilson High school, it was a smaller school with a little over fourteen hundred students. Well, it was small compared to my high school in Phoenix, but huge compared to Forks. I was hoping that once the students were used to us we would blend in a little more than at a smaller school, but I knew that was wishful thinking. Six vampires would never blend in anywhere no matter how large the school.

The whispers had already started when we pulled into the school. Unlike at Forks there were quite a few nice vehicles in the student parking lot, but our huge SUV still stood out. The six of us stepped out of the vehicle causing several small gasps to come out of gaping mouths, and everyone was staring at us.

_Would you check them out!_

_Wow! The blonde chick is mine!_

_I want that brunette!_

_The bronze haired god is going to be mine by the end of the day!_

Now, that got my attention! I growled low in my chest, and looked over to see a skanky looking blonde with a bad spray-on tan staring hungrily at my husband.

"Just ignore her, love. She and everyone else in school will know I am yours before the end of the day. I assure you," Edward said sweetly.

"Oh baby, they will know before then," I growled out and stood on my tiptoes.

I brought Edward's lips to mine in a fierce kiss, which he returned readily. I heard several more gasps at our blatant PDA, but I couldn't have cared less. I knew it was childish, but my natural protective vampire instinct demanded that I stake my claim. As we kissed, I noticed Edward seemed to be doing the same.

"_Hmph! I don't care if he seems to have a girlfriend. It may take me longer than I want, but he will be mine," _bad spray tan girl was thinking. As Edward and I pulled away from each other, I peeked over at her and saw that she was scowling. I turned back to Edward to find him just staring at me with lust filled eyes.

"Way to stake your claim, baby sister. You make me proud," Emmett laughed, as we all walked up to the door of the school together. We had to walk by bad spray tan girl, and I watched her straightening out her clothes and sticking out her chest, trying to look sexy.

"Hi, my name is Amber," she said, as we walked by her without stopping or even looking at her.

_Hmph, this will be harder than I thought._

I just laughed at her thoughts; the poor thing had no clue she had no chance. Well, she would find out soon enough.

Not everyone was like Amber; thank goodness. I met a very sweet girl that reminded me of Angela Weber in my English class; her name was Chloe, and I could tell she would be a friend. Poor Emmett almost had to leave class to keep from tearing into the gym coach when he tried flirting with Rose. She set him straight quickly while giving him one of her famous bitch glares; they won't have to worry about him anymore, not without him losing his job anyway.

Edward had Algebra with Amber; she tried to sit by him and talk to him. But after five minutes of him completely ignoring her and getting laughed at by some of the other students, she gave up. Poor Edward, he hated to be rude; but some people you just had to be rude to, to get your point across.

Alice pretty much had to stake her claim on Jasper after a girl in Chemistry decided she was going to follow us home so she could find out where he lived and spy on him.

"I am so glad to get out of there for a while. We have never had a first day like that. Humans are usually much more wary of us after they get close to us and get over the first shock of our looks. Having this make-up and the fact we have lived more closely with human for the past twenty years has made us more accessible. Ren and Lyssie have really softened us," Edward said on our way to the shelter that afternoon.

"Well, one thing is for sure; I don't think we are in for any more humdrum high school experiences," Jasper said, as we headed inside to tell Carlisle and Esme about our exciting first day.

**E POV**

So, there it was…..the first day of high school twenty years later. I found out rather quickly that though we had been away from it not much had changed in the way we were to be perceived. We were eternally young, rich, and good looking, and that would always garner certain reactions in people. It was something that we, as Cullens, would always have to put up with; but as long as we had our family, we would be okay.

**C POV**

Well friends, here we are at the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed telling it. I ask that you please join us for our next adventure, whatever it may be.


End file.
